


Nothing Good Starts In A Getaway Car

by Breakingthetide



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dark Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One True Pairing, Skyeward - Freeform, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 110,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: ''I scream for everything that has gone wrong. I scream for everything broken in our lives''.-Marie Lu Champion-Season 3 AU. After the tragic death of her father, Daisy Johnson leaves Shield and runs to none other than Grant Ward. With Shield hunting them down and a new enemy after Daisy, they have to fight in order to stay alive, to heal, and to keep each other.





	1. No Dawn, No Day, I'm Always In This Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I know this many seem similar to the very first fic I wrote, ''You Know the Two of Us Are Just Young Gods''. But I promise it's not. I'm taking this one to another level, I hope you enjoy!

 

Daisy squints into the darkness, the hair on her neck beginning to rise. The voices in her comm are suddenly silent, almost as if all the air was sucked from the room. She wants to ask what they see or know that she doesn't, but if she makes one small noise, if she breathes too loud, the hiding spot she's currently crouched in will be found.

　

Narrowing her eyes a bit the three Hydra agents she's targeting, she waits quietly to make a move. Coulson and May are on the other end of this building along with Mack and Lincoln. They are supposed to be taking care of any surprises, back up Hydra agents, whatever. Daisy is the muscle, her eyes are on the core of the mission.

　

The three men across from her shaking hands, the lights from their phones are the only thing giving Daisy any kind of feedback. Any second now just at the right moment, she'll strike. Shifting against the boxes that shield her, it's a mistake. One of them topples over before she can catch it, Daisy grits her teeth at the rookie mistake.

　

Heads shoot up in her direction and Daisy holsters her gun, her hands can do far more damage. Rising from the boxes Daisy smiles as the men pull out their own weapons. Cocking her head to the side she observes them, waiting for a trigger to be pulled. It takes a breath and there it is, it's instinct at this point to throw up her hands and send the bullet back.

　

Protect herself, causing destruction because of it. Not stopping to observe the crumpled walls and cracked floors, Daisy steps over the bodies her chest hurting, that's the part that doesn't go away. The guilt at hurting people, even if they are bad guys. A sharp hand grabs her ankle, she looks down to find green eyes glaring up at her.

　

Daisy bends down and knocks him out cold before searching his pockets. Empty, same as the next one. The third however contains what they're here for, a purple flashdrive. Putting a finger to her comm Daisy informs her team she has the drive and is heading back to the jet. No response. She tries to call out for them but is also met with silence.

　

Vibrations all around her, Daisy picks up on four bodies coming towards her. She hardly has time to brace herself before shots go off, ducks behind a pillar to avoid the oncoming bullets. And then a loud commanding voice causing everything inside to stop, to freeze and go cold sounds. A voice she hasn't heard in a very long time.

　

''Hold your fire!''

　

And the firing stops, just like that.

　

Memories of another life flash before her eyes, the good, the bad. Agent Grant Ward with his smooth face and even smoother lies. His laugh, smile, the way his cheeks felt against her fingers. His kiss. Then it's all stained with blood, bitterness. Eric Koenig's body above her. The first time she saw Fitz and Simmons after they were rescued from the bottom of the ocean. Bobbi in the hospital when Ward and Kara got their hands on her.

　

The lies the betrayal of Grant Ward, they used to burn. Like a raging fire in her chest every time she thought of him. But not anymore. She will never forgive him, but she understands in a way. Why he became the person he did. She didn't help, no one at Shield did. They told him he was a monster for such a long time, why everyone was surprised when he actually became one, she still doesn't understand.

　

Daisy will never tell him any of this of course. Especially now since he's the Director of Hydra, if she thought he couldn't be trusted before it's nothing compared to now. Grinding her teeth she steps out from behind the pillar and warm brown eyes find her own. Reminding her of a time of innocence, of believing and trusting in someone so much you would have done anything for them.

　

Days on the Bus where after so many foster homes and sleeping in a van, she finally found her home. Ward helped tear all of that down. Which is why bitterness though not as fierce as it was before, still floods her. Shaking off the past she comes face to face with the man who has killed or tried to kill her friends, the bad guy in all of their stories.

　

Annoyed because he's still handsome as ever in his tan leather jacket and stubble on his cheeks. He's smirking at her, this light in his eyes as he gives her a long once over. For a moment just a moment, an old habit of being his rookie she supposes, Daisy wonders what he sees. If Agent Ward would be proud of who she's become. The girl he once trained is so far away.

　

''Hey Skye''. He says, tone laced with smugness. She wants to punch it off.

''It's Daisy''.

Genuine confusion marks his face, ''what?''

She crosses her arms, ''my name is Daisy now''.

In less than a second the confusion turns to acceptance and he takes one step closer to her.

''I guess I shouldn't be surprised Coulson sent you''.

She stands her ground, ''not here for small talk Ward''.

''No I guess you're not. You're here for information''.

She's not about to tell him she already grabbed what she came here for, but by the look on his face Daisy has a bad feeling this was a trap and she walked right in it. They all did.

''You look different''. He says, getting closer to her now.

　

Daisy raises an eyebrow, she hasn't changed much from the last time they saw each other. It must have been a year or so ago when Coulson recruited Ward to help find her. Before everything went bad, which Ward had no part of. Daisy has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check, thoughts of her mother are beginning to float in her brain.

　

''Walk away Ward''. She says, he chuckles. ''Can't do that Daisy''.

Daisy, not Skye, it sounds different coming from his lips.

''Then I guess we have a problem, Director''.

He looks her over from head to toe again, ''I guess we do''.

　

May is back in her comm now saying that the drive Daisy has, is the wrong one. This mission was supposed to be simple. A few hours ago Fitz found a base where Hydra was known to meet up, Daisy and everyone else came as soon as they could. May claimed one of the agents they'd been tracking got a drive from Ward himself containing Hydra's future missions.

　

Why no one thought better about that, Daisy doesn't know. Ward wouldn't be that stupid to put everything on a flash drive, and he wouldn't trust someone else to carry it. He's the Director of Hydra now, he was never trusting before but now it's different. She was right, this is a set up. Daisy can see it all over Ward's face as she lunges for him. She should have known how this was going to go the second he showed up.

　

She aims a punch for his cheek but it's easily dodged, he's got her elbow in his strong grip as he holds her against the wall. Her back to his chest, his breath against her neck. Daisy struggles in his hold, a very small part of her brain travels to this position under different circumstances. Getting her head back in the game she aims her foot for his shin but that's dodged too.

　

His smug laugh against her, his lips on the shell of her ear Ward says, ''I taught you better than that''.

He spins her around his arm braced against her collar bone, her free hand in his unbreakable grasp.

''How did you know we'd be coming here Ward?''

His eyes travel down her new suit, the silver gauntlets on her wrists.

''I guess I'm just that good Daisy''.

She rolls her eyes, ''you never used to be this cocky''.

''And you never used to be this cold''.

　

That stops her movements altogether. How did he come to that conclusion after just a few minutes alone with her? It's been years since the Bus, since he could read her like a book. Daisy made sure to put up walls so that what happened with Ward and Garrett could never happen again. How was he able to figure that out in so little time when it took Daisy herself years to realize how much she's changed?

　

Ward's grip on her lightens and Daisy takes full advantage, knowing he did it on purpose. They trade blows for a few minutes before she realizes what he's doing. Dodging all her advances, never hitting her back. She does manage to land a punch to his jaw, though he doesn't even flinch, he's not even winded.

　

Daisy moves her bangs out of her eyes, ''come on Ward. I know you're not afraid to hit a woman''.

If he has any reaction to her words it doesn't show on his face. Instead he gives her a look that has all her defenses rising. ''I don't want to hurt you''.

His voice is so soft and Daisy doesn't think about why that is.

Instead she holds out her hand, ''you won't''.

He goes flying into the boxes she was hiding behind.

　

Daisy thought she was free of Grant Ward, that he would be on his own war path and it would get him killed someday. She may not hate him like she once did, but Daisy will never be involved with him. Never forgive all the mistakes he made or the blood he spilled. Thinking of even doing so has a bad taste filling up her mouth.

 

 

*

　

 

_Five Months Later_

 

They say that time can pretty much heal anything. Take all the scars you've ever had and mend them until you hardly notice they were there in the first place. That time can reach into your mind, make things fade. The scent of the memory of whatever pains you will be nothing as the years go by.

　

Daisy can't relate.

　

She's waiting for time to fix all the newly broken pieces inside her. To not wake up in the middle of the night screaming from a nightmare. For sleep to finally make it's presence known instead of pacing around the room until the sun comes up, her feet cold against the hard wood floors.

　

Waiting for herself to stop leaving bruises on her skin because her powers seem to have a mind of their own these days, the pain in her head in her heart has thrown all that picture perfect self control out the door.

　

Daisy stares at the clock sometimes hoping she'll close her eyes and open them back up to find everything is what it once was. But it never happens. She still wakes up in the middle of the afternoon the sun shining brightly despite the curtains, with tears streaming down her face. So she can feel something again without the help of a bottle in her hand. Waiting for all these heavy weights on her skin to disappear so she can finally breathe.

　

It's been four months and nothing has changed. She's still numb. Still wakes up and goes to sleep with this overwhelming grief clutching at her ankles. Drowning her. Daisy blinks away the final edges of sleep, wipes the drool from the corner of her mouth with a grimace. Squinting against the sunlight falling across the room, she stretches, the watch on her wrist reads one thirty in the afternoon.

　

A pounding headache greets her first and then for a second one blissful glorious second, she's free. Of the pain of the ghosts of all that sorrow that follows her around. Once it hits it's this tidal wave so overwhelming some days it causes her to curl into herself in pain, clutch the pillows and sheets until she sweats, waiting for it to pass. On a good day, maybe three or four times a month it's not so bad.

　

She's actually able to get out of bed and work out, pretend everything is fine. Today though is not one of those times. Today's only victory might just be a shower and brushing her teeth, maybe she'll be able to eat. Depends on if she has energy. Knees digging into the matress, fingers grabbing at the espresso colored sheets, Daisy decides productivity is not in her favor.

　

Breathing through her nose the knife in her ribs throbs and throbs, she has to check twice to make sure one isn't actually in there and she's not bleeding all over the pillows. Most mornings she can still feel hands wrapped around her throat, thanking whatever gods may be out there, it doesn't happen now.

　

Eventually it levels out, Daisy can sit back against the headboard and breathe normally. Now it's just an aching throb, pressing her hands to her chest she hopes to make the pain the agony go away until the next day. It doesn't work. No matter how hard she tries to drink it away, to party it away dancing all night at a club the music and alcohol all around her, no matter how many stranger's beds she finds herself in, it's still there.

　

Dragging her hands across her eyes Daisy yawns, goes to brush her long hair across her shoulder. Stops when she remembers it's no longer the once curly length she had on the Bus, nor the bangs she was sporting after Shield fell. It hardly falls past her chin now, depending on how she's feeling that day, Daisy doesn't regret it. Short hair is easier to keep up with, especially if she can't brush it that day, you can't really tell.

　

Daisy chopped all her hair off a few weeks ago after an awful night. She had a breakdown in the shower and couldn't stand the weak person staring back at her in the mirror. So she hunted down a pair of scissors, with shaky hands and tears in her eyes, said goodbye to the girl she was once.

　

Thankfully a few days later a stylist was able to patch up her terrible work and make it look good, caramel and dark colored layers frame her cheeks now. Her stomach growls and right when she's going to drag herself out of bed, the door opens. Bringing a small smile to her face Daisy watches the large figure trot through the door and jump on the bed.

　

Bear, the German Shepherd that has grown so attached to her is one of the only things that gets her through most afternoons. Daisy scoots over so he has room which he climbs into her lap, licking at her face. Daisy scratches behind his ears, ''hey buddy. Where's your daddy?'' Bear never goes anywhere without his master, right on cue he walks through the door. Daisy used to pause every time she saw him, waiting for that all too familiar hatred to light her up.

　

But it never does anymore, maybe she understands, maybe she's grateful or she just doesn't have it in her to care. For whatever reason, she no longer wants to set him on fire or shoot him three more times. Grant Ward greets her with a smile like he does every single day if she's here and not out somewhere, like she's his own personal miracle. It wasn't her plan when she left Shield to just run to Ward of all people.

　

She was slumming it back in a van for a while, living on the streets. When their paths crossed again since that Shield mission months before, and instead of hurting him or running away, Daisy took up his offer to stay with him. Couldn't tell you why, not even all these months later. Maybe she saw similiar darkness in herself reflected in his eyes, maybe somewhere deep down she knew he'd understand.

　

And let's be honest being homeless was something she could do again, but didn't really want to. With Ward she has a warm bed, food, clothes, he takes care of her. Daisy never thought she'd be able to trust him, be in the same room with him again and not want to punch him. But he's seen Daisy at her worst and still sticks around, that has to say something.

　

She may never forgive him but she trusts him, they're slowly slipping back into that relationship they had on the Bus all those years ago. It won't be the same, they will never be the same, both are completely different people now, but Daisy knows Ward won't ever hurt her like that again. She trusts him to watch her back, to pick her up off the floor when she needs him to.

　

Who would have thought Grant Ward of all people would be the one to comfort her when she cries, to gently hold the pieces of her broken heart and put them back in her chest every night? If Coulson only saw her now. Shaking thoughts of her former boss away and why she's still here with Grant, she looks up at him but can't return the smile. Silently he sits at the edge of the bed and Bear stretches his head to lick Ward's nose.

　

Smiling Ward runs his hand down the dog's back, his free hand holding a bottle of water and pills out to Daisy. ''How is it this morning?'' He asks, fingers running over the stubble on his chin. It distracts her for a moment, she nearly chokes on the pills in her mouth. Recovering she responds, ''an eight I think''. It's the same each morning, Ward asks her on a scale of one to ten how much pain she's in.

　

Daisy knows it's because he worries, he's always worried about her. Grant searches her face in that way of his, like he's looking for a shadow on her cheeks, ready to slay it for her, she need only ask. Bear breaks the silence by jumping from Daisy's lap to Ward's, who's smile lights up more than just the bland room. Daisy didn't ever know he was a dog person, not during their time on the Bus, surely not all those days afterwards.

　

Before she can dwell on the past, almost like Ward can sense that's where her thoughts were going, he stands and holds out his hand. It doesn't surprise her that she takes it, lets him help her out of the bed. The various blankets and pillows tumble away from her and onto the floor, but Ward doesn't notice, his eyes on her and only her. It's unnerving, makes Daisy uncomfortable. She doesn't know if it's in a good way or bad.

　

Bear stands faithfully, stoic, at Ward's side, staring at him on what to do next. ''There's plenty of hot water to shower. There's breakfast in my office if you're hungry''. Ward knows how much she loves breakfast, so no matter what time she joins the land of the living, he's always got it on hand. He takes care of her, and even though she isn't some fragile paper doll with glass eyes and she's more than capable of living on her own, it's comforting.

　

He remembers things from their time on the Bus, little things like how she loves breakfast, how she takes her coffee. Energy drinks are usually always in the fridge in his office, there's always a laptop somewhere plugged in. It's nice, Daisy never thought she'd be comfortable with Ward, that she would smile at him again. But here they are, she's starting to realize how much she's missed him after all this time.

　

Daisy lets him look after her. Besides in the state she's been in in recent months, she needed someone like Ward to dust her off, tell her it's all going to be alright when she didn't believe in anything. Tell her that the pain in her stomach, in her bones is only temporary. She's fallen apart and Ward is there with tape and glue, even though neither of them ever wanted him to be in that position.

　

Daisy feels like Humpty Dumpty much these days, she fell so far so fast and when she crashed, there wasn't enough of anything to put her back together. So she lets Grant stitch her up each morning, giving them this false hope that everything will be alright.

　

That one day she'll be not her old self per say, but better. She won't let the demons that haunt her now weigh her down. Both Daisy and Ward pray that day comes sooner rather than later. He keeps looking at her, hands twitching at his side as she takes a sip of water. Yawning she rises from the bed, leans over to the dresser and takes out a set of clothes.

　

Dark jeans and a pale green button down, Daisy turns only to find the room has started to spin. She barely has time to falter before a warm hand on her arm is setting everything back into motion. Ward swims into view carefully, concern on his face. ''You alright?''

　

Daisy closes her eyes, tries to conjur up a happy memory to ground her, to keep it all at bay. Simmons smiling, Fitz laughing at her jokes. Trip throwing an arm around her shoulders as they walked into Coulson's office. But it all turns sour after that. Everything is tainted now with darkness. Except for Ward. Ah, the irony.

　

She grips the clothes in her hands so hard her knuckles crack. Licking her lips Daisy opens her eyes to find the worry on Ward's face hasn't gone away. His expression always takes some getting used to, even though she's seen it plenty of times now. Not so much as on the Bus way back when, but Daisy has fallen apart too many times to have his concern surprise her. It always does.

　

His eyes are warm as they look into her, Daisy watches as he looks over to her ribs. Looking for the outline of them against her shirt. Not only has she not been sleeping well, eating is a thing too. But she's gotten better, more meat on her bones than when she first came to him. That worry though will probably never go away, he'll always check to make sure she's healthy.

　

Happy is another story. Maybe they'll both get there someday.

　

Seeming satisified with her state of mind Ward gets off the bed and holds out his hand, she takes it and he helps her up. Never lingering his fingers leave her, he slowly heads to the door.

　

''I'll leave you to it. I'll be around for a few more hours if you need me''.

　

She nods and after a glance at her lips they both pretend not to notice, he's out the door, Bear at his heels. Daisy walks into the bathroom and starts the shower. Brushes her teeth while the water gets warm, she doesn't look up at the mirror. Because there's no point, the slab of glass is gone. Just the sink reamains, a dark spot of concrete above it where the mirror once was.

　

Daisy hasn't seen her reflection since after she cut her hair. Seeing the person she's become, well she's not thrilled with herself. That was proven after the stylist left and she came to the bathroom to see his work. It wasn't the hair that set her off. It was the bags under her eyes, her so very thin frame. Skin sinking into her bones, she looked lifeless.

　

The glass shattered into pieces, she nearly brought the whole building down. They've moved now since then, but Ward took out all the mirrors. Made sure none are wherever she is. It's a gesture both of them act like it isn't a big deal but it is. He cares, and she's letting him. Spitting into the sink Daisy strips and steps into the shower.

　

Washes quickly. let's the water and steam drown out of the nightmares. The screams the blood, it all goes down the drain smelling of peaches and vanilla. Daisy dresses quickly and is out of her bedroom a few minutes later, headed to Ward's office. Who would have thought Ward of all peolpe had an office. He is full of surprises though, being Director of Hydra now.

　

Daisy doesn't let that cloud her judgement, she does understand why he's in this position. Opening his door to find the room empty, there's a mountain of breakfast waiting for her on his desk. Still hot, the steam curling into the air. She sits in his chair and grabs a fork, slowly digging into the pancakes and bacon. Daisy is grabbing the glass of orange juice when the door opens.

　

Ward gives a small smile at the sight of her eating, before coming to the edge of his desk. Apologises for being in her way before opening the drawer to her left, pulling out a cell phone. Daisy stops chewing as the scent of colonge wraps around her. He's so close yet so far away. It's as if they are both standing on thin ice waiting for the other to fall.

　

He pauses one hand in the air almost like he wants to brush her cheek but doesn't. She just loses herself in him. The way he's looking at her, the world is quiet and far away. Ward must feel this way as well because a second later he breathes, ''Skye''. He's the only one who still calls her that, per her request. It keeps her rooted to this place, this spot and present. Not stuck back in the past where all her demons are.

　

The phone in his hand rings causing them both to jump back. Ward answers it his tone hard, annoyed. Daisy goes back to her bacon, the stupid butterflies in her stomach won't stop soaring. Ward has his back to her and Daisy can't look away from the slope of his shoulders, his thick hair she wants to run her hands through.

　

Something has always been between them since the day they met. It ran away when Shield fell but it's back now. One day it's all going to come to a head, and Daisy is both terrified and ready for it. But part of her says Ward only cares about her because she's broken, he's broken too. Tey make the most perfect jagged puzzle piece.

　


	2. Sometimes Darkness Is A Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward tries to help Daisy as much as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just, I'm really enjoying writing this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

''I loved you, and you ruined that''.

　

Ward has experience in Daisy's bad nights. This most definitely is one. It's the only time she talks about the past with him, all the lies and black blood between them. There was one other moment months ago when she first came to him, the first and only time she opened up without a bottle in her hand.

　

It had been about two weeks after she decided to stay with him. Ward knocked on her bedroom door and came inside after a few miuntes of her not responding. He found Daisy curled into a fetal position on the floor beside her bed, her face red and splotchy from crying.

　

Still not sure he was allowed to make any kind of physical contact he simply crouched next to her and whispered what he hoped were soothing words. Once she caught her breath she looked up and him and said in such a small voice, _''I understand''._

　

Of course he knew what she was talking about. That day on the Bus when Shield fell and he cupped her face in his hands and told her someday she'd understand him. Why he made the choices he did, why he chose John Garrett above all else. There in that moment Ward's chest caved in and the breath from his lungs left in a woosh.

　

He never wanted that for her. Not at all. She deserved all the best in this world, none of the darkness he was accustomed to. Ward had learned time and time again that the universe could be cruel, that was one of those moments. That the girl he loved finally saw the world through his eyes and it took so many tragic things to happen for her to do so.

　

But that night wasn't all bad. Daisy ended up falling asleep with her head on his shoulder, her hand clutching his shirt like he was the only thing keeping her afloat. Ward remembers lifting her and putting her into bed, tucking her in. He lingered just for a second, a part of him longing to curl up beside her in the sheets. But of course he refrained, she didn't want him that way.

　

Now he's standing in his office in front of his desk, a drunk Daisy in his chair. Her short hair in her eyes, a bottle she clearly got from Kebo in her fingers. Grant has told Kebo countless times to hide his alcohol, but he doesn't always listen. Kebo isn't the only one who would do whatever it took to bring back the light in Daisy's eyes.

　

If she's embarrassed that she admitted she was in love with him once, she doesn't show it. Daisy isn't even looking at him, her eyes in a daze, staring out into space. If she was fixated on him however, she'd notice how he tenses all over. Attempting to keep his breathing even and controlled though a cold sweat has broken out on the back of his neck.

　

It's not the first time she's said something like that though. She came home in a mess of tears a few weeks back, dressed like she went out. One of her heels was broken and Kebo was dragging her inside trying to calm her down. Short version is Daisy met someone at a bar and went to his hotel room but then decided not to go through with it.

　

When Grant asked her what happened before Kebo told him, she wiped her face with shaky hands and replied, _''he wasn't you. He wasn't the man that I loved''._

　

It took Kebo two hours and a bottle of scotch to get Ward to calm down later that night after she went to bed. Guilt and confusion overwhelming him. He didn't understand how anyone could ever love him, no one besides Kara had ever said those words to him in his life. He didn't deserve Daisy, Kara or their love. He ended up passed out on the floor and Kebo stayed up all night to make sure he didn't have any nightmares.

　

In the morning Daisy had no memory of what she said and Ward never brought it up. Just like now, when the sun rises she'll have no recollection of what just came out of her mouth. But he will, the irony is not lost on him. Everyone who has ever encountered Ward ends up moving on without him, forgetting he was ever there at all.

　

But Grant remembers everything. Honestly doesn't know if he was born or trained that way. Daisy raises the bottle to her lips and a shiver runs through her. Ward snaps out of his own thoughts and comes to her side, carefully leaning against the side of the desk. Slowly as to not spook her he runs his fingers through her hair.

　

Daisy has always been beautiful to him so he couldn't care less about her hair, long or short it suits her. The memory of the day she cut her hair tries to come back to haunt him but he shoves it down. That was a bad day too. One of the worst. Her head turns her eyes still glassy, she's focused on him but not really. The words come out like she has no control of her mouth or brain.

　

''Why don't you hate me for shooting you?''

　

Again, not the first time she's asked this question. Over the past few months they've pretty much dug up all the broken bones between them and worked everything out. It's just when she's drunk or terribly terribly sad that she drags them out again. Grant honestly doesn't mind, if his answers make her feel better he's not going to put a stop to that.

　

Fingers still in her hair he responds, ''you were in pain Skye''.

''That's not an excuse for nearly killing you''.

''You wanted me to hurt like you did. Besides you had a perfect kill shot and didn't take it''.

The smile he gets in response is full of bitterness, ''I never wanted you dead Ward''.

Hand on the top of her head she leans into his hold. ''I know''.

''I'm sorry''.

''There's nothingt to apologize for''.

''You're too easy on me robot''. His chest soars at the old nickname falling from her lips.

''And you're too hard on yourself rookie''.

　

This time her smile is full of light, like she's his own personal sun. She takes another sip and leans into his chest so her head is resting against his shirt, he looks down to find her closing her eyes. The bottle sways in her fingers and Grant catches it before it hits the floor. She's asleep less than five minutes later. Ward is tucking her into bed not too long after, wishing he could slay every demon for her. Even the ones in her mind.

　

The next morning he's in his office, his thoughts far away and distant.

　

John Garrett loved broken people. Something he could destroy completely and build back up the way he wanted, his own perfect design. Sometimes Ward can't help but look at the last two people on earth he cares about, and wonder if he's doing the same as John. If he too only loves the pieces of someone so he can put them back together in his image.

　

He thinks about it every time he finds Daisy crying on the floor of her bedroom, when Kebo has a bottle to his lips. Of Kara who was brain washed by Hydra and later died by his hand. The last one still burns, still causes rage to simmer in his chest. Kara deserved better and logically Ward knows it wasn't his fault. If anyone is to blame for her death it's May.

　

But that doesn't stop the guilt from keeping him up at night. Grant also knows he's nothing like John, the man brain washed, manipulated and abused him for years. It took a long time for Ward to comes to terms with that. That the man he loved like a father never loved or cared about him the way Ward always thought.

　

Currently Ward is watching Daisy carefully as she lays on the couch across from him, laptop open and resting on her stomach. An energy drink in her free hand, three more cans on the floor below her. Just like he predicted, she doesn't remember a thing from last night. She only slept for an hour and was back up at three a.m. pacing the floors of her bedroom.

　

She hasn't slept since, hence the energy drinks. She doesn't want to close her eyes because she'll see whatever haunts her in her dreams. Ward can relate. He can relate to every dark part inside of her. He understands exactly what it's like losing a father, though her situation is a tad different on account of Cal being her actual birth father.

　

That's what Daisy feels guilty for the most. Her mother dying at the hands of Cal, and then Cal later on dying in her arms after a freak accident. That's why she left Shield five months ago, Daisy blames them for Cal dying. Now Ward wasn't there so he has no idea if Shield is actually at fault. Honestly he's still surprised Daisy has stuck around this long.

　

She told him months ago how she met her parents and how they met their ends. Never said what happened in between, if she had enough time to build a relationship with them. His heart broke for her, remembering the girl on the Bus with her long hair and bright eyes who only wanted to find the people who gave her life. She deserved better than that, the entire family did.

　

Ward would like to think he's helped Daisy in her time here. She smiles more, laughs a little louder. Has also gained weight and some color back in her cheeks. She looked like a ghost when he first found her. Sensing his eyes Daisy lifts her's to his, raises an eyebrow in a silent question. But he just ducks his head and goes back to the computer screen in front of him.

　

His thoughts lost in the woman across from him. Grant has experience in depression, anxiety. On feeling all alone in the world, of someone you loved so much leaving you. After John died Ward thought he had no reason to live and attempted to take his own life more than once. When Kara died he put all of that anger, sadness and hate into building up Hydra. So he can burn it all down.

　

He doesn't want Daisy to go down that same path of darkness. Sometimes he stays up at night wondering if he's going to find her body in an alley somewhere. If one morning he wakes and she never will again. If he all he ever does for Daisy is to make sure that doesn't happen, that's all he wants. To have her be happy and healthy. She deserves a beautiful life.

　

Even if he just plays a small part in it, he's grateful he still has any place in her life at all. She could have just abandoned him like everyone else, stayed at Shield and didn't care if he lived or died. Daisy had a choice when they ran into each other again, she didn't have to stay with him. For reasons he can't understand she's still here, she always comes back. It amazes him every time the sun rises.

　

The door to his office opens and Kebo walks in, Bear running in after him. The dog runs straight to Ward who grins and rolls his chair out of the desk so Bear has room to jump in his lap. Grant has always been a dog person, how can you not love them? Dogs are the most perfect thing on this planet, they are loyal, can be your friend when you have no one else. After Buddy, Ward wasn't sure he'd ever be able to own one again.

　

He found Bear a few days after Kara died, he was in a bad place. He and Kebo were staying at a motel in Dallas when one night something started scratching on the door. Long story short Ward took one look in those brown eyes and melted. The dog has been with him ever since. Grant smiles as Bear leaps into his lap and begins licking his face.

　

''Last time I checked Ward I was here for emotional support and to protect you when you run off and do stupid shit. Not to walk your damn dog''. Kebo comments as he moves to sit beside Daisy.

''You do realize he can't make you do anything right?'' Daisy asks, opening up another energy drink.

''Look mini natural distaster''-

''don't call me that. First of all if anyone here is a disaster of a person it's you''.

Kebo chuckles and snags an energy drink, ''yeah you're right. My point is Ward needs to realize I am not his errand boy''.

　

Grant can't even bring himself to be annoyed with Kebo. He's just staring at the two most important people in his world and smiles, glad they get along. If Kebo and Daisy hated each other this would not work. But once you meet Kebo you can't help but love him, flaws and all. He just has this personality thought annoying at times, just draws you in.

　

Ward could say the same for Daisy. But she's like the sun, warming every inch of this place, of himself. Bringing a light to all his dark places. The fact that Kebo and Daisy became good friends doesn't honestly surprise Ward, again to know Kebo is to be is friend. He drags you down and will never let you leave, hell you wouldn't even want to.

　

He looks down to give Bear more attention and a few seconds later the dog is leaving his side for Daisy's. He jumps up on the couch, causing a smile to stretch across her lips. Kebo comes up to the edge of Ward's desk and he sighs, looking up at his long time friend.

　

''What's on your mind?''

Kebo chugs the energy drink in his hand, ''you going to comment on my errand boy statement?''

Ward rolls his eyes, ''why are you so dramatic?''

''Blame my father''.

''I find it very hard to believe you're anything like your father''.

Kebo grins, ''yeah thank god for that''.

From the stories Ward has heard, Kebo's father was never home and never gave a damn about his kids.

''I know you're never going to shut up unless I answer you, so I sent you to walk Bear because you needed to go outside''.

Kebo raises an eyebrow, ''I'm sorry are you calling me a dog?''

''Kebo''-

''I'm just screwing with you I know what you meant. I needed to get out this place is driving me insane''.

''You can take a few days if you need them''.

Kebo smiles, ''Hydra has vacation days now? God where were you a few years ago?''

　

They go back and forth for a little while and the next time Ward glances over at Daisy she's asleep, not even energy drinks can stop the crash that comes whenever you stay up all night. Bear is lying next to her on the small couch, head on her stomach, about to fall asleep as well. Ward can't take his eyes off this scene.

　

Still can't believe she's really here after everything he put her through. If he could take it all back he would. Tell Coulson about John and Hydra the minute he walked onto the Bus. Because it's taken him a long time to realize what a monster John was, that he never cared about Grant at all. Now days Ward has started to think that it's good John died in the end.

　

Whatever he became after Raina injected that serum in him, wasn't supposed to survive. He still misses his old mentor though, every day. It's getting easier but there will always be a part of Ward that belongs to Garrett, and he hates the older man for it. Grant turns back to his computer will Kebo sits on one of the chairs across from his desk.

　

''So how long are you going to let Daisy stay here before you tell her you love her?''

Ward's fingers on the keyboard falter, he glances up sharply at his long time friend. ''Don't''.

''Oh stop with the hate face. Just tell the girl you're in love with her, it's not that hard''.

''It's not that simple Kebo''.

''Isn't it though? It's just three words, that's all you have to say''.

''I can't''.

''Why not?''

''You know why, you idiot''.

''Thought she forgave you for the Hydra thing''.

''She did''.

''So what's the problem?''

Ward runs his hands down his face, ''just stop. I don't want to talk about it''.

Kebo shakes his head. ''So you're just giong to keep pretending like you don't care that she screws other men?''

Ward sighs, ''Skye is free to do whatever she wants''.

''Are you?''

''What the hell does that mean?''

Kebo hesitates, about to cross a line the two of them hardly ever go over. ''Never mind''.

''What were you going to say Kebo?''

''You just haven't been with anyone since Kara is all''.

　

Grant leans back in his chair, eyes on the ceiling. He loved Kara, cared about her so much. But it wasn't the same way he loved Skye. Ward understands that you can love more than one person in your lifetime, he just still can't believe he was lucky enough for both of them. Kara has been gone a long time but Ward can't see himself with anyone else.

　

But if Daisy were to make a move? Ward wouldn't stop her. He's wanted her in his arms in his life for so long, and now she's here. But he's scared. That she doesn't actually mean the words she says when she's drunk, or that he says something and it freaks her out and she leaves him. Never to return. He'd rather have her as a friend than nothing at all.

　

They were friends before they kissed in that janitor's closet in what feels like another life, they can do it again. This is the only way it can work. Rubbing his eyes Ward looks back at Kebo who winks at him.

　

''Can I ask you a question?''

''Kebo since when do you ask?''

''Good point. Let's say you do all this work on Daisy''-

''I'm helping her, not working on her''.

''Whatever same difference. So you help Daisy and let's say she gets all better and meets someone else. Because you were too afraid to get your head out of your asshole and tell her how you really feel. And this new guy reaps all the benefits of what you helped create. How does that make you feel boss?''

Ward tries so hard not to clench his teeth, the image of Daisy with someone else doesn't exactly thrill him.

''If that's what makes her happy''-

''Oh don't try that self righteous bullshit with me Grant. You'd be jealous just admit it''.

''If I do will it make you shut up?''

Kebo shrugs, ''probably''.

''Fine, I'd be jealous''.

Kebo jumps out of the chair and jabs a finger at Ward, ''ha! I knew it!''

　

His exclamation has woken Bear up who leaps off the couch, and in turn dragged Daisy into the land of the living as well. Ward glares at his friend who sits back in the chair and pretends like he didn't do anything. Ward watches as Daisy sits up and rubs her eyes, checks her watch and frowns.

　

''Go back to sleep, everything is fine''. Ward assures her.

She blinks slowly, yawning. ''Nex time Kebo shut the hell up while people are sleeping''.

''Or just shut the hell up in general''. Ward comments and Kebo flicks them both off before leaving the room.

Bear goes back to his position on Daisy's lap as she rubs behind his ears. ''Any missions today?''

Ward shakes his head and finally goes back to his computer.

They sit in silence for twenty minutes before Daisy gets off the couch and tells him she's going out.

''Do you want me or Kebo to go with you?'' He asks on her way out. Not that Daisy needs a baby sitter because she can take care of herself, but he wouldn't feel right about leaving her out there all alone when she's drunk. Who knows what could happen.

Daisy shoots him a half smile, ''as much as I would love to see you drunk again, no''.

Ward rolls his eyes, ''it was one time''.

''And I'll never forget it''.

He swears she has a skip in her step when she leaves his office, it brings a smile to his own face.

　

The good mood she left in, is not the mood Daisy has when she returns. It's three a.m. and Ward can't sleep, his mind full of her. Kebo and a few other trusted Hydra agents tagged along, the last he heard she was safe and unharmed. Shield has been looking for her ever since she left, but Ward isn't too worried about it. They won't harm her.

　

But there's always the threat of someone finding out she's Inhuman and trying to hurt her. Or there's always a guy that tries to take advantage of a drunk girl, or the assholes who put something in her drink. That's what worries Ward most, it's why he usually tries to accompany her or if he can't, someone else does. Something bad could happen in the blink of an eye.

　

Grant can tell the second she gets into their base because the building starts trembling. He gets out of bed not even bothering to grab a shirt, and walks out of the room. He's usually greeted by a crying drunk Daisy or a happy one, it depends on how drunk she really is. Some nights aren't bad at all, Daisy could come home smiling because she's too wasted to remember why she was sad in the first place.

　

Tonight though, tonight is sad. She's not sobbing on the floor folded in on herself. She's not running for the bathroom to be sick and cry into the toliet. This kind of pain causes Daisy to be withdrawn, her eyes on something very far away in the past. Her fists clenched as whatever in her mind tries to get out, cause a reaction with her powers.

　

Ward walks over to her, bruises have already begun to form on her hands, wrists and elbows. Grant takes her in his arms and the shaking stops, both the building and her form. Daisy buries her face in his neck her fingers gripping the bare skin of his back. They stand curled into each other for ten minutes until Daisy mumbles that she wants to go to bed.

　

Grant swoops her up in his arms and heads to her bedroom. Sets her on the floor and she kicks off her heels. Whispers that she's taking a shower, and if he could please stay. How can he say no to that? Sitting on her bed, the door to the bedroom opens and in walks Bear. Kebo either trained the dog to be able to help when either Grant or Daisy is nervous, or it's just a natural instinct Bear has.

　

Whatever it is, Bear always comes running when either of them feel like they're going to slip over the edge. Ward is grateful for it. Bear jumps on the bed beside him and watches the bathroom door as if he knows Daisy is in there. Grant pets him softly and kisses the top of his head as they both wait for their favorite person in the world to appear.

　

Ten minutes later Daisy dives into the thick blanket and sheets, Bear lying directly on top of her. The dog's extra weight on your chest is actually soothing, it helps if your chest is tight with anxiety. Both Grant and Daisy can atest to that. She's absentmindedly stroking the top of his head, Ward still sitting on the edge of her bed.

　

It looks as if she's about to crash so he gets up, but her soft voice calls him back.

''Can you stay? At least until I fall asleep?''

Something warm and lights runs through his chest as he nods, sits back down.

　

Three hours later she's finally passed out and Ward rises from the chair he pushed to the side of her bed, debating if he wants to sleep or just start the day. When Daisy starts thrashing wildly between the sheets, screaming. Bear leaps onto the bed and licks her face, nudges her with his head, trying to get her to wake up.

　

Grant shakes her shoulders, usually that does it. Thirty seconds later she gasps for air her eyes opening. Ward without even second guessing it holds her to his chest. Brushes the sweaty hair out of her eyes. It takes her a minute to fully wake up, to get her bearings. He can tell the second she does, her body goes slack in his hold. Ward has a hand on the back of her head, lightly playing with her hair.

　

She's not crying but that doesn't mean she's not in pain.

''It felt so real Ward, I thought it was real''. Her nightmare she means.

''It was just a dream Skye, you're okay''.

Daisy wraps her arms around his neck, ''don't leave''.

It tugs at something in him, nearly bringing tears to his eyes. ''I'm not going anywhere I promise. I've got you Skye, I'm here''.

　

And he always will be, for as long as she wants him to.

　

 


	3. Wherever I Have Gone the Blues Come Following Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with Daisy tagging along does not end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIGH. I loved writing this one. There's a Skyeward moment in here that had me on the floor. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

''Kebo if you don't shut up''-

''What are you going to do if I don't? Hit me?''

The expression on Daisy's face has him back pedaling and looking over to Ward, ''oh my god is she really going to hit me?''

Grant rolls his eyes beneath his sunglasses, ''I'm going to hit you if you don't stop talking''.

Kebo stuffs his mouth with a muffin and grumbles something underneath his breath.

　

Daisy pours more syrup on her waffles, half of her is waiting for Ward to comment. But he never does, a reminder that he's not the person he made her believe he was. He's not her SO. This would have bothered her months ago, made the hate she had for him swell up. But it doesn't, not anymore. Besides if he does glance her way she can’t tell because of his sunglasses.

　

They're seated outside a restaurant in a plastic table, something in the chair keeps poking her in the thigh no matter how many times she adjusts herself. This isn't even a mission more like a meeting, no heavy lifting or gunfire. Ward doesn't trust her to handle the big stuff yet, the only reason Daisy isn't offended is because she agrees with him.

　

Her powers have been out of control as of late, she hasn't touched a gun or ICER since she left Shield. Daisy is unsteady and she knows it, would rather drown herself in alcohol than face the problems buried in her head. Right now the last thing on her mind is anything Hydra or Shield related, but she needed out of that base. Also she's here for the free breakfast.

　

Ward is recruting a few Hydra agents this morning and they were supposed to be here ten minutes ago. He's annoyed, the tick in his jaw giving him away. Daisy wishes she were wearing sunglasses so he wouldn't be able to tell if she stared at him. It's not her fault his cheekbones were carved by Jesus himself, really it's his fault for being so attractive.

　

Taking a deep breath and glancing down at her waffles instead of drooling over her kind of ex-boyfriend turned enemy turned friend again, she takes a bite. Glances over to Kebo who's dumping the contents of his flask into the glass of orange juice before him, Daisy nods for him to hand it over. She empties the remaining alcohol into her own glass.

　

Today is a good day so far. She woke up from a nightmare naturally, but it didn't stick. In fact she can't even remember what it was about. She does recall Ward coming into her room like he usually does, Bear at his heels. Handing her a glass of water and waiting to see if she was alright. If she needed him to be her anchor, a position neither of them thought he would ever be in.

　

It's just, Daisy can't seem to get it together. There's so much _stuff_ in her head, all this chaos and madness in her bones nothing seems right anymore. Like she's been filled with crap from the tips of her toes to her skull, like her body is just waiting to explode. So instead of dealing with it she keeps shoving all that down with alcohol, other men. It's worked so far.

　

Daisy takes a large gulp of orange juice before deciding to hell with it and finishes it off. Kebo whistles, impressed she thinks. The alcohol leaves a burning in the back of her throat but Daisy hardly pays attention to it. She can sense the flash back before it happens, is good now at being able to tell beforehand. The theory is that if she can see it coming, she can control it.

　

It's yet to be proven. The flash backs are so strong, stronger than her. Daisy finds herself lost to the glass in her hand before it fades from view. And she's no longer present outside. Instead she's somewhere else with her mother's hands around her throat, the weight disappearing and then Cal, oh Cal who deserved so much better, crushes his wife's body in his arms.

　

To save the daughter they lost, found and then lost all over again. And then he died just weeks later. Daisy tries to think of something anything else, even her mother trying to kill her again just so she doesn't have to relive the day her father died, the only person in this world who loved her unconditionally and without question. His blood on her skin.

　

But the image still comes. Her waiting outside his vet clinic, Cal smiling politely when their eyes met. He recognized her from the few times she'd come into the building. Was about to walk outisde to greet her and then-

　

A hand on hers pulls Daisy back into the moment. She blinks, brown eyes gazing into her own. Grant is crouched in front of her, his hand covering her own, the other on the table beside her plate. Daisy notices the glass on said table has begun to shake and she takes a deep breath, closes her eyes. Uses the feel of Ward's hand to ground her back to this place, this moment.

　

What happened is done and over with, there's nothing she can do to change it. No way to go back in time and see Jiaying for who she really was and try to save her from herself. Daisy does not think about what someone told her once about not being able to save someone from themselves, or she tries to. And fails. The response to that statement also comes back, you can save someone if you get to them early enough.

　

Daisy wishes she could have saved her parents, Grant, from all the horrors of this world. Life was unexceptionallly cruel to them. Clutching Ward's hand Daisy is able to calm herself in just a few moments, her breathing steady. Half of her wishes Bear could have come along but Ward doesn't like bringing him on missions. Something tells her though that if she asked, he'd do it.

　

Opening her eyes she meets Ward's concerned stare and she attempts to smile at him, he doesn't buy it. ''Are you alright?'' She nods, ''I think so''. He lingers there to check, not because he doesn't believe her but just so he can be sure for himself. Before he goes back to his side of the table and she feels alone, dives back into that cold part of herself.

　

''Do you want to talk about it?'' She shakes her head, ''later''.

It's Kebo who speaks next and shatters the moment, as he usually does.

''Are you two going to makeout already or just continue to stare at each other making everyone else here feel awakward?''

The moment gone, Ward rolls his eyes and stands. Squeezes her hand she nods, he can go back to his chair.

To ease the tension and distract, Daisy flashes a smile at Kebo, ''Hydra has breakfast meetings, now we've made it Popeye''.

He chuckles and clinks his glass with hers, ''and you're sleeping with the boss''.

Ward stretches across the table and punches him in the arm. ''What did I say about talking Kebo?''

''Oh don't use your Director voice on me it doesn't work. You don't scare me''.

　

Daisy cuts into her waffles, her appetite returning as she listens to their conversation. When she first met Ward it was hard to think of him as having any friends, and even if he did, outside of Shield. But as soon as she met Kebo she could easily see the bond between the two men, they'd take a bullet for each other without hesitation. Would do anything for each other.

　

She's glad Ward has someone like that to be with him through this life, he would be so lonely and dark if Kebo wasn't around. She's nearly finished with her breakfast when the guys they're supposed to meet come strolling into the patio, on Daisy's side. They stop at the table and Ward looks up to them. ''You're late''. His tone would cause shivers to run down her own spine if she didn't know him so well now.

　

The two guys stutter out some bullshit response before Ward makes them sit down beside Kebo, opposite of Daisy. They can't be older than thirty, both have scars and faces that have scream they've had a tough and hard life. Those are the kinds Ward usually recruits, she's noticed. The broken ones. The misfits no one wanted, the people that the world just looked by without a thought.

　

She can't help but wonder not for the first time, if he did the same thing to her. Sure she came to him first, but the way he treats her, is so gentle and careful. Is that only because she's damaged goods? She's not in a good place right now, maybe this is the darkest she's ever been. Daisy can't help but comapre Ward's treatment to her during this time, and how she handled him at his worst.

　

He doesn't spew hateful words at her when she pisses him off. Ward wouldn't tell her he wished she tried harder to kill herself if she ever did (she wouldn't.) And he sure as hell wouldn't help to turn her over to someone that abused her when she was younger, he wouldn't encourage her thoughts that say she's a monster that no one would want. The guilt for everything she said and did to him down in Vault D bubbles up to the surface.

　

It leaves a bad taste in her mouth and Daisy can't seem to be able to look at Grant anymore. Why does he treat her so softly when she was so cruel to him at a low point in his life? She knows the answers of course. Because they are different people. She was so hurt by his betrayal at the time she wanted him to suffer to be in pain like she was. Because he caused it.

　

She lashed out at him, Ward would say now that he deserved it, but he didn't. They've talked about it before and Grant forgave her the moment she stepped into Vault D all that time ago, never held those words against her because he understood. He's a good one, Grant Ward, and he doesn't even realize it.

　

The world has set him on fire time and time again but he keeps rising from the ashes, trying to make it better. Make himself better, find happiness when it seems no one wants him to. Helping a girl find her place in all this after she's lost so much, hold her when she can't sleep and do it all over again the next morning.

　

Kebo pulls her out of her head by kicking her in the shin. She jumps slightly thinking she missed something, but he's just squinting at her, his hand held out. A new silver flask in his fingers and she gratefully accepts it. The waitress pours more juice in her glass and Daisy fills it to the tip with the clear burning liquid. She still can't look at Ward.

　

He's blabbing on about Hydra, things she honestly could care less about. Is tuning out the entire conversation until she hears her name. She perks up and glances over to the two guys, who are now staring at her. One is actually pointing in her direction, his eyebrows raised.

　

''You're Daisy Johnson''.

She sucks syrup from her pinky finger, ''guilty''.

He gestures over to Ward, ''what is Phil Coulson's top Shield agent doing with the Director of Hydra?''

　

It's a good question that no one has ever asked aloud before. What is she supposed to say? He's the only person she trusts to build her back up every night after she tears herself down? For some reason she can breathe easier when he holds her, or he's the only one who can calm the raging storm inside her body? She's a hurricane, a storm, and Grant Ward is the only person who can steady the waves, the thunder and lightning in her skin.

　

She still hasn't even figured out the root of why that is. Her past with Ward tries to rear it's head, Daisy can actually feel the weight of the gun her hands as she pointed it at him so long ago. The sound of the bullets when they hit his flesh, that look of shock and betryal all over his face as she ran past him, left him dying bleeding out on the cold floor.

　

That leads to darker things. Pointing that same gun at Cal because he was going to kill Coulson. Going down into that city where Skye all but died too along with Trip. The feel of becoming something else, someone else as the terrigen crystal broke and she became Inhuman. And Trip, the best friend she ever had as he screamed, thinking she was going to die too.

　

The thing is, she hadn't had nightmares or flash backs about Trip in a long time, not until after Cal died. It's like his death triggered every bad thing she'd done or that happened to her to come back up and torture her. Kebo has a theory that since she never dealt with any of that properly, it's all wrapped up in the death of Cal, another tragedy stacked on top of all the others.

　

Daisy hears herself scream Trip's name, his face so sad thinking he failed her, before it disappeared altogether. Before she knows it, the glasses on every table around them, break as one. People start screaming, running out of the patio. The shattering noise then makes her think of Jiaying, how she taught Daisy to control her powers.

　

To not be afraid of what she is, that she's extraordinary. It's like a loop over and over again, she can't get out of her own head. Today is not turning out to be a very good day at all. Daisy springs from the table to move, to run to breathe to do something, anything to get the ghosts in her mind to shut up. Her eyes are blurry as she runs away like everyone else is doing.

　

It isn't until her legs and chest are burning that Daisy realizes someone has caught up to her. Probably been calling her name for a while now, but she didn't hear. Of course he'd leave his important meeting for her, of course Ward is at her side like he always is. He doesn't try to stop her or push her to talk, he just runs beside her. Not speaking, his breathing steady.

　

Finally the tightness in her chest eases, it no longer feels like a knife is being pushed in and out. She stops and rests her hands on her knees, catching her breath. Wipes the sweat from her forehead, focuses on Ward's boots to ground herself. It works and Daisy matches her breathing to his own. How is he not even winded? God. She's jealous.

　

She must have said that out loud because Ward is cracking a smile when she looks up at him. A water bottle is placed in her hands, where he got that she doesn't know, but she sucks half of it down, offers the rest to him. Their fingers brush as she passes him the bottle, and time seems to slow. He's so close, his chest against hers, she can feel his heart beat in her palms, against her shirt.

　

He takes the bottle and takes a couple of sips before handing it back to her. He doesn't move and neither does she. They're standing in the middle of the sidewalk people all around them, the city abuzz with cars passing by and cell phone conversations. Music from somewhere flows, an upbeat pop song that Daisy can't place. Which proves how much of a rock she's living under, she used to be caught up on everything pop culture.

　

Ward can tell she's not about to break apart which is why he doesn't touch her, but Daisy wants him to. Wants to throw herself at him, his arms around her, the only place she feels totally safe now. The world is so unkind and harsh but here with Ward, it can't touch her. That feeling takes her back to the old days on the Bus when she trusted him to keep her safe.

　

Her body, and later her heart. Which he didn't. But things are different now and Daisy without knowing until this very second, has placed him there again. To protect her and yes maybe even her heart too. Half of it is in her chest but the other half is in his open palm. It's probably always been there if she's being honest, which is why his betrayal and everything after hurt so much.

　

Ward completely unaware of the thoughts going on in her head right now, asks if she's alright. Daisy nods, her lungs no longer feeling as if they are going to fall out of her body, no longer sweating or feeling out of control. She's okay, the whole bolting from the situation really helped.

　

''Sorry I ruined your meeting''. She says as they start walking back to the car.

Ward rolls his eyes, ''you didn't''.

''So me nearly quaking the place and running out, causing you to chase after me didn't disrupt your plans?''

''Not at all''. She honestly can't tell if he's being serious or not.

''Ward, come on''.

''What?''

She knocks her hip into his, ''I totally destroyed you recruitng those guys, you can say it''.

''I told you I'd never lie to you again''. Ah, he is being serious.

He has that 'kicked puppy' look on his face that she would do anything and everything to make it stop.

''Ward''-

He stops so she does too as they turn to face each other. ''Skye you didn't ruin anything, you never do. I would tell you if you did''.

Tears well in her eyes and this time Ward does touch her, puts his hands on her waist. ''But that's what I do Ward, I ruin everything''.

''Not for me''.

''But Shield''-

''Doesn't deserve you. They never have''.

Ward never mentions Shield unless she brings it up first.

''But you do?''

The question catches both of them off guard, Daisy wants to shove the words back down her throat, her face flushes and Ward stops looking at her.

Gazes over her shoulder, his eyes far away. She's about to apologize and laugh it off, make a joke. But he speaks again before she can do so.

''No one is good enough for you Skye, least of all me''.

　

She's staring at the exposed skin his gray Henley reveals to avoid his eyes, when his fingers tip her chin up. Reminding her of a similiar time when their roles were reversed, her hands on his skin.

　

''I don't want you to think that you being around me will somehow ruin my life. Skye, I, you''-

Ward has never been an emotional person so getting him to talk about them always makes him nervous, his comunication skills have always been rusty.

He takes a deep breath while Daisy is holding hers.

''You make it better''. Is what he settles with and Daisy exhales, they're on the same page again.

She looks up at him a smile on her face, one graces his lips as well. ''You make it better too''.

The smile on his lips grows and her eyes are shining.

　

If anyone were to stop and study them, they'd look like a couple having a moment. They look in love, though neither wants to admit it. Ward's hands on her waist stay there and Daisy stands on her toes to kiss his cheek. Whispers thank you before looking into his eyes, which was a mistake. She's so close to him her cheek right up against his, her hands now on his chest.

　

She's holding her breath again as Ward's hands travel up her spine before cupping the back of her neck. All she can do is wait and stare. Unsure of what is happening, just that she can't stop thinking about their first kiss, and then the one at Providence. She knows exactly how it feels to be wanted by him, the weight fof his lips against her own.

　

Grant is looking at her now like he did then. In wonder, like he's in some kind of trance and all his fears and training have been kicked out a window. Daisy can't remember anything, doesn't care that she didn't come to Ward months ago to reignite the spark they once had. She's not here because she wants to be with him, to wake up every morning in his arms.

　

She's here because he's the only one who understands. Stop thinking about his lips, move away before something happens and it can't be taken back. Daisy repeats this over and over and then tells herself to shut up. Everything is quiet now, the city life and noises all die. His fingers are always warm and comforting, they are just the same on the back of her neck.

　

He's going to kiss her. Daisy can see it all over his face, the way his eyes travel to her lips and back to her eyes. She won't stop him. Ward leans down his heart jumping underneath her palm, his lips brushing against her own and she sucks in a breath, gripping the collar of his shirt to pull herself closer. And then Ward's expression is panicked for half a second before he physically drags her away from where she was standing and into his chest.

　

The reason comes instantly. A black SUV literally drives up the curb and onto the sidewalk, if Ward hadn't of moved her so quickly, they would have run her over. Still holding her, they both watch as the tinted window is rolled down, Ward has one arm wrapped protectively around her back, his free hand on the holster of his gun.

　

''Oh shit my bad, didn't see you there Daisy''. Kebo is in the driver's seat, wagging his eyebrows at the pair.

Daisy clears her throat as Ward releases her and they get in the car. She slips into the back seat and they take off.

While they are at a red light both Daisy and Grant hit Kebo in a different body part.

''Ow! Stop hitting me! For christ sake I bruise like a peach, you both know this!''

''You almost ran me over!''

''You clearly saw her there Kebo''.

Kebo winces and runs his arm, his head. ''I did not, I have no idea what you're talking about. I can't see when I drive, my vision is shit''.

Daisy leans into the front of the car and glares at Kebo, ''you're literally driving us right now''.

He glances at the road and then back at her, ''oh my god I'm blind! We're going to die. Ward you better kiss her before I crash this car and she dies from her injuries''.

Daisy flushes and sits back in her seat, she will not look at Ward. Nope, not after that.

Kebo is clearly doing this on purpose, just like he nearly ran her over on purpose. They just won't acknowledge it.

Ward pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, ''I hate you so much right now''.

The light turns green and Kebo claps Ward's shoulder, ''you do not''.

To lessen the awkwardness Kebo switches on the radio and connects his phone, plays Ward's favorite station. Bon Jovi's voice drifts through the speakers, it relaxes Grant, she and Kebo can easily tell.

　

By the time they make it back to the base Daisy heads for the shower, clothes sticking to her because of the run. She pretends not to notice Ward's eyes on her as she walks to her bedroom. Strips off her jeans and shorts as she heads to the dresser, grabs yoga pants and a simple gray shirt. Sits on the sink as she waits for the water to warm, covers her face with her hands.

　

Refuses to think about the almost kiss. Instead steps into the shower the water so hot it stings. By the time she gets out she's exhausted, heads right for her bed. Falls into the mattress, that familiar sadness begins to enter in her chest. It's heavy and dark, weighing her down. This is her life now. Somewhere between happy and sad, one out doing the other.

　

She just has to find a balance, but how? A knock on the door distracts her and Daisy hollers for them to come inside. Bear jumps on her bed instantly and Daisy sits up, a smile on her face. The darkness inside not only shrinks back because of the dog, but also the person that follows him in. Grant hesitates beside her dresser, unsure if him being here is the right call.

　

Bear crawls into her lap and she kisses the top of his head before looking up at Ward.

''You okay?'' He asks and Daisy nods.

''Something came up and I have to go out for a while, are you going to be alright?''

Daisy takes a deep breath and strokes Bear's back to keep her hands busy. ''Yeah. I'm probably going to crash in a minute anyway''.

Ward puts his hands in his pockets, ''I should only be gone a few hours at most. But call me if you need anything okay?''

He tells her the same thing every time he leaves.

''Okay''.

He turns to go and she calls him back. ''I was being serious when I told you you make it, me, better''.

Ward nods, his hand on the door frame. And then he winks, ''I know, I was too''.

　

And then he's gone, Daisy collapses on the bed. His face is going to get them both into trouble.

 


	4. Everything Dies Baby That's A Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward continues to help Daisy, and a night at the club ends in a way neither of them suspected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this fic. I love Skyeward.

 

Daisy wakes with a pounding head and a sore body. She blinks and hears the sound of rain hitting a window, it's very clear she's not in her own bedroom. It takes a second to remember that she's not at the Playground either, she won't go into the kitchen and see Mack and Fitz eating breakfast or Simmons making freshly squeezed orange juice.

　

She won't train with May or take a mission from Coulson later that afternoon. Daisy won't hear Bobbi and Hunter bickering when she walks down a hall, Lincoln won't smile at her when she passes the lab he was always in. Rolling over her shoulder hits a body, this person snorts but doesn't wake. She has no memory of the night before.

　

Slipping out of bed quietly she gathers her clothes from the dirty floor, has to toss a flithy magazine across the room just to find her underwear. Throwing on jeans and a leather jacket Daisy tip toes to the door and sneaks out, thankfully it's an apartment and it thankfully the man does not have a roomate.

　

He does however have a collection of Teddy Bears all stacked on a black shelf in the living room, Daisy pauses to snap a picture so she and Kebo can laugh about it later. She ducks out into the rain, finds the first store and heads inside. Sends a text to one of Ward's goons to pick her up, normally she'd just walk or steal a car, but it's raining.

　

While she waits Daisy walks around the small department store, dodging the women with the perfume samples, the security cameras. She'll delete the footage of her being here anyway, but it's just a habit. One she finds herself doing a lot these days because both she and Ward are paranoid. The last thing either of them want is for Shield to find them.

　

Daisy is shaking out her wet hair when she finds herself in the men's section, staring at a dark blue colored Henley of all things Grant would like nice in. He had a similiar one on the Bus that she remembers, he wore it maybe three or four times. She fingers the fabric, picturing his clean shaven face and rare smile. She tried to make him laugh as much as she could.

　

He has a nice laugh, a nice smile. They both brighten her day when the shadows get so loud in her head. Thinking of Agent Ward brings back everyone else on the Bus, they seemed so young and innocent back then. Unaware of the dangers ahead, the broken hearts and trust that fell upon them all. What did Coulson say Shield was again, the craziest show on earth?

　

He was right.

　

Daisy finds her legs shaking at the thought of Phil, the only father figure she's ever had. His face the last time they saw each other, how disappointed he looked, how he and May begged her not to leave. She's so wrapped up in her emotions, tears pricking her eyes that she doesn't notice a sales women come up to her side.

　

''That's a very beautiful shirt it's on sale I believe''.

Daisy wipes at her eyes, clears her throat. ''Oh, yeah it's nice''.

Her hand is still on the collar, the sales woman notices. ''Are you buying for a boyfriend? He would look handsome in that''.

A nervous laugh that Daisy does not recognize at all bubbles up in her throat. ''No, nope no boyfriend. No I, um, we're not together, we're friends. I think, I um, no I don't have a boyfriend. Just looking''.

The woman with bright red lipstick apologizes and tells her if she needs anything just ask, before giving her a strange look and walking off.

　

Daisy sucks in a breath before abandoning the shirt and trying not to think of Ward and boyfriend in the same sentence. He would look good in the stupid Henley though, she gets a text and heads outside, her ride here. Thank god she didn't have cash on her because she would have bought the dumb thing, and that's crossing some kind of line right?

　

They don't buy each other things. What was she supposed to tell him anyway if she did? _Hey I saw this shirt and thought you'd look nice in it?_ No. Nope that would be awkward as hell. She's hopping into the front seat of a black SUV, Patrick is driving and he's listening to this god awful opera music that makes her headache worse, when she remembers Ward has bought her something before.

　

It was a couple of weeks after she decided to stay with him and she only had one pair of pajama pants. An old flannel pair she threw in a bag when leaving the Playground. They're from a foster brother so many years ago, Daisy can't even remember his face. But she can remember his kindness when he handed her the blue pants and told her to keep them.

　

They have a hole in the knee now, the blue has faded into an almost gray. But she was never able to let them go. Anyway Ward figured out they were they only nightwear she owned and one morning she woke up to a drawer full of brand new flannel pajama pants, sweat pants and work out pants. Basically she'll never have to worry about running out.

　

They never discussed it but she did tell him thank you in passing once. He just smiled in response. Patrick is driving away and Daisy thinks the entire ride home that she should just grab some cash, go back and buy the damn thing. She doesn't. As soon as she walks in the wearhouse they're staying in, she gets distracted by the smell of bacon.

　

Going into Ward's office there's scrambled eggs and bacon still steaming on a plate. Daisy sits at his desk and dives in, smiles when she hears Bear run into the room. He jumps in Daisy's lap and she kisses his head, spends a few minutes petting him. Breaks off a piece of bacon off, feeds it to him. ''Don't tell your dad''. She whispers as he's chewing.

　

Daisy uncaps an energy drink which is much needed and looks up, feels someone entering the room. It's Kebo, who takes a seat across from her and snatches a piece of bacon.

　

''You look awful''.

''Thanks''.

''Long night?''

Daisy takes a long sip from the can,''you have no idea''.

　

They're laughing over the picture on her phone about the stuffed bears when Ward walks in. He lingers at the door for a second, eyes on her. It's rare when she laughs these days but whenever it happens, Ward finds himself wanting Daisy to do it more often. She deserves to be happy, after everything.

　

But her smile doesn't last long, it never does. Those warm emotions are fleeting now days, Ward watches as the amusement dies in her eyes, like a light being switched on and suddenly flicked off. That girl on the Bus is so far from reach. Ward used to think that the people he once knew in his time at Shield were unrecognizable, like someone came and snatched their personalities and created entirely new ones for them.

　

Now, now he's realized that maybe that's not it at all. People change all the time. He's different from the man John left behind a couple of years ago, Kebo is different from when they first met, as is Daisy. They're different people because so many things have happened to them to cause change, to alter into harder, darker versions of themselves.

　

Take Daisy for example. Grant never thought he'd have anxiety in common with her, or depression for that matter. Even the nightmares. He never wanted that for her, but they're more similiar now than they ever were before. Ward remembers thinking when he first started training her that Shield would ruin that girl.

　

He kept the thought to himself of course, but it comes back in full force as he watches Daisy float back into her own head. She either thought about her parents or Shield, a nightmare she once had, or the pain is just too much to live with so she escaped into her own thoughts. She stares blankly at his computer in front of her, fingers still on the bacon on her plate.

　

Right as Ward is about to go to her, Bear pops out from under the desk and hops in her lap. Nearly knocking the chair over but Kebo reaches across and grabs ahold of it. The dog does the trick, Daisy after receiving a few licks to the face, comes back to reality. Ward watches her eyes come back to life as she quietly gasps, holds Bear close to her chest.

　

Daisy finds herself blinking, the action hurting, to find both Ward and Kebo staring at her. Knowing she must have spaced out again, she hopes they don't mention it. Thankfully they don't, the two men continue on like nothing happened. Like always do, Daisy isn't sure why she thought they would act any differently.

　

Bear stays curled up in her lap, half of him is hanging off the chair because he's too big, but neither of them really care. Daisy kisses his nose and keeps her hands buried in his fur to hide the fact that they are shaking. Instead of focusing on the thoughts in her head, she turns her attention on Ward. Drinks him in as he seems to soak up all the air in the room.

　

He does that now, she notices. His presence dominates a room whenever he walks into it. He didn't have that at Shield, this kind of overwhelming intimidation. Sure people were afraid of him and stiffened when he walked in somewhere, but not like they do now. He's always had that Alpha Male vibe to him, like he's in control of everything, he knows the power he yields.

　

But since he's been the new Director of Hydra, he's changed. More confident, more set in the man he wants to become. Which isn't like the other leaders in the past. Grant doesn't care about taking over the world, destroying Shield or hunting down Inhumans. He's pretty much going against everything Hydra has ever stood for, and people follow him still.

　

Soliders that have been loyal to Hydra for so many years respect him and the role he's playing. Daisy is stil expecting backlash because of the direction Grant is taking Hydra, Kebo is too. They both worry about Ward, though he can take care of himself. Besides she's pretty sure no Hydra agent would be stupid enough to try and kill their Director.

　

Though there is always one idiot.

　

''You okay?'' Ward asks her as he takes a seat on the couch,she nods and Bear leaps away from her and jumps in Grant's lap. His smile is wide, like a tiny burst of light in this poorly lit room. Daisy's stomach flutters at the sight, even more so when he laughs as Bear jumps up to lick his face. Daisy isn't aware she's smiling as well, until Kebo kicks her knee and winks at her.

　

She rolls her eyes and gets her face back under control, all the while Ward remains focused on Bear and missed the interaction. He finally looks up at them just in time to see Kebo take another slice of bacon. Ward frowns and Kebo freezes, the bacon halfway to his mouth like if he doesn't move Ward won't be able to see him.

　

''I can still see you, you moron''.

''No you can't''.

''Yes I can. I have two eyes and you aren't invisible''.

''Wonder if there's an Inhuman out there that can turn invisible''. Daisy asks aloud.

　

Grant pauses his scolding with Kebo and a look passes between she and him, an old conversation from a lifetime ago when everything was different. Instead of the memory being laced with bitterness Daisy smiles at him, the Bus is no longer a time that they look back on and hate themselves. Certain things said and done still cause regret, but she and Ward don't punish each other for it anymore.

　

Ward recovers first and tells Kebo to get his own damn breakfast. They being bantering back and forth as they usually do, Daisy listens on as she continues eating, amused. She has a good feeling about today, mainly because last night she didn't have a nightmare. Which was because she passed out from a night of drinking but still, good sign.

　

Her theory about it being a nice day is ruined a few hours later. Daisy steps out of the shower and into her bedroom, fingers running down the material of her flannel pajama pants, a small smile on her face. Exhausted she tucks herself into bed, fluffs up the various pillows behind her head and closes her eyes. Pulls the covers up to her chin and wishes she still had sleeping pills.

　

She wakes with a start heart lurching, sweat pouring down her back. Blinking quickly Daisy attempts to breathe normally, calm the shaking of her hands. The dream comes back in slow painful waves. Cal smiling at her, hugging her before she sent him off to Tahiti. The feel of Jiaying's arms around her, her mother's smile. The agony over what Daisy has lost hits her over and over, taking her decent day and spoiling it.

　

She found her parents only to lose them. What was the point of meeting them, loving them, if they were just going to leave in the end? What did she do wrong? Why did any of this happen? Her chest feels tight her legs are growing numb, black spots dance in her vision. If she doesn't regulate her breathing she's going to pass out.

　

Clawing at the sheets Daisy tries to breathe in and out in a controlled rythm like May taught her, but then that brings up the last time she saw her former SO. And eventually those thoughts lead to Coulson, then Hydra, Trip, Cal, her mother. Down down the rabbit hole once again, all her thoughts are on en endless loop, circling each other one after the other after the other.

　

Daisy can feel the building begin to tremble, she can't focus on two things at once right now. Calming herslf down would bring her powers in, but now she's trying to tell her powers to shut up while also attemtpting to focus and control her breathing. She used to be good at this, the last time her powers were so unstable was right after she changed.

　

She hasn't been like this in a long time, unhinged.

　

And just like the last time Daisy tried to stop her powers instead of controlling them, her arms burn and crack, she can feel every inch of the tremors of the build turn in on herself, on her skin. It's a sharp long kind of pain that travels up her wrists, to the top of her shoulders. It's overwhelming she can't stop everything is wrong she needs-

　

Fingers brushing her wrist makes it stop. Snapping her eyes open Daisy registers brown eyes before something heavy slams into her chest. The extra weight is a comfort, the tight feeling in her chest vanishes almost instantly. White noise clears from her ears, her breathing begins to decline, heart rate slows. The haze ends, she can now make out colors instead of just red.

　

Grant Ward's face comes into view, the concern very obvious in his eyes. He's saying something but she can't make out the words just yet. Looking down Daisy realizes what else pulled her out of the panic attack. Bear lays across her chest, face below her chin looking up at her with those big dark eyes. If dogs can also look worried, his face matches his master's.

　

Ward's lips stop moving, probably realizing she isn't hearing a damn thing he's saying. One hand still on her wrist, Daisy watches as he stretches over to her night stand and grabs a glass of water. Puts it to her lips, moving his fingers from her arm to her shoulder. She gulps down the water gratefully, calmer with every second that passes.

　

She watches as Grant pours some of the water onto his fingers and drags them across her forehead. Swipes his thumb underneath her eyes, the top of her lip. The cool liquid does the trick, waking her up even further. He's done this before, there's no reason for it to heat her body, suck in a breath at the feel of his skin close to her lips.

　

But it does, oh it does. She's reminded that they never talked about their almost kiss the other day, and that thought distracts her from the dream altogether. Daisy would like to say that's not the first time something like that happened, but it's not. They are walking a very thin line, one that Daisy wants to cross but also not. There's still a part of her holding back.

　

She and Ward are friends now, she supposes. He takes care of her and she lets him. He's become a crutch, a position neither of them ever wanted but here they are. If she were to lean in right now and kiss him, it could ruin this carefully crafted friendship they've built these past few months. Everything is so fragile between them, like they're walking on glass.

　

One wrong move and it could all come shattering down. Somehow someway Ward has become a fixture in her life. He's not the Hydra ex-boyfriend in the basement, he's not an enemy, he's no longer someone she hates with a burning passion. If Daisy were to lose him, she isn't sure what she'd do. And what if her feelings, if she has them, are one sided?

　

What if he's not over Kara? What if their almost kisses were momentary lapses of judgement, caught up in the moment over what she and Ward used to have on the Bus? His fingers remove themselves leaving a trail of warmth in their wake. Daisy pulls herself out of those pressing thoughts, but not before she recalls almost buying him that blue shirt this morning.

　

She looks at Grant so solid and warm, strong and kind. His expression is blank no longer worried, which brings some relief. It means she's okay, and Daisy takes a moment to do inventory on herself. Powers and breathing under control, heart beat is fine, she's no longer sweating. Looking back up she sees a frown pass over Ward's features as he gazes down at her arms.

　

She follows his eyes and inwardly curses, not surprised though. Just like many times before, bruises line all the way up from wrist to shoulder. Dark black and blue, angry looking and large. That's when the pain registers, the aching deep in her bones as she attempts to stretch but is met with harsh resistance. Gritting her teeth Daisy puts her arms back down.

　

Already knowing what to do, she watches Ward head to the bathroom and come back with the first aid kit they kept stored below the sink. Saying nothing he begins to dress her wounds, wrap her wrists. They are silent until he's done, hands her a few Advil and she swallows them. Grant asks her if she's alright, she nods, her hands stroking Bear's back.

　

''Why did they have to die Grant?'' Daisy asks, her voice sounding so very young.

Ward takes a long moment to answer, his own hands coming to rest on the top of Bear's head.

His dark eyes are fixed on her, she can't seem to look away.

''What happened to your parents was not your fault Skye''.

Without her consent her fingers find his, her index and pinky fingers just barely brushing against his own, he doesn't flinch or pull away.

''People die and we don't get a say in when or why''.

She knows he's right, this isn't the first time he's said something like this.

''It's not fair''. Daisy knows she sounds childish and weak, if Ward thinks the same he doesn't voice it.

Instead he replies, ''no it's not. Sometimes I think Garrett was right when he told me never to get attached, that way you won't get hurt''.

They rarely ever talk about John Garrett, for Ward's benefit not her own.

Daisy looks down at Bear, his head laying on her collar bone.

''You ever think you would have been better off if you died with them too?''

Daisy knows his answer before he says it, but she does look up just in time for sadness to sweep into his his eyes before it's gone. Sadness for her or himself?

''No. I know that it hurts Skye, I know that it's hard. But wishing you were dead is not a solution''. If there's fear in his voice she's choosing to ignore it.

She clears her throat. ''I don't wish that I was. I'm just saying it would be easier''.

　

Daisy heard this saying once on a TV show maybe, that death was easy and life was so much harder. At this point in her life she'd have to agree. It hits her then at how stupid her question was because she forgot for just one momen that Ward tried to take his own life on more than one occasion after Garrett died.

　

Putting aside her own needs she apologizes quickly, glancing at the scar along his forehead. Grant laces his fingers with her own and shakes his head, says there's nothing to apologize for. She didn't offend him, he understands how she feels. But there's something on his face she can't decode, something worse than fear maybe. But it disappears as soon as she notices it.

　

Wiping her eyes and sitting up a little more, she scoots Bear off her chest and he leaps off, goes over to Ward and plops in his lap. Tense silence follows and Daisy takes a deep breath. Looks to Ward who's watching her carefully. Breaking away from his hand she throws back the covers and swings out of bed. The world doesn't spin or rotate, she stays steady on her feet.

　

''Do you need anything?'' Ward asks and she doesn't even think about what she does next. One second there was distance between them and now there's not, she wraps herself around Grant, her hands on his shoulder blades. Her thoughts try to go down to when he was kept in Vault D, how cruel she was to him, but she slams that door. Not today.

　

''Kara wasn't your fault either Ward''. She whispers and feels him stiffen. When Bobbi, May and Hunter came back after her torture brought on by Kara and Ward, May told her Agent 33had been eliminated. Daisy remembers being glad that at least one of the parties involved was dead. But now, she doesn't feel that way.

　

Kara was brain washed by Whitehall and Grant broke her free of that. He was the only one in the world to help her, Shield turned their backs on her. Leaving Ward to pick up the pieces. If anyone is responsible for Kara's death it's May, not him. But Daisy isn't sure if he knows that. What a pair they make.

　

A knock on the door breaks the moment, they turn to find Kebo entering the room. A sandwich in one hand a beer in the other. He grins like he ruined some moment between them, even winks at Ward.

　

''What do you want?'' Grant asks, not bothering to keep the annoyance from his voice.

''Daisy you want to go out tonight? Maybe we can convince Ward to pull the stick from his ass and tag along''.

The joke does the trick and Daisy laughs while Ward rolls his eyes at the two of them.

''I do not have a stick up my''-

''You do mate, you really do. Please do us all a favor and don't try to deny it''.

''He's right''. Daisy chimes in and starts getting clothes ready for tonight.

Seeing this Kebo grins, ''see? We all know it. So what do you say boss, want to come or not?''

The last time he tagged along he got wasted, something Daisy will never be able to forget. She hopes he'll repeat the experience soon.

Ward drunk is something she's dying to see again.

She thinks he's going to say no, but to her surprise he sighs and then nods, ''fine''.

Kebo and Daisy high five and then Ward turns to her. ''You sure you're okay?''

At his dead serious tone she puts a hand on his arm, ''I'm good''.

　

Which is how the three of them find themselves at a night club two hours later. Daisy has abandoned the boys at the bar and loses herself on the dance floor. Dancing and a lot of alcohol is the perfect cure for a bad day. That and hands on her skin, a moth on hers, someone to make her forget about every tragedy since she joined Shield. If only for a little while.

　

But she's not picking up anyone tonight, for some reason it feels wrong with Ward being here. Instead of focusing on why that is she grabs another drink and is back on the dance floor, moving her hips to the rythm, closing her eyes. Getting trapped in the music, the bright lights, the feel of bodies pressed against hers.

　

Something causes her to look up, what it was she doesn't know. A feeling perhaps. For whatever reason Daisy opens her eyes and comes face to face with Lincoln Campbell.

 


	5. You Shouldn't Be Drowning On Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Daisy confront Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just loving these little Skyeward slow burn moments.

 

''So in closing, I've come to the conclusion that if God exists then he must surely hate me''.

Ward attempts to pull his attention from the dance floor and fails, ''what?''

''Oh my god did you not hear a word I just said?'' Kebo asks, following the path of Ward's attention.

　

Where Daisy currently in the middle of the dance floor hands in the air, eyes closed seeming like she doesn't care what time it is or who's watching. She's swaying to the beat of the music, her hips attracting more than one male, all of which crowd around her. Kebo then turns his gaze to Ward who is watching this unfold with his fists clenched.

　

Kebo is not about to tell him this happens every time Daisy goes out, the end result usually being she goes home with someone. Ward isn't stupid and has more than likely figured that out already, but just to be safe Kebo is keeping his mouth shut. His dear friend is not going to acknowledge that he's jealous of all the guys in Daisy's personal space, but he is. He so is.

　

''Why don't you go over there and join her? Pretty sure those pricks will back off if you did''.

Ward tears his eyes away from Daisy, ''not happening''.

''Why not? You know how to dance, look just treat her like a mark. Pretend she's a target and you have to gain her trust, it'll be fine''.

Kebo regrets his words the second they come out, Ward has already done that with Daisy. He won't do it again, judging by the look on his face Grant is now pissed off.

''My bad. So about the God thing''-

Ward cuts Kebo off and takes a sip of water, ''God doesn't hate you''.

''Ah so you're admitting you do think he's real''.

Grant rolls his eyes, ''Kebo I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now''.

''God why did you even come if you're just going to bite my head off the whole time and glare at anyone who approaches Daisy? I invited you in the hopes that you'd relax''.

Grant grins though there's nothing kind about it, ''that's not why you invited me''.

''It's not? Okay please Mr. Super Spy and Jedi Mind Reader, tell me why did I invite you?''

''Because you thought I would be jealous and make a scene. And somehow it would make Skye realize her feelings for me, which she does not have by the way, and you could take credit for it''.

Kebo is silent for a moment before replying, ''shit. You're right''.

''Always am''.

''Cocky never looks good on you''.

A woman with blonde hair and red lips comes up beside Kebo and gives Grant a long once over before ordering her drink.

This time Ward does give a true grin, ''seems like it's working just fine''.

Kebo glances at the woman next to him who's openly checking Grant out at this point. ''God you need to get laid''. He mutters to Ward who winks at either him or the woman.

Judging by the way she abandons her spot and heads over to Ward, Kebo is going to go with the latter.

　

Twenty minutes later Ward has one eye on the blonde girl in front of him who's name is Samantha, and the other on Daisy. Kebo along with a few other Hydra agents also have their eyes on her, just in case something slips past him. It's unlikely, Ward isn't who he is for missing anything. But he'd rather have the extra eyes on her just in case. They're in public and no matter how much he wants to, he can't control everything.

　

Samantha leans into him her skin warm, her body language telling him exactly what she wants out of tonight. If he were alone, actually scratch that if Daisy weren't here, he'd take Samantha up on her offer. Have her in a room at the hotel across the street in ten minutes, but the thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Every time he tries he feels his thoughts, his eyes, with Daisy.

　

Glancing over to the dance floor she's still wrapped up in the music, eyes closed, back falling against a stranger who's hands are on her hips. Heat runs down his spine but his face reveals nothing. She's free to dance and lose control, besides it seems as if she doesn't even notice or care about the man behind her. Which is why Ward continues to keep an eye on her.

　

Samantha is telling him about what she does for a living when Ronald a fairly new agent, comes up to his side and leans into his ear. ''Sir we have a situation''.

Ward waits but Ronald says nothing. ''Are you going to tell me what it is or''-

''Sir you asked us to be on the look out for any Shield agents, Lincoln Campbell is here''.

''How long ago did he arrive?''

''A few minutes sir.''

''And why did it take you a few minutes to tell me that?''

Ronald gulps loudly and Ward ignores whatever his response is.

　

He pulls Kebo aside and tells him to search the area to see if Lincoln came alone or Shield is with him. Post the other agents by the front and back doors, find Lincoln before he finds Daisy or vice versa. Ward looks up intending to search for the Inhuman himself because this will obviously upset Daisy, and she's had a tough day, hell a tough few months as it is. Lincoln doesn't need to add to that.

　

He abandons the bar and glides through the crowd to get to where she is, but Daisy is soon lost in the group on the dance floor, he's lost sight of her. Cursing he continues to shove is way through the mass of bodies, the lights and loud music annoying him now. The second the building begins to tremble, the walls and glasses shaking, he knows he's too late.

　

No one notices the slight tremor and if they do, are too drunk to think anything of it. Finally there's a break in the crowd and Ward makes out Lincoln's blonde hair and beard, facing his direction. Ah, there's Daisy. Her back to Grant, arms hanging losely at her sides. He finally gets close enough to hear the conversation, but there's nothing being said.

　

They're just standing there not moving, staring at each other. Daisy's fists suddenly clench and the building trembles again. Before either of them notice him, Daisy starts walking away towards the back door and Lincoln backs away, like nothing happened at all. Grant follows her of course and sends Kebo a message, telling him which direction Campbell went.

　

He's just reached the edge of the dance floor and sees Daisy head out the back door, Kebo responds to his earlier message that Lincoln exited out the front door and is headed to the alley. Right where Daisy just went. Shield is nowhere in sight. Annoyed with the people he's employed and they will have a meeting about their incompetence later, Ward heads out into the alley.

　

The first thing he registers is Daisy a few feet away every inch of her body coiled in stress. The second after doing a brief sweep is Lincoln at the mouth of the alley, staring at Daisy with wide eyes. The three of them are the only ones here, the quiet stretches on, bordering on uncomfortable. If Lincoln notices Ward, he doesn't say anything.

　

The only noise is Daisy's heavy breathing, the loudest sound here. Ward can tell she's on the verge of having an anxiety attack, he has a feeling he knows what's going on in her head right now. Lincoln being here is bringing it all back. Shield, her parents their deaths. Somehow Shield was responsible for Cal leaving this earth, Grant doesn't know how. But of course he believes Daisy.

　

Fearing for Daisy's emotional response and how she's going to be after this encounter, Ward comes up behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. Knowing his touch calms her. That's when Lincoln's blue eyes flash to him, and recognition takes over his face. Instead of the usual hatred and judgement that Shield agents have in regards to Ward, Lincoln seems more annoyed than murderous.

　

That's new. For a second Grant wonders if Lincoln doesn't know the full story where he's concerned, or he doesn't care about that as much right now, his only focus on the woman in his hold. Who has stopped panting, she's still trembling though.

　

''You're Grant Ward''. Lincoln says, taking a step towards them.

''And you're Lincoln Campbell''.

Lincoln flashes an unamused smirk, ''the Director of Hydra knows my name. Should I be flattered?''

''Nope''.

''Daisy what are you doing here?''

Grant looks down at her, unsure if she's capable of responding. Sometimes when it gets so bad in her head it's hard for her to form words.

He feels her shoulders stiffen even more as she clears her throat, ''I could ask you the same question''.

Lincoln studies her, the black dress that clings to her small frame. ''I have a life outside of Shield. Looks like you do too''.

At the mention of the organization the ground below them begins to tremble.

''Do you have any idea what we've been through since you left? Coulson and the team have been losing their minds these past few months trying to find you''.

It was the wrong thing to say, Ward stiffens waiting for Daisy's response.

Which comes after a sharp intake of breath, Grant tightens his hold on her shoulders.

''Do you really want to talk to me about how hard it's been for you since I've been gone? You know why I left. You have no idea what I've been through''. She says through clenched teeth.

Lincoln shakes his head, ''Daisy what happened with Cal was not Shield's fault''.

''That's not how I see it''.

''Look you're confused, just come with me and Coulson will clear everything up''.

Daisy scoffs, ''first of all I'm not going anywhere with you. And I'm not coming back to Shield''.

''So you're just going to leave the only family you've ever known? For what? Him?''

Both Inhumans glance over to Ward. ''Skye is free to do whatever he wants''. The last thing Grant needs is for Shield to think he's forcing her to stay with him.

Lincoln sighs loudly and puts his hands on his hips. ''Daisy I understand your grief, I loved Jiaying too. Cal and I never got along but he was a good man''.

　

A moment of silence passes and then Daisy is shoving off Ward's hands, walks up to Lincoln and holds out her hand. He goes flying into the alley wall. Grant trails along just in case, Daisy has started to tremble again. Lincoln for his part doesn't necesarily look afraid, but he doesn't seem relaxed either. She still has him pinned to the wall, he begins to sweat.

　

''Do not try to match your grief with mine. You have no idea what it feels like to search for your parents your entire life. You have no idea what it feels like to wonder why they gave you up and then realize they didn't have a choice. That they searched for you too, that they never stopped. You can't possibly imagine what I went through.

　

I found my parents and then lost them all within a few weeks. My mom tried to kill me, I loved her and she used me. Cal had to kill her to save my life and then I lost him two weeks later. Do you know what that feels like Lincoln, to hold your father in your arms as he died? To look at your own mother as she drains the life out of you and doesn't care?

　

I sent Cal through Tahiti to give him a second chance, you have no idea how hard it was to have your dad look at you and not know who you are. He died not knowing he had a daughter that loved him. So I'm so sorry that me leaving Shield was so hard on you and the team, I am so sorry that I couldn't look at Coulson after what he did''.

　

She's sobbing at this point but they could both hear the sarcasam in her tone on that last bit. Lincoln tries to apologize but he suddenly clutches his throat as if he can't breathe. Ward doesn't know the full extent of Daisy's powers, only seeing her in action twice, once when he tagged along on a mission in the Artic after Coulson recruited him to help find her.

　

And the second time months earlier when their paths crossed and she was still with Shield. This is new, is she cutting off his air ways? Knowing it will tear her up inside if she kills Lincoln, Ward puts a hand on her waist and whispers to let him go, that she doesn't want to hurt him. Daisy shudders and then tells Lincoln, ''don't try to save me''.

　

Before releasing him. He slumps to the ground and catches his breath, staring at Daisy in a way Ward wasn't expecting. Campbell doesn't think she's insane or dangerous, he's not angry that she nearly killed him. Instead he drinks in the sight of her with a small amount of pity, sadness for how much pain she's clearly in, and it's obvious he cares about her. Really cares about her.

　

Ward doesn't have time to question that, but he wants to. Kebo and the rest of the Hydra agents come into the alley quietly, half at the entrance of it and the other at the exit. Lincoln notices them and scowls before rising from the ground and brushing off his jeans.

　

''Daisy this isn't you, I know it's not. Come home''.

She shakes her head, backing into Ward until she's pressed against his chest. ''I can't''.

''No one knows where you are, that you're with Hydra. I won't tell anyone. Coulson will forgive you, you know that''.

Grant can feel her shaking against him, her tone is thick with sadness when she responds, ''but I will never forgive him''.

A few seconds pass before she turns to Ward, ''get me out of here''.

He doesn't need to be told twice.

　

Ward whisks her out of the alley keeping her close to him, one arm around her shoulder. Her hand is clutching his shirt, her face against his chest. She's sobbing. Ward gets her into the SUV they came in on, buckles her in and pulls out his phone. Tells Kebo to follow Lincoln, make sure he heads back to Shield. They need to move bases as soon as possible.

　

Ward tosses the phone on the seat beside him and looks over to Daisy, silent tears rolling down her face. She's still shaking, but has that far away gaze that means she isn't present in this moment. Grant goes through the process that works, it's easy as breathing now. Tucks her into his side. Pushes away the thoughts that follow with her being so close.

　

Daisy curls into him, her hands her face buried in his chest. It takes the entire drive to the airport for her to stop shaking. He recently acquired a private plane which waits for them, the perks of being the Director of Hydra. Daisy is still trapped inside herself not speaking as they board the plane, Ward still has one arm wrapped around her.

　

Bear is sleeping on one of the seats already, Kebo in the back of the cabin with a drink in hand. The rest of the agents are still following Lincoln and will meet them at the new base soon, all the computers and weapons from the old one will be shipped in the coming days. Ward directs Daisy over to one of rows, gives her the window seat. He sits beside her and answers a few emails, tells the flight attendent they need water.

　

''You know Lincoln is going to tell Coulson she's with you right?''

Kebo asks a few minutes later, coming to sit in the row next to them.

Ward glances at Daisy, she's looking out the window at the now rising sun. ''We'll talk about it later Kebo''.

''I'm just saying boss Phil was bound to find out sooner or later. Once he figures out exactly where his prize agent is, the hunt for you will be doubled''.

Shield has been looking for him since he and Kara tortured Bobbi, Lance Hunter leading the crusade.

''I'm not worried about it''.

''You should be. If not for yourself, for her. If Shield finds her and convinces her to go back with them will she be able to handle that? I doubt they will know how to take care of her''.

Ward sighs, ''that's not my choice to make. If Skye wants to return to Shield that's her call. There's nothing I can say to change that''.

Kebo raises an eyebrow, ''I mean there is one thing''.

Ward gives him a hard look, ''shut up''.

　

Grant fixes his attention on Daisy who now has her head on his shoulder, her warmth seeping through his clothes. If you would have told him a year ago, six months ago that she would be with him he would have laughed. Not Daisy, not the woman he hurt so much that she shot him, wanted him dead. She has no reason to be here like this.

　

He's attempting to compartmentalize all of this when Daisy looks up at him. Her face so close to his the smell of her perfume overwhelms him for a moment. He runs a hand through her short hair, a silent question if she's alright. Daisy nods and he leans over to get her glass of water, she takes a few sips before clearing her throat.

　

''Coulson is going to come after you even more now''. She tells him, knowing Lincoln is going to tell their former boss where she is, who she's with.

Ward checks her skin to see if any new bruises have formed on her arms, but the ones from the night before are still the only ones there. ''Don't worry about me Skye''.

''If something happens to you it would be my fault''.

Kebo isn't the only one who gapes at her in disbelief, Ward is still getting used to Daisy of all people being concerned about him.

Grant runs his knuckles down her cheek, ''if anything happens with Shield that's on me not you. I made choices and burned bridges with them long before you came along''.

''But if Coulson thinks I'm here against my will, who knows what he'll do''.

''Then we'll deal with that when the time comes. Skye, Coulson has wanted me to pay for everything I've done for a long time, he'll never give me a second chance. He's not you, he's not good''.

She leans back a tad at that, ''I'm not good Ward''.

There are a hundred different things he could say to convince her that she is, but he settles with the one he knows will soothe her the most. That she will take to heart and not just think he's trying to make her feel better.

Ward stretches his arm across the top of her seat, ''you are to me''.

　

He feels her soundless gasp against his ribs, her dark eyes widen as they stare up at him. Grant loses his train of thought for a second, nothing matters but Daisy and her face inches from his own, her body flush against his. It reminds him of a similiar conversation they had once at Providence in another life, he never thought their roles would be reversed.

　

_''I am not a good man Skye''._

_''Yes you are''._

　

She must be thinking the same thing because just like back then, her fingers though trembling now, brush against his chin. Grant finds himself leaning in like he's done countless times before recently, unable to control himself. Daisy doesn't move her fingers from their position, running her thumb along his skin.

　

His phone ringing has them pulling apart, much to Ward's annoyance. Leaving Daisy to look out the window again. Wondering why the only time she can feel anything at all these days is small moments like that with Ward. Alcohol, in bed with a stranger, can't do what one look from him can. It's a small rush in her belly, heat on her skin. The numbness vanishes when he holds her.

　

If something were to happen between them, it's only a matter of time before the world comes in and ruins it. It's what it does, to both of them all the time. Only question is, is it worth the risk?

　

Would she rather have a small amount of time with Ward and be happy, versus not having him at all and be miserable? She falls asleep before the answer comes to her.

　

 


	6. I'm A Stormy Ocean, But You're Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Daisy try to recover from seeing Lincoln and with the threat that Shield could close in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so fun to write I loved it so much. 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment!

 

_''Daisy can you hear me? There's been an accident, you're alright. You're with Simmons, we'll take care of you''._

_''Jemma please tell me she's going to be alright''._

_''Lincoln''-_

_''I can't lose her''._

_''Sir are you going to tell her about Cal as soon as she wakes?''_

_''Yes. I just don't know how to''._

　

The sound of a car horn pulls Daisy from her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. The sun is just beginning to peek through the clouds, the small shops around her are just starting to open for the morning. The bench she's sitting on is still damp from the storm the night before. All around her people go on with their normal lives, worried about small things.

　

Like who's going to make dinner or walk the dog, pick up the dry cleaning, take the kids to soccer practice. They don't worry about the world ending or Shield coming after them, they probably don't have nightmares about their mother trying to kill them or their father dying in their arms. They probably didn't run into someone last night who brought all of those memories rushing to the surface.

　

It's been twenty six hours since Daisy and Lincoln's paths crossed at the club. She hasn't slept since, that small nap on Ward's plane while they were moving bases doesn't really count. She woke up from a bad dream twenty minutes later and Ward took her to the back cabin to calm down. It took a cold shower and all the mini bottles of alcohol on board to clear her head.

　

Currently she's watching the morning arrive in this small town, Ward told her where they were but honestly she doesn't remember. Seeing Lincoln has thrown her off, she can't go five minutes without thinking about Cal or Jiaying. Small moments with them replay over and over, things she never thought were important but they seem like it now.

　

And just after those happy seconds end, the tragedies of their deaths play out on a loop. Nothing dulls it. It's like her sanity flew out the window the second the plane landed. After locking herself in her new bedroom at the base Daisy tossed and turned in bed for five hours before giving up. Got dressed and looked for the nearest bar, turns out alcohol for once, did not help her case.

　

Now she's a little hungover sitting on this bench, shivering from the chill in the air. Coffee would be a welcome addition to her mood, but she would actually have to get up and walk to get it, and that doesn't sound appealing. She's actually considering falling asleep on this public bench when a sleek silver sports car with tinted windows stops at the curb in front of her.

　

It looks brand new and shiny, the driver of the beautiful car steps out and Daisy forgets how to breathe for a second. Grant Ward stands in front of her in a maroon Henley and jeans, that tan leather jacket across his shoulders, sunglasses on. What the hell is he doing? What's with the fancy car? She must just be staring at him because he grins, holds out his hand.

　

She takes it and he pulls her up, still maintaining a professional amount of distance between their bodies. He's warm, he's always so warm compared to the winter ice on her skin.

　

''Nice car''. His hand is still in her own and neither pulls away.

Ward smiles, ''one of the many perks of being Director of Hydra. You want to go for a ride?''

He opens the passenger door with his free hand, still smiling. His attitude is contagious, Daisy finds herself grinning like a fool too.

''Where are we going?'' She slips inside finally letting go of his hand, admires the cool leather interior.

Grant settles in the driver's seat and puts the car in drive, ''wherever you want''.

　

Before pulling off he reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out a brown paper bag, the smell hits her instantly. It's greasy fast food breakfast, it's then she notices the to-go paper coffee mug in the cup holder. Muttering a thank you Daisy snatches the bag takes out and unwraps the contents of it, grabs the coffee and takes a long sip.

　

There's Ward, always taking care of her. They don't speak until after she's done eating, the car continues to ride smoothly and quietly. It's warm and dark here, she could fall asleep, her eyes heavy. It's then she realizes he's alone, Ward is hardly alone these days.

　

''Where's your partner in crime?''

''Kebo wasn't invited''.

''Invited to what exactly?''

Ward glances over to her and takes off his sunglasses. ''What would you say to spending the day acting like normal every day people?''

Well she wasn't expecting this. The surprise must show on her face because Ward quickly back pedals almost nervously, ''we don't have to. We can do whatever you want I''-

''That actually sounds perfect''. She decides, thinking about it. ''So we're normal people? Not the Director of Hydra and an Inhuman''.

''Right''. He seems like he's rethinking this entire idea and that it's stupid, but the more she thinks about it the more Daisy wants it.

How did he know this was something she needed before she even realized it?

Because she doesn't want to talk or think about the reason why they're doing this in the first place Daisy asks, ''so where to first? What do ordinary people do on a Saturday?''

Ward pulls out a map from his back pocket of the town they are in, ''pick something, anything and we'll do it''.

She's studying the map for a few moments and then looks over to him, her tone teasing, ''I must be really screwed up for the Director of Hydra to take an entire day off to coddle me''.

''Not coddling you. And you're not screwed up Skye. Terrible things happened and you're dealing with them as best you can''.

He doesn't say he'd rather spend every day with her just like this and not running Hydra, but for obvious reasons he keeps quiet.

Daisy finds a museum ten minutes away, ''you look like you loved museums as a child''.

He rolls his eyes, ''I did''.

''I knew it. Okay we'll go there first''.

''Skye you hate museums''.

''Hey you said we were going to spend the day being normal, not just me. Drive robot''.

He cracks a smile, ''okay rookie''.

　

Ward was right, she hates museums. She went to a few with the orphanage and a couple foster homes and never understood the appeal. They're just so boring. Ten minutes in she wanted to curl up on the floor and nap. But the way Ward seemed to light up at every new piece they stumbled upon, drink in all the information he could, Daisy's bordem died off.

　

It's just further proof that their time together on the Bus wasn't a total lie, he didn't decieive her about everything. She remembered from a past conversation Ward mentioning he used to enjoy the annual field trip to museums as a kid. Judging by the animated way he talks about everything they stop to look at, it's very true.

　

It's fascinating to watch him in this enviorment. Gone is the intimidating Alpha male the world sees, gone is the Director of Hydra that everyone is afraid of. This is a side of Grant she's never seen and she's enjoying every second of it. Daisy can't remember him ever smiling this much, it warms every bone, every cell in her body. They spent three hours there and it flew by, Daisy is actually surprised when Ward comments they should leave and get lunch.

　

They're seated on a wooden picnic table surrounded by food trucks, the sun now half hidden by clouds. Daisy is pouring salsa on her tacos while Ward is putting lettuce on his burger. She can't stop thinking about how he was earlier, relaxed and excited, his good mood has rubbed off on her. She can't stop smiling each time she sneaks a peek at his face.

　

Of course he notices. ''What?''

She shakes her head, ''nothing''.

Putting his drink down Ward puts a hand under his chin, ''you're staring''.

''No I'm not''.

''Skye''-

''Fine. I just, I've never seen you like this before''.

''Like what?''

''Happy, relaxed. It's nice''.

A shy smile takes over his face. ''Yeah I can't remember the last time I took the day off like this''.

''I'm surprised Kebo hasn't called you a thousand times by now or tracked us down''.

''Never say never''.

She laughs and doesn't notice that he's looking at her like she's the sun rise after a long night.

''You remembered that I like museums''. He says when she's finished with one taco.

Daisy clears her throat, ''yeah. That just proves my point''.

He raises an eyebrow, ''what point?'' He knows, he just wants her to say it aloud.

''That it wasn't all a lie. I learned that when you go into deep cover like that you should stick to the truth as much as possible. So tell me Ward what else do you like to do in your free time?''

He takes a bite from his burger and looks around for a second before answering, ''honestly I don't know. Haven't had a lot of that lately''.

''Well I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go along''.

Ward leans back in his chair, ''today isn't supposed to be about just me''.

He thinks she's doing everything he wants to distract him so they'll avoid the elephant hanging over her shoulder. But that's not it at all.

''Before Shield I used to sleep in a van and steal clothes and food to survive. Down time for me was being parked in an alley somewhere with my laptop at three in the morning. So unless you would like to do that we can think of something else to do''.

She pulls out the map and spreads it out on the table and searches for a second, ''there's a park a few minutes from here. Feel like taking a walk? Normal people do that right?''

　

Fifteen minutes later they're walking side by side down a sidewalk, Daisy has Ward's sunglasses on that she found in the cup holder and ice cream in her hands that they stopped on the way here for. She gets a spoonful of sprinkles and looks over to Ward who is nearly finished with his double scoop triple chocolate ice cream, she's teased him about since they left the shop.

　

''You sure you're not going to overload on all the sugar? I'm not going to have to call Kebo to give you a boost?''

Ward rolls his eyes, ''you're hilarious''.

She's been aware for a while now that Agent Grant Ward was the health nut. Ward on the other hand enjoys sweets from time to time. It's just so fun to tease him about.

Daisy pokes him in the arm, ''just let me know if you start to overheat''.

''Will do''.

　

She finishes her ice cream and tosses it in a nearby trash can, pauses while standing there to look at the man in front of her. Ward is too busy surveying the area to catch her eyes on him. He's a pillar of strength, the rock she relies on to pull her out of the most dangerous and damaging waters. Why? Why does he stick around?

　

She hated him, shot him for christ sake. He shouldn't have helped Coulson find her a couple years ago, he should have just let her go. Should have turned her away when their paths crossed months ago. As the Director of Hydra and the man she hurt so many times before, he should have never taken her in, just let her suffer. It's what anyone else would have done.

　

Warm brown eyes suddenly land on her, Daisy has a feeling Ward knows she was watching him even though she's wearing sunglasses. Shaking her head she walks down the path of the sidewalk and he follows. It's a nice park, the air cool, a few dogs and kids run around on the grass next to them. It's a beautiful day.

　

Days like these remind her that life does go on even when you think it can't. That the world can be an awful ugly place but the sun will shine again no matter how black everything may seem. And there's no one else she'd rather share today with than Ward, but she keeps that thought to herself. He doesn't need to know that she feels safe and nearly normal here next to him.

　

''Alright I admit it your normal day kind of worked''.

Grant smiles, ''it's only been five hours Skye''.

''Still, thank you''. She puts a hand on his arm, ''I really needed this''.

He turns so they are facing each other his chest brushing her own, ''you're welcome. And it was my pleasure''.

Before she can do something like kiss him because oh god she wants to his face is right there, she asks, ''so can we stop for coffee? I'm dying for caffeine''.

''Sure''.

　

They finish their walk around the park talking about nothing important yet it means everything to both of them. Daisy tells him stories about the rare fun things she did at different foster homes, Ward talks about the crazy things he and Kebo have gotten into. Mainly how Kebo screws up a mission or does something embarrassing in public.

　

Daisy is still laughing as Grant opens the door to the coffee shop for her. It's warm and cozy, low lit. Leather chairs and high tables line the walls, some soft indie band is playing over the loud speaker. Just the kind of place she used to come to before Shield. Daisy would get a frappuccino and either set up her laptop inside or park her van behind the store.

　

Feeling nostalgic she orders a grande caramel frappuccino with extra whipped cream while Ward gets plain black coffee and doctors it himself at the counter by the door. Daisy is licking whipped cream off her finger when she notices that every female in this place is openly checking Ward out. His back is turned so he can't see, but he has to feel all the eyes on him.

　

But he doesn't look at any of them as he walks back to Daisy. Just sits across from her facing the door, takes a sip from his cup. Every woman follows his movement, even the barista in the back. Ward takes another gulp of coffee and even though this isn't the first time they've been in a coffee shop or restaurant alone together, she can't help but think of the time after she found out who he was.

　

It pretty much happens every time they go out alone somewhere. That diner in LA when she played him, still in shock that the man she knew wasn't who she thought he was. The pain of that followed her for a long time. She must be making a face because Ward asks her if she's alright, she eats all the whipped cream out of her plastic cup before responding.

　

''Back in LA and even at Providence, did you know?''

He doesn't have to ask what answer she's seeking. She wants to know if he knew the whole time she was playing him.

''Yes''. He answers without hesitation. ''But I didn't want to believe it. I thought if I kept up the charade a little while longer I could fool myself into thinking I wouldn't''-

He pauses and runs a hand over his face, looking out the window again.

He's clearly struggling and Daisy carefully puts her hand over his on the table, ''you don't have to say anything''.

''I thought I could fool myself into thinking that I wouldn't lose you when it was all over''.

　

While she was expecting an answer like that it still takes her back. Leaves her breathless, the glasses and salt shakers around them begin to tremble. A squeeze to her fingers leaves Daisy calmer, she takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes for a second. Thinks about a conversation she had with Coulson right before Cal died.

　

_''I've heard all about how Ward fell for you, now explain to me how you fell for him''._

　

Maybe just maybe she never stopped falling for him. Maybe those feelings that fire that burned on the Bus never truly went out.

　

Daisy and Ward just sit there and look at each other, and then Ward's eyes flash to the window and he tenses up. She follows his gaze but can't spot anything, he looks to the front door and quietly curses.

　

''What?''

''Shield''. He says through clenched teeth and her stomach drops.

Quickly he lets go of her hand, ''there's an agent posted at the back door and front. Go to the bathroom and climb out the window, I'm going to call Kebo to come and get you''.

''Ward I'm not going to just leave you with them''.

He winks at her actually winks and says, ''I'll be fine. Go. If they find you they will try to drag you back to the Playground and I know you don't want that''.

　

He's right. With one last glance at him she heads to the bathroom just in time to see Melinda May walking into the shop and sitting across from Ward. She keeps the door cracked to hear their conversation. Praying that she can keep her powers inside because one slip and Shield will know she's here. Ward is right, the last thing she wants is for them to find her.

　


	7. It's My Fault If We Go Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and May face off over Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sassy Ward, I loved that side of him in season two and especially in season three.
> 
> As always I love your comments, enjoy!

 

_''Just like old times''._

_''You were never on top''._

　

That's the first thing Ward thinks about as Melinda May slides into the chair Daisy previously occupied. She hasn't changed since they last saw each other, same dark hair and ice cold expression. Ward has made many mistakes in his time at Shield but sleeping with the Calvary, he regrets more than he thought he would.

　

He'd like to say it was just to get close and cloud her judgement, she was the biggest threat on the Bus besides himself. But Ward can admit to himself that he was lonely, and after the Berseker Staff incident May was the only one who understood what he was going through. So while being with her was tactical he also allowed himself some comfort.

　

Even May turned on him as quickly as everyone else, not that he was surprised. She likes to pretend she's some ice queen with a heart of stone, but there's emotion somewhere deep deep inside of that robot interior. He hurt her in more ways than one. See Grant is perfect at reading people so he was able to see that May was beginning to develop feelings for him.

　

Breaking of their partnership damaged her, as did him being a spy and she had no idea. If anyone on the Bus should have seen what Ward really was it should have been her, right? And she hates herself for that, letting Ward slip through her fingers. He can see it on her face even now, resentment for him for herself for letting the wolf in sheep's clothing take down her defenses.

　

Ward doesn't blame her, he was trained to be anyone and anything. She just fell into his web of lies just like everyone else. He's not exactly proud of that. However he already tried apologizing for that last year and it got him nowehere, the team rejected him, too lost in their own hate to see how sorry he was. Daisy being the only exception.

　

She told him fairly recently that his apology on the Bus planted the first seeds of doubt in her head that not everything with him was a lie. That he wasn't this unremorseful psychopath who's only goal was to destroy all of their happiness and dreams. Ward truly regrest following John and betraying Shield, if he could go back and time he would never do it.

　

But he can't and here they are. He hasn't seen May since Simmons tried to kill him on that mission to Alaska to rescue Lincoln Campbell, which is exactly why May is here. Only question is how the hell did she find him? There's no way they tracked him down by traffic cameras, he's too good for that and everyone knows it, so is Daisy. Ward is perfect at staying in the dark, he didn't screw up. So what the hell happened?

　

''Ward''. May says, looking so unhappy to be here.

''May''.

''I assume you know why I'm here''.

Ward nods and takes a sip of coffee, ''the lattes here are pretty good. You'll have to wait in line though''.

''You want to know how we found you?''

Ward shrugs, ''not really in the mood for conversation''.

He sees the motion of her arm reach into her jacket pocket, less than a second later right before she's about to pull a gun on him under the table, Ward already has his out, brushes it against her knee.

''Not a smart move May, and they call you the Calvary''.

''Cut the crap. Where is she?''

''Who?''

''You know exactly who I'm talking about. Skye, Daisy''.

Ward shakes his head, ''you lost her again? You know Coulson should really put a tracking device on her or something so you don't have to keep coming to me for help''.

May clenches her jaw, ''don't play dumb. Agent Campbell already told us he saw her with you the other night''.

Instead of responding Ward pulls out his phone with his free hand to send a message to Kebo that he needs to make sure Daisy is safe, to create a diversion to distract Shield.

He's just about to send it when May sighs, ''Ward''.

He stops texting and holds up a finger, ''hold on for one second''.

''Ward''-

''Don't interrupt''.

Sending the message he gets another one from a Hydra agent that's circling the area, says that besides the agents posted at the front and back doors, May is alone.

Looking up May is still scowling at him. ''How dare you''.

Ward leans back in his chair, ''what did I do now May?''

''You're using Daisy as your own personal weapon''.

Grant laughs, he can't help himself. He'd never ask that of Skye and she would never do it anyway. Ingoring the fact that she's not exactly up to the task, that's not why she's with him.

''If Daisy was with me in the first place and let's say you are right, we wouldn't be having this conversation''.

''What did you do brain wash her?''

　

On the outside it seems like the comment didn't effect him, but Ward inwardly winces. Kara's face swims into view, her blood on his hands. She deserved better and the woman responsible for her death is right in front of him. He could do it, shoot her right here and now. But he doesn't because May means something to Daisy, she'd never forgive him for it.

　

''First Agent 33 and now Daisy, you just can't help but hurt the people you care about''.

She's trying to bait him and it's not going to work. He's a little insulted, she knows he's immune to both torture and interrogation.

''What are you hoping to accomplish by this meeting May? I don't have Daisy and even if I did she would be with me by choice. I'm not brain washing anyone''.

''I don't believe you''.

''I don't care''.

May licks her lips. ''Coulson wants to make a deal''.

''Then he can come make it himself''.

''You help us find Daisy and we'll turn a blind eye to you running Hydra. You leave us alone and we'll do the same''.

He doesn't buy that for one second. Grant shrugs, ''pass''.

''What?''

''Pass. I'm not going to get involved. You lost an agent, find her yourself. I'm not helping you''.

Melinda tries the only other trick in the book to convince him, ''I know how you feel about her. She could be out there lost and alone, she needs you''.

Ward rolls his eyes, ''Daisy doesn't need anyone. We trained her remember? I'm sure she's fine''.

''So you're just going to abandon her?''

''Yeah''.

He gets up and goes to toss the coffee in the trash. ''I could arrest you right here and now Ward, lock you back in Vault D''.

Ward slips the Calvary a smile, ''you can certainly try''.

　

Before she can reply or move, out of the corner of his eye Ward notices one of his armored vehicles across the street. Speeding actually towards the shop with no intention of slowing down. It reaches the windows and Ward knows exactly what's about to happen, which is why he grabs May and shoves them both down to the ground.

　

The SUV crashes into the wall and it crumbles, creating a giant hole. Right were May and Ward were just sitting. The windows are tinted but Ward knows Kebo is behind the wheel. He rises from the floor and removes his hands from May's back and runs to the passenger door. Climbs inside to find Kebo laughing loudly, he's wearing sunglasses and a beer is in his free hand.

　

He throws the vehicle in reverse, they leave May and the two agents behind in a sea of dust and debris. Ward is about to ask where Daisy is when he turns around to find her lying in the back seat. Arm slung over her eyes, the hand resting on her stomach is shaking. His worry for her clouds everything but she kept it together that entire time, he's proud of her.

　

''You okay?''

She nods, ''are you?''

''I was fine until some idiot drove through a coffee shop''.

Kebo shoves his arm, ''you're welcome would suffice. You said create a diversion, had to get Daisy out of there without being seen somehow''.

''You could have killed someone''.

''I was literally trying to. May was right there and you just pulled her away''.

''What was I supposed to do?''

''Um let me run her over obviously. Or are you forgetting everything that horrible woman has done?''

Ignoring Kebo Ward focuses back on Daisy who's hands are still shaking but breathing is steady. ''You pulled her out of the way?''

''Yes''.

''Why would you do that? Kebo has a point''.

Grant leans across the seat and responds, ''I don't want anyone else to die because of me''.

Slowly Daisy removes the arm from over her eyes and stares at him, those brown eyes searching his face.

Not saying anything she sits up and takes his hand that was draped over the seat. Linking her fingers with his own. ''I know''.

Despite the circumstances, hope flares in his chest.

''So we have to move bases again''. Kebo comments and Ward sighs, ''guess so''.

''Shame. This one had a bar right across the street''.

Grant looks back over to Daisy who has now placed his hand atop her stomach, both her hands covering his. She's staring blankly up at the ceiling, no longer present he can tell.

''You want to tell me how Shield found us?''

Ward's body is halfway stretched across the seat on account of Daisy holding onto him, but he doesn't dare move.

Kebo takes a sharp left turn, ''how the hell am I supposed to know?''

''Because it's your job''.

''Really? I honestly thought my job was keeping your ass alive''.

''Kebo''-

''Because you go through a lot of shit boss and I swear you're going to give me a heart attack one day''.

''You done?''

''Almost. When are you going to admit to yourself that she's in love with you?''

The panic rises inside him and he glances back at Daisy who appears to be still trapped inside her head and is unaware of her surroundings.

''Kebo don't''.

''Don't what? Pull your dumb head out of your ass? That also part of my job''.

''Skye isn't, we're not''-

''If I remember correctly that girl has told you she loved you twice. So those nonexistent feelings you talked about earlier, false''.

''She was drunk''.

''So?''

''So I don't thinnk it counts''.

''I say stuff all the time when I'm drunk that I actually mean''.

''Skye doesn't remember saying it in the morning, I'm not going to hold that against her''.

''You should''.

''Anything else Kebo?"'

''Oh yeah, How did your date go?''

Ward sighs, ''knew that was coming''.

''Tell me, I'm going to die from the suspense''.

''First of all it was not a date''.

''It was but continue to live in denial where she's concerned''.

''Are you going to let me talk or''-

''Just shut up and pour your heart out already''.

　

Ward pinches the bridge of his nose, a habit usually always associated with Kebo. But he does tell him about how he spent the day. Acting like a normal person for the most part, how surprisingly relaxing it was. Grant can't remember the last time he ever took time off like that, he wouldn't want to spend a day like that with anyone else but Daisy.

　

Kebo glances over to him when he's done. ''Judging by the dreamy smile on your stupid face, it was indeed a date''.

Grant shoves his shoulder and tells him to shut up. ''How many times do I have to tell you to not hit the person who's driving you? Jesus''.

　

Just like the last time they moved bases Ward keeps Daisy close to his side. She doesn't resurface from her mind no matter how hard he tries to pull her out. She's wrapped up in the chaos inside her brain, seeing all the horrors she's experienced in her time at Shield. Grant wishes he could take all the pain and darkness away from her, hates that he can't.

　

''Why do you think they sent May?'' Daisy asks him out of the blue hours later. She's sitting on a dark blue couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her. The new base is on an island Shield couldn't possibly find under a false name of course, Ward is already working on turning the abandoned rooms into bedrooms. Bear is sitting in Daisy's lap fast asleep, Kebo sitting across from them.

　

''I mean Coulson could have come himself like he did that one time. It would have thrown me off, I don't think I would have been able to control myself if he showed up''.

''Phil sent May because he thought she would intimidate me''.

Daisy cracks a smirk at this, now back in the land of the living, ''Ward I don't think anyone intimidates you''.

''Are you sure you're okay?''

Daisy pets Bear for a few moments before responding, ''not really. I need a drink''.

Magic words to Kebo who tosses her a flask from his pocket, she nods in thank you.

Rising off the couch she takes a long sip and walks towards him. ''My shoulder is free if you want to talk''.

Daisy gives a weak smile as she passes him, ''I know. It always is''.

She slips out the back door and Ward gestures for a few of his men to follow her.

　

An hour later Ward tracks her down himself. The island they are on is full of tourist attractions and bars, shopping strips tattoo parlors. It's nearly dusk and the beach isn't as crowded as it is in the middle of the day. He picked this place because he knows how much Daisy loves the beach he's hoping it will make her happy, remind her a little of California.

　

Taking off his shoes he heads down to said beach, his feet sinking into the sand. It's not hard to spot Daisy, she has a margarita in hand and is surrounded by a group of men. Ward's own men are watching a few feet away, blending into the crowd. Grant has never been a fan of the beach but if it makes Daisy happy he'll gladly suffer at her expense.

　

Grant has his eye on the people around her when a man with a dark beard suddenly reaches over and decides his hands belong on her body. Calls her sweetheart and drags her smaller form into his chest. Ward quickens his pace prepared to defend her when Daisy reels back and grabs the man's right wrist. ''Don't grab women, sweetheart''. Is all she says before breaking his wrist.

　

Daisy then spins on her heel and walks away, heading the opposite direction towards the pier. With a glare that makes every man near cower, Ward catches up to her. She throws back the rest of her drink and takes off her leather jacket. Grant calls her name and she turns, starts walking backwards as she faces him.

　

''So our perfect normal day was ruined''.

Ward looks up the sky, ''day isn't over yet''.

''We're in a different time zone than before. Does it still count?''

''Why not?''

''Okay, walk with me?''

He nods and keeps up with her stride easily, she's now facing foward and staring past him out to the ocean.

　

It's nearly dark when they start to head back to the base. The smell of cotten candy and salt is all around them, mixing in with Daisy's perfume Ward is finding it hard to remain composed. She's so close to him her bare arm brushing his, her fingers accidently coming into contact with his own more than once. The lights from the pier illuminate her beautiful face.

　

She's been quiet this whole time and he's waiting for the break, for the tears and darkness to take over her calm mood. They've spent the past couple hours sight seeing, now they're back on the beach with their jeans rolled up so the ocean only touches their skin.

　

''You know when I first met my Dad I thought he was insane, and he was. But it wasn't his fault, not really. My mom ruined him and losing me destroyed him. I think Cal missed me more than Jiaying did now that I think about it''.

''Cal was a good man''.

''Yeah he was. I can't help but wonder if I never put him through Tahiti, would he still be alive? Probably''.

''Skye''-

Her throat is think with tears when she says, ''why did Coulson give Cal a second chance but not you?''

The question takes him by surprise, he never thought about that. But the answer is clear enough and Daisy is the one who says it aloud, ''because he was my dad, I cared about him''.

''Coulson just wanted you to be happy''.

A bitter laugh fills the air. ''And now he's responsible for Cal's death. What did May say to you?''

Ward gives her a brief run down of their conversation. ''Do you think she believed you?''

''She had no reason not to. But Lincoln did see us together, I didn't have time to broach that subject before Kebo ran the damn car through the building''.

''He was just trying to protect you and get me out of there''.

Grant nods, ''I know''.

They're about to step onto the boardwalk to get up to the base and leave the beach when he notices Daisy hesitate.

　

The look on her face lets him know exactly what's about to happen. One arm wraps itself around her mid section, Ward watches his own chest aching as Daisy's face begins to crumble. Tears spring into her eyes and her body begins to shake. Licking her lips she tries to speak but nothing comes out, she just looks at him with hopelessness in her eyes.

　

Grant takes her in his arms and she burrows herself into his chest, one hand grips his shirt so hard it might tear. She starts sobbing loudly her knees give out and he catches her, holds her up. He's got one hand in her hair running his fingers through it, that usually calms her down. His other hand is on her back, leaning her weight onto his body.

　

''It hurts''. Daisy chokes out her body still racked with sobs. Grant kisses the top of her head and replies, ''I know it does. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere''. A long time ago Daisy would have never taken comfort in those words coming from him. But now she clutches him tighter, her fingers digging into his spine. Holding onto him like he's an anchor, a lifeline.

　

But doesn't she know? She's the same thing for him.


	8. I Want to Hold You When I'm Not Supposed to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra encounters a new enemy, and everything between Daisy and Ward starts to finally boil over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing, the Skyeward moment at the beginning of this chapter is most definitely in my top favorite things I've written about them. Enjoy. 
> 
> Second, the theme song of this entire fic is ''Back to You'' by Selena Gomez and I highly recommend you give it a listen. I heard it the other day and it's PERFECT for Skye and Ward here. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate your comments!

 

''Do it, I deserve it''.

　

The dream lingers. Crashing into her mind once twice three times, a fourth. Daisy rolls onto her back in bed feels a headache starting to form. It's one in the afternoon and she still hasn't gotten up. Not to brush her teeth, to shower or eat. The matching flannel pajama set is starting to cling to her skin from sweat. Staring up at the ceiling she reaches for the glass of water on the nightstand.

　

The dream last night is one she can recall perfectly, it's one she's had before. There's a stranger pointing a gun at her face, saying he's going to kill her and there's nothing she can do to stop him. Dream Daisy tells him to go ahead, that she's done and suffered so much she deserves it. She wakes to the sound of the trigger being pulled.

　

Ward has checked on her a few times, brought her breakfast and lunch. Both of which sit untouched on the edge of the mattress. Daisy honestly couldn't tell you if he tried to strike up a conversation or ask what's wrong, he probably did. But she's been too wrapped up in the nightmare, of what happened with May two days ago.

　

It wasn't just seeing her old SO and all the memories she brought with her that caused Daisy to break down. Though that was mainly the cause. But there hiding in the bathroom from the woman she used to consider a motherly figure, Daisy in that moment hated herself. She's never been one to shy away from confrontation until recently.

　

She tried to talk herself into marching up to May and telling her everything, that Ward isn't a threat to her or Shield. That Daisy can't stomach the sight or mention of Shield anymore and she isn't sure she's ever going to come back. Instead she just stood there a nervous wreck for Ward, for herself. Daisy wouldn't know what to do if something happened to him.

　

The irony in there is something she does not want to dwell on this afternoon. A knock at the door has her rolling onto her side and pulling the covers over her head, not in the mood for anyone at the moment. Knowing it's not Kebo because he would just barge in, it has to be Ward. No one else at Hydra would feel comfortable knocking on her door.

　

Someone sits on the bed, she hears the plate that was brought in earlier be set gently on the ground. A hand on her ankle just barely, the pressure so faint she hardly felt it. Ward asks what she needs, not if she's alright because it's obvious she's not. The edges of the dream begin to die off but she can still practically feel the barrell of a gun against her forehead.

　

_I deserve it_

_I deserve it_

_I deserve it_

_I deserve it_

_I-_

　

The opposite side of the bed suddenly dips as weight drops down onto it, she can feel the outline of Ward's body pressed against her own. The blanket is still over her form thank god because he can't see her face right now. He's caught her by surprise, lying down next to her. The comfort of having someone close isn't something she knew she needed until now.

　

Grant always seems to know exactly what she needs before she even thinks of it. She can feel his heart beat in her fingers, the sound of his slow steady breathing fills the air it's all she can think about. His cologne drifts towards her it's overwhelming it's like he's everywhere all at once it's just Ward and she's remembering his lips on hers a lifetime ago.

　

Slowly she tugs the blanket off, it falls to the floor and Daisy can't find it in herself to care. Looks up at the ceiling for a moment to steady herself. Ward has always had a habit of consuming everything, including her. She's glad though that the kind of consuming she feels now is longer filled the hatred but something else.

　

Glancing over to him he's lying on his back as well hands on his stomach, looking up at the ceiling too, trying to see what she does. They lie there in silence, it's comforting and Daisy finds herself calming until the panic of the dream is completely gone. It's in this moment that she knows there's no one else she'd rather share this bed, the silence with other than him.

　

''Did you ever think two years ago that this would be our lives?'' She asks, her voice almost a whisper.

''Not at all''.

''Me either''.

She doesn't see him steal a glance at her when he responds, ''I'm glad it is though''.

Daisy smiles, ''me too. Thought I'd hate you forever''.

He chuckles, ''well you had every right''.

''Ward''.

He recognizes the tone, she's warning him to stop being so hard on himself. That doesn't help either of them.

''I know''.

　

Daisy turns so her body is on it's side and she's facing him. Ward copies the movement, their hands brush together. Knees touch, if she were to angle it the top of her head would be under his chin. Causing her to think of the one and only time he held her, after Providence when she was playing him.

　

''You really knew I was lying the entire time after Providence?''

Ward licks his lips distracting her, ''I didn't want to believe that's what you were doing''.

''You didn't want to lose me''.

He nods almost nervous, his expression guarded.

She takes a deep breath, ''would you believe me if I told you part of the reason I lied was because I wanted it to be real? You and me''.

The thought never crossed his mind, she can tell by the look he gives her.

Boldy Daisy caresses his face, perhaps this is all a dream, and keeps her hand on his cheek. ''Sometimes I still want it to be real''.

''Skye''. He breathes her name, she can feel his heart begin to pick up the pace, her own is doing the same.

''You're the only person that makes me feel alive, that Skye is still here somewhere underneath Daisy, underneath everything I've done since I joined Shield''.

　

The room is dark and cool, quiet like the world no longer exists. Cocooning them in this specific frame in time. Like the universe stopped moving for a second so they could have this moment. Warm whiskey eyes that's all she knows, his chest brushing against her own. Daisy is holding her breath her hand still on his rough cheek.

　

She recognizes the look he's sporting. Eyes wide, expression open in disbelief that he's really here with her. That she isn't pulling away or running to the hills screaming. Daisy doesn't even realize she's moved closer to him but Ward does, scoots his face a little closer to hers so their noses are almost touching. Her socked feet skate across his shin, her thumb strokes his jaw line.

　

If something happens Daisy can't say she'd stop it. All these months of him taking care of her, holding and comforting her it was only a matter of time before gasoline was added to their lit fire. There's always been something between them since the day they met. They didn't get it right the first time, but maybe this time they could.

　

All Daisy would have to do is make that leap. Dive into the frozen lake that is Ward with his frigid waters and sharp currents. And if he were to drown her again Daisy can't honestly say she'd mind. It would be worth it. Realizing that those feelings didn't burn off and die like she thought they did, like she fooled herself into thinking they did, Daisy runs her thumb across his bottom lip.

　

His strong hand is suddenly on her shoulder, her face in her hair. Settles finally, softly, holding her cheek just like she's doing to him. This time she's aware of their legs tangled together his chest against hers, his bare arm skims against her collar bone. Knowing he's not going to make the first move, Daisy cranes her neck her lips barely brushing his.

　

Her eyes are closed her other hand resting over his heart as she pulls away, Ward chases after her lips. He's just about to kiss her fully her heart is soaring, she's over the moon on a different planet when the bedroom door swings open and crashes against the wall. Springing apart Ward sits up abruptly, Daisy drags the blanket off the floor and covers herself with it.

　

Kebo is standing the doorway mouth hanging open looking between them. ''Oh my god are you naked?''

She's about to yell at him when Ward snatches a spare pillow and chunks it at him, ''get out''.

''Did I interrupt''-

Another pillow is thrown, ''get out!''

''Fine stop throwing stuff! Jesus''. Kebo walks out the door but not before pausing to wink at Daisy, who holds out her hand and he crashes into a far away wall, she shuts the door too.

　

Daisy is expecting it to be awkward when she and Ward face each other, that the first thing they say to each other is that this was a mistake. But that's not what happens at all. First Ward's phone vibrates in his pocket, second he leans across the space seperating them and kisses her forehead. Daisy holds his onto his wrist, feels his pulse jumping.

　

A knock at the door this time ruins the moment. Ward sighs heavily and breaks away from her, ''Kebo I swear to god''-

''It's not Kebo sir. You need to come see this''.

　

Grant looks as if he has no desire to leave this bed, Daisy can relate. After kissing her forehead again he rises from the sheets and tells her there's food in his office. Ward lingers at the doorway halfway in the room and out, she has no idea what to do with the expression on his face. Like he's forgotten every line of her face and he's trying to memorize them again.

　

Then he's gone, shutting the door behind him. Daisy falls back against the pillows her heart still racing. Closing her eyes she's expecting fear and regret to scream at her. But it doesn't happen. She doesn't beat herself up for what just happened, all these months of resisting him feel as if they are crumbling right before her eyes. Daisy doesn't mind at all.

　

Her brain doesn't remind her that she nearly kissed Grant Ward again, the man who hurt her in so many ways. Instead she thinks of their time together these past months, how he's the only one in the world who understands her and all the pain on her shoulders. Those thoughts of ruining their friendship fly out the window. It's obvious Ward wanted whatever was about to happen too.

　

She gets up and showers, brushes her teeth and hair. Stepping out of her bedroom she's greeted by Bear who nearly knocks her over when he jumps up in excitement. One word from Ward across the room in a language Daisy doesn't recognize, Bear calms and sits at her feet, his tail wagging. Bending down she kisses his nose and scratches behind his ears.

　

Spots Kebo and Ward at the main desk in the living area, monitors and screens around them. Kebo looks mildly stressed, so does everyone else around Ward. As for Ward himself he seems calm, ready for anything. Stepping into his office she grabs a sandwich and energy drink before walking up to Kebo.

　

''What's wrong?''

It's Ward who answers, ''the Watchdogs''.

　

Daisy rolls her eyes at the mention of the organization that formed after Ward took Hydra in a new direction. They haven't really had a problem with them, but Shield has. Since Ward wants nothing to do with Inhumans or Shield, the Watchdogs took it upon themselves to take Hydra's place in the whole world domination part. Or so they claim.

　

They aren't much of a threat, they've hardly come into contact with Ward since he came to power. Daisy occasionally keeps tabs on them but nothing serious, they are too disorganized to be any kind of enemy. So she thought, but judging by the images and videos on the screen in front of her, they may be a tiny bit of a problem.

　

''They attacked our base in Seattle. We had one casualty but nothing was stolen, thank god we moved''. Kebo informs her before leaning over and snatching a bite of her sandwich.

''Get the jet ready''. Ward commands, his arms crossed and every agent springs into action.

''Boss they have taken over the base, we should be able to get it back with no problem''.

''Find out how they were able to overpower us in the first place''.

　

Daisy sets the energy drink by Kebo's elbow and pulls out her phone, easily hacking into the security and programs the Watchdogs use to see what they've been up to. Since they don't have a main base of operations like Shield and Hydra, she has to do a lot of searching. While it's running Daisy glances back up to Ward who's slipping a gun in the back of his jeans.

　

''I'm coming with you''.

　

It's been a long time since she was out on a mission of any kind. Since her powers are so unsteady she never wanted to take a risk, Ward agrees. He raises an eyebrow a silent question if she's sure and Daisy nods. She's not hungover, the dream is gone from her mind. She can handle this, besides it could be fun to kick some ass again.

　

A few hours later she's standing next to Ward, Hydra agents behind him. Daisy raises her hand and the doors to the base fly open, crash against the walls. This rush enters her that she didn't realize she'd missed. But it feels good. They ambush the place. Ward keeping one eye on her and the other on the Watchdogs. Who put up one hell of a fight.

　

But they're no match for Ward or his men. Daisy will be the first to admit that her fighting skills are a little rusty. She hasn't kept up her work out routine in months, can't remember the last time she was at a punchnig bag or did a push up. So she's prepared for a rough fight that will result in bruises, but it doesn't come. In fact she acutally has nothing to do.

　

It seems like Ward and the rest of the Hydra agents take care of all the Watchdogs before she can throw a punch. Annoyed, Daisy puts the gun back in her thigh holster and heads upstairs. The computer system and security room is the third door on the right, pushing it open it's empty. Sitting down she easily removes the hack the Watchdogs put on it.

　

Daisy installs a virus that if anyone other than Ward, Kebo or herself tries to acsess anything not only in this base but all of Hydra, it will destroy everything the other party has. She does this every few weeks, keeps everyone on their toes. Because of said virus the Watchdogs were only able to start a hack on it, but it was obviously never finished.

　

Taking the flash drive out and tucking it into her pocket she begins watching the security feed from the cameras. It's at a different angle than what they were shown earlier back home, and Daisy still can't figure out how they were able to take over this base. The Watchdogs were outnumbered, they never stood a chance against Hydra. So how did this happen?

　

A few minutes later she's sifted through everything she can and still doesn't have an answer. Somehow someway though it makes no sense, Hydra lost this base. Not anymore, but she still has no idea how. A heartbeat fills her palms and causes her to pause. No footsteps gave away his presense but she turns and there's Ward, shouldering the doorway.

　

He doesn't have a scratch on him, hell he's not even sweating.

　

''I'm assuming you told everyone to make sure I had nothing to do''.

Ward won't lie to her, never again so he nods. ''You haven't been training, I just wanted''-

''Please don't do that again''.

She turns in the chair so they're facing each other, ''I'm not your rookie anymore. If I can handle May I can handle anything''.

''You said so yourself that you aren't always in control of your powers anymore. You haven't been training, you haven't been working out. What if you had a panic attack in the middle of a fight today and someone got the upper hand?''

Daisy chews on her lip, ''you were worried about me''.

He takes a step into the room. ''Of course I was. I just wanted you to be safe''.

　

_''It was to protect our team from a monster!''_

_''It was to protect her!''_

　

It's now that Daisy recalls the conversation between Ward and May that day when he shot who they all thought was the Clairvoyant. At the time everyone said Ward let his emotions get the best of him, he killed Thomas Nash after he gloated about Daisy being shot. After Garrett died and they moved into the Playground, Daisy found the recording in the interrogation room.

　

She realized years later after stumbling upon that same recording that Grant lied about a lot of things, but for whatever reason Ward never lied to her, that's exactly what she told Coulson. Grant Ward always protected her, something she didn't accept until recently. Which explains his actions on the mission today, he's right. She's out of practice.

　

''You didn't want me to get hurt''.

A pained look crosses his face, is he thinking of when she was shot? ''No I didn't''.

　

Daisy stands, their almost kiss from earlier heavy in her mind. If he were to kiss her right here and now she wouldn't stop him. Would it ruin everything? She doesn't think so. Maybe it was almost meant to be this way. Him and her. Two sides of the same coin, more alike than Daisy ever thought they would be.

　

The air seems thick as she takes a deep breath, Ward takes another step into the room and their chests touch. Staring up at the man who's been such a constant in her life, who picks her up off every floor and carries her to bed. The same man who hurt her but she doesn’t hold it against him anymore.

　

Ward's brown eyes don't leave her face, his hand comes to rest on her waist. Her own hands run up the length of his chest, he shudders slightly. ''I want you to train me again''. She says a little breathless, her head feels dizzy her body light. Ward nods, his other hand tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. ''Okay''.

　

She smiles, ''just like old times huh robot?''

He chuckles, ''not exactly rookie''.

　

If there's a deeper meaning in his words Daisy can't find them. Because he's about to kiss her she can see it, his gaze keeps dropping to her lips. She stands on her toes like she's done only three times before, praying that this time does not get interrupted like the rest. But of course it does. An agent crashes into the room and tells Ward that Shield has arrived.

　

All warm smooth like honey feelings shrivel up and die inside Daisy. The panic seizes her chest so fast it's painful. She doesn't have time to dwell because Ward has an arm around her waist whisking her out of the room. Soaking in his strength Daisy feels safe, she always does when Ward is around. That's never changed throughout the years.

　

The world is blurry she's stuck in this moment but also with her father. Cal's blood on her hands, her mother's laugh and then her hands around her throat. Jemma's face when she woke up after the accident, Coulson informing her what happened to Cal. Ward's fingers squeezing her hip keeps her rooted, not fading into the back of her mind.

　

Daisy registers being led out a back door. Her name is called, but it's not anyone from Hydra. Ice shoots down her spine as she turns around, she and Ward are halfway out the door. At last minute she's able to make out Bobbi's face, surprise and a little bit of disappointment? But Daisy it outside before she can really be sure.

　

The shower is so hot it's causing her skin to redden. That's the first thing Daisy is aware of. The second is that she's back home but has no memory of getting here or jumping in the shower. She's alone, no one is in her room, that she can easily gather. Switching the water to as cold as it will go, Daisy stands under the spray to wake herself up.

　

It does the trick and she realizes she's starving. Washing her hair and body quickly, Daisy steps out of the bathroom and dresses quickly. A gray shirt and red flannel pajama pants, she leaves her bedroom and heads to Ward's office. The living area is empty, meaning it's either really late at night or early in the morning. But Ward is usually always in his office.

　

The door is open and low light fills the room. Bear is fast asleep on the couch, Kebo is as well in the arm chair. Ward is at his desk the blue light of the computer making him seem older, more tired. He looks up when she walks in, Daisy takes a seat in the chair across from him. Asks if she's alright before handing her a wrapped up sandwich.

　

Nodding in both thanks and that she's okay, she dives into the food. Notes the time from the small clock on his desk, it's three a.m.

　

''The Watchdogs have to be working with someone''. She tells him.

''That's what I was thinking''.

''But who? Who has enough power and hates both Shield and Hydra?''

Ward runs his hands down his face, ''I have no idea''.

She gasps dramatically, ''the Grant Ward doesn't know something for once? I'm shocked''.

He throws a pen at her, ''cute''.

　

She's halfway done with the sandwich when she decides to rip off the band-aid. ''So are we going to talk about it?''

Ward already knows where she's headed, ''do you want to?''

''I think we should. Ward there's always been something between us''.

''Until I screwed it up. I wouldn't expect you to run into my arms after that''.

''Ward I told you a long time ago I don't hate you for what happened''.

''But you can't forgive me''.

''I don't, I don't know. I never thought I could trust you again and I do''.

''I can accept that''.

Daisy tosses the rest of the sandwich in the trash. ''Ward you deserve someone who makes you happy, who can love you with everything they have, and you had that with Kara''.

He winces at the mention of her, the only woman in the world he cared about besides Daisy.

''Kara was different. But she's gone''.

''And do you want to move on?''

She can't possibly imagine what's going on inside his head. But he responds, ''maybe''.

Daisy crosses her legs, wants to tell him that the someday he talked about is here, it arrived a long time ago. She understands, but the words just won't come.

A few minutes pass until Daisy says, ''you do realize that I run into your arms all the time right?''

''You won't ever hear me complaining about that''.

Kebo snores loudly breaking the tense conversation and both Ward and Daisy roll their eyes.

''Bobbi saw us''.

Ward nods, ''we left in time. I let Shield raid the wearhouse but there was nothing to find''.

''I knew Shield would come after me sooner or later''.

''I'm not going to let them hurt you''.

''You're always taking care of me Ward''.

''I'll be here for as long as you want me''.

Daisy grins, ''even when I kick your ass once we start training?''

He chuckles, ''yes, even then''.

''What no comment on how you're the bad ass Grant Ward and no one can defeat you?''

''Skye I've seen you in action, I don't stand a chance''.

She's not surprised he kept tabs on her here and there over the years.

If she wasn't so wrapped up in how much she hated him, Daisy would have done the same thing.

She spies a bottle of Vodka underneath his desk and pulls it out, opens and sets it on the desk between them. ''So I was thinking you and me, wrong foot. Can I buy you a drink?''

A smile lights his face and Daisy follows suit, Ward takes the first sip and passes the bottle to her.

　

She knows without a doubt as they drink and the sun begins to rise that if she had to turn back time and do all of this over again, she would come back to Ward. Every time no second thought, this is where they were meant to end up. Together.

 


	9. Can I Put You Back Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Daisy cutting her hair, and an attempt at another normal day ends in chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This flashback was amazing to write. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments fuel me, I'm so grateful to you guys.

 

_There's something about a damaged person that must reflect outwardly. Like a big fat neon red sign over their forehead that lets you know something tragic happened to them and they're learning how to live after it. Or maybe it's the way they speak or the way they breathe, it's different, heavier than others. Or maybe it's how they move, like the weight of whatever troubles them is bringing them down by the shoulders._

_Or perhaps it's the look in their eyes that tells you they are hanging on by a string. Dark ocean waves like right before a storm, all the light snuffed out until there was nothing left. Whatever it is, Daisy feels as if she has every sign of a damaged person. The numbness in her bones the heaviness that swallows her each time she breathes, the nightmares, the flashbacks._

_All wrapped up in earthquake powers and long hair. Daisy stares at the girl in the mirror and does not recognize her. Bags under her eyes, face sunken in, she's trembling. She was never one to tremble about anything. Someone that knew her before Cal would say she's a ghost of herself, that the death of her parents changed her in irreparable ways._

_Daisy would agree. She doesn't understand how to live in a world without them again, before she knew they were alive and well. But she longs for that life sometimes, when she thought they just abandoned her because they didn't give a damn. It was easier than this, having them thinking they would be family again and then losing them after a few weeks._

_Habit and memories cause her to lean in closer to the mirror and examine her neck, but the bruises are long gone. The fingers that tried to drain the life out of her do not mark her skin, but the scars from the attack linger. How do you get over your own mother trying to kill you? How do you deal with your father killing her to save your life?_

_If there was a magical potion or pill to take Daisy would have a long time ago. But this is life and nothing can be cured by liquid in a pretty glass bottle or a tiny pink pill that tastes like cotton candy. It's not that simple. Taking a wet strand of hair between her fingers she recalls Cal's hand in it not too long ago, Jiaying brushing it across her shoulders in a soothing motion. Daisy watches her reaction in the mirror as the thoughts overwhelm her._

_Her eyes narrow and then soften before filling with tears. They fall down her face quickly, her lips purse and her cheeks begin to grow red. The flashback takes over and she doesn't fight it. There's smoke and blood, the fire nearly choking her. She grabs Cal's hand but his fingers slip out of her own, she sees Jiaying's smile, feels her arms wrap around her._

_Blinking away the dead Daisy takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down. Fifteen minutes later she's got a pair of scissors in her hands, slowly putting the blades in line with her hair. She doesn't remember finding said scissors or making the choice to cut her hair. But as she glances in the mirror her hands shaking, it feels right. Like she's in control of herself right now._

_The process is a blur. Daisy remembers not being able to get a good grip on the scissors though because her hands wouldn't remain steady. She stops only when the feel of another heart beat enters her bedroom, her name is called. Skye. Not Daisy. Would Skye have done this? Would Daisy even exist if her parents didn't die? What would the girl on the Bus say to her now?_

_A knock at the door, so many strands of her hair in the sink on the floor on her shirt. Daisy glances in the mirror and cringes, tears still falling. It looks horrible, ugly and in uneven choppy layers. The door handle jiggles, she knows it makes Ward nervous if she's alone for a long period of time. He's afraid she's going to do something, sometimes she is too._

_One last look in the mirror, she sighs. Looks like Skye, the girl on the Bus, can be killed in more ways than just one. Tossing the scissors on the floor Daisy unlocks the door and hops up on the counter, drawing her knees up to her chest. Grant Ward steps into the bathroom and doesn't assess the situation in horror. There's no pity or disgust on his face._

_''I was going for a bob like Kylie Jenner, don't think I got it right''. Daisy wipes under her eyes and sniffles. Ward approaches her slowly, still not quite sure of their truce, what he's allowed to do and not. Surprisingly his presence doesn't repulse her, she has no desire to shoot him again. They haven't been together very long but so far he makes the pain not so intense._

_He understands, just like she knew he would._

_Most people would cross their arms and demand to know why she did this, wonder if she needs drugs to calm the voices in her head. Ward doesn't do that, not that she thought he would. Instead he leans against the counter beside her, his body heat making her feel not so alone. ''I was thinking more Taylor Swift''. She's too surprised to respond right away._

_''Did you just, did you just make a pop culture reference?''_

_He shrugs, ''I saw them in a magazine once with short hair''._

_''Oh my god who are you and what have you done with Grant Ward?''_

_''He''-_

_''Maybe he died, that version of you, when Garrett died. I think Skye died when Cal and Jiaying did''._

_He wants to tell her that the Grant Ward she knew wasn't a total lie, that she's right. Part of him did die when Garrett did, but that won't help the present situation._

_''You know right after I left Vault D I cut my hair too''._

_Daisy nods, ''I remember. The whole moutain man thing was not a good look for you''._

_He smiles, ''what I'm trying to say is that I cut my hair because I needed a change. I wanted to be someone other than a criminal, the man that John left behind''._

_Daisy runs a hand through her botched hair, ''at least you didn't screw up the dramatic life changing haircut''._

_''It doesn't look that bad''._

_She rolls her eyes, ''thought you said you'd never lie to me again Grant Ward''._

_''I'm not''._

_''Guess I can wear a hat or something''._

_He clears his throat, ''I know someone, I can get her to cut your hair. May take a couple days to get there''._

_Daisy raises an eyebrow, ''the Director of Hydra has a stylist on call? Guess you have to keep up that whole bad boy dark and dangerous look''._

_''She actually owes me a favor. It's not a big deal''._

_Daisy glances back at the mirror and sighs, ''sure. Call her''._

_''Alright. There's lunch in my office, I'll bring you a sandwich''._

_''Not hungry''._

_''Skye you have to eat. Do I need to get Kebo in here to bitch about not eating? Because he will''._

_Knowing there's no way to win and she is actually pretty hungry, Daisy nods and Ward leaves to grab a sandwich, leaves the bathroom door open._

_Two days later she's standing back in the same bathroom but with shorter hair. It's hardly chin length, she shortest she's ever had it. It's cute, something different. A knock on the door sounds and knowing it's Ward, she tells him to come in. He stands behind her and smiles, ''it looks good''. Daisy runs fingers through it, looking for any trace of Skye in the glass._

_''My parents are dead. I've lost myself Ward''._

_''I'll come find you''._

_And he does, he always does._

 

 

*

　

 

''I keep having this dream where this man has a gun in my face and he's going to kill me, I can see it in his face. And I let him every time. I never put up a fight''.

　

It's a bad day. Ward knew it was going to be the second Daisy walked into his office and sprawled across the couch. She's got a bottle of water at her feet and an unopened energy drink resting on her stomach, her hands are in her hair propping her head up so she's facing him, probably so he won't be able to tell that her fingers are shaking.

　

Ward observes her carefully, can tell she had that dream last night. The thought of her dying, of never seeing her again causes a fear to swell up in his chest so tight it makes it hard to breathe. He flashes back to the time she nearly faded right before his eyes when Quinn shot her. It was never part of the plan, Ward will always hate John for catching Daisy in the crossfire.

　

''Is this some kind of therapy session? Should I leave? Is this the part where you tell us about your first time and how it chops up to all the truama in your life?''

Kebo asks and Daisy chuckles, ''it was in a Taco Bell parking lot''.

''McDonald's, three in the morning''.

They then turn to Ward, ''your turn''.

Grant rolls his eyes, ''no''.

''I mean I already know so this is for Daisy's benefit''.

When Ward doesn't answer Kebo comments, ''he's always been sort of a prude. Would you like me to tell her boss?''

Ward pinches the bridge of his nose, ''fine. It was at the Country Club where my parents' were members''.

Daisy half smiles, ''you really were born with a silver spoon''.

''I got drunk at a Country Club once''. Kebo chimes in to get the attention off of Ward's childhood. ''I ended up playing golf and passing out in the stables, woke up next to a horse named Butter''.

''Who names a horse Butter?''

''An idiot obviously''.

　

Ward turns back to his computer and waits for them to stop discussing horse names, he has a feeling Daisy wants to discuss that dream more. Ten minutes later Kebo leaves the room and Daisy rolls onto her stomach, picks at her dark blue nail polish.

　

''I tell him I deserve it, in my dream. He's about to pull the trigger and I tell him to do it''.

''You don't''.

''I know it's just, Ward what if there's a part of me that thinks I do? I've done things that I'm not proud of. I don't want to die I just, maybe subconsciously I think I deserve to be punished for them''.

　

Ward is no therpaist but he does have experience in the direction Daisy's thoughts are going. And he aches for her, she deserves so much better. She deserves to be happy. Rising from his desk he walks over and bends down beside the couch so they are at eye level. The words come out naturally, from a place of honesty. It's what he wished someone would have told him after Garrett died.

　

''Just because you did a bad thing it doesn't mean you're a bad person. You're human, you make mistakes everyone does''.

''People died because of me. When I became a Shield agent, when I got my powers''.

''You were protecting yourself after you got your powers, when Gonzalez hunted you down. That man who tried to shoot you, he deserved it. As for being a Shield agent sometimes you have to make a hard call and people die. It's part of the job''.

''That's not an excuse Ward''.

''No it's not, it's the truth. You told me not too long about the reason you left Shield wasn't just about Cal''.

She nods, remembering. ''I was becoming someone I didn't recognize''.

''Skye, taking a life never gets any easier. But you don't deserve to die because of it''.

Her eyes shoot up to the ceiling, ''tell me I won't always feel like this''.

She's referring to how her state of being has been for the past few months after her parents died.

Ward puts a hand on her shoulder, she doesn't jump or pull away. He can feel the heat of her skin through the thin white shirt she's wearing.

''I promise you Skye that you won't feel like this forever. It gets better, even when you think it won't. I miss Garrett every day, but I don't dwell on his death anymore''.

''Well he was a psychopath''.

''Yes he was''.

She looks down at him her eyes wide, ''but you're not''.

Daisy stretches her hand out to cup his cheek and every dark place inside his cold heart lights up. ''You never were''.

　

He hasn't forgotten about the bedroom incident a few days ago, in fact it's all he can think about every time he sees Daisy. He walked in and could tell she was suffering something awful and he did the only thing he could think of. Crawled into bed beside her, didn't touch her. But having someone close to you when you can't breathe helps.

　

How she looked at him as if he were all she wanted in the world, it shifted everything on it's axis and he had a hard time believing they weren't the ony two people on the planet. It's not the first time he's felt that way towards her and it probably won't be the last. Daisy has always had a habit of getting under his skin and making him want something for himself.

　

He's feeling like that right now as her dark brown eyes drink him in, her fingers warm on his cheeks. That spark that light in her eyes is back and he never wants it to fade. If he can have a part in making her happy even if it is just for a moment that's all he wants to do for the rest of his life.

　

Ward leans in their noses brush, he still thinks this is a dream. That he'll wake up one day to learn she was never here at all. That she's still out in the world hating him, wishing he was dead like the rest of their old team. A thought comes so suddenly, one he's had before. If one day she goes back to Shield, will they accept her with arms wide open?

　

Or will they cast her aside because of her ties to Hydra, to him? Ward doesn't believe Coulson would do that, not to Daisy. But look what happened when Phil found out who Ward really was. Even if he doesn't want to Daisy to leave, whatever happens he'll protect her. He always will.

　

''Can we have another normal day today?'' She whispers and pulls back a bit.

Getting the hint Ward does the same, knees still on the floor. Checking his watch he smiles, ''still trying to get out of training I see''.

Daisy rolls her eyes, ''am not''.

''It's five a.m. on the dot. Some things never change, you're going to say next that some normal people don't train at five in the morning''.

She sits up on the couch and crosses her legs, ''in my defense they totally don't''.

Ward rises from the floor, ''sorry rookie. Meet me on the mat in five minutes or you'll have to do twenty chin ups''.

He's walking out the door when a throw pillow hits his back, ''I suddenly remember why I hated you as my SO''.

Grant laughs, ''that's still not going to get you out of it. Remember using your powers is cheating''.

''Shut up''.

　

Two hours later Ward is back in his office freshly showered, Kebo sitting across from him. Daisy is in the shower, Bear in her room. Ward is trying to focus on the information on the computer in front of him, but he keeps feeling Kebo staring at him. Sighing he looks to his long time friend, ''what?''

　

''Oh nothing''.

''Kebo''.

''Fine just that I was right''.

''Right about what?''

Kebo gives him a look, ''I think you know''.

''Don't start''.

''Grant it's obvious she wants to be with you and you want to be with her. I'm rooting for you mate. Just go in there and kiss her''.

''It's not that simple''.

''But it is. If you weren't a stubborn ass you would listen to me''.

''Drop it''.

''Can't, your happiness is very important to me. I figure one of us has to have a good ending to our tragic lives, I'm betting it will be you''.

Before Ward can respond Daisy walks in and leans against the doorway. ''Either of you feel like going to the beach?''

Ward is reminded of her comment earlier about a normal day, and this is his chance to give it to her. ''Sure. Let's go''.

Daisy is surprised but smiles at him, says she has to grab sunblock and put on some shorts.

Kebo winks at Grant, ''go have sex in the ocean''.

Thanking god Daisy already left the room Ward slaps the back of Kebo's head, ''shut the hell up''.

　

The hot sun beats down on the sand, the umbrella and baseball cap Ward is wearing helps just a tad. He and Daisy are set up on the beach with towels chairs and sunscreen. Grant is currently reading the lastest novel he picked up and Daisy is lying next to him soaking up the sun. She's in shorts a white shirt, bathing suit underneath the clothes.

　

This is the first time they've laid out at the beach together since they moved here, and Ward is trying not to be distracted by her legs but is failing. Miserably. He's read the same passage on the page three times now. Training with her again in the mornings is something he thought he could easily prepare himself for. He thought it'd be hard for both of them.

　

The first day it was, reminded them how things used to be. But it was quickly remembered that Agent Ward no longer is present and Skye disappeared a long time ago. He's learned that Daisy has a lot of the Calvary in the way she moves, but keeping tabs on her didn't do Daisy's skills justice. He sees himself in the core of her movements, the way she angles herself before throwing a punch or aiming a kick.

　

The rest is all May but Daisy's foundation is soley him. Ward takes pride in that if he's being honest, somehow someway a piece of him still lingered even after he was gone. The hard part is being so close to her again, if he pins her to the floor or a wall. Grant is a master at self control but Daisy tests it, always has. He was right, some things never change.

　

''You know I've never seen you in cargo shorts''. She says, rolling her head in his direction.

''We are on an island''.

''I know it's just, you look like a tourist is all''.

''Is that a bad thing?''

''Nope. You seem relaxed is all, we should make these normal days a regular thing''.

As long as it puts a smile on her face, nothing sounds better. ''Okay''.

Daisy lowers her sunglasses, ''did you just agree to take one entire day off from ruling the world? You? Grant Ward?''

He shrugs, ''I agree with you, days like these are nice. We deserve a break''.

She smiles so brightly it puts one on his face as well, ''what? Why are you looking at me like that?''

''You said we''.

''And?''

''You still struggle with human emotion don't you?''

''Skye''-

''I'm saying that you included yourself in the whole deserving something nice scenario. It's progress is all''.

For some reason this surprises Ward, he never thought she would take into account his mental health. He's used to only Kebo worrying about it.

Spotting that her margarita is getting low he stands and clears his throat, ''you want another?"

Running away from this conversation? Probably.

Daisy sensing this nods, ''sure''.

　

He heads over to one of the many stands that sell alcohol and waits in line, all the others are crowded as well. Replaying the conversation in his head Ward doesn't realize why he's so upset. It hits him as he's paying for Daisy's drink. She's not here to fix him or make him feel better, she's here because he does that for her. It's not mutual.

　

Ward gives and Daisy takes, not the other way around. She doesn't need to worry about him, only on getting better herself. He's texting Kebo this as he's leaving the stand, looks up when he senses something wrong. People on the beach are running towards something and he realizes it's close to the spot where he left Daisy. He has men posted around the area so she has to be fine, right?

　

Just in case he runs onto the sand and doesn't spot Daisy under the towel and umbrella. He doesn't see the agents around her either. He comes to a conclusion rather quickly, especially with all the chatter of the people around him. Someone ran into the ocean and had no intention of coming out, his stomach sinks as he looks into the water but doesn't spot anyone. Daisy wouldn't do that, would she? Didn't they just have this conversation?

　

He's about to go into the water himself when Samuel runs up to him, ''boss it's Daisy, she's up here''. A crowd starts forming where Samuel leads him to, pushing through the people to get to the source. Ward nearly stops breathing when he sees long familiar legs and blue jean shorts. Daisy lies on the sand sputtering out water and taking deep breaths.

　

Michael is sitting beside her soaking wet and breathing hard, Steven too. Dropping to his knees Ward leans down and meets her eyes. Tears fill them and she flings herself into his arms. She's cold and shivering, lips are blue. Christ he was only gone for fifteen minutes, what the hell happened? ''I preformed CPR sir, she's alright. We need to get out of here and get some water in her''. Michael says and Ward nods in thanks.

　

Swinging her up in his arms Ward heads to the SUV they came in on and puts her in the backseat. He sits next to her and Daisy curls into his side, hiding her face in his bicep, still crying. Now that he knows she's safe the fear hits him in one sharp wave. What the hell was she doing? It's clear no one was overreacting at her diving into the ocean, and judging by the way she's acting right now she wasn't just taking a dip in to cool off.

　

Grant's greatest fear since she agreed to stay with him is that she'd take her own life. He's praying to any god out there that this wasn't the case. That maybe he's wrong and everyone else is too, that she went for a swim and got caught up in the current. Lying to himself? Yes. By the time they reach the base Daisy is inconsolable in his arms.

　

She cries and trembles so much that when they pass a trash can on the way to her room she vomits into it. Kebo swoops in and holds her hair back, gives Ward a 'what happpened?' look. To which he shakes his head, he has no clue. She's still shivering when he carries her into the bathroom and turns on her shower as hot as it will go. If he crosses a line by carrying her in there, they don't acknowledge it.

　

Grant stands under the hot spray and brushes the hair out of her eyes, sees that she's too far away from him to notice anything around her. Setting her down but keeping an arm wrapped around her, Ward grabs shampoo and starts washing her hair. Puts this scene in a box to mull on later because now is not the time to overthink this.

　

He rinses out her short hair and doesn't even think about grabbing the body wash. It would feel wrong, she's not aware of her surroundings. She comes to when he's wrapping a towel around her still fully clothed body and they're stepping out of the shower. He was about to call a female agent in here to change her into warm clothes, when Daisy gasps loudly and starts trembling all over again.

　

''Ward?''

''I'm here. Everything is okay, you're alright''.

　

He leads her into the bedroom and spots a water bottle on the dresser, hands it to her and tells her to drink. Unscrewing the cap for her he sets her down on the bed and heads to said dresser to get some clothes. Ward didn't realize his own hands were shaking until he's pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Closing his eyes for a second to compose himself, calm the racing fear in his chest.

　

He sees Daisy so long ago on the floor of that basement bleeding out in that pod about to die, he sees her seizing from the drug Simmons put in her veins, the same one in Coulson, in John. Feeling in control of himself once more he turns to Daisy and hands her the clothes, she's already downed half the bottle. She says nothing as she takes them and Ward turns around so she can have privacy while changing.

　

A few minutes later he faces her and sees that she's tucked tightly into bed, the blanket up to her chin. He sits down beside her and she takes his hand, her fingers steady now. The thought of Daisy dying scares him more than anything else ever has. Even Christian, their parents. She finishes the water and someone brings in three more bottles.

　

When he reads that she's stable enough to talk he asks, ''want to tell me what happened?''

She clears her throat tears in her eyes again, ''I thought I saw Cal. He was walking into the ocean and I followed him. I don't know what happened. I just, I thought he was alive for a second''.

　

Grant understands completely when he got out from Vault D he saw John all the time. At the gas station, at Kebo's safe house, in a diner, everywhere. For months. Sometimes he still does though it's rare. The loss of her father is still fresh for Daisy, so it makes sense. In the months she's been with him this is the first time he's aware of that she saw Cal. The few weeks she was on her own after she left Shield, she could have seen him all the time too.

　

''Was that the first time you saw him?''

Daisy shakes her head, ''no. I saw him once at the Playground right after he, you know. May had to ICE me because I couldn't calm down, I would have brought the whole building down''.

There are many things he wants to say about that, but it'll have to be at another time.

Instead he responds, ''I used to see Garrett constantly. I still do from time to time. Scared the hell out of me at first. Kebo says it's the grief talking, my brain shows me something I want even if it isn't really there''.

She starts crying again and he wipes her tears with his thumb, ''I wasn't trying to drown myself''.

''I know you weren't''.

''But you thought I did at first''.

He doesn't deny it, ''you scared me. I saw you lying there and thought the worst''.

''Yeah I guess my repuation hasn't been stellar lately''. She squeezes his hand, ''sorry I scared you''.

''I'm sorry I wasn't there''.

''You have nothing to apologize for''.

''I should have been there Skye, I could have calmed you down or''-

''Ward it's okay. You can't be around me all the time. I make my own choices, you don't need to make it your life mission to save me''.

But that's the crux of it all because even if she doesn't want to admit it, that's a reason she's here. To make sure that if she falls off the edge he's always there to pull her back.

''Still, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't leave you''.

''You do realize that blaming yourself isn't helping either of us''.

He sighs and takes her hand in both of his, ''I know. I just want to to be safe Skye''.

She smiles this smile he doesn't understand and kisses his cheek, ''I'm always safe with you Ward. That I can count on''.

　

Maybe Kebo and the universe were right, maybe they are two sides of the same coin.


	10. Come Take My Heart of Glass & Give Me Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward grow closer, and Shield closes in on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a scene you all have been waiting for may or may not be in this chapter? 
> 
> Enjoy, tell me what you think!

 

''Oh my god Ward they have pumpkin crepes''. Daisy glances away from the neon menu in front of her to her companion, who's entire face lights up at the mention of his favorite thing, pumpkin. She's learned he usually prefers pumpkin pancakes but he'll take a muffin or crepe if offered, but he's not a fan of pumpkin cookies. Daisy didn't know that on the Bus.

　

Just like she didn't know he had nightmares or that hurting people affected him more than anyone thought it would. When they first met Daisy thought he was an emotionless robot who pulled the trigger when ordered without batting an eye. She thought that even more so when it was revealed who he really was, Daisy saw the darkest parts of him and ran.

　

Didn't want to see anything good, believed just like the rest of the team that there wasn't any part of him left that was. Now though she can say without a doubt that while Ward wasn't who she thought it was at the beginning, she likes who is here with her now in the middle of this story. After her parents died Daisy didn't think she'd ever be happy again.

　

But these months with Ward away from Shield have proved that happiness is within reach, all she has to do is hold out a hand and grasp it. She has no idea if whatever between them will ever go anywhere, she's not staying with Hydra forever. However she's never going back to Shield so Daisy is pretty content with where she is right now.

　

Last week was a rough week, she thought she saw Cal walk into the ocean and tried to follow. The end result was a near drowning, she hasn't stepped onto the beach since. The entire event is a blur but the one thing she can recall in perfect detail is Ward's face swimming into view. Her eyes full of salt water she saw him clear as day, dark hair and five o'clock shadow backed by the sun.

　

It wasn't how attractive he looked that gave her pause. It was the downright fear in his eyes, the way his hands shook as he touched her face. Like she was someone he was too afraid to lose and would do anything, pray to any god to keep her in this world. It was later on that night she realized that they can't ignore this thing between them.

　

She cares about him, she no longer holds his sins in the palm of her hands waiting to ambush him with them. There's fire and cool understanding between the two, always has been. Which is why his betrayal hurt so much, why it was so hard to let him go afterwards. Because she never did, Daisy has always been holding onto Ward by the edge of her fingernails.

　

They haven't had the time to talk about their conversation a few nights ago, before she saw Cal. When she asked if he was ready to move on, if this was something they both wanted. He hasn't brought it up and neither has she. If he were to profess his feelings Daisy wouldn't hesitate to do the same. Only question is, who will crack first?

　

She's watching him now his eyes excited as he brushes against her to order, his hand on her elbow. An accidental touch to an untrained eye, but Ward just couldn't help himself. The night is dark but is lit up by neon lights, the air smells of salt and cotton candy, popcorn. The pier on the beach is having a carnival, been here all week and Daisy finally convinced Ward to come with her.

　

She and Kebo came here two nights ago, got really drunk and rode the ferris wheel. Ward's men found them passed out on a bench and brough them home. Currently the food trunk in front of Daisy and Ward is rather slow, everyone else is either occupied by the cheap amusement rides or the other food stands and trucks. Daisy orders the same as Ward, but asks for extra caramel sauce on top.

　

Dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans, Ward looks dark and dangerous next to her. He's so tall and strong, she knows he still works out every morning before their training sessions. Which are going well, aside from the fact that the tension between them sparks and cackles just waiting to blow. Daisy would normally be afraid of that, but she's not anymore.

　

It's painfully obvious Ward cares about her and she him, if this turns into something she won't fight it. A year ago she would have shot him all over again, but now Daisy enjoys his company. Ward is funny with his dry sense of humor, he's also very sensitive, a side she never saw coming. He's kind, sweet, has a big heart though no one sees it besides her and Kebo.

　

He cares. About the work he's doing at Hydra, about Kebo and her, he cared about Kara. Tried to help her when the rest of the world refused. Ward helps people, hell he spent his life trying to save a mad man (he was brain washed but still) because John Garrett was the only father figure he ever had.

　

The man beside her is so far away from Agent Grant Ward, yet still the same in some ways. Daisy loves learning new things about him every day, life is exciting with him around. She never thought she'd say that, or a reach a point where she wouldn't mind being in the same room as him. She must be staring because Ward meets her eye, ''why are you looking at me like that?''

　

''I just, I just realized that I'm happy. I never thought I would be able to feel that again after my parents died. And I have you to thank for that''.

Ward would seem impassive if a stranger were to look at him right now, but inside he's on fire soaring, ten thousand feet up in the air. He runs a hand down his face, ''and here I thought you would hate me forever''.

Their order is called and he goes to collect it, she doesn't notice that his fingers are shaking when he hands her the food.

Daisy takes a bite before responding to his earlier comment, ''you know if my parents were still alive I probably wouldn't be here''.

''I know''.

She shrugs before walking off down to the beach, of course he follows. ''But maybe not, maybe one way or another we were supposed to find each other''.

Her back is to him so she doesn't see him falter in his steps nearly tripping down the stairs as they head to the sand.

She looks at him over her shoulder, ''is it as amazing as you thought it would be?'' She nods to the crepe in paper he's nearly finished with.

But he's not looking at the dessert when he replies, ''it's better''.

Daisy flushes and takes the last bite of the crepe before shoving the paper in her back pocket, licks caramel off her thumb. ''You should have gone with the extra caramel''.

Grant takes the last bite and shoves the trash in his pocket as well, ''too sweet for me''.

Daisy rolls her eyes, the nervous tightening in her chest at where their conversation was headed begins to lessen.

　

The beach is nearly empty, everyone at the carnival. The screams and laughter fade the farther they walk away from the pier. Daisy is aware of Ward's men following them from a distance, always keeping an eye on their boss. And possibly her, she is a threat after all. The moon is high in the sky, she's never seen so many stars. In the city they're all drowned out by lights. It's beautiful, stopping in the sand she looks up and smiles.

　

The waves lapping at her feet, the cool breeze, Daisy closes her eyes and feels relaxed. Safe and content, something she hasn't felt since before she joined Shield. Ward brought her here knowing she loves the beach, he gave this to her. He's given her security and shelter, a place to fall apart and be put back together again without any judgement. What the hell did she do to deserve that?

　

Did she not tell him to run faster after he admitted to trying to kill himself in Vault D? Did she not shoot him three times when he was just trying to help her, make sure she got out alive? Did she not reject his apology just like the rest of the team on the Bus last year? Wasn't she the one who encouraged Coulson to send him back to his abusive older brother?

　

She's about to turn around and apologize for all of that for the hundredth time, but the thought of Coulson gets stuck in her head. Which leads down a large rabbit hole that she has no desire to fall into tonight, but her mind it seems has other plans. She's not at the beach anymore but with Cal, there's fire and smoke his blood-

　

A warm hand on her bare arm brings Daisy back to the present. Ward is standing beside her his feet in the ocean, he's slipping off his leather jacket and putting it around her shoulders. Daisy wasn't aware she was shivering until now. The material is warm and smells of him spice and gun powder, that familiar cologne she would recognize anywhere.

　

Daisy runs both hands through her hair and sighs, closes her eyes again. ''If you never joined Shield who would you be? Ignoring the Juvi thing''.

She asks Ward, who takes a moment to think before responding. ''My parents wanted me to follow in my father's foot steps in politics. I probably wouldn't be a Senator but something along those lines, in the public eye''.

''Okay forget about your parents, they were jerks''.

''And I'm glad they're dead''.

Ignoring the fact that he's the one responsible for that Daisy tries again, ''if you weren't a Specialist and could pick any life, what would you want to do?''

He's never been asked this question before no one has ever taken into account what he wanted before, especially when it regarded how he chose to spend his life.

Realizing this Daisy decides to offer up her own fantasy, ''ignoring the whole hacker Rising Tide thing, I would want to help people. Travel to third world countries and help the people there however I could. Building schools, giving clean water and food''.

Her eyes are still closed so she doesn't see Ward smile, ''really?''

''Yeah''.

''I can see that''.

She knocks her hip into his, ''your turn''.

Daisy hears him suck in a deep breath, ''honestly I have no idea''.

That makes her sad, everyone has always told him how to live his entire life. And now that he's out from under their thumbs he's still in this life because he has no idea what else he can do.

''You can be whoever you want to be Ward. No one is giving you orders anymore''.

His tone is warm when he says, ''funny. I was thinking the same thing about you''.

Opening her eyes she finds Ward smiling down at her and she returns the gesture before looking out into the dark black ocean before them. ''Want to go swimming? And please don't give me any crap about how dangerous night swimming is''.

She's shrugging off his leather jacket when he says, ''Skye it's''-

''Doing it with or without you robot''.

　

She's in shorts and a black shirt, no need to change she walks out into the water until her feet are no longer touching sand. Nothing compares to the feel of the ocean, the waves crashing against your body. Daisy feels out of control, weightless. But for once she doesn't mind. Letting the current and waves take her wherever they want to go, she looks up at the moon again.

　

Feels a warm body behind her and turns around to find that Ward followed her in, of course he did. ''You're going to get yourself killed''. He mutters, the shirt he's wearing sticking to his skin.

It's very distracting, at least he kept his clothes on.

Daisy lighty splashes him, ''and you're going to drown with me''.

He shrugs, gives her a long once over she pretends not to notice. ''Didn't want you to die alone''.

''Aw, the Tin Man has a heart after all''.

She taps his chest for emphasis just like she did so long ago at the Hub, the memory flows between them sharp and thrilling.

No longer causing their skin to burn or Daisy's bitterness to seep in and ruin everything.

　

Grant catches her hand on his chest, her fingers just by his heart. They pull closer together until their legs are twined together, her stomach pressed into his. He keeps her afloat against the waves, at least that's the excuse he's going with if she asks why he's holding onto her. His free hand rests in the water, her's lingers by her side, fingers inching closer to his hip.

　

Like magnets they can't help but drift closer, wet skin brushing wet skin. Ward's hand leaves the waves and tangles in her hair, Daisy's hand that was hesitating to touch his hip now grasps it tightly. The air feels tight like he's sucking it all in, the water is cold but Daisy can no longer feel it. Can't hear the ocean around them, only the sound of Ward breathing.

　

All she can see is his face looking at her like she's a dream he never wants to wake from. Droplets of water roll down his face his hair is slicked back, he looks younger like this. Unburndened, if they were strangers Daisy would never be able to tell he's had a hard life, that the universe has been so unkind to him.

　

His eyes are burning whiskey on fire as he glances down at her lips then into her eyes. It's one she seen him wear a few times, it never fails to leave her feeling as if she's free falling. The hand holding her own to his chest drops only to cup her face, his thumb drawing a smooth line from cheek to lips. He's waiting to see if she's going to pull away, but she won't, not ever not anymore.

　

Ward leans down and Daisy closes her eyes, her hand never left his chest so she fists his shirt tightly, pulling him as close to her as he can get. When his lips brush against her own Daisy finds herself waiting for the moment to be interrupted. But it never does, and that causes a thrill to shoot through her. Ward as well it seems, because this time he kisses her fully.

　

His mouth warm against her own. Daisy has read and heard all about fireworks and feeling the world explode if the kiss is amazing. The first time she and Ward kissed it was all passion and pent up emotions, the second time was filled with lies and blood. This time is different than the last two. Skye and Agent Ward aren't kissing right now.

　

They're two people who have fought a war in their time apart. Have spilled and shed blood, have been bruised and battered, nearly left for dead over and over again. They've uncovered truths and told lies, let go of past hatred and started understanding that the world is not just black and white. And somehow someway against all odds, they found each other again.

　

Daisy can't put into words what it feels like kissing Ward now. It's just warm like slow melted caramel being poured all over her skin, it feels right he feels like home, like she found the place she belongs. The beach doesn't catch on fire under the weight of their passion, but Daisy deepens the kiss and wraps both arms around his neck.

　

Grant wraps an arm around her back to secure his hold on her, his other hand back in her hair. It's a kiss that says so many words in one.

　

It's, _''I missed you''._

_''I'm sorry''._

_''Please don't let go''._

_''You're the only one I've ever wanted''._

_''You're perfect''._

And of course, _''I love you''._

　

But neither of them are ready to admit that now.

　

Daisy doesn't remember getting out of the ocean. But suddenly her back meets sand she's catching her breath and Ward is hovering above her, doing the same. Tenderly he brushes the hair out of her eyes, he smiles. It's the brightest one she's ever seen on his face warming every inch inside and out. Daisy finds her lips stretching into one has well as her hands run up the length of his arms.

　

She can tell he's about to ask if he can kiss her again, his lips are swollen and red his face flushed. It's adorable, Daisy runs a hand through his hair and rests her fingers on the back of his neck. Before he can say anything she's arching her back, kissing him this time. Her other hand running down his spine causing him to shiver.

　

Daisy loses herself in his kiss. Time ceases to exist as does the beach, everything fades. Nothing matters but Ward above her his chest touching hers, his lips rough but smooth against her own. He tastes like salt and the pumpkin crepe they ate earlier, can taste caramel on his tongue. This is everything she's longed for and more, this is perfect every dream and fantasy come to life.

　

She and Ward are like two puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly together. Never right with anyone else, this is where they were meant to be all along. Together, finally. After all the bullets and lies here they are and it's better than anything she ever imagined. Daisy doesn't realize how deep her feelings went for Grant until this very moment.

　

Kissing him senselessly, wrecklessly on a beach halfway across the world. It's him, it's always been him. Her hands drift under his shirt to touch smooth skin, as she moves higher up his back she starts to feel the bumps of scars long faded. His lips move to her neck to she can breathe and she digs her nails into his spine at the feel of him against her skin.

　

Taking a cue from her, Ward's fingers slide under her shirt. His callused fingers against her stomach, she shivers when they reach the only scars on her body. The two bullets Ian Quinn put in her, Ward stops his roaming lips and lowers his head. Daisy is about to object because she's going to go insane if he stops kissing her, when his lips touch the first scar.

　

It's just a flutter at first, can hardly feel it. She arches against him fingers in his hair, he does the same with the second before lifting his head and pressing his lips against her forehead. Daisy opens her eyes and then he's kissing her again. Shutting out the world again she closes them once more, the only thing that matters is Ward's body flush against her own.

　

Daisy doesn't hear it clearly at first. One second her legs are wrapped around Grant's waist and the next he's pulling away, his hands on either side of her head. Catching her breath she opens her mouth to ask what's wrong, when the reality starts coming back. The waves crashing around them, the sound of birds high above. And the unmistakable sound of someone clapping.

　

Someone clapping and hollering actually. Ward rises and holds out a hand helping her up. Blinking away the haze she was just in, she drinks in his appearance. Sand in his hair all over his clothes his face, but he's got this drunk silly grin on his handsome face, Daisy is probably wearing the same expression. Hands still linked together she turns to the sound.

　

Kebo is standing a few feet away, smiling at the two of them. He's got his phone in one hand directed at them, a flask is sticking out of his pocket.

　

''Well it was about damned time. Thank god I recorded that, I won the bet. Ward thank you for the two hundred dollars I'm about to get''.

Daisy narrows her eyes, ''how long have you been standing there?''

''Long enough. It's a good thing I was here too, you guys looked about three seconds from doing it. Which I do not reccomend on the beach by the way, sand literally gets everywhere. Everywhere''.

Ward threads his fingers with hers, ''ignore him''.

She turns her attention to him and he smiles down at her, he seems nervous. Like she's about to tell him that was a mistake.

To assure him and herself Daisy stands on her toes and kisses him, not a mistake. Something that should have happened a long time ago.

''I'm still recording''.

Kebo's voice causes her to pull away, Ward's fingers drift across her cheek and then he kisses her forehead.

Silently telling her they'll talk later, they turn back to Kebo who's wagging his eyebrows at his friend.

''Did you need something Kebo?''

''Oh yeah there's a reason I came out here. We have a problem, Watchdogs found a raided another one of our bases. This time it's the one in LA''.

Ward sighs and starts walking up to Kebo, ''when?''

''An hour ago. I already have the plane ready to go when you are''.

''You want to come along?''

Daisy nods, ''sure. Just need to shower first''.

Kebo winks at the two of them before commenting, ''Ward's shower has the best water pressure. You should check it out with him''.

She slaps his arm as Ward begins walking away, shaking his head.

He pauses and then turns to Kebo and snatches the phone out of his hand, not looking at him Ward throws back his arm and the device sails into the ocean.

Kebo sputters and curses the entire walk back to the base.

　

Daisy showers and dresses quickly, meeting Ward in the living area in five minutes. He's already ready to go, tucking a gun in the back of his jeans. Now she doesn't feel awkward ogling him, he meets her eye and winks. She flushes, the feel of him from less than half an hour ago still very present and loud in her mind. She tries to put the kiss in the back of her mind but it's hard.

　

As far as kisses go, it may have been the best one in her entire life. Ward walks up to her in a maroon Henley and hands her a gun. There's an intimacy that wasn't there before, something private, solid. Like she can touch it if she really wanted to, Ward must feel the same because he smiles, ''get a drink after this?'' ''Please''.

　

Something is wrong, Daisy can feel it as she walks through the dark hallways of the Hydra base. She and Ward split up, half the team went with him and the other with her. She can't sense any heart beats on this floor, but that uneasy feeling won't let up. The sound of gunfire suddenly comes from the lobby below her where Ward is, the comm in her ear goes silent.

　

Taking the stairs she heads down to him, ready to use her powers. But there's a voice that stops her in her tracks. And it's not Ward's in her comm currently, telling her to get the hell out of here. It's female, too far to see Daisy but loud enough that she can hear it.

　

''Give it up Ward, you're surrounded''. That's Bobbi Morse, what the hell is she doing here?

''Agent Morse, long time no see. How've you been?''

''Physical therapy has been a real bitch''.

''Would say I'm sorry but''-

''Come out here and fight like a man Ward''. That's Hunter and Daisy's stomach sinks.

''Hunter you and I both know you and Morse don't stand a chance against me''.

''That's funny. Because I heard it took both you and Agent 33 to bring Bob down''.

Daisy can't see Ward but knows he winced at that, hopes Kebo is with him.

''Her name was Kara''.

''And you killed her didn't you? What kind of man shoots his own girlfriend?''

Daisy wasn't there but from what Kebo has told her it was an accident, Ward thought Kara was May. And May was the one who tricked her in the first place.

In the comm Daisy hears Ward take a deep breath, ''you two came here for revenge, kill me for hurting Bobbi. It's not going to happen''.

''We also came because you're a raging pyscopath who likes to kidnap people. Where is Daisy? Tell us and we'll be merciful''.

''Don't count on it''. Lance mutters.

''Shield still hasn't found her? Phil ever guess that maybe she doesn't want to be found?''

''We''-

''I'm going to cut you off right there Barbara. I already had this conversation with May and I really don't want to repeat it. So cut the shit and get on with it''.

　

Multiple guns are cocked and Ward is whispering in the comm asking where she is, Kebo is demanding they go but Ward won't leave without her. Ignoring the voices in her mind Daisy steps out into view, doesn't want Ward to be hurt because of her. Bobbi and Hunter are crouched behind a few crates, Grant is on the other side of the room doing the same.

　

She has two options here. Run away and avoid Shield like she has been. Or finally reveal herself so maybe just maybe, they stop hunting her down once there's proof that she's safe. Hunter notices her first and taps Bobbi's arm until she gets so annoyed she asks what he wants, he points in Daisy's direction and she looks over.

　

She Bobbi and Hunter have always been close, it's what happens when you work with a team in life or death situations. After her parents died Hunter and Bobbi told her so many times that they were there if she ever needed anything. It's not really Shield as a whole Daisy hates so much, she realizes now it's just Coulson, just May.

　

Bobbi and Hunter didn't do anything wrong where Cal and Jiaying are concerned, but they did by coming here.

　

''Daisy. Are you alright are you hurt?''

Bobbi abandons her position to come to the other woman, Daisy holds out a hand. ''You two need to leave. Now''.

''Ward you lying bastard I knew she was here!'' Hunter too leaves his place by the crates and comes to Bobbi's side.

''Come on love lets go, Coulson will be excited to see you. Don't worry about Ward, Bob will handle him''.

''No one is handling Ward, just let him go and leave''.

They share confused looks, ''you're clearly being held against your will. Blink twice if you need to be saved but can't say anything''.

''I don't need to be saved Hunter. Just go''.

''We're not leaving with you love. You can tell us what's going on on the way back to the Playground''.

Hunter makes a grab for her arm but Daisy shrinks back, ''don't''.

''She doesn't want to leave Ward''. Bobbi says, a frown on her face.

''Doesn't or can't? Bob he probably brain washed her''.

''God I am not brain washed! Why does everyone think that?''

''Because Ward likes his women brain washed, then he kills them''.

The building rumbles and Daisy narrows her eyes at Hunter, ''you don't know the whole story''.

''Don't care. Ward and Agent 33 tortured my wife. He needs to pay for that''.

''Do you know why they tortured her?''

''Um because they were both pyschos?''

''No because your wife sold Kara out to Hydra, they brain washed her because of Bobbi''.

Bobbi rolls her eyes, ''what's your point?''

''That she wanted revenge and I can't say I blame her!''

''I sold her out to Hydra as a show of good faith, Coulson sent me there to protect Simmons. You remember her right, your friend? Also the one that Ward sent to the bottom of the ocean to die''.

　

At the mention of both Simmons and Coulson Daisy sways, her vision blurring. Seeing that she's dsitracted Hunter grabs an arm and the pressure causes those instincts and training both Ward and May drilled into her, she reacts. Spins in his hold and kicks his shin, Bobbi attempts to calm her down but with a wave of Daisy's hand, she's thrown across the room towards the front door.

　

''Don't make me hurt you Hunter''.

''You've lost your damn mind Daisy''.

She shrugs, ''guess I have nothing to lose at this point''.

　

What would have turned into a full blown fight ends when Ward decides to intervene, standing in between Daisy and Hunter. She's about to shove him and say she doesn't need him to protect her, but the room begins to spin. Instead of ramming her fists into his back Daisy leans her forehead into it, his shirt soft against her skin. That's all she knows before everything fades to black.

　

Daisy is sore the next time she opens her eyes. Head throbbing she has no clue where she is or what happened. But she's cold, teeth chattering and shivering kind of cold. Sitting up Daisy finds she's outside, a backyard it looks like. It's night time, the only light coming from a porch lamp above her. She has no memory of this place, is it a safe house? Why is she on the ground then?

　

Her hands feel wet and when she looks down, bright red blood greets her. Sucking down a gasp of surprise she stands, her legs wobbly. The sidewalk below her is also covered in blood, a trail of her boots stained crimson leads from the back door right to where she's standing. What the hell happened? Is she hurt is this her blood or someone else?

　

Where the hell is Ward? Oh god is this his blood? The last thing she remembers is drinking something, maybe? Did she go out? She can't recall anything after seeing Bobbi and Hunter. WIth shaky hands she pulls open the back door, wipes her fingers on her jeans. A kitchen sits in front of her and it looks like a crime scene, blood all over the floor.

　

What the hell did she do? What happened here?

 


	11. I'll Be There to Pick the Pieces Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the early days where Daisy first joined Ward, and in present time he and Daisy discuss where to go from here after their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> Enjoy. That is all. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome.

 

_''Who were you before Garrett took you into the woods?''_

_Ward looks over to Daisy who's curled in a ball on the sofa across from his desk. She's been with him for a week now, long hair in tangles down her back. Heavy bags under her eyes, cheeks sunken in, she's shaking. A mess right in front of him and he has no idea how to help her. She's hardly slept or eaten since she's been here. He promised to himself that he would be the person he wished he would have had after John died, to Daisy._

_The question surprises him since he didn't tell her that. It was either Kebo or Shield found out his history with John, maybe both. Either way it catches him off guard. Because the teen Garrett broke out of jail was so angry, he hated the world and everyone in it. Wanted to watch the world burn, wanted to see everyone that ever hurt him suffer and bleed. Grant can hardly remember what that feels like, he doesn't burn anymore._

_Slowly he walks over to her, snatching a water bottle off his desk as he passes. Crouches in front of her, she accepts the bottle with trembling fingers. Uncapping it she drains half the water as he studies her. He recongizes the all consuming sadness in her eyes, the weight on her chest that feels permanent, like no matter what she does how much she drinks or sleeps, will never let up. He can relate, oh how he can._

_She told him three days ago about her parents, she broke down right in front of him. Fell to her knees right here and sobbed, he'd never seen sorrow like that before. Never seen someone in so much pain besides Kebo all those years ago. Something shifted in Ward as Daisy lay on the floor by his feet, putting his feelings aside for her he wanted to take all her pain and bare it on his own shoulders. Because it's wrong, no one should hurt like that let alone her._

_He looks at her exhausted expression and wonders what else happened in her life to make the girl he knew on the Bus disappear. Grant has never been one for human contact but after John died and he escaped Vault D and met up with Kebo, the first thing Kebo did was hug him. It was something Ward didn't know he craved until he recieved it. He sobbed into Kebo's shoulder and later got drunk in his hotel room. Would that work with Daisy? Is that what she needs?_

_Ward is hesitant of course because of their past, but he places a hand on her knee. She flinches and he removes it, but then she whispers that it's okay and his fingers are back on her dark jeans. He watches her stare at his hand, not quite in wonder but something else, curiosity maybe. Her small fingers move across his hand, Ward fights the urge to jump. She traces the scars across his knuckles, he doesn't remember where any of them came from now._

_He has to control his breathing and heart beat not in panic from the contact itself, But because it's her. A long time ago he craved moments like these, always wondered if she would come back to him. He gave up hoping, it's a very dangerous thing. But here she is in his office pratically holding his hand. Ward wants to go back to the man he was a year ago, hell two years ago and tell him to wait. That everything will work itself out, it'll all be okay._

_Someday Skye will reappear in pieces and she needs someone to help put her back together. For reasons he will never understand she trusted him with this task. Keeping it all in a box under tight control Ward takes a deep breath, she's still not looking at him. Her cold fingers drifting over his index finger, pauses at a particluar nasty scar. No memory of it's origin. Going back to her question Ward thinks of an appropriate answer._

_''I was angry as a teenager, something you already know''. Her nod is the only comment._

_He continues, ''I was a scared kid, spineless. Always afraid, I never stood up to my brother or parents. I used to think it was because I was weak, but not anymore''._

_Ward's chest tightens but he pushes on. ''Before John I was just a kid who had nothing to lose. Once he resuced me I had a purpose, my life had meaning''._

_''He abused you''. She says quietly._

_''I know he did, took a long time to come to terms with that''._

_''I didn't realize that until recently''._

_Ward offers a humorless smile, ''me too''._

_''You deserved better Ward''._

_''Yeah, I followed a mad man and look where it got me''._

_Daisy licks her lips, ''when you were in the woods how did you survive? How did you not give up?''_

_''I'm a survivor, always have been even back then. I had nothing to live for but I didn't want to die''._

_Tears fill her eyes at that last bit, he can tell she feels the same way._

_Ward takes his free hand and places atop of hers, the one drawing patterns onto his knuckles. ''I know it may seem like you have nothing to live for''._

_She nods, ''it hurts''._

_''I know. But do you want to know what helped me?''_

_Her fingers flex under his, ''yes''._

_''Every day I would try to picture something good, something that made me happy. A memory, anything really. Hell I think Kebo made it a point to make me laugh every day so I wouldn't go off the deep end''._

_Her doe eyes are wide as they look into his, ''what did you think of?''_

_''My sister usually or Kebo, I don't know if you noticed but he does stupid shit all the time. Sometimes I'd think of John, the good times we had. It wasn't all bad''._

_''Did you think about the team?''_

_He has to tread carefully with that one. ''I tried not to. But yes, occasionally''._

_''Did you think about me?'' The question nearly makes him choke._

_There's no emotion in her voice, in fact he hasn't heard any life in it since she arrived._

_''Skye I''-_

_''it's okay, I asked I wanted to know. You don't have to tell me''._

_Grant inhales and squeezes her fingers, ''I didn't want to. But''-_

_''but Garrett never let you have or do anything you wanted. I was the one thing you wanted just for yourself, that had nothing to do with him. I finally understand that comment you made at the Cybertek facility''._

_Ward can't think of a better reply except for, ''yes''._

_Daisy glances back down at thier joined hands and then at him, ''I thought about you and I hated myself for it. When I first became Inhuman Shield locked me up, treated me like I was a monster''._

_Raina's comment from so long ago about he and Skye being monsters together comes back full force, Ward has to push it down._

_''And I knew that if there was one person who wouldn't be afraid of me it'd be you. Everyone thought they needed protection from me, that I was this dangerous thing who needed to be contained. The team abandoned me, but I knew you wouldn't''._

_Ward wishes more than anything that he could have been there for her, turned back time and made so many different choices._

_''You would have marched in that quarantine module and convinced me that I wasn't an out of control animal''._

_He nods, ''because you weren't, you aren't. I would have protected you I'm sorry that I didn't''._

_She shrugs, ''you were kind of busy being shot and all''._

_The scars on his side suddenly flare up as if they know the one who caused them is sitting right in front of him. Before this conversation turns to somewhere he can't handle right now, Ward rubs his thumb across her knuckles and she shivers._

_''You should have met me before I joined Shield, you would have liked me''._

_A small spark in her suddenly shines and Ward would give his own life for it to stay when she responds, ''I like you now Ward, exactly how you are''._

_His heart is on fire hope fills him, but she can't know that so he gives her a small smile instead and runs his free hand through her hair._

_She leans into his touch and sighs, ''I used to think you were a monster. But I've seen plenty of those in my time at Shield and none of them wore your face''._

_It's not forgiveness or love of any kind, but it's a start._

 

 

*

　

 

''You could have at least acted like you gave a shit''.

''No one could tell that I didn't''.

''I could. Boss your head is not in the game at all''.

''Right now Kebo not even you can ruin my mood, and that's saying something''.

Kebo pulls into the base and parks the SUV, ''after all these years you'd think your sense of humor would improve. It hasnt''.

''Shut up''.

''So are we going to talk about it or are you just''-

''Kebo you do realize I don't have to tell you everything that goes in my life''.

Kebo hops out of the car and starts laughing so hard he falls to his knees.

Causing Ward to leave him outside and walk into the base, rolling his eyes.

''You want to try that again? Grant you literally wake me up three times a week because you can't sleep''.

　

Ward walks into his office after checking that Daisy is still sound asleep in bed right where he left her a few hours before. She blacked out after the Bobbi and Hunter thing. Bear perks up from his perch on the couch and jumps to Ward's side, who dedicates a few minutes to greeting him. Sitting at his desk Ward goes over the security feed to make sure all was well in his absence, he's been worried about Daisy since he left. And he also can't stop thinking about that kiss.

　

Bobbi and Hunter were an unexpected surprise at the base in LA, which is already back under Ward's control. He sent in a fresh team who will make sure the Watchdogs don't attempt to take over again, and will suffer if they try. Ward has always known that Hunter would come for him, so far in the last few months his efforts have been futile. Except for twelve hours ago, and that turned into some crusade to try and save Daisy.

　

He can't fault Shield he supposes, they don't understand why she's with him and what she's going through. If they did perhaps they'd back off. From what Daisy has told him Coulson and the team didn't show a lot of support after her mother was killed, they gave her a few days to grieve and then expected her to be back in the game. Which is the life of a spy, but Daisy was never meant to become that, to be in this life. In his opinion, anyway.

　

When Cal was sent through Tahiti and then killed later on Daisy got that same attitude from the team. It was the last straw, she hated them for expecting her to be fine after everything. So she ran, abandoning the only family she'd ever had. She's told him a few times that she won't ever go back but Ward has his doubts. Shield is a job for a lot of people, himself included. Not a life. But it's the only life Daisy ever felt important and useful in, that's hard to give up.

　

If she wanted to return of course he wouldn't stop her, would help her pack and drive her to the Playground himself. He's always told himself that the minute she decided to stay with him. But letting her go would be hard, especially now. He's lost her once he has no desire to do it again. But if she wants to leave he can't stop her, it's her choice. That kiss on the beach keeps replaying in his mind, to the point where he didn't even care about the meeting he just came back from.

　

It's why Kebo is so annoyed. Outwardly it seemed Grant was fully invested in the meeting with a few higher up members of Hydra. Who at the end fell in line with the new leadership, gave Grant the amount of money his parents would bleed for. He's been the Director for months now but some older members are still coming to terms with someone like Grant being in charge, after today he only has a few more strings to tie up.

　

But inwardly during those boring hours Grant's mind was far away with Daisy. Back on the beach her lips against his, it felt like a dream. He never thought he would ever be on speaking terms with her again, so he's on Cloud Nine right now. It was inevitable after all these years between them, they were either going to kiss or kill each other. Ward is no stranger to making someone fall apart beneath him, he could do that in his sleep.

　

Daisy was a totally different story, always has been. Their first kiss left him breathless, exposed. Their second was soaked in posion and lies, Ward deluded himself into thinking it was true because he didn't want to lose her. This one was different than the rest, the world wasn't falling down around them. He wasn't terrified of John dying or destroying the woman he loves. It just felt right, like nothing could harm him in that moment.

　

Daisy is a warm cup of coffee in a winter storm, a roaring fire to his ice cold skin. Everything just faded as he kissed her in the ocean on the shore, the world made sense with his arms wrapped around her. Ward hasn't had that kind of peace since, well he can't remember when. Maybe never. His life has been a constant war and in those moments Daisy shattered all the fight, all the screams and blood inside him.

　

He's remembering the feel of her legs around his waist when John's voice comes to him so clear it makes Ward jump.

　

_''You can't ever get attached to anyone or anything''._

_''That's not a weakness is it?''_

　

Startled, Ward has to check the room to make sure his dead mentor is not actually lingering. This is not the first time that's happened and it probably won't be the last. Garrett will haunt Grant the rest of his days, a fact he accepted long ago.

　

''Woah what's wrong with you? You okay boss?''

Kebo is in front of his desk with a worried look on his face just as Bear jumps into Ward's chair and curls himself in his lap. The addded pressure to his chest is a welcome one.

Grant takes a few deep breaths, ''yeah. I'm fine''.

''Are you? You look like you''-

''said I'm fine Kebo''.

''Which means not really. You know you deserve to be happy right? That John was wrong and attachments are okay, they make you human''.

Grant pets Bear in order to hide his shaky hands, ''I'm still trying to believe that''.

''I know. But hey, we've been friends for what fifteen years now? And I'm still alive''.

''Because you have nine lives, I can't tell you how many times John tried to kill you before he just gave up''.

Kebo shrugs, ''you never would have let him do that. You may not realize it Ward but caring about people isn't a weakness''.

''It was with Buddy, with Fitz and Simmons''.

''And what did all of those things have in common? John. He ordered you to take them out and you didn't, he's the monster in that scenario not you. You are allowed to care Ward, it's not a bad thing''.

''Maybe one day I'll believe you''.

''That's what I'm hoping for. Oh by the way you owe me two hundred dollars and a new phone''.

''No I don't''.

''You literally threw my cell phone into the ocean''.

''Because you recorded something private''.

Kebo crosses his arms, ''that's not the only reason you did it''.

Ward falters, why is he surprised that sometimes Kebo knows him better than himself?

Sighing Ward responds, ''if someone saw that video they could use it against me''.

''Do you really think I'd let that happen?''

''You lose cell phones all the time I couldn't take that risk''.

''Boss''-

''If I tell you I'll buy you a new one will you shut up about it?''

''Perhaps''.

''Okay. We'll go tomorrow''.

''Good. So are you ready to pour your little heart out to me or?''

Ward finds himself smiling, Daisy's face swimming into view. The feel of her wet skin pressed into his. ''I didn't think she'd ever give me a second chance''.

''Is that what that was? Or just a moment of weakness?''

Ward knows what Kebo is doing, trying to protect him from the hurt if Daisy decides the kiss was a mistake.

''I don't think she regrets it''.

''Better make sure boss, otherwise I may return the favor when she shot you four times''.

It was meant as a joke but Ward narrows his eyes, ''not funny. And it was three times''.

''Still. We maybe cool but I'll never forgive her''.

''I'm fully aware, this is not the first time we've had this conversation''.

''And it won't be the last''.

　

Kebo has always been very protective of Ward on the account of he's the only person in this world left that he cares about. So while he and Daisy are friends now, she got the cold shoulder from him when she first arrived. Ward has no doubt that if it came down to it Kebo would save him over her, especially in a life or death situation. Ward has tried to explain Daisy's resentment to him way back when, but Kebo won't hear it.

　

Grant is about to remind him when a piercing scream fills the air. It's coming from Daisy's room, the base shakes roughly. Jumping out of the chair Ward runs to her bedroom and throws open the door. There's no way she's in any danger, no one can get into this base without him knowing, more than likely she's trapped in a nightmare. Which can be just as dangerous. He finds Daisy thrashing into the sheets of the bed, face buried in a pillow, still screaming.

　

One knee on the mattress Ward bends down and gently grasps her shoulders. Leans her body into his and lightly shakes her, sweat makes her skin slick. He presses his lips to her ear and tells her to wake up, that everything is alright she's safe. It takes him three minutes to bring her back to the living. Her eyes snap open and she gasps for breath her entire body trembling in his grip. She checks her hands for a moment, turning them over with tears in her brown eyes.

　

He says her name and she registers his body against her own, turns and crawls into his lap. Ward holds her as close as physically possible as she shakes in his arms. Buries her face in his neck her hands clutching his back. He can feel the heat of her skin through the flannel pajama pants she's wearing, her sweat and tears soak his shirt, but he wouldn't move from this spot for the world.

　

Glancing at the nightstand he reaches for the bottle of water and pours some of it in the palm of his hand. He coaxes Daisy out of his chest and runs the liquid along the lines of her face. Traces her eyebrows, cheekbones, hairline. This time when his thumb brushes her bottom lip she inhales sharply, finally with him and no longer stuck in the nightmare. Daisy quietly breathes his name, removes her hands from his back only to place them over his heart.

　

Hands still stroking her face he tells her to match her breathing to his own, that everything is okay it was just a dream. He isn't going to let anyone hurt her. She keeps muttering something about blood on her hands and Ward laces his fingers with hers and holds them up to her eye level.

　

''Your hands are clean and so are mine. It was just a dream Skye''.

He wipes the tears, the excess water from her face and she nods, exhales loudly. ''It felt so real''.

''Do you want to talk about it?''

　

She describes it as herself waking up outside somewhere on a back porch. There was blood everywhere it was cold, Daisy followed the trail inside an unfamiliar house only to find a body on the living room floor. She has no idea if dream her killed said person but she can't get past all that blood. He can tell it's upsetting her even now, sweat builds on her brow again she starts shaking. Ward reapplies the water and runs his other hand down her spine until she's steady.

　

He holds her for a half hour until she complains about feeling sticky from the sweat and leaves the bed to shower. Grant sits on the edge of the mattress until the bathroom door opens, Daisy has on a new pair of flannel pajama pants and a gray shirt. A shower usually helps and he can tell this time is no different, her eyes are clear, cheeks flushed and bright from the warmth of the water. She sits across from him and glances at his hands.

　

''You know we never did get that drink''.

Grant finds himself smiling, ''can I buy you one?''

She beams, ''sure''.

Knowing she keeps alcohol and glasses under her bed he leans down to retrieve them and places the contents on the blanket between them.

''You stole this from my office didn't you?'' He asks, reading the label.

''I have no idea what you're talking about''.

''You're still a terrible liar''.

Daisy rolls her eyes, ''are you telling me you had no idea that bottle was missing until just now?''

''No. I didn't know if it was you or Kebo who did it, now I do''.

He pours the scotch in both glasses and hands one to her, their fingers brush and a warm rush travels into every piece of him.

Ward studies her as they drink, ''how is it today?''

She raises an eyebrow, ''you already asked me that this morning''.

''Humor me''.

Daisy throws back the alcohol and he's pouring more into the glass when she responds. ''A six''.

There's a pause he's about to fill but then she does it for him. ''So is it going to be awkward now that we kissed or?''

''Why would it be awkward?''

''Well because the last time we kissed it ended with me hating you so''.

　

Ward has never been confident around women, unless it's a mark or for personal pleasure. But even then he treated the women he took home outside of Shield as a mark, so. Ward has been playing a part since he was twenty years old, he's never been stripped bare before someone. No one besides Kebo and John have seen him exposed, seen the real him. Until now. Here Daisy is giving him a second chance and he has no idea how to act, what to do with it.

　

And she's not some faceless target or random woman he'll never seen again, she matters. With Kara the connection was built on mutual trust, revenge and hatred of Hydra. It's different with Daisy, she's the only one who saw who he really was and came back. What the hell does he do with that? Facing her now he's lost all the bravado he had on the beach. Daisy must see his internal struggle because she smiles and whispers softly, ''come here''.

　

Setting aside the alcohol Daisy closes the distance between them, is on her knees on the mattress and he copies her movements. Her arms wrap around his neck and he swears if he were to die right here it'd be a hell of a way to go. He looks into her eyes and sees the rookie who used to say bang whenever she pulled the trigger, he sees the woman he loves at Providence as she told him he was a good man.

　

He sees the only light to his darkness in Vault D when she came to him for questioning. He sees her in that hallway when Coulson asked for his help to find her, the way she looked at him has never left Ward. It was in that moment that he truly knew that he loved her, he would never love someone the way he did her. She should hate him still, she should be miles away from this place, from him. But she's not, and he's never been happier about that.

　

''I'm glad you're here''.

Daisy smiles as his arms come around her waist, ''you know so am I. Can't imagine why that is though''. She teases and a smile comes onto Ward's face as well.

''I think it may have something to do with this guy''. She continues, toying with the hair on the back of his neck.

''Oh yeah?''

''Yeah. You may know him actually. Really tall, dark and handsome. Broods a lot, taught me how to throw a punch''.

Ward laughs, ''and he makes you happy?''

Daisy looks at him like he's every dream come true and it robs him of breath. ''Yes he does. Because he's a good man''.

And just like that he's lost in her again. He kisses her because he doesn't know how else to describe or explain what that means to him, just like the last time she said it.

His hands on her hips her back, in her hair. Kissing her makes him feel alive, Ward can't remember the last time he felt like this.

''So does this mean we're going steady?'' Daisy asks a few moments later as they lay side by side on the bed catching their breath.

Ward chuckles to hide the sudden panic, ''is that what you want?''

Daisy turns to face and the panic disappears. Her hand comes to cup his cheek, ''what I want is to stay here with you and imagine the world outside doesn't exist''.

　

He could weep. This warm rush enters his chest filling it to the top he may burst, if every decision he ever made could lead him here right in this moment with her, he would do it all over again. Ward never lied to her, he was honest at Providence when he told her that. And it's stayed true all these years later, she is all he's ever wanted.

　

She's dozing on his chest an hour later lips red and swollen, a smile on her face that probably matches his. Her hand rests over his heart and Ward has never felt this content before, like every piece inside him is calm. He doesn't want to leave her but she needs as much sleep as she can get, especially with the nightmare from earlier. Ward gets as far as one leg off the bed and Daisy is clutching his shirt, lets out an annoyed huff.

　

''Stay''. She mutters her voice small.

His heart picks up, ''are you sure?''

''Yeah''. Her eyes still closed she pulls back the comforter inviting him closer inside. How can he resist?

　

Laying back down he wraps both arms around her as she settles against his side, her head back on his chest. Ward can feel her ribs expand against him, her heart beat. He's waiting to wake up because surely this has to be a dream. But when he opens his eyes the next morning, there she is. Curled against him like she belongs there, her face in his shirt. Ward smiles so wide his jaw aches.


	12. I Still Stay 'Cause You're the Only Thing I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward puts himself in danger to keep Daisy safe, and one phone call changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a couple of surprises at the end that I think you guys will enjoy. (;
> 
> As always, feel free to comment!

* * *

 

Daisy puts the wash cloth under the faucet, watches as the water runs red then clear. The small bathroom smells of blood, gun powder and smoke, the cause of which is the six foot two grown man sitting on the toilet beside her. He has finally stopped trying to convince her that the wound on his side is just a scrape and he can take care of himself. It's nothing she hasn't heard before, he's not going to scare her off. Besides she's grown used to the sight of blood.

　

It hits her then that Ward wasn't complaining for his benefit but for her own. Because he didn't want to cause her panic or a flash back. He was worried about her and the reaction this would bring out. Taking a deep breath because now she's actually thinking about Cal and wasn't before, she turns back to Grant. Who's staring at her, a cut on his lip, the right side of his jaw is bruised. Other than the harsh cut on his left side, he's fine and in one piece.

　

Which doesn't stop Kebo from listening outside the closed bathroom door, Daisy can hear him pacing. She gets it, when Ward strolled into the base fifteen minutes ago acting as if he didn't get into a fight Kebo was not the only one who was worried. In the months she's been here Daisy has seen Ward hurt but has never patched up his wounds until now. He either did it himself or Kebo, or a trusted doctor if it was really bad.

　

But this she can easily clean and stitch up, no big deal. What is a big deal is who he got into a fight with. Last night he claimed to have some business to take care of and left, leaving her and Kebo wondering what the hell he was up to. Especially since he made Kebo stay behind and took no back up. Daisy is aware that Ward is the best of the best and can handle whatever, but she hates seeing him hurt. Always has.

　

All those times on the Bus when Simmons took care of him, Daisy remembers trying to stay far from the lab. Mostly because a shirtless Ward was a distraction she did not want to have, Skye never believed anything could happen between them. Now here she is years later in his bathroom, his shirt is off and Daisy is free to touch and stare. Under different circumstances she most certainly would, but his blood is smeared on the floor under her green socks.

　

Daisy brushes the cloth onto his face to clean up the rest of the blood, dirt and sweat. All the while Ward says nothing just stares up at her his breathing even and quiet. Moving onto the cut on his side Daisy gathers the supplies to stitch it up, when she turns back to Ward he's holding a hand up. Before she can question it he nods his head to the door, telling her that she doesn't have to that Kebo can do it. Shaking her head she crouches in front of him, hand on his knee.

　

She can feel his heart quicken at that, Daisy gives him a small smile. ''I'm fine Ward''.

''I can do it myself you don't have to''.

''From this angle you won't be able to reach, I'm okay''.

　

Stretching up she kisses him lightly, an act she fully takes advantage of every time she can. Pulling back she catches the look in his eye, that he could care less about his wounds and wants nothing more than to lay her out on this floor and kiss her senseless. Again, in a normal situation she would let him. But. Applying the numbing agent she goes to work, Ward never changes his breathing or lets out any indication he's uncomfortable.

　

She's applying gauze and telling him to get in the shower to clean off the rest of the grime, when Ward stands and pulls her up against him. His strong hands at the base of her spine, arms around her holding close. For years she's searched for a home, somewhere to belong, to come back to when the world was cruel and she needed shelter. Daisy thought she found that at Shield finally, but even that ended. Turned into something bitter and sad.

　

She thought Jiaying and Cal could be that for her, they were her parents after all. Yet here she is in the arms of someone she swore she would hate forever, that Ward would never touch her again. She would rather kill than kiss him. How times have changed. Grant looks down at her now in that way of his, like she's some golden altar and he's been called up to worship her. Daisy tangles her hands in his hair as he leans down and presses his lips to her own.

　

These past couple of days she thought it would be a tad awkward given their history and all, but it's far from it. In fact it's as easy as breathing, nothing has changed much from their relationship before. They just no longer hold back or worry about the other person's reaction to a kiss or touch because Daisy and Ward know how they feel about one another. No more longing glances or dancing around each other. It's beautiful.

　

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Daisy asks as she pulls away, her hands on the back of his neck.

Ward looks a little dazed and she grins.

''I'm fine, I promise. What about you?''

''Always worrying about me Ward''.

He shrugs, ''someone has to''.

''Okay but I'm not the one who got into a fight with two Shield agents''.

''Skye it's fine, really I'm okay''.

He releases her and plants a kiss on her forehead before opening the bathroom door.

Kebo is standing in front of the bed with his arms crossed, ''glad to see you didn't bleed out''.

''Two Shield agents are nothing, that's not how I'm going to go out''.

Kebo rolls his eyes, ''no you're going to die protecting that one''. He nods to Daisy who's leaning against the bathroom doorway. ''Was she worth nearly getting stabbed over?''

''What?'' Daisy pushes off her perch, ignores the heaviness in her chest at the thought of Ward dying.

She catches the look on Ward's face before he shutters it closed, he's annoyed that Kebo said that, Daisy has a feeling she wasn't supposed to know the reason he got into said fight was because of her.

''Oh yeah, Superman over here got word that a couple Shield agents may or may not have information on your whereabouts''.

''Kebo''-

''You're such an idiot Ward. They didn't know a thing they recognized your boyfriend Daisy, hence the wounds''.

Grant rolls his eyes, ''they're not even that bad. I've had worse''.

''That doesn't make me feel better''.

Ward crosses his arms, ''you done?''

''Nope you should have brought me or I don't know, backup''.

''I handled it easily''.

''Says the stab wound on your side''.

''I wasn't stabbed for god sake''.

Kebo throws his hands up, ''okay grazed with a knife. Is that better?''

''A little''.

Kebo walks to the bedroom door and pulls it open, ''next time just don't go all Lone Ranger again okay? I know you're fully capable of taking care of yourself but''.

A look passes between the two men and Ward nods in agreement. Apparently satisfied Kebo leaves them alone.

　

Bear is passed out on the floor by the dresser, but wakes up when Ward passes him to grab a shirt. Daisy watches as Bear welcomes home his master, able to sense that he's hurt the dog seems extra careful with his greeting. On his way back into the bathroom Ward can see she's upset, he simply kisses her cheek and heads into the shower without a word. Deciding to grab and energy drink while she waits for him to get out, Daisy heads into his office.

　

Finds Kebo sitting on one of the couches his feet propped up on the coffee table. His dark eyes flick to hers but he says nothing as she reaches into the mini fridge to grab a drink. It's only when she's halfway out the door that he speaks up.

　

''You seem to be doing better''.

Daisy stops in her tracks, ''if you're going to make some comment about''-

''About you and my best friend making out like a couple of teenagers these past few days? What would ever give you that impression?''

Daisy narrows her eyes at him and feels her face flush, ''shut up''.

''All I'm saying is that these past few weeks despite your former friends hunting you down, you seem good. Better than when you first came here. Hell better than a couple weeks ago''.

Daisy mules on this for a moment, is it true? She has toned down the parties, the drinking. Thinks of a dozen small moments with Ward where he picked her up when she was at her lowest.

''Ward has this way about him, I don't know. He just, he helps''.

　

_''There was just something about him''._

　

That conversation she had with Coulson attempts to come back and haunt her but Daisy shoves it down, focuses on Kebo who has suddenly turned serious in front of her, folds his hands on the table and checks to make sure Grant isn't about to suddenly pop up.

　

''Look Ward is a lot of things. He can be a real dick sometimes, but he cares. Too much if you ask me, the little bastard. It can get him into a lot of trouble, take an hour ago for example''.

　

_''He feels too much''._

　

Daisy has to fight hard to push her own words back down into the corners of her mind, she hasn't had a flashback today and would like to keep it that way.

　

''Is this the part where you threaten to hurt me if I break his heart?'' She asks Kebo.

''Oh you already broke his heart once sweetheart, I'm asking that you don't do it again. Ward is all I have left in the world and the last thing I want to do is watch him suffer from the hurricane that is you again. So do me a favor and let him go now if you have no plan to keep him. He lost you once, don't make him go through that again''.

''Kebo it's only been a couple days''.

''Aw look at that, you play things down and brush them off just like Ward. You and I both know this whole thing between you has been building for years, Just don't hurt him again, please. Or else I will have to shoot you three times, just like you did to him. So don't make me do that because he will be insufferable to deal with''.

The guilt rushes in like it always does whenever Daisy thinks of what she did, Grant shouldn't have forgiven her for that.

''I'll do my best''.

''You better''. Is all Kebo responds.

　

Daisy is thinking of that conversation as she's back in Ward's bedroom. She's been in here a few times before but never really sat down and observed it. It's nothing special, no added personal touches of course or pictures. Nothing that screams 'Grant Ward' resides in the walls or bed. The entire room is impersonal, exactly the way he wants it. This is just the place he sleeps, ready to pack up and go at a moment's notice.

　

It's the way he's lived his entire adult life, he's never been settled anywhere. She wonders if the last time he ever really called somewhere home was the house he grew up in. But considering the way his childhood went, she doubts he ever saw that as a place other than a bed and walls where his darkest dreams came to life. Which leaves the question has he ever had a true home, a safe haven before? Probably not, just like her. Shield ended for the both of them.

　

She's lying on her stomach on the bed, her feet resting against the headboard when Ward comes out of the bathroom. Steam trailing after him leaving her speechless for a second. Thank god he's fully clothed. He's drying his hair with a towel, droplets of water rolling down his handsome face. Bear's tail wags madly as Ward approaches the bed and sits down beside her, focused on the dog and not her.

　

''So you risked serious injury because you thought some Shield agents knew where I was''.

He makes a face at the serious injury part, like he's insulted.

''Ward you didn't have to do that''.

''Yes I did. If they find you they find me''.

Daisy rolls her eyes, knowing that was probabaly less than half the reason he went.

Reaching over she places her hand over his, ''you don't have to protect me from them''.

He looks up at the ceiling and quietly says, ''I don't regret it, not if it means you're safe. I'd do it again''.

Apparently they're feeling nostalgic today and Daisy almost starts sweating as the past tries to make itself known.

''Promise me something then''.

He looks down at her in surprise, she was never one to believe in his promises.

''Since I can't stop you promise you'll be careful''.

Ward leans down and brushes his lips across hers. ''That I can do''. He seals it with a kiss that leaves her legs feeling like jelly.

　

The next morning she, Ward and Kebo are at one of their regular spots for breakfast. Kebo always begs Ward to stop whatever he's doing to come along because the owner adores Grant and gives them free breakfast tacos. Currently Daisy is drenching salsa onto one while Kebo pours whiskey into his coffee cup, she makes a comment that it's eight in the morning but it is ignored. No one gets between Kebo and his alcohol.

　

''Don't make that face at me, this stuff is from the gods''. Kebo gestures to the whiskey in his flask.

''Alcohol is the cure to whatever ails you''. He takes a large sip from the mug while Daisy rolls her eyes.

''And all your problems are still there when you're sober again''.

''Please don't remind me. Also you're one to talk Kebo Jr. Wasn't it just last week you passed out on the beach because you were hammered? Don't lecture me on drinking''.

　

Ward doesn't comment, he knows exactly why Kebo drinks, unable to live in the world normally without the woman he loves. He's spent years trying everything to get Kebo to stop drinking but nothing worked. In the end it put a wedge between the two men and when push came to shove Kebo chose alcohol, his crutch, over Ward. It nearly ended their friendship. Kebo confessed that alcohol was how he coped with being on this planet without Lauren.

　

Since then Ward attempts to monitor Kebo's intake, make sure he doesn't fall off the edge. It's why he hates that Daisy goes out and drinks to mask the sadness. He doesn't want her to end up like Kebo, hell Kebo didn't want to end up like this. One would think Kebo would have the same mind set and not try to encourage her drinking, but he likes having someone who drowns the voices in their head with vodka and scotch just like him.

　

''Don't call me that''. Daisy says, glancing at Ward who has one arm slung across the booth behind her, but he's not touching this subject.

''Don't act like me then sweetheart''.

''You're an ass this morning''.

Kebo shrugs and bites into his taco, ''I'm still annoyed with Ward's little stunt last night''.

Grant who has been stoically ignoring them this entire time turns to meet Kebo's eyes with a sigh, ''you're being dramatic as always''.

''You should be used to it by now''.

Daisy laces her fingers with Ward's and he puts their hands on his thigh. A warmth floods through her at this, he winks at her, knowing.

''All I'm saying is you're not invinsible Ward, I'm tired of you acting like it. And before we have some heart to heart conversation in this bloody restaurant about how nothing is going to happen to you, it will. Everyone dies mate''.

''I'm fully aware''.

''Are you? Because usually when a man sticks his neck out for the woman he cares about it never ends well, for the male anyway''.

''Is there a point to this?''

''Yeah, stop being an asshole''.

Ward smirks, ''I will when you do''.

''Oh my god are you twelve?''

　

Daisy listens on as they continue to bicker, it's so easy to see the love between the two. She saw it the second she witnessed Kebo and Ward in a room together, they'd die for each other. Every once in a while when Kebo takes a breath in between complaining to Ward, Grant will throw a look her way that has her skin flushing. Her stomach laced with butterflies she thinks of the last few days with him, how happy she's been.

　

How happy he's made her these past months. Maybe Kebo is right, maybe she is getting better. Daisy hasn't gone to a club in days, obviously she hasn't woken in a stranger's bed or found some random person to take into a back alley. The self destructive behavior is at the moment, dormant. A lot of that has to do with Ward and she knows how unhealthy it is to slap all her problems on him and trust that he will cure her. Daisy needs to save herself.

　

So the question is, has Ward been just the tool and she's getting better on her own? Or has she placed him on this high pedestal (which he will inevitably fall from he is human after all) relying on him and only him to save her from the monsters in her head? Sitting down eating tacos and laughing at the shit coming out of Kebo's mouth, Daisy doesn't have an answer. Which begs another question, is she falling for him more simply because she sees him as a savior?

　

A squeeze to her fingers and a kiss on the temple, Daisy decides perhaps it's a little bit of both. And maybe she needs to try and pull herself together on her own, not always running to Grant to save her from herself. They're walking back to the base Ward holding her hand, when Kebo speaks up after buying more alcohol.

　

''So now that you're semi sober and training with Qui-Gon Jinn over there, does this mean you'll be joining Hydra's fight club?''

Ward rolls his eyes, ''Kebo''.

''What? It was just a question. Come on imagine how bad ass that would be? Daisy could be our final test, the final fight to deem if those losers are ready to join''.

Kebo is on the other side of Ward and taps his arm repeatedly,''I already have a slogan. Quake Hydra's secret weapon, fight her if you dare''.

Daisy snorts, ''that's so stupid. Besides I'm not Hydra's anything and I'd rather not have people thinking I'm their weapon''.

''People meaning Shield''.

　

Ward shoves Kebo and shoots him a warning look, it is ignored. ''Come on Daisy you and I both know Phil Coulson will forgive you for the time spent with us. You're too important to him. I wonder is it because you're the daughter he never had or because despite what you believe, he uses you as a weapon just like Ward should do if he cared about Hydra at all?''

　

Daisy would like to say that is the first time she's shared that thought with Kebo. But it's not. When she first changed it crossed her mind if Shield was going to use her as their own personal weapon, the Inhuman with earthquake powers that left all enemies trembling (no pun intended) in their boots. Thinking about it now perhaps Coulson did use her a little, but she's the one who stayed. She's the one who tried to build a team of Inhumans for Shield.

　

She can feel that familiar darkness creeping in crowding her head, sees Cal's smile, the blood on his face. Daisy tries to think of something happy, a good memory like Ward suggested once. She comes up with the last few days with Grant, his lips on hers. His smile his arms around her, body wrapped around her own at night. Much to her surprise it works, instead of fading away into the blackness of her mind she stays in the present.

　

Looking over to Ward who could tell she was about to vanish before his eyes, smiles in encouragement, whatever she did worked. Squeezing her fingers Ward tells her to not listen to Kebo, that he's already drunk and can't be held accountable for anything he says. She's about to comment when her phone vibrates. Puzzled because the only people she talks to are standing right next to her on this sidewalk, she looks at the screen to see an unknown number.

　

''Hello?''

''Daisy? Oh Daisy thank god''.

Jemma's frantic voice cuts through Daisy like glass, shattering the fragile defenses she's built.

''Simmons? How did you get this number?''

Ward tenses beside her his hand still in hers, face expressionless.

''Daisy it's Fitz, he, we need you''.

Alarm bells don't go off in her head like they do Ward.

''Simmons what's going on? Where are you?''

Jemma is crying on the other line so desperately Daisy doesn't even have time to dwell on her reaction to this phone call.

''Please come I don't know how much time''-

''Simmons where the hell are you?'' It takes a few moments to calm her down and release the information.

Daisy is about to ask what happened but Simmons ends the call, leaving Daisy a shaking mess.

And then warm hands are on her face anchoring her to this moment, Ward's face comes into view pulling her into here and now. ''What happened?''

His voice is what helps to fully calm Daisy, the nervous bundle of energy cools down. ''Simmons needs my help, it's Fitz''.

She starts walking in the direction of the SUV and doesn't see the look that passes between Grant and Kebo.

''Please tell me you're not going to help them''. Kebo comments as they pile into the vehicle.

　

Daisy takes a deep breath as Ward starts the car and directs all the AC vents her way, sweat pouring down her back. She takes a second to gather herself, to think straight and clear. Fitz and Simmons had nothing to do with Cal's death, Daisy doesn't blame them like she does Couslon and May. When she left Fitz and Jemma begged her not to go, she hasn't seen them since. It's that loyalty, that friendship and everything they've been through that seals her decision.

　

And she can tell Ward knows her plan and does not approve. But he doesn't voice his opinion the entire drive back home. It's only when she pulls up the location Jemma gave her on a laptop in his office that Ward comments. She's sitting at his desk energy drink in hand, seeing that Jemma and Fitz are supposedly in an apartment in Washington. Daisy vaguely recalls months ago Simmons telling her she and Fitz were looking for a place to settle down.

　

''You're wearing your hate face''.

Ward sits down at the chair across from her, his expression indeed worried. ''Skye this could be a trap''.

''You think that didn't cross my mind? Ward it's Fitzsimmons, I can't not go. Even if something else is wrong, what if it's not and she really needs me? I won't abandon them''.

Grant licks his lips and places his hand over hers. ''I know. I just, I have a bad feeling''.

''I respect your bad feeling but I'm still going. You can't stop me''.

''Wasn't trying to. Do you want me to come with you?''

It would be the smart choice, what if she spaces out and something happens or this is a trap?

But Daisy shakes her head her voice kind when she responds, ''if Jemma and Fitz see you they won't react well. This is something I need to do alone''.

''Okay''.

Finishing the rest of the energy drink Daisy gets up and walks over to Ward. He remains sitting and looks up at her with those eyes in a way she doesn't think she deserves.

Bending down slightly she cups his cheek her thumb tracing the stubble, ''I'll be fine. If I'm not I'll call you. Okay?''

Grant stands suddenly her hips in his hands, chest against hers. ''Please be careful''.

Daisy wraps her arms around him, ''I will I promise. I'll call you when I get there''.

He releases her and reaches into the nearest drawer at his desk, pulls out a gun and holds it out to her. ''Just in case''.

She nods and tucks it into the back of her jeans. Gives him one last glance and then she's gone.

　

Daisy knows something isn't right the second she enters into the apartment Jemma said she and Fitz were in. It's too quiet, only a small lamp in the living room is on. She can sense two heart beats nearby but, it just doesn't feel right. Switching on the kitchen light Daisy searches the bedroom and bathroom, comes up empty. She pulls out her phone to call Ward, turning around she stops in her tracks. May and Bobbi are standing by the front door.

　

This is the first time Daisy has come face to face with May since she left the Playground. Her stone still expression hasn't changed, leather jacket with arms crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face. Bobbi fairs the same but there's judgement heavy in her eyes, probably over Ward. Daisy tenses up, her mouth goes dry she has no idea what to say. Echoes of the last time she and May were in a room together threaten to come back up, sweat builds on her brow.

　

''Daisy''. May starts, her tone cold.

''Fitz and Simmons aren't here are they?''

Bobbi shakes her head, ''sorry. We had to do something to get you alone''.

Daisy backs up slightly, both women notice the movement.

''I know what you're doing Daisy, pushing everyone away so they don't drown in your wake''.

She tears up at May's words, she's partly right. But Daisy isn't pushing Ward away, she keeps pulling him closer and closer.

''Look I understand why you left you needed time after everything and I respect that, but this has to end Daisy. Come home''.

The sting of Jemma's betrayal hits hard and Daisy can't seem to catch her breath, the world starts to tilt. It takes a few seconds to find her voice again, ''I'm not coming back with you May''.

''Because of Ward?'' Her former SO snarls like Ward is a posion in all their veins.

''This has nothing to do with him''.

''Did you run off to find him?'' Bobbi asks.

''It wasn't like that. He found me, look he has nothing to do with me not wanting to come to the Playground''.

''This has everything to do with Ward, he's controlling you''.

''Oh my god he is not! You know why I left Shield May''.

''And I'm sorry for what happened with your parents. But play time is over, we need you''.

''I can't''.

''Daisy you don't really have a choice, Coulson gave us orders not to leave unless it's with you''.

Suddenly nervous but also glad she brought the gun, Daisy tenses up for a fight. ''Don't do this to me Bobbi. I'm not ready''.

Bobbi lunges out first, aiming to grab Daisy's arm but she slides out of the way. ''You're in danger, we're trying to protect you''.

Daisy scoffs, ''from Ward? He's not going to hurt me''.

May rolls her eyes, ''the Watchdogs are causing a problem for Hydra aren't they?''

She doesn't respond and May continues, ''They aren't after him Daisy. They're after you. That's why Coulson wants you home so we can keep you safe''.

Briefly Daisy wonders if Ward knows this as well, she'd be surprised if he didn't.

''How could you team up with him after everything he's done?'' Bobbi demands.

''You don't know the whole story''.

''He betrayed Shield, killed people, he tortured me Daisy. How can you justify any of that?''

''I never said I did. He just, he helps me okay? I'm not going to explain myself to you''.

Daisy and Bobbi exchange a look. ''Is he here?''

She should say yes but she doesn't, ''no''. Because there's always a chance somehow May and Bobbi could take him down and he'd either be killed or put back in Vault D. The thought of either of those things happening make her want to vomit.

''Last chance Daisy, please don't make us take you by force''.

Daisy inhales loudly, ''you won't''.

　

May and Bobbi have been experts at what they do long before Daisy ever came into the picture. It's not a fair fight by any means, even if they are holding back. Couches and lamps have been knocked over, a window shattered, table broken. Daisy can't remember the last time she had hand to hand combat in the field, she's rusty even with Ward's training. But her powers are a different story, she can use them like she used to. But the two agents aren't the only ones holding back.

　

Minutes pass and Daisy knows she's going to lose. May has both arms wrapped around her, Bobbi is pulling out her ICER a few seconds from using it. Both women apologize to her saying they are following orders, they just want her safe. Daisy can't say she buys it, since they're taking her against her will and all. She says this and Bobbi just shrugs, aims the weapon her finger on the trigger. And then an arm is wrapping around her neck from behind.

　

Dragging her away from Daisy, the other arm snakes across her stomach to hold her in place. Bobbi struggles for breath and manages to get out of the hold. But the other person is faster. dodges the hit aimed for the ribs, boot strikes her in the exact same spot that was injured months ago. Only one person would know about that weakness, how the muscle would never be the same. Bobbi cries out and falls to the ground, Grant Ward standing in front of her.

　

Wasting no time he grabs the back of her her head and slams it onto the coffee table, knocking her out cold. Gun suddenly in hand he spins around to May and Daisy, aim locked on May.

　

''Always nice to see you again May''.

''Wish I could say the same''.

''Let her go''.

''Or what?''

Ward gestures with his chin to his gun, ''pretty obvious what I'd do''.

''You won't shoot me''.

''I won't?''

''No, because Daisy cares about me. And you'd do anything to convince her you're not the monster we all know you are''.

　

Perhaps if Daisy still saw Ward the way the rest of the world did she would say the comment didn't affect him. But since she's spent every day with him these past few months, it does. Even if his face doesn't change she knows it does. Instead of rising to the bait Ward gives Daisy a look, asking how she wants to get out of this because he will shoot May if there is no other option. In a nonessential area of course if he absolutely has to.

　

If she uses her powers getting out of May's hold won't be an issue. Taking a deep breath Daisy focuses hard, praying that this doesn't leave her arms in a mess of bruises. Her powers come in a rush and she directs them towards May's legs, causing her knees to give out and she goes crashing against the window. Ward holds out an arm and Daisy takes his hand and he pulls her behind him. She's going to object but suddenly feels panic bubble up in her throat.

　

Again, Ward knows her sometimes better than she does herself. Daisy hears May say something and Ward responds, then a rush of air brushes her cheeks. Blinking Daisy finds herself outside and being led into an SUV. Kebo and a few other Hydra agents at her back all around her and Ward. Who is by her side holding her as close as he can, his heart beat against her ear. Her ribs burn and face feels like it's swelling up, Daisy tastes blood in her mouth.

　

She tells Ward she has a safe house nearby, Coulson doesn't know it exists they will be safe there. After a moment's hesitation he nods, probably because she's injured and he doesn't want to wait hours on end at a hospital or to get back home. Daisy fades in and out on the trip there, Ward has to pick the lock because she doesn't have the key on her. Daisy turns off the alarm and steps into the apartment, it looks the exact same as when she left it a year ago.

　

Small kitchen and living area, two bedrooms and a bathroom. She bought it after Shield fell, a fail safe in case something terrible happened. Daisy didn't come here after Cal died because there was always a chance Coulson could find her, but this time that fear isn't there. Shield won't have any idea she's still in the city let alone this apartment, it's under a false name anyway.

　

Kebo makes himself right at home, sprawls across the light blue couch and switches on the TV. Asks if she has any beer, much to his disappointment the fridge is not stocked. Feeling herself starting slip away Daisy heads into the bathroom and strips off her jacket. Is at the sink with the First Aid Kit when Ward walks in and closes the door. He gestures to let him clean her up, Daisy thinks she nods but isn't sure if she did or not.

　

Either way Grant lifts her onto the counter which causes her eyes and mind to clear quickly. He stands between her spread legs and frowns at the marks on her face, her arms are free of bruises though which is good. This is the first time he's had to check her over for injuries and Daisy isn't breathing heavily or having any reaction to his hands on her body at all. Lying to herself? Yes.

　

Ward's hands are light and gentle as they inspect her ribs, but the feel of his fingers against her skin is overwhelming. If he is feeling the sparks and energy between them he doesn't show it. After patching her up and grabbing a glass of water, he starts the shower for her.

　

''I should have listened to you''. Daisy says.

Ward shakes his head, ''I'm not going to say I told you so, you were worried about your friends''.

She states the obvious, ''you followed me''.

''You still trust Shield, I don't''.

''I don't''- she starts to say, but realizes he's right. ''I didn't think I did after everything''.

''I think it's just May and Coulson, not Shield as a whole. There's nothing wrong with that Skye. They were your family you can't just turn those feelings off''.

''You did''. She mutters, steam starting to fill the small room.

Ward flashes a bitter smile, ''it was different with me''.

He's about to open the door but suddenly Daisy has this desperate need to be with him, to hold him close and reassure herself that they're okay. That Shield didn't put a chink in their armor.

''You know Washington is in a drought''.

He gives her an odd look, ''I wasn't aware''.

Daisy mentally slaps heself, that's the best she could come up with?

Rolling with it because she's already in deep she responds, ''yeah. So we should conserve water you know however we can''.

Nodding to the shower the light goes off in Ward's head and Daisy swears he blushes. ''Are you asking me to shower with you?''

Daisy wrinkles her nose, ''not if you ask like that. Just, just take your clothes off and get in''.

That wasn't much better and Ward chuckles, walks up to her his nose brushing her forehead. ''Are you sure?''

Daisy knows exactly what will happen if he gets in that shower, and it just feels right. Perfect, like every moment was always going to lead here.

Glancing up at him her hands rest on his broad shoulders, ''yeah''.

　

Moments later his hands are hot on her wet skin and Daisy loses all ability to think straight. Nothing is in the world but the two of them, nothing matters. Not Hydra or Shield or Kebo in the living room (who has to leave because the sounds coming from the bathroom are ones he never wanted to hear.) It's just Daisy and Ward finally giving into everything that's been burning between them for years. It's perfect it's everything.

　

Much later in the night Ward brushes a kiss atop Daisy's head as she sleeps against his chest. He pulls the sheet to cover her bare back as he rises from the bed. His chest warms at the sight of her sprawled out against the mattress fast asleep. She's everything he's ever wanted and never thought he'd have. Sex used to mean moments of pleasure, to take the edge off and scratch and itch, it was never personal for him. Until now.

　

Maybe it's because he cares about Daisy and he didn't with anyone else.Whatever reason Ward can't stop smiling as he opens the bedroom door, set on getting a glass of water. He takes one step out the door before his senses go on alert. Remembering Kebo went out to a bar he knows that's not who he senses in the dark apartment. Daisy never set the alarm back on so if someone were to quietly break in they wouldn't know, they were rather distracted.

　

A lamp is switched on and Ward comes face to face with Phil Coulson along with Bobbi, Hunter, May and Simmons. He carefully shuts the bedroom door as to not wake Daisy. Happiness it seems, still never lasts long for him.

 


	13. I'm Empty Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward are ambushed by Shield, and they find out who else is working with the Watchdogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this one is kind of short and nothing really happens, but I loved writing it so enjoy!

 

Daisy opens her eyes expecting to feel warm arms around her, the rise and fall of Ward's chest against her back. Thinking she's still half asleep and reality will set in any second she stays wrapped up in the blanket, a smile on her face. She's spent months with this numb feeling in her veins, like every emotion packed up their things in suitcases and left. She searched for any form of life in alcohol and men but never could find it, no matter how hard she tried.

　

But with Ward? She felt everything, this rush this fire in her skin to chase out the cold that's been there for so long. That feeling she was looking for, the one that breathed back life into every part of her he gave that to her. And she doesn't know if it's because of the act itself or because of who it was with. Maybe both. Either way even if this never happens again Ward gave her something she will cherish, he made her feel when she'd been dead for so long.

　

In fact honestly if she thinks about it, she's only felt better when he was around. Yes she still drank and would disappear for days and he can't heal all the sadness inside, but she wasn't lying when she told him once he makes everything better. What she told Kebo was right, there's just something about Grant that's always been there, made her trust him with everything she had. Even when he was in Vault D and she started losing herself, he always got her heart rate up.

　

Somehow someway Ward has been there throughout everything these past couple years even when he was out of the picture. His betrayal shaped her into a better agent, made her stronger, harder. He was partly at fault for her getting these powers and she's ashamed to admit now that she did blame him for that for a time. He introduced her to Cal, kept his word. Ward found her and came to the rescue with Coulson.

　

Grant was there with open arms after her father died, didn't turn her away. Daisy never realized it until now just how much he affected her life even when he was no longer in it. She sits up and tugs the covers off wanting to hold him to kiss him, to say so many things she always wanted to tell him but never could. The bedroom is empty the door is closed. Thinking he's getting a glass of water or in the bathroom Daisy slips on his shirt and yawns.

　

Daisy opens the door and is met with voices that causes a chill to run up her spine. Her brain goes into denial, no this is a bad dream there's no way Coulson is here. She's going to wake up any second to tell Ward about it. Opening the door wider she's met with a sculpted back, the same one she ran her hands up and down clutched his shoulders just a couple hours ago. Grant is standing in between her and whatever he deems a threat, that much is obvious.

　

''We're going to ask you one more time, where is Daisy?''

''You guys should really consider putting a tracking device on the broad or something. You just keep losing her''. Kebo comments, his back also to Daisy standing next to Ward.

Bobbi scoffs, ''Ward keeps hiding her''.

''Did you and May not hear her just a few hours ago when she said she didn't want to come back to Shield? Or has my brain washing got in the way?''

Coulson doesn't find the humor. ''That's enough Ward. Tell us where Daisy is or I swear to god I'll shoot''.

Grant smirks, ''no you won't''.

''You're a little cocky for someone who's out numbered''. Hunter mutters.

''You're not going to shoot me Phil because you need me. So do us all a favor and put your gun down, you won't use it''.

There's a moment of silence before Coulson does what he says. ''Why are you here?''

Ward shrugs, ''needed a place to crash''.

　

Coulson is here, so is Bobbi, Hunter and May. How did they find her? Daisy waits for the fear and anger to take over and blind her to everything else, that familiar darkness that makes her curl up in a ball and cry. She wants her mind to take over and cause her to disappear from this situation because this can't be happening, this has to be a nightmare. But it never does. She would rather walk through fire than see Coulson again, he's nothing but a trigger for her at this point.

　

If Ward knows she's behind him and he probably does, he doesn't show it. No one has noticed her yet on account of the human barrier in the way. Daisy really considers slipping back into the bedroom without anyone seeing and waiting for this to pass. She knows Ward will find a way out of this all she has to do it trust him. But leaving him alone with Shield makes her sick to her stomach, he shouldn't have to risk his own mental state just to protect her.

　

And then Simmons speaks up and Daisy makes her choice. ''What did you do to her you monster?''

She steps out from behind Ward keeping one hand on his back to keep her calm, ''he didn't do anything''.

　

Phil Coulson looks at her and Daisy feels her entire body start to shake. The image of the last time they saw each other comes to mind. Her leaving the Playground with a bag over her shoulder, Coulson begging her not to do this. That they could work something out, something he only believed. Daisy had been so full of hate and pain that she didn't want to talk or hug it out, she just wanted everyone to burn along with her.

　

Daisy looked at the man she saw as a father figure and said, _''I never want to see you again''._

　

He clearly didn't listen, care or respect her statement. Probably thought it was just the grief talking and maybe it was but it's still true today. Daisy has no desire to talk to him or even look at him, she's still so angry and hurt. Ward got that he understood that, it's why he never brought up Shield or pushed her to try and reconcile with the team. Who take in her lack of clothes and the fact that Ward is only in his underwear.

　

You don't have to be a Specialist to see what they were clearly doing, the disgust and revulsion passes through all the Shield agents. Each give her disapproving and disappointed looks but Daisy can't find it in herself to care. She's an adult, no one has ever told her who she can and can't sleep with and that's not about to start now. Daisy smells smoke but since no one is reacting to it she can assume it's all in her mind and pushes against the flash back that tries to appear. She thinks of a happy memory and it works, keeps her rooted.

　

''What's going on here Daisy?''

It's Kebo who answers, ''well Phillip when a man and a woman love each other''-

He's abruptly cut off as Ward's elbow rams into his ribs.

''So this is where you've been all this time, with him''. Simmons snarls like Ward is the worst person on this planet.

　

Daisy slides her hand lower down Ward's back causing him to shiver and despite the situation she shoots him a smug smile, that she can break through his cold exterior even in this tense serious atmosphere. She can tell by the look in his eye that he's not sure what to do here, if she wants him to touch her in response, because the team is here and he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable or cause any kind of bad reaction. There he goes again, looking out for her.

　

''Did you just brush off everything he's done? Ward betrayed us Daisy, tried to kill Fitzsimmons, he tortured Bobbi. He's the reason you were shot''.

''For the hundredth time I put Fitz and Simmons into that pod to save their lives, otherwise Garrett would have shot them. You're welcome''. Jemma just glares at Grant.

''And let's not pretend Bobbi is innocent in what happened to her, she knows exactly why I did what I did''.

Ward glances down at Daisy for this last bit, ''I had no idea Garrett ordered to shoot you, if I did it wouldn't have happened''.

Her fingers flex slightly against his spine, ''I know''. It's not the first time he's told her this.

''So you just accepted his excuses and jumped right into bed with him''.

Grant shoots Bobbi a glare, ''show some respect''.

''Or what?''

Ward cocks his head to the side, ''how's your head? Your leg is going to be sore for a few days''.

Hunter pulls out his gun and both Daisy and Kebo shift so they're half in front of Ward.

''Oh please try it mate please take the shot''. Kebo goads, his own gun out.

''Alright everyone calm down. Daisy why don't we have a moment alone?'' Coulson asks. nodding to the couch in the living room.

　

Ward isn't the only one who disapproves of that plan. It's obvious on May's face, Simmons actually rolls her eyes and both Bobbi and Hunter shake their heads. Which causes Daisy to come to the startling conclusion that the team no longer trusts her. It's a swift kick to the ribs, something she never considered. What did she expect was going to happen? That she'd be with Ward and they would never find out? Did she not want them to? Is she ashamed?

　

One look at Grant and those thoughts disappear. She's not ashamed she doesn't care if the whole world knows they slept together. There's this pull this tug that is telling her to wrap her arms around him, tell him to take her home away from all this. Because he will without a second thought. Slowly everyone files out of the room, Kebo heads out the patio and leaves the doors half open after throwing Ward a pair of jeans and Daisy sweat pants.

　

Ward won't leave this apartment unless she tells him to, he looks back and forth between her and Coulson, waiting for her to decide what she wants to do. ''You can stay, if you want''. She says, the memory of a different time flows between them. Oh how things have changed. If you would have told Daisy back then this would be her life, she wouldn't believe you. She was human then and now she's not, she trusted Coulson and now she doesn't.

　

Phil is not happy about Ward staying but he can't make him leave. He sits on one couch while she and Ward sit on the other, it's awkward and uncomfortable. There's this distance, a cavern between she and Coulson that was never there before. There's blame and hate so deep rooted she isn't sure she'll ever be able to get over it.

　

''When you first convinced me to join Shield do you remember what you said to me?'' Daisy asks him.

''It would be the craziest show on earth, I remember''.

''You failed to mention that I would hate myself and you by the end of it''.

He winces, ''I guess I deserve that''.

''What are you doing here Phil?''

''Why are you still here? You don't need to be present for this conversation''.

Ward throws an arm around the back of the couch, ''I'm sticking around until she tells me to go''.

Coulson looks like he's about to be sick at the sight of them. ''The signs were always there Daisy I just chose to ignore them''.

She raises an eyebrow, ''what are you talking about?''

''That one day you would forgive Ward, find your way back to him''. Grant stiffens next to her.

''It's really none of your business''.

''Daisy you're colluding with the Director of Hydra''.

''You don't know the whole story Coulson, Hydra isn't trying to hurt Shield''.

''So explain it to me, I just don't understand why you would run to Ward of all people''.

When he's met with silence Coulson sighs and tries another tactic. ''I guess that's not true. Do you remember the conversation we had a few weeks before you left?''

Daisy feels something squeeze her chest, ''you mean before I watched my father die in my arms? Yes. Why?''

''You told me you understood how easy it was for Ward to be taken in by a powerful father figure, that you did the same thing with your mother. Chose her over Shield, betrayed us to save her because you believed in her''.

Daisy refuses to look at Ward, ''Coulson don't''.

One day she was going to tell Ward about that conversation, she doesn't want him finding out because of Coulson.

''You said that he never put on an act with you, never lied to you. That he hid parts of himself he wasn't ready for you to see. He told you one day you would''-

''That's enough Coulson''. Ward says, his voice even. Daisy didn't realize the windows were shaking, the beer bottles on the coffee table rattling.

''You didn't come here to talk about me, so get on with whatever you want to tell her''.

She can't look at him, Coulson revealing some of those things she said had to of affected him. 

Phil looks so sad when he says, ''Daisy you abandoned your post as a Shield agent''.

''Abandoned Shield? I'm sorry that my dad died and I couldn't handle it! I'm sorry that my mother tried to kill me and I couldn't get over it when you wanted me to''.

''It's been months Daisy, I think it's time to move forward don't you?''

The breath won't come to her lungs fast enough, her eyes feel heavy. Is he serious?

''There isn't a time limit on grief Coulson''. Ward responds, taking Daisy's hand in his warm one.

It's just the right amount of pressure she needed to keep her here, even though she'd rather be far away. Wants her mind to take her away but it won't.

''No one asked for your opinion Ward. Daisy you need to come back to Shield, your life is in danger''.

''I can take care of myself Coulson''.

''We can protect you at home where you belong''.

Daisy shakes her head and realizes something, ''Shield isn't my home anymore''.

She isn't the only one with tears in their eyes. ''But Ward is?''

''This isn't about him''.

''Isn't it?''

There's a brief flash of fire and smoke before her eyes. ''No it's about my parents dying and I can't get past it. It's the fact that Cal died and it's your fault''.

''That was an accident Daisy''.

''I don't believe you''.

''What happened to Cal was a tragedy and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could take that day back''.

''You and me both''.

　

Daisy can feel Cal's arms around her as they said their goodbyes before she sent him to Tahiti. Jiaying's hands around her throat, then it shifts to her brushing Daisy's hair back from her shoulder. Teaching her that being Inhuman is a gift not a curse. There's a hole now where her parents were and it will never be filled. Losing them both after just finding them caused a void to open up in her chest, black and angry it throbs with hurt every single day.

　

The only thing that makes it better is the man sitting beside her. She doesn't have to be looking at Ward to know there's worry all over his face as he takes in her state of mind. There are tears rolling down her face, she's shaking. Can no longer feel his hand in her own but knows it's there, he's always there. Which is more than she can say about team Bus who abandoned her when they decided her grief was taking too long.

　

''I don't need your help Coulson, I can handle the Watchdogs on my own''.

''Daisy it's not just them you need to''-

''Get down!'' Ward suddenly yells just as Kebo comes flying into the living room.

　

Daisy doesn't have time to react before Ward is shoving her to the floor covering her body with his own as bullets suddenly reign down on them. One of his hands are on the back of her head while the other holds a gun. Her face is pressed against the hardwood and she turns, fear in her heart as she checks to make sure Coulson is okay. An unexpected sigh of relief leaves her body when she spots him ducking for cover unharmed just like her.

　

The gun shots don't last very long, when the smoke and noise clears she hears Ward's phone ringing. Can only assume Hydra showed up to protect their Director, she's proved right a few moments later when the front door bursts open and in walks Patrick and several other agents all heavily armed. Shield trails in not too long after, both parties looking to their leader for guidance. Shoot each other or get the hell out of here?

　

''You alright boss?''

Ward nods as he rises from the floor and helps her up. ''We got one of the shooters, we'll take him back to the base''.

''Good get the jet ready''.

''Yes sir. You alright Daisy?'' She nods, ''fine thanks''.

After a tense moment of silence Hydra leaves the apartment after Ward tells them to, leaving Shield and Daisy alone once more.

''How could you do this to us?'' Simmons demands, glaring at her former friend.

''You're the one who lied to get me here, thanks for that''.

''Because I assumed you lost your mind and needed our help. But I was wrong, you chose this. You chose to run to the one person who has hurt each and every one of us, I nearly lost Fitz because of him''.

Where no one can see Grant winces, what he did to Fitz and Simmons he'll regret forever.

''Jemma I don't know what you want me to say''-

''I want you to say that he's brain washed you or is holding you against your will. Anything that could possibly explain why you're with Grant Ward''.

''He didn't do any of those things. You just don't understand''.

''And I don't want to. You betrayed us Daisy. I won't ever forgive you for this''.

Daisy begins backing away, ready to leave. ''I know''.

　

She takes Ward's hand and they leave the apartment, Kebo ever vigilante beside them. The world blurs as she's led into a vehicle, the rush of the cool AC brushes across her sweaty skin. Daisy can feel it starting to come inside, the pressure of the entire situation crashing into her chest. Memories good and bad start to drift, her and team against the world. Playing board games with Fitzsimmons, their faces as she left the Playground.

　

Training with Bobbi, her face now as she reazlied what was happening with she and Ward. Waking up before dawn with May, her silent fury at where Daisy places her loyalites now. And finally Coulson who has always been there for her, saying that the time of mourning her dead parents is over and she needs to get back in the game. What happened to the people she used to know? They would never act this way or say those things.

　

Has life really drained them of everything she once admired?

　

Cold water against her eyebrows brings Daisy back from the corners of her mind. Blinking she takes in her surroundings, in her room at home sitting on her bed. Her hair is wet and Grant is sitting across from her, water bottle in hand. It all comes falling down, Daisy feels as if she's being ripped apart. The panic attack comes in one harsh wave, violent as it tears through her chest and steals the breath from her lungs.

　

And then Ward is there holding her up, taking her in his arms and telling her that everything is going to be alright. He isn't going to let anyone hurt her, he's sorry that everyone was so hard on her. Daisy thinks she deserves it, their anger. If the roles were reversed and it was Simmons here with Ward and she didn't understand the reasoning, she would probably have the same reaction. Her vision fades to red as she continues hyperventilating.

　

A heart beat under her hands, the slow and calm rise and fall of a chest has Daisy matching her breathing to it, Ward's voice warm in her ear calms her. A few minutes later she's lying in bed wrapped up in the covers. Grant is still sitting beside her coaxing water into her. He makes a comment that she hasn't eaten in a while, but Daisy wouldn't be able to stomach any food right now. She tells him this and he nods, tucks her hair behind her ear.

　

''They hate me''. She croaks out, her voice sounding so broken and sad.

''They don't hate you Skye, they just don't understand''.

She meets his eyes over her shoulder, ''don't let Simmons or anyone else make you think you're a monster or that I'm forcing myself to be here''.

A strange look comes onto his face, ''I won't, I don't. But I'm more worried about you right now. Are you alright?''

Daisy takes a deep breath and rolls over so she's facing him, takes one of his hands in both of her own. ''I am now. You're always saving me Grant''.

He bends down and kisses her forehead, ''I'm just helping until you finally realize you're strong enough to save yourself''.

　

She isn't sure how to respond to that. Instead she makes room for him to lay on her other side and pats the space beside her. Slipping off his shoes Ward climbs in and takes her in his arms, Daisy rests her head on his chest and sighs. This is how she wanted to wake up this morning. Just like this where the whole world is quiet and it was just she and Ward. Together finally after everything. Daisy plants a kiss over his heart and falls asleep shortly after.

　

An hour later Ward is walking into his office and is greeted by Bear. After petting him he walks over to his desk and the dog jumps in his lap licking his face. Kebo is spralwed across the couch wearing a knowing smile that Grant is not about to acknowledge.

　

''So do you want to talk about it?''

Ward checks his email, ''don't start''.

''So we're not going to discuss how you finally banged the girl you've been in love with for years''.

''Nope''.

''Or that right afterwards Shield showed up and ruined the moment because you have horrible luck''.

''Kebo''-

''Because I feel like we should have a drink and you pour your heart out, you know you want to''.

''Go away''.

''I'm going to take that as a yes''.

Before Ward can protest Kebo is already sitting across from him and has a bottle of bourbon and two glasses out.

''Drink''. He passes Ward a glass of amber liquid and Ward downs it, gesures to pour another.

''The Watchdogs are working with someone, something we figured. Coulson nearly admitted it before they ambused us''.

''Not where I thought the conversation would go but alright, keep talking''.

''So who else would be after Daisy? And why? The only enemies she had were in Hydra and I took care of those''.

''Maybe she made others and just didn't tell you about it''.

Ward takes a sip, ''I don't think that's it. Who else would want her hurt?''

He has the answer five minutes later, ''the Inhumans''.

''What? You're saying her own people turned against her and teamed up with the Watchdogs? Where did you get that?''

Grant thinks back to the story Daisy told him about the Afterlife, her mother and the Inhumans fighting against Shield.

''What if they blame Skye for what happened with her mother, with the Afterlife? Jiaying is dead, their home was destroyed. Since Hydra no longer hates her and Shield wouldn't kill her, they had to turn to another organization''.

Kebo coughs as they alcohol goes down the wrong way, ''holy shit. You really think so?''

''It's the only thing that makes sense''.

''You have no proof''.

Ward pours another glass just as his phone pings with an incoming message. It's Coulson, asking for a one on one meeting.

''Guess we'll just have to find some''.

Kebo reads the message and gets a bad feeling in his gut, ''please tell me you're not going to do what I think you are''.

''If meeting with him means I find out exactly what's going on, I'm going to do it''.

''Please don't''.

''I have to''.

Kebo sighs, ''I hate you. Fine but I'm going with you, someone has to make sure Phil doesn't shoot you. Are you going to tell Daisy?''

He thinks of her earlier panic attack, how she faded away for hours after seeing Shield at her apartment and just now came back to herself. He doesn't want to add to that, but at the same time he can't lie to her. He won't, not ever again.

''I will when she wakes up''.

　

Ward is going to find out exactly what's going on, and then he's going to burn anyone that tries to hurt her.

 

 


	14. I Hope Hopeless Changes Over Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward meets up with Coulson about protecting Daisy from the Watchdogs and Inhumans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much fun to write.
> 
> As always I love your comments feel free to leave one!

 

''I want to slap the shit out of you right now''.

Ward attempts to tune Kebo out but since he's sitting right next to him in a small confined booth, it's not easy.

''I should buy a shirt that says I'm With Stupid and it would be relevant because I'm always with you''.

Grant takes a sip of coffee, ''you done?''

''Have I voiced how much of a bad idea I think this is?''

''Only about twenty times''.

''Must I remind you that Shield hates you and thinks you somehow brain washed their best agent?''

''This is the third time you've told me. And first of all I was their best agent''.

Kebo rolls his eyes, ''and then you betrayed them so I don't really think they consider you for the position anymore''.

''Can you just drink your coffee and be quiet?''

''I could if my best friend wasn't a moron and made stupid decisions''.

''I'm doing this''-

''to protect Daisy I know. By the way the shooter we captured earlier confirmed your theory. The Watchdogs are working with a few Inhumans''.

''I knew it''.

''Do you want a gold star? So how in the hell are we going to keep your dearly beloved safe from people who literally call themselves dogs, and ones who can do some crazy shit that could kill you in like a second?''

Ward gestures to the small diner they're in off the highway, ''that's why we're here''.

''Hydra can protect Daisy just fine on it's own''.

''I don't want to take any chances, not with her. If teaming up with Shield means getting these guys sooner it's just something we have to accept''.

Kebo crosses his arms, ''fine. But just know I am not a fan of this plan''.

''So you've said''.

''And you're a dumb ass''.

''It's been noted''.

''On the bright side at least Daisy didn't tag along, you don't have to worry about her''.

　

It's true, when she woke up a few hours ago and Ward told her what was going on she told him to meet with Coulson without her. That she couldn't handle it, Grant didn't tell her about his theory over the Inhumans working with the Watchdogs. At the time it wasn't confirmed and he didn't want to cause a panic for no reason. But now he knows it's a sure thing, he's weary of her reaction. Her own people have turned against her and want her dead, no one would be okay with that.

　

Daisy has already been through so much he doesn't want to add to that, she won't take this well. The look on her face as she and Coulson sat down just yesterday haunts him. Daisy just looked so empty and drained, her face pale. It was an expression he hadn't seen from her in a while. He understands why Shield reacted the way they did yesterday, if Ward had just been some random guy they found in her apartment it wouldn't have been a big deal.

　

But since it was him and he's the devil in their eyes, Grant is worried the team may never forgive her for it. For being with him, spending all these months with Hydra. Maybe he's wrong and if she ever decides to go back Coulson will welcome her with open arms, but what if he doesn't? What if they leave her out in the cold? Where will she go if she's no longer welcome at Shield and doesn't want any part in Hydra? What will become of her?

　

No matter what happens Daisy will always have a place with him, if he's in Hydra or not. His thoughts are interruped by black SUV's parking in the lot. It's Shield, two vehicles, two agents plus Coulson tumble out. Lincoln Campbell comes into the diner first, his blue eyes searching the space for Daisy no doubt. The second is Mack Mackenzie who Daisy has told him was her partner before she left Shield. Daisy trusts him with her life, he's a good friend.

　

Lincoln isn't the only one searching for the Inhuman, both Mack and Phil scan the area for her a few times before finding Ward and sitting down in front of him. There's always a pause when Ward sees Coulson, a moment between the two full of mistakes made and bridges burned. Coulson once saw him as a friend a brother, and now just an enemy. One that if given the chance, needs to be slaughtered.

　

_''You devoted your entire life to a deranged narcissist who never gave a damn about anyone and now he's dead. You've got the rest of your life to wrestle with the question, who are you without him?''_

　

It's that question that has kept Ward up at night these past couple of years. He'd like to say he knows exactly who he is without John, and for the most part he does. Grant has dug himself out of the darkness and abuse John Garrett buried him in, figured out how to live without orders or a gun in his hand. It took years of sleepless nights to realize that he didn't need John to feel complete, to feel like he had a purpose.

　

Ward runs Hydra as a means to an end, he finally got the girl, his best friend is his right hand man. He has a purpose again instead of just running from Shield and trying to prove to Daisy that he is not this terrible monster that needs to be put down. For the most part Grant can confidently say he is able to live his life without John Garrett. Which is something he never thought would happen, especially after he died.

　

But Coulson's question still haunts him. Kebo has a theory, when John died it left a void in Ward's life that nothing can fill. Garrett was a savior he was Ward's whole world, everything began and ended with him. So perhaps there's always going to be a piece of him missing, who is he without John? Ward is stronger, more confident, no longer feeling like everything he does is never good enough, he can make decisions just because he wants to.

　

Not everything is a weakness. Some days are harder than others but Ward no longer wakes up in the morning wondering where John is. He no longer feels out of place without an order to follow, he doesn't question every choice he makes based upon how it'll affect Garrett. Ward is happy. A foreign feeling he's still getting used to, and he's slowly realizing that he deserves it. Yes he made a horrible mistake but that doesn't mean he's a horrible sick person.

　

Facing Phil Coulson again, that question comes to mind just like yeseterday. Bringing along thoughts of John, Vault D, Daisy shooting him, all of the team's attempts to kill him. Just like the last time he and the Director of Shield were in the same space, tension ripples through the air. That bitterness soaks through Coulson's skin causing a deep frown to settle in his face. That hatred in his eyes whenever Ward is involved.

　

It's just one of the many consquences he faces since he chose Garrett. Ward will never have his friends on the Bus back, he will never see them smile or make sure he's okay again. It's something he accepted long ago but it never fails to sting. Some days Ward still thinks Garrett was right when he said he never could get attached to anyone. But when he looks at Daisy or Kebo he thinks John was wrong. It's an every day kind of battle.

　

''She's not here''. Ward tells Lincoln who hasn't stopped looking around the diner.

''Where is she?'' Coulson asks, shaking his head to the waitress as she stops and asks if he would like any coffee.

''She's safe, that's all you need to know''.

Phil narrows his eyes, ''you can't keep her from us''.

''I'm not. Daisy doesn't want to see you Phil, I'm doing this for her not you''.

It's Mack who speaks up next no judgement or hatred in his eyes. ''Just tell me she's okay''.

''Daisy is fine''.

''Is she happy?'' That's the first time anyone from Shield has ever asked Ward that, he's surprised.

Studies Mack slowly, thinks of everything Daisy has ever said about him. She saw him as a brother, someone who was by her side no matter what.

''I'd like to think she's getting there''.

Mack nods in acceptance, ''you think she'll ever come back?''

''I don't know, that's not my call''.

''Oh my god. While discussing Daisy's happiness is important sure, can we just hurry this stupid meeting along so it'll be over? The last thing I want to do with my day is spend it with you lot''.

The three Shield agents look at Kebo oddly, ''who are you again?'' Coulson asks.

''Why are you speaking to me? Grant make him stop''.

''Kebo''-

''Look I don't know what Ward has told you but''-

Kebo cuts Phil off, ''Ward I swear to god if he doesn't stop talking to me I'm going to lose my shit''.

Ward calms the situation a few moments later and Lincoln gives Kebo a funny look before glancing at Mack, ''who is this guy?''

Kebo is pouring whiskey into his coffee mug as he responds, ''aren't you the pathetic ex-boyfriend who can't seem to let go? Daisy doesn't love you mate, she's moved on''.

Electricity sparks across Lincoln's finger tips and Ward tenses slightly, recalling everything Daisy told him about Campbell's powers.

''Agent Campbell''.

''You don't know anything about Daisy''.

Kebo chuckles, ''I know that she's in love with someone and it's not you''.

Ward elbows him in the ribs, telling him to stop stirring the pot. The last thing they need is for this to end in a fight.

''Do you need to take a walk?''

Kebo rolls his eyes at Ward, ''do I look like a dog? I'm fine. Besides someone needs to be here to make sure they don't shoot you''.

''Since Daisy isn't here I'm sure he's safe''. Lincoln comments, causing Kebo to curse.

The scars on Ward's side flare up like they know they're being spoken of.

''Can we get back on topic? We're here because the Inhumans and Watchdogs have teamed up to come after Dasiy, something I'm assuming you already figured out''.

Ward nods, ''because of her mother and what happened to the Afterlife I'm sure''.

''You know about that?'' Lincoln asks.

''He knows everything''. Kebo adds, ordering another cup of coffee.

''Between the two of us we can keep her safe, they won't touch her''.

Ward looks to Mack, ''agreed''.

They discuss strategy for a few minutes before Ward glances at Coulson, ''what? No deluded son of a bitch comments from you?''

''Despite everything I've always known you would keep Daisy safe. I knew that from the second you decided to become her SO''.

''What's your point?''

''You love her''. Coulson states simply like it's the most obvious and easy thing.

The table goes quiet and Ward doesn't let it show that the comment ruffled him.

''I still think it's a twisted kind of love and she'd be better off without you, but you do. Which is how I know you won't let anything happen to her''.

Kebo speaks up, ''I'm sorry weren't you just accusing him the other day of holding Daisy hostage and brain washing her?''

''Oh I still stand by that. But at least she's safe''.

Kebo looks to the ceiling and takes a deep breath, ''you really are a special kind of stupid''.

''We have intel the Watchdogs may be making a move tonight, we'll let you know as soon as anything is confirmed''.

''Alright''. Mack gives Ward his cell phone number while Coulson rises from the booth, both his agents follow suit.

''So we have a deal?''

Ward stands next to Kebo, ''yeah. For now we call a momentary truce, temporarily teaming up to make sure the Watchdogs don't hurt Daisy. Once the threat is eliminated we go right back to opposing sides''.

''Good. You step one foot out of line and I won't hesitate to kill you. Remember that''.

Ward gives Coulson a tight smile, ''same here''.

Lincoln and Phil file out but Mack lingers, clears his throat. ''Can you pass along a message for me to Tremors?''

Kebo snorts, ''Tremors? I like that''.

Ward isn't sure if that's a good idea or not but he still tells Mack sure.

''Just tell her that I miss her and that she's still my partner''.

''I will''.

Mack shakes Ward hand before leaving as well, climbing into the SUV and leaving with Coulson.

''You do realize Shield will still kill you given the chance, especially if Lance Hunter has any say''.

Kebo says when they leave the diner.

''I'm aware. Isn't that why you're always saying I keep you around, to make sure I don't die?''

Kebo throws the vehicle in reverse and puts on sunglasses, ''cute. Keep up the humor Ward you're killing it''.

They're nearly to the plane when Kebo asks, ''so are you going to ask Daisy what Coulson was talking about yesterday? The whole Daisy realizing you never lied to her, hid parts of youself kind of deal''.

Ward shelved that conversation for later, he hasn't had time to fully process it yet.

''Daisy told you before she understood everything, you, right?''

Ward nods, suddenly sad for the girl waiting at home. ''I never wanted her to. I never wanted that someday I told her about to happen. She deserves better''.

Kebo puts a hand on his shoulder, ''that's the life we lead boss. Besides you weren't in the picture anymore to save her from some of that stuff''.

''Yeah I know''.

''And for the record Grant, you deserved so much better too''.

　

A few hours later Ward is walking into the base, it's nearly four in the afternoon here. After checking to make sure everything has run smoothly in his absence he stops by his office to grab food for both he and Daisy. After checking to make sure she's not training and a couple agents inform him she's been in her room all day, Grant knocks on the door before entering. Daisy is right where he left her hours ago, curled up in bed Bear lying beside her.

　

The dog perks up and his tail wags as soon as he notices Ward, but he does not move from Daisy's side. Setting the food down onto the night stand he pets Bear and kisses his nose. Ward can tell she is not asleep but Daisy makes no move to greet him or roll over to acknowledge he's here. Sitting down Ward places a hand on her hip, ''hey''. No response. It takes a few moments of silence but Daisy suddenly turns on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

　

He takes in her expression and body language. There are bags under her eyes, her face is swollen like she's been crying. His suspicions are confirmed when he looks closer and sees dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Daisy reaches for his hand and grabs ahold of it her grasp firm, sets their hands atop her stomach. He can feel her breathing as she matches it with his own, Ward's heart was already steady when he walked in here but he makes himself relax even more.

　

''It's been a bad day''. She says quietly after he's coaxed some food and water into her.

Guilt crushes his shoulders, ''I'm sorry I wasn't here for you''.

''You're here now. Besides I get why you weren't''.

Daisy leans up her hands on his bicep for support and kisses him. It's something he doesn't think he'll ever get used to.

''How did it go?''

He knows better than to give her all the details, the last thing she wants to hear about is Coulson.

''Good. Hydra and Shield have come to a temporary truce until we stop the Watchdogs, we're not going to let anyone hurt you''.

She's still clutching his arm her face close to his, ''you didn't have to do that''.

''If it means more protection for you I'd do anything''.

Her thumbs rub back and forth across his shirt, ''even if it means dealing with people who want to kill you?''

Ward caresses her face, ''yes''.

Daisy just stares at him, looking past the mask he wears with the rest of the world. Her dark eyes searching for something he doesn't know.

''You're a good man Grant Ward''.

Instant denial, he finds himself shaking his head wanting to prove her wrong. But he doesn't get the words out because Daisy is kissing him lightly again.

''You're too good for anyone''.

The words cause a pain to open up in his chest, though he knows she meant no harm.

''That's not true''.

''Yes it is. You help people all the time, you took me in even though I tried to kill you. You're working with your enemy and risking your life just to protect me''.

Her fingers run across the stubble on his cheeks, ''what kind of person would do that if they weren't good?''

　

He wants to tell her someone who's in love, but refrains. She's not ready to hear that and he isn't sure he's ready to say it. Instead of saying anything he kisses her and she grabs his shoulders, bringing him down on top of her when she lays down on the mattress. The image of a similiar situation not too long ago comes to mind and he wonders if it'll happen again. If it was just a one time deal, they should probably talk about it.

　

Daisy must be in the same mind set because she pulls away her hands on his chest to stop from kissing her again. Getting the message Ward sits back against the head board and Daisy copies the movement, folding her legs underneath her as Bear jumps off the bed and curls up on the floor.

　

''So we had sex''. Daisy mutters.

''I know, I was there''.

''Do you regret it?'' She asks, turning her head so they're looking at one another.

The question takes him back, how could she think that? Here he was worrying she would be the one to regret it, not the other way around.

Ward clears his throat and decides to open up about the topic. ''Sex for me has always been impersonal since it was usually always a target I was seducing. Or it was someone I picked up at a bar and would never see again, even then I treated her like a mark because that was all I knew. I never felt anything with anyone. Until you''.

He's bleeding giving her a piece of himself, Daisy has all the power in this moment. She could crush him break him right here and now.

But she doesn't. Instead she takes his hand in her own and kisses his knuckles. A tender gesture that has his stomach in his throat.

''I can't feel anything. I don't feel happy or sad there's just this blank emptiness in me. The only time I feel anything at all is when I'm with you. And I'm not saying that to make you think I'm using you, it's just a fact''.

　

Ward isn't sure how he feels about that. On one hand the selfish part of him accepts this, that he's the only person in the world that could make her feel a spark of emotion. The other part aches, he never wanted to be this person for her. This crutch, the thing she relies on to get through every day. But it takes a second to digest her words and realize that's not what she meant at all. Ward helps her feel something, there's a difference.

　

Is that not also what he just told her? Does he not feel the same way? He never wanted someone the way he always wanted her, Daisy was the first thing Ward ever decided he wanted for himself. Not for John or Shield or Hydra, just him. He went about it the wrong way the first time but here's his second chance and he's not about to waste it.

　

''We make the perfect pair''. Daisy says, her tone full of sadness.

Ward kisses her temple, ''we do. Even if everyone else thinks we dont''.

She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder. ''Feel like a nap?''

There's a gleam in her eye that says they aren't going to sleep, he's proved correct when her hands are sliding up his chest taking off his shirt.

　

Ward wakes to his phone vibrating on the night stand. The bedroom is dark, both Daisy and Bear are still fast asleep. Rubbing his eyes Ward grabs the phone now fully awake and slips out of the room. Shutting the door and walking into the lobby of the base, it's early evening and everyone is getting ready to leave. Coulson is calling and Ward sighs, walks the length of the room before answering. He's really tired of Phil ruining moments.

　

''What?''

''If I asked you to meet me at the Playground would you do it?''

''You do realize you're asking the Director of Hydra to come to your secret base''.

''I know who I'm talking to. I have information on the Watchdogs but I don't want it to leave my base''.

''No''.

''I'm sorry did you just say no?''

''How is it that you've been Director of Shield longer than I've been Director of Hydra and I know to never invite the enemy to my base of operations?''

''We're in a truce Ward''.

''And when the truce is over who's to say I won't come back and attack the Playground?''

''Because Daisy has mentioned you don't care about Shield. Let's be honest she still cares about us and you know it, you'd never do anything to hurt her again. Attacking us would make her hate you, and you don't want that''.

Grant is getting a little tired of Coulson using Daisy against him because it's working.

''Fine. Even if you're right there's no way I'd step foot into the Playground''.

''For god sake Ward we're not going to lock you up again''.

''That's not what I'm worried about. Skye isn't going to stay on the sidelines and just wait for this to be over, she wants to fight with us. And the last thing I'm going to do is subject her to anything that could hurt her, the Playground being one of those things''.

''Oh so you're making decisions for her? Let me know how that works out''.

''I'm just looking out for her, I know she wouldn't want to come back to the Playground. We can find a safe middle ground to meet on''.

Kebo comes out of his bedroom and gives Ward a questioning look, stands next to him to hear the conversation.

''And where would that be?''

Kebo grabs onto Ward's wrist to direct the phone closer to his mouth, ''the desert! Dramatic things happen in deserts all the time''.

''Kebo we are not going to the damn desert''.

''No Ward that's actually a good idea. I'll send you the coordinates of where we'll meet''.

Before Grant can object Coulson hangs up and Ward glares at Kebo, ''thanks for that''.

''What can I say? I live for the drama. Daisy asleep?''

''Yeah''.

''Did you tell her about the Inhumans?''

''Not yet''.

Kebo moves behind him to sit on a couch, ''may want to get on that''. He suddenly whistles and Ward turns around, ''what?''

''Your back looks like it was attacked by a mountain lion, or whatever else kind of animal that has sharp claws that can scratch like that''.

Ward rolls his eyes, ''shut up''.

''Daisy seems like a''-

''don't finish that sentence''.

Kebo winks but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

　

Ward is in his office sitting at his desk, a fresh shirt on when Daisy walks in, wearing the other shirt she threw on the floor and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Grant takes a moment to drink her in, this woman he never thought he'd have and now she's wearing his shirt. Daisy shoulders the doorway, looking well rested a small smile on her flawless face.

　

''You're beautiful''. He tells her and the smile grows.

She walks until she's standing right in front of him, seeming hesitant for some reason. Before he can ask her hands are on his shouldes and she's suddenly straddling him, both knees on either side of his hips.

''Hi''.

''Hi''. Ward kisses the tip of her nose while she buries her face in his neck.

''Skye''.

''Hmm?''

''Coulson wasn't the only one at the meeting earlier today''.

Her back arches slightly but she doesn't lift her head from his skin, ''oh?''

''Lincoln was there, and so was Mack''.

''Oh''.

''Mack wanted me to tell you that he misses you. And you're still his partner''.

He feels her take a deep breath, the hands that are resting over his heart begin to shake.

And just as quickly as the panic came he feels her breathing slow against his neck, his heart beat keeping pace with her own.

''You know out of everyone at Shield I miss Mack the most. No matter what happened he was always there. When I needed someone to watch my back he was who I wanted. But we're not partners anymore''.

''Skye just because you left it doesn't mean he's not your partner, he cares about you''.

''He's probably angry just like the rest of them''.

''That's not the impression I got''.

At this she peeks out from his skin, ''really?''

''Mack is worried about you, just wants to make sure you're safe and happy. He's still your friend Skye''.

''Was it just Mack and Coulson there?''

''Lincoln was there too''.

At this she stiffens in his arms. Lincoln is a stark reminder of her mother.

''I bet that was fun for you''.

Ward chuckles, ''you have no idea''.

He then tells her about Coulson beliving the Watchdogs are making a move soon and how he wants to meet to take them out.

''Coulson wants to meet in a few hours?'' She asks, standing up and looking down at him.

Her frown turns into a smile, ''are you pouting right now?''

Ward attempts to clear his expression but he's smiling because he was, he liked the position they were in.

Daisy senses this and moves back into the space of his arms, which wrap around her hips and she drapes her own over his shoulders. ''I'm coming with you''.

''I figured''.

She takes a deep breath, ''promise me something. Promise you won't leave, even if I freak out and accidently kill Bobbi or something''.

Grant pulls her as close as she can get and places a small kiss over her belly button, ''I promise I won't leave you Skye, no matter what happens''.

Her fingers drift up the back of his neck before combing through his hair, ''even if I killed Kebo?''

''Hell you'd be doing me a favor. I definitely wouldn't leave''.

She laughs, ''what would I do without you?''

''You'll never have to find out''.

　

Hours later he Daisy and Kebo along with a team of Hydra agents are standing in the middle of the damn desert, waiting on Shield to show up. Ward is keeping a close on eye on Daisy who is standing half behind him, her hand on his back. Kebo continues to smack his gum and Ward is two seconds away from snatching it out of his mouth when a quin jet appears in the sky ready to land.

　

Ward and Kebo look to Daisy, ''you sure you're ready for this Quake?''

Grant plants a quick kiss to the top of her head as she answers, ''I can do this, I'm tired of hiding''.

　

It's only when Shield is closing the distance that Ward remembers he never told Daisy the Watchdogs had teamed up with her fellow Inhumans to kill her.

　

 


	15. I'm A Goner, Somebody Catch My Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Cal's tragic death and how Daisy and Ward finally found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is strictly a flashback, the story will pick back up in chapter 16. If I EVER get over my writer's block. It sucks. 
> 
> Also warning, this is sad. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! The ending might be my favorite.

 

There's this coffee shop right across the street from Cal's veterinary clinic that has the best scones Daisy has ever eaten. Always warm and fresh, the blueberry kind with extra vanilla icing on top. Every time she comes to visit him which is rare, she always makes a stop there. Currently she's walking across the street scone wrapper and coffee in hand, just as her dad opens the doors to his practice.

　

Staying out of sight, never wanting to risk that he could suddenly remember who she is. That would cause so much pain and death to follow, only one of them needs to live with Jiaying's ghost and all the terrible things he did. There's a pang in her chest as she sits on a bench far enough away so he doesn't see her, but she can see him. Daisy is always torn between wanting him to know exactly who she is and not. Today she misses the parent he could have been, should have been.

　

His smile very similiar to her own, wide and his eyes crinkle just like hers. As she watches him Daisy searches for any recollection of his old life but finds none. Always half disappointed and not. He looks well, no more grays hairs than the last time she saw him. Daisy keeps tabs on him no matter how painful it is, she never could quite make such a clean break everyone at Shield told her to. She just wants him to be happy, he deserves that more than anyone.

　

Cal spent nearly thirty years searching for his only daughter, trying to put his family back together. All the while loving a woman who hadn't loved him in years, only used him. He succeeded for a time his wife and daughter together again at last, but that was over before it started. No one could have predicted the lengths Jiaying went to for power, to start a war with Shield. Sacrificing her own daughter, only to have her husband kill her in the end.

　

Tears spring in her eyes, god how wrong everything went. She had the parents she'd always wanted, spent half her life searching for them, in the palm of her hand. And it was snatched up by forces beyond her control. How is that fair? They should be together, Jiaying should be alive and they should be having breakfast together getting ready to face a brand new day. Perhaps in another life they are, if the world were fair and bad guys were easier to spot in the daylight.

　

Daisy wants to walk up to him and shake him, beg him for just one second to remember that he has a daughter that loves him. But that can never happen. So she watches, an unknown bystandard in his life always in the shadows. Daisy finishes the scone and coffee just as her phone beeps with an incoming message. Tearing her eyes from the sight of Cal welcoming someone into his building, the cell phone screen reads a message from Coulson.

　

-Where are you?

　

It's rare that she ever comes and sees Cal these days, so Daisy didn't tell anyone where she was going. Just stepped out this morning and had every intention of being back at the Playground before anyone realized she was missing, clearly that didn't happen. Ignoring the text Daisy sits on the bench and just soaks in the moment. Throws a pity party and wipes at her face when tears fall, this isn't how it should have ended. Her family deserved better.

　

She's about to call it quits and head back when the sound of something streaking through the sky has her looking up. Because she recognizes the noise, that's a quin jet. Annoyed that Coulson somehow found her and sent someone to pick her up she pulls out her phone her thumb on his name to call. When the quin jet sails right behind Cal's building. The rest happens in slow motion, like she's a visitor on this scene not really present.

　

Daisy will remember this day for the rest of her life. It will haunt her dreams, destroy her until she's nothing but a lump of skin and bones on the ground. This will gut her, take out her insides rub them raw and stuff them back inside. Daisy will be forever changed from this moment on, a piece of her died this day. And part of her will never recover from it, today is by far one of the worst days of her life. And it all happened in three seconds.

　

That's all it took for the quin jet to lower the bomb and fly off. Daisy never had time to wonder about it before it went off. The world blurred in blinding light blowing her off her feet, the force of the bomb dragging her pulling her off to parts unknown. Glass and other debris stuck in her skin, blood from where her head hit the sidewalk running down her face. But Daisy doesn't feel any of it as her eyes open.

　

Screams shrill as everything is in chaos, an alarm is going off somewhere in the distance. Her legs feel stiff but Daisy manages to rise to her feet, adrenaline and the will to survive dominating everything else. Smoke covers the air, as does ash and blood. Daisy only has one thought crashing into her brain, find Cal. Check and make sure he's alright then come back and worry about everyone else. Most nights Daisy wishes she had never listened to herself.

　

Sifting through the rubble in what was once his building Daisy chokes on a sob her brain denying what it already thinks has happened. While the bomb was far enough away he could have survived, the odds are unlikely. But her heart refuses to accept that, she lost Cal once she won't do it again. Using her powers all the debris and anything else in her is shoved to the side, she calls for Cal, screams until her throat hurts and tears are heavy on her cheeks.

　

But he never responds. Daisy falls to her knees hand over her mouth, praying to someone to anyone that he's okay that he's alive. That's when she hears it, a kind of choking noise, that somehow manages to cry for help. Springing to her feet Daisy follows the noise her body her mind numb, protecting itself from what it is about to find. Turning a corner and keeping mind of the fire, Daisy finds her father.

　

To this day she can recall every detail perfectly. What she was wearing, typical Shield attire, dark clothes and a leather jacket. Cal was wearing a blue shirt, it was so bright it brought color to the chaos. It was so stark against the blood all over his face. A concrete pillar lay on his chest crushing him and without thinking she waved her hand and it lifted off him crashing somewhere else. A wet gasp of relief from Cal as he caught his breath.

　

Daisy remembers thinking, ''that was it, he's okay. I saved him, he's breathing''.

　

She'd never been more wrong.

　

Falling to her knees in front of him his wide eyes with fear meet her own, there's blood everywhere in his hair his cheeks, the lower half of his body looks broken torn apart. Daisy grabs both his hands in her own, they're cold. She remembers the cold, so ice against her warmth.

　

''You're going to be okay I promise''.

Blood pooled at his mouth running down his chin at a rapid speed, his shaking fingers drifted across her cheek. ''Daisy''.

Even in present time she has no idea if in that moment Cal knew who she was, or he just remembered her face from the one and only time they ''met''.

Her free hand does the same and she tried so hard to be strong for him, build up a front so he wouldn't be scared.

''You're alright I promise you're alright. Help should be here any minute just hold on, okay? Can you do that for me?''

He nods, ''the world is on fire''.

Daisy gets glass out of his hair, ''there was an explosion but you're alright, you're going to be alright now''.

He chokes again and Daisy wipes the blood from his lips as he says, ''I'm dying''.

''No you're not, it's fine everything is fine I''-

''You should leave, the fire and smoke are spreading''-

''I'm not leaving you here''.

By now her brain knows what's going to happen but she's in denial.

''You shouldn't have to watch me die''.

''Stop saying that you are not dying, not today not like this''.

Daisy swoops her hands under his body intent on carryig him to safety if she has to, but he screams in pain as soon as she tries and blood pours out every inch of him.

Setting him down Daisy feels this overwhelming sense of pain and dread deep in her bones.

''You're not dying, you're not dying, you're not dying. You are going to be fine I need you to promise me that''.

She's a mess next to him every piece of her breaking shattering into a thousand pieces right here and now. Later on she will get most of those pieces back, but some will be gone forever. They never left this floor.

Cal's hands are on her face again a tear one single tear falls down his cheek. Leaving a clear trail against the soot on his skin. ''I, I promise Daisy. I promise''.

She takes both his hands into hers and squeezes, ''just a little while longer, help is on the way''.

It's quiet, the kind that will haunt her the rest of her days.

Cal begins choking again and Daisy leans over him her hands not knowing where to go or how to help, to make the pain stop. Blood seeps from his mouth once more as his eyes glass over.

''Daisy''. He breathes.

　

And she's screaming his name, calling him Dad, begging him to stay. That she's sorry for making him forget who she was, that she will reverse it all if he just stays. Just stay with her don't go, don't leave her again. Don't make her an orphan, please don't leave her all alone in this world. But even as she pulls his body across her lap and is looking down at him, those forces beyond her control deny her requests.

　

Cal's body suddenly goes slack in her hands, his eyes staring at her face seeing nothing. One last gasp of strangled breath passes his lips and then nothing at all. Daisy is still screaming shaking her head begging for him to come back, that he's okay he's not dead he's alive, everything is going to be okay. That's how her team finds her five minutes later. Wailing screaming over her dead father, her face buried in his neck.

　

Wishing she could die along with him.

　

She will never feel his heart beat against her palm ever again, never hear his laugh or see his smile. She has no parents, Daisy is alone.

　

There's nothing but pain. When she lies down and when she wakes up, the constant throbbing ache of everything she's lost rips through her chest like an open wound. The first few days after Cal's death she stayed in the medical wing of the Playground even after Jemma had long cleared her, and just curled in a ball on the bed. The days blurred together in and out, Daisy had no recollection of time, the last time she showered or ate.

　

Her team came and went but she didn't hear or see them. There was just the hole, the void in her heart where Cal and Jiaying used to be. Daisy's entire life she wasn't sure if her parents were dead or alive, so there was no need to mourn them because she _didn't know._ Having them in her life for the first time in twenty six years and then losing them in a handful weeks, sent Daisy in a downward spiral.

　

Like she was thrown down Alice's rabbit hole and unable to dig herself out. After a while she lost the desire to. Let the darkness swallow her, drag her down to the depths of dispair by the ankles. Days blurred, Daisy walked around the Playground like a corpse, hardly showered or ate. Refused to go on missions, she hardly spoke to anyone. One Monday evening was when it all came crashing down, when her team her family decided to turn on her.

　

She's sitting in the kitchen picking apart a sandwich, her stomach rumbling from either or hunger or pain. The bread is in pieces on the plate, glass of water untouched. She notices Fitz and Simmons lingering in the doorway, it's not unusual so Daisy doesn't give it a second thought. She really doesn't care that much either, only perks in attention slightly when the entire team comes into the kitchen as one.

　

Crowds around the table Coulson at the head, all looking down at her in sympathy, but also exasperation as if they were tired of her being sad about the deaths of her parents. Coulson told her as much. He sat down in the chair across from her and put his hand against her own. Daisy looks up and he gives her a tight smile, it doesn't reach his eyes.

　

''Agent Johnson''.

No response so he continues, ''I have a mission I'd like you to go on''.

This time she says, ''no''.

A glance exchanged with May, Hunter actually rolls his eyes.

''Daisy I understand how hard this is, but we need you back in the field''.

That gets an eyebrow raise, ''you understand?''

Phil nods.

''So both your parents died within a few weeks of each other too?''

''Well no but''-

''So how could you possibly understand what I'm going through?''

''Daisy none of us could imagine what you're feeling right now, but it's been weeks. We need you, your parents don't''. Jemma chimes in.

Daisy misses the look Fitz throws her.

''With Hydra being the threat that it is we need all agents on deck, that includes you''.

''You're the only Inhuman we have besides Lincoln we need you''.

Daisy glares at Bobbi and Hunter, ''did you two miss the part where I said no?''

It's May who speaks up next her expression cold stone as always, ''it's been a couple weeks Daisy, I know it's hard but we need you back in the field. Just because your parents died it doesn't mean the world stopped spinning''.

Daisy almost punches her, she considers it for half a second the temptation so strong.

''It's time love, time to move on''.

The glass of water on the counter behind Hunter shatters in hundred pieces, everyone but May and Bobbi jumps.

Later Daisy will realize that Mack was not present for this conversation, if he was he would have told everyone to screw themselves, she probably would have stayed.

''I know how much you loved them but you can't keep doing this to yourself. Barely eating or sleeping, it's not healthy''.

''Killing yourself slowly won't bringh them back''. Bobbi comments as Daisy rises from the chair.

''We can get you back into training slowly. You'll be ready to go in a few days''. May tells her but she's looking at Coulson.

Fitz is the only one who's empathy hasn't died on his face, he looks pale and so sad for her.

It's Phil who speaks next, places his hands on Daisy's shoulders. ''We need you Agent Johnson, the world needs you. Heroes don't get the luxury of mourning''.

Everyone in the room agrees with him, she can see it in their eyes.

　

Not responding she leaves the kitchen in a rush, tears pricking her eyes. Not believing what she's just heard. Her family the people she chose to live this life with, share experiences and be together through thick and thin are trying to put an expiration date on the grief she feels for her parents. How could they do that? If the roles were reversed and Jemma's parents died, Coulson would never do this. Daisy would never say any of those things to her.

　

She'd let anyone on the team grieve and sit on the sidelines for however long it took. There's not a time limit on when she's allowed to be sad and when to get back to her job. How is that fair? If this were May or Fitz this conversation would have never happened. But since she's Quake and one of Coulson's top agents, she needs to be pretty and presentable at his convenience. Ready to kick ass regardless of how she feels inside.

　

It's not only until she gets to her bunk and locks it, that Daisy realizes Coulson only cares about her powers now and what she can do with them. Not about her emotions. In the back of her brain a tiny thought forms though she's quick to brush it away. _Just like John Garrett with Ward._ The thought lingers though, but Phil is nothing like Garrett, in most things. Daisy sits on her bed and bites her lip as a bright light flashes in her eyes, the flashback is coming.

　

Hours later she's still in bed in the same position, the team have all knocked on her door and tried to get inside. But she's programmed it so only she can unlock it. Coulson is the only one with an override code, he hasn't used it yet. Daisy takes a sip of water and comes to the conclusion that if the team can't accept her this way she has no reason to stay. Her mind numb to what she's about to do, body on auto-pilot she starts packing a bag.

　

Reminding her of the time after she first changed and no one accepted her, were afraid. Daisy zips up the bag and throws it over her shoulder, locking back the door as she exits. The Playground is quiet, the halls dim. No one in sight. Mind made up she takes a deep breath and heads toward the front door, halfway there May steps out of the shadows. This time that mask crumbles and May frowns.

　

''Going somewhere?''

''I can't stay here May''.

''Because of what Coulson said? Daisy we need you, leaving isn't the solution''.

''It's the only one I have''.

''We can help you?''

''How?''

''Once you get back to work everything will fall into place, you'll feel better trust me''.

Daisy scoffs, ''so once I start shooting a gun again I'll get over my father dying in my arms?''

''That's not what I said''.

''But it's what you meant''.

Daisy feels Coulson come up behind her and all too soon he's at May's side, eyes on the bag as well.

''What's going on?''

May crosses her arms, ''Daisy is leaving''.

Phil's face falls, ''what? Why?''

　

Daisy has a few reasons. That it's his fault Cal is dead. The bomb was one of Shield's that killed him, she never asked and they never talked about it. That Phil just wants her to get over it and put the world first, to be this emotionless robot. Daisy almost chokes at the thought that comes next, _just like Ward._ Because no one ever cared about his feelings. Just like they don't care about hers, it's Shield before anything and everything else.

　

She thought she could handle that, knew what she was signing up for. But this, this isn't worth it. The anger Daisy felt when she woke after the first intial wave of sadness passed, comes back in full force. She blames Coulson for Cal dying as she should, it's his fault her father whom she never knew her entire life is gone now. He did this. He took the man that gave her life and ended him in the blink of an eye.

　

All of this goes through her head and Daisy has to clench her fists to keep from lashing out.

　

Answering his question she says, ''because my father and mother are dead and you don't seem to care''.

''Of course I care''.

''It's your fault Coulson, he's dead because of you''.

Phil licks his lips, ''that was an accident, I was going to tell you about it when you were ready''.

Daisy shakes her head, ''I don't believe you''.

He places his hands on her shoulders, ''Daisy I wouldn't do that to you. I would never hurt you''.

The comment slices through her organs, reminding her of _''No, I would never hurt you''._

Which is why there's venom as she spits at Coulson, ''the last person who said that to me ended up with three bullets in his chest. If you don't let me go''-

''It was an accident Daisy! You think I would kill someone in cold blood? I'm not a murderer, I'm not Grant Ward''.

''You're right you're not Ward, he would never kill my own father''.

It's a low blow but cuts right through him, May even seems speechless.

Not giving them time to recover she passes the lab and ignores Simmons and Fitz as they stare at her, tears in their eyes.

Daisy looks back at Coulson, hatred and pain all over her face and says, ''I never want to see you again''.

　

Days later Daisy is back in LA in a van, not the same one Shield found her in. She's sipping coffee while pulling into a back alley, decides she'll sleep here tonight. It's nearly three in the morning, locking the doors and charging her laptop Daisy slips in the back. Adjusts the small mattress and pillows, pulls the quilt up to her chest and attempts to fall asleep. The beds at the Playground aren't comfortable but they're far better than this one.

　

A small sacrifice to pay for healing on her own. Keeping the cell phone close to her foot Daisy hopes to be free of nightmares so she can get a decent night's sleep. It was in vain of course, she hasn't slept peacefully since Jiaying died. It was easier than she thought it would be to go back to the life before Shield. Though she no longer works for the Rising Tide, it was an easy adjustment.

　

Probably because she's used to moving on, things never work out. Daisy is thinking about the many foster homes she was in as a child, the early days of Shield, meeting Jiaying for the first time when she finally dozes off. Wakes not even an hour later to sweat streaming down her face and the world shaking beyond her control. She's the one causing the destruction and chaos, always. It takes minutes to calm herself down, leaving bruises on her skin.

　

Knowing Shield will be monitoring that Daisy hops into the drivers seat and takes off, drives until the sun is high in the sky. Stops after reflling on gas at a diner off the highway. She picked up a map and is combing over it when someone sits in the booth across from her. Not a familiar heart beat so Daisy pays them no mind. Continues to drink the coffee like she has no clue there's someone sitting by her, staring.

　

Tossing cash onto the table and tucking the map in her back pocket Daisy heads back to where she parked the van, very aware that the man from earlier is following her. It isn't until she's nearly to the driver door that she turns around to face him. It's some random stranger, long beard and a green shirt, glasses perched on the edge of his nose late forties perhaps, he reeks of alcohol and cigarettes. Daisy has been around long enough to recognize trouble.

　

''I'm not into'', she gestures to his body, ''all that. So move along''.

He laughs, the sound is similiar to that of a choking animal.

''You're pretty and fiesty, I like that''.

　

Since she's been so unstable since Cal died Daisy is weary of her own reactions to things, she doesn't want to hurt anybody. So taking a deep breath she moves away never turning her back on him and opens the door. However a long arm shoots out and slams it closed, Daisy can feel his chest against her back. Spinning around training takes over and she grabs his arm, pins it to his back.

　

''All I wanted was some coffee and to be left alone. Instead I get harassed in a parking lot in the middle of nowhere''.

　

The man is now crying out in pain as she pulls on his arm a little more before sighing and releasing him. He moves to punch her in the jaw but doesn't get that far, an unknown force driving him backwards until he falls onto the ground. Looking up is the last person she ever expected to see, Grant Ward in the flesh. Eyes flicking down to the man he just knocked out with no effort whatsoever, and then to her to check over for injuries.

　

''Ward?''

The look on his face is infuriating, like he's seeing Daisy for the first time but he's also a little amused as he drinks in every detail and line on her face.

'What's with the eyeliner?'' Is his question.

Daisy swipes a finger under her eyes, it's true she has gone a little heavy with the makeup lately.

''Shut up Ward''.

He sends her a smile, ''it's just, it's a dark look for you is all Daisy''.

　

Expecting that all too familiar hatred and bitterness to seep in, Daisy is surprised when it doesn't. There's still anger there of course, maybe there always will be with him. But Daisy realizes as she looks at him in the early morning sun with his tan leather jacket and whiskey eyes, she no longer loathes him with everything in her soul. Maybe she never did, maybe there's no room for him in her black heart full of violence and distaste for Shield.

　

Adjusting her sleeves so the bruises are covered Daisy licks her lips, checks to see if he's alone or if Hydra agents are nearby. She can't spot any but that doesn't mean anything. This is Ward we're talking about, he's not going to train his men to be crap at their job. Ward glances back to the van she's standing in front of, confusion on his face as he runs a hand down his chin.

　

''What are you doing all the way out here?''

She crosses her arms, ''could ask you the same thing Director''.

He holds up a paper bag dripping with grease, ''this place has the best fried egg sandwiches''.

''You hate fried food''. It slips out, a habit. She doesn't actually know if he does hate fried foods, just like she has no idea about the thousand other comments he made.

There's this look on his face she can't decode when he responds, ''I do''.

''Then why''-

The man below their feet begins to groan and Ward makes sure he's out cold again.

''Shield isn't with you''.

Daisy says nothing but he must see something in her eyes because he visibly softens. ''Are you alright?''

　

The last time they saw each other Daisy was a different person entirely. It must be the tone of his voice or the way she just knows he's the only one who can understand the war in her mind, but Daisy finds tears falling down her face before she can stop them as she shakes her head. She hasn't registered the concrete under her knees or the uncontrollable sobs tearing through her chest until a warm hand is on her shoulder.

　

Jumping back so quickly Daisy falls her back hitting the side of the van hard, breathing labored hands shaking, Cal's voice heavy in her brain, Jiaying's hands around her throat. Isn't aware that the earth is trembling before her hands breaking and shattering until a scream falls from her lips. Which are bloody and raw, sweat and tears are running down her cheeks.

　

Finally able to pry her eyes open Daisy sees nothing but sunshine and Ward. His worried expression is illuminated in bright light, she can't look away. For the first time in a long time she sees him as beautiful in this moment, pure and good like nothing can touch him. It calms her down in a short amount of time, everything stops falling apart beneath her. Of course he wouldn't leave her, of course he stuck around.

　

When she's confident her legs work properly again Daisy stands and heads back to the drivers door, says nothing as she starts the van. Wipes her face, realizes it won't start. She turns the key time after time ignoring the man standing in front of the vehicle, gesturing to pop the hood. She tries it six more times before letting him pop the hood and lean down to inspect the problem. He offers to give her a jump, never commenting on the runny makeup or breakdown just minutes ago.

　

The jump doesn't work and Ward says he can take it to the mechanic shop down the road. That she can take his SUV, there's no way to track it. They both pause when he mentions that, he knows. Knows that she's running from someone, that Shield isn't with her. Daisy doesn't understand his attitude, aren't they supposed to hate each other? Looking back though Ward never hurt her he was never cruel to her, the same can't be said in her case.

　

''Why are you being so nice to me? We're enemies, Director of Hydra''.

Ward rolls his eyes as he fishes keys from his pocket, ''how old are you twelve? I'm not going to abandon you when you need help just because of the past''.

''But I shot you''.

''I remember''.

''So why''-

''Not everyone is heartless to someone after they've made a mistake''.

They double meaning in his statement has guilt rushing into her chest so hard it actually hurts.

Again she must be wearing her heart on her sleeve because remorse fills Ward's face and he quickly hands the key over. ''You okay to drive?''

''Yeah''.

He scratches the back of his head his voice shy, ''do you have somewhere to go?''

Daisy presses the cool metal of the key into her palm, ''I'll figure it out''.

''Because if you don't''-

His phone ringing cuts off the rest of his sentence, leaving Dasiy baffled. Was he going to offer to let her stay with him? Why? Would she accept?

Ward silences the device and looks back to her seeming suddenly shy, so not the Ward she's used to recently.

''If you don't, my door is open''.

''Really? You'd let a Shield agent sleep in the same building as you?''

''If the agent really needed help, and judging the way you seem to be barely holding on, you do''.

He's right of course.

In a decision she will never regret but also never figure out why she did it, Daisy tosses him the keys back.

''Okay''.

Surprise colors his face, ''really?''

''Yeah. Just, just don't tell Shield''.

Ward steps closer, ''I promise''.

　

Which is how Daisy finds herself in the passenger seat with the windows down, driving down the highway with Grant Ward of all people. And for the first time in weeks she doesn't feel so hopeless.

　

 


	16. I Stayed In the Darkness With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward continue to deal with the threat the Watchdogs pose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was curious, yes those fried egg sandwiches in the flash back in the last chapter were for Kebo. Who else would Ward physically go out and get food for?
> 
> Also I would like you guys to keep in mind the title of this fic and what it means for Daisy and Ward.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

There's something about watching someone you care about hang onto pieces of themselves as if they are going to fly away, that tears at something in you. You want to take them in your arms and grab all of that hurt on their shoulders and place it on your own. Because surely they don't deserve it, all that hate and rage. But someone like you does, as you watch them fall apart time and time again you wish for the same thing, but it never happens.

　

They continue to tear at their skin hour by hour and you try to help try to save them. But the harsh reality of watching someone you love go through so much suffering, is that you can't. All you can do is stand by and hold them tightly in comfort, shelter as they scream and cry while the grief rips through them. You can't bury it for them you can't stop it or set in on fire. You're just there as a shoulder, a friend, helplessly.

　

Ward watches as Daisy's confidence she had this morning disappears. In it's place is someone else, a nervous darker version of herself. Shaking hands, trembling limbs, her leg is bouncing up and down so hard the table between them rattles. The two coffee mugs in front of him rumble slightly as does the shop next to them. A few people comment in fear of an earthquake but it's gone quick as it appeared, Daisy clenches her fists atop the table, her knuckles white.

　

Grant doesn't have to roll up the sleeves of her blue shirt to know that bruises are already starting to form on her skin. Seeing her in pain breaks him, he'd rather go through fire than see her like he has these past months. She's getting better but still has bad days, this being one of them. They're sitting at a new coffee shop it's early in the morning, half the town here is still fast asleep. Daisy keeps nervously glancing down the road, back to his face, to the salt shaker on the table.

　

''You don't have to do this Skye''.

She looks at him her eyes sad, ''yes I do''.

''Shield will be here any minute''. It's a fact not a statement, they've been monitoring this area since she left the Playground, just in case she decided to come back here.

　

It's been two days since they last were in contact with Shield, that day in the desert when Ward honestly didn't think Daisy could handle the mission and he was proved right. In the few seconds it took for Phil and the team to cross the distance between them, Dasiy had slumped against his back, gone to the corners of her mind, unreachable. Disappeared into the flash backs that her brain assaulted her with, fading to places he couldn't follow.

　

Ward called off the meeting and took her home, ordered his agents to stay behind and collect whatever intel Phil wanted to give. Turns out it was a huge waste of time, Coulson's information was bad. The Watchdogs never showed at the place Shield was convinced they were going to attack. Daisy came to her senses hours later back at home in her bedroom with a gasp, but she was able to recover quicker than she ever has been.

　

Since then she's been in and out of reality and the nightmares in her head, today is the first real day she's stayed with him in present time. Daisy woke up this morning with one thing on her mind, wanting to go to the sight of Cal's old clinic. This town, the street still hasn't recovered from the blast nearly six months ago. Eight people died including Cal that day, the strip where Cal's clinic down the road is just one big empty concrete slab.

　

Daisy got as far as this coffee shop and stopped just minutes before, sat down at the table breathing labored. She thought a cup of coffee would settle the nerves in her stomach but it didn't so here they sit. Waiting for her to make a move, Ward knows what it will be even if she doesn't. Daisy has never been weak, she's never let whatever darkness she's faced hold her back for any length of time. She's going to face this, just needs time. Which he would love to give her.

　

However Shield will be here and while he can stall them so Daisy can do what she needs to, having them come face to face is invevitable. Kebo and a few other Hydra agents are lingering around, Kebo being more obvious than the rest of them. Ward spots him easily standing a few feet away pretending to be reading a magazine, but his eyes continue to glance up from the pages to Ward's face. Checking to make sure he's alright, still there and breathing.

　

''The scone place is gone''. Daisy mutters, taking a sip of now cold coffee.

''There was this shop across the street from Cal's clinic that had the best blueberry scones. I'd sit on a bench and just stuff my face while I watched his life that I wasn't apart of''.

At the tone her voice takes Ward reaches across the table and threads his fingers with hers.

''Have you ever done that? Watched someone you love live their own life without you?''

He's honest with his response, ''yes''.

　

Ward has done that the last two years with her as she turned away from Skye and became Daisy Johnson. With team Bus as well, they all moved on without him, as they should have. He's a villian in their eyes, a chapter in the story of their lives they will gloss over in bitterness. Possibly spit on the page where the title is his name, if they ever even think about him again. Grant may have lost those friends but Daisy is here, she came back. They're together.

　

''You're a master at manipulating people''. She states suddenly, no trace of malice in her voice but it still makes him tense up, not knowing where she's going with this.

Ward shrugs, ''when I have to be''.

''That's going to be Coulson's argument you know, that you're the best at what you do, tricking people and lying to them. That I fell for it again, let you get under my skin''.

''It's nothing I haven't heard before. I'm a monster, I don't deserve to live''.

He's repeating what other people have told him all his life, but he's at a point now where he no longer believes them.

Daisy must see this because she doesn't comment, just squeezes his fingers.

''He'll say that there's a reason you were so good at being a spy, he'll try to turn me against you. Convince me that staying with you wasn't my idea at all, that you just fooled me into thinking it was''.

''Skye I promised you that I would never''-

''I know and I believe you, but Coulson won't''.

''I'm past caring what Phil Coulson thinks of me''.

A small smile, ''I know''.

　

She takes a deep breath before releasing his hand and tapping the comm in her ear, stands from the table and signals for him to stay seated. ''This is something I need to do alone''. Is all Daisy says before walking away, giving his shoulder a squeeze as she passes. Normally Ward wouldn't expose himself like this, he's leaving himself wide open for Shield or the Watchdogs to find. But Daisy needed this and he'd do whatever he had to to make sure she got the closure she's looking for, even put his neck out on the line.

　

That being said he's wearing a bulletproof vest under his shirt, both he and Daisy are armed. His agents know exactly what to do if a threat comes, eliminate it. Not for the first time Ward is annoyed with this truce with Shield, but he's not the only one exposed here. Right in cue around five minutes after Daisy informed him she was in front of Cal's former building, Shield makes it's appearance. Willingly stepping into the ring with Ward because of her.

　

If anything happens to her Ward is prepared to screw this truce and defend her from Shield if he has to. May and Bobbi are the first ones he spot, blend into the crowd well, but he's not who he is for nothing. They don't spot him for another three minutes. If they weren't in a truce that time lapse could have been deadly for the two agents. Kebo meets his eyes and heads over to the table, occupies the chair Daisy just left.

　

''This was a bad idea boss''.

''You've said that six times now''.

''Because I'm hoping you'll get it through your thick lust filled skull. Just because Daisy wants to put herself in danger does not mean you have to as well''.

''This has nothing to do with the fact that we're together''.

An eyebrow raise has Ward sighing, ''Daisy needs closure, she didn't want to be alone. From one human being to another I wanted her to have that, I would have gone with her even if we''-

''Weren't knocking boots?''

''Kebo''.

''What? Is that not what you're doing?''

''We're not talking about this right now''.

''Talking about what? The fact that the woman you''-

　

''You shouldn't be here''. Daisy suddenly growls into the comm, Ward knows Coulson has arrived.

''You knew we'd find you the second you showed up here Daisy''.

''Cal is dead because of you, don't you think it's wrong to show up to the place where he died?''

''That was an accident''.

''I don't care, he's still dead. And he's never coming back. That's on you''.

''What will it take for you to forgive me?''

Daisy makes a choking sound, ''Coulson''-

''How can you forgive Grant Ward for everything he's done but you can't forgive me for a malfunction on a quin jet? I didn't know that was going to happen''.

''I never said I forgave Ward''.

　

Daisy has told him this before when she was drunk, but the words still sting. Ward knew in advance that no one on the team would forgive him for any of it but even after all this time it's a hard pill to swallow.

　

''So what's your plan? Stay with Hydra? If the last time you and I saw each other was any indication you are not well Dasiy, you need to come home where we can take care of you. Not rely on Ward''.

''You don't know anything''.

''Have you forgotten who Grant Ward really is? He's a heartless spy who doesn't give a damn about anyone, he's killed a countless number of people. He betrayed everyone who ever cared about him he killed his own family''-

''I don't need you to lay out all of Ward's sins. I know who he is''.

''A murderer?''

''An abuse victim who was denied a second chance at every turn''. She corrects as Grant feels rocks begin to form in his chest.

''He's a monster Daisy, you've allowed him to manipulate you, it's what he's good at''.

''Ward doesn't make me do anything, I chose this''.

''You have no idea the things he's done and I'm not just talking about with Hydra''.

There's a pause and Grant thinks Daisy has retreated into her head.

When in reality a scene from the past is coming to mind and she wants to run to him and hold him as close as possible. ( _''There are things about me that you wouldn't like, if you knew''._ )

''You know I hoped one day you would see things from my point of view where Ward is concerned, Garrett brain washed him''.

At this Ward inhales and exhales slowly as Kebo's worried look increases tenfold.

''I don't care about Ward and his childhood, he chose this road of revenge and darkness''.

''The fact that you think that is exactly the problem, he's not this evil irredeemable person. Do you remember what Fitz said once? That no one was born evil, something must have happened. Garrett happened to Ward, if Victoria Hand or even you rescused him from prison when he was a teen I can guarantee you Grant would have turned out so differently''.

''Maybe you're right, maybe you're not. But it doesn't change anything. Ward is a man that has no remorse''.

''Do you? Or is Cal just another accident, a casualty in this lifestyle?''

''Daisy''-

''You killed other people when that bomb went off, not just my dad. Ever think about that?''

''Every day''. Coulson responds, sounding very tired. Ward has no sympathy for him.

''I'm not going back with you Coulson''.

''I can't accept that Daisy''.

''You have to. I don't need you or Ward to protect me from the Watchdogs''.

''Do you not realize the danger you are in? You're not invincible Daisy, especially with the Inhumans that are involved''.

　

Ward was going to tell her about that, but she's been in and out of it these past two days he didn't want to risk her slipping into her brain to a point where he couldn't get her back. He was worried of her reaction, if she would lose it and ruin all the progress she's made. It's not as if he hid it from her on purpose in the name of protecting her, it's just for the simple fact Daisy hasn't been entirely coherent these past two days. If he told her she could have been gone longer.

　

''Did or did I not tell you that would come to bite you in the ass?'' Kebo comments and Ward shoots him the finger.

　

''What?'' Daisy's voice is sharp, the buildings around them begin to rumble.

There's a little smugness in Coulson's voice when he responds, ''Ward didn't tell you? The Inhumans teamed up with the Watchdogs. They blame you for what happened with the Afterlife, with Jiaying''.

''But that, that wasn't my fault. I didn't send Shield to attack the Afterlife''.

''I guess they don't care. Don't you see Daisy? It's not safe for you. Listen I flew in Dr. Garner he's at the Playground right now waiting, he wants to talk to you''.

At the mention of May's ex-husband Ward sees the Calvary tense up slightly a few feet away. Bobbi hasn't stopped glaring at him since the two women sat down.

''I don't need a therapist''.

''After what you've been through? I think you do, you have the team's full support on this''.

Daisy scoffs, ''just like I did after my parents died? Screw you Coulson''.

There's a silence and then Daisy hisses, ''don't touch me''. Her voice ice cold.

''And for your information, I'm not unwell. I'm doing just fine''.

　

Ward stands and half turns able to see Daisy come around the corner but never turning his back on the two agents in front of him. Sometimes he can read Daisy so well but other times she's a mystery, like now. Her face expressionless as she comes up to the table. Instead of yelling at him for keeping something from her she stops in front of him, doesn't glance at Bobbi or May. Just closes her eyes and quietly says, ''get me out of here''.

　

She takes his hand as they try to walk away but Ward sees Bobbi spring up and head towards them.

　

''This has gone on long enough don't you think? This is Ward, our enemy''.

Daisy tightens her fingers around his, ''your enemy''.

She's made it clear for a long time now that they are no longer on opposite sides, but hearing the words make Ward feel lighter, breathe a little easier.

Bobbi shifts her weight and Grant easily knows what she's going to do before she even moves a muscle. ''I will break your other leg if you try anything''.

He promises as Kebo comes up on his other side and takes a gun out.

Daisy covers their joined hands with her other one and says, ''let's just go, please''.

Ward can finally get a good look at her, face pale and eyes glassy. She's about to lose it.

　

Right as he turns to lead back to the car something catches his eye. A detail that any normal person wouldn't notice, but Ward is nothing but ordinary. Movement in the building across from them in a window, something his men scoped out before they arrived. It's something Ward would have noticed, if a Watchdog member or Inhuman somehow snuck in that building to get a shot at Daisy. The window opens and Grant tenses up, pulls Daisy to his side, shielding her body with his own.

　

But a small child appears from the glass, no weapons or anything else around it. But the back of his neck doesn't stop prickling. Patrick says in the comm that there's an armored vehicle headed down the street, that they are going to apprehend it before it can come anywhere near him. But they won't be able to, Grant knows this. This is what he signed up for the second he came to a public area, Ward knew exactly what he was doing.

　

Exposing himself to set a trap? Not the first time he's done this. Grant isn't worried about himself more of Daisy who heard the same thing in the comm and is now sweating beside him. He can relate to her in this situation, having the people she thought as friends suddenly turn on her and want her dead. Daisy did nothing wrong in the Jiaying/Shield disaster, she took the side of her only family. She thought what she was doing was right, and is now suffering for it.

　

''Nothing is going to happen to you''. He whispers in her ear and gestures for her to get into the black SUV that pulls up to the curb beside them. But she doesn't, a surprise. Instead of seeing the fear on her face that was there a moment ago, there's fire now in her eyes. The kind he's all too familiar with. ''I'm tired of running''. Is all she says before leaving his arms and rolling her shoulders, sets her body into a fighting stance. No one misses the smile on May's face.

　

''Skye''. She holds up a hand and cracks her knuckles, steps out into the street. Both Shield and Hydra prepare themselves for this fight that's about to occur, Ward isn't the only one who's nervous about Daisy being out in the field. Kebo is watching her carefully, his focus half on her and Ward. ''Bad idea boss''. ''Seven times''. Is all Ward comments before pulling out his gun and searching the area.

　

Just as predicted the armored vehicle is shot at as it comes barreling down the road but it's not doing a thing. It doesn't slow down as it comes into view, not even for Daisy who doesn't even blink as it speeds towards her. Ward watches as she simply holds out a hand and the vehicle goes flying, crashing into a building yards away. Something snaps inside Daisy, it's obvious even though he's not looking at her. Ward can just tell.

　

Both Hydra and Shield head for the vehicle but Daisy beats them there, rips open the doors and attacks the first body she sees. Ward will blame it on the environment she's in, the fact that Shield is here and she's unsteady. And the fact that she hasn't truly been out in the field for months on what happens next. Grant reaches her as she's got a man on the ground and is repeatedly punching him in the face.

　

He knows better but does it anyway for the sake of the guilt she could possibly feel later, yanks her away and pulls her back a few feet. He's met with resistance from both her and Shield, Bobbi is yelling to let her go, May has her gun pointed at him.

　

''In case you've all forgotten I'm not the enemy here''. Ward reminds them as another armored car pulls up and open fires on them.

　

Daisy is thrashing in his arms and he's forced to let her go when the man she was beating earlier rises from the ground and lunges himself at her. Ward pushes her out of the way and takes the hit full force, bracing his body for impact. He's got one eye on the fight in front of him and the other on Daisy, who's found someone else to release her emotions on.

　

''Do you really think you can stop me? Do you have any idea what I can do?'' She asks of the man who's laughing at her feet, taunting her, calling her name as if she's some prize to be won in some long war. Gun out, she ends his life without blinking. Ward has to turn away from her as someone aims a gun at him, Kebo is looking out for her. And he'd trust Kebo with his whole life. By the time Grant has everything under control he finds that Daisy, Coulson and May are missing.

　

Seeing that Bobbi is just as cluless as Kebo Ward has his men secure the area and goes searching. Tapping into his comm just as something happens. He hears arguing from Daisy and Phil, Daisy is crying, yelling through her tears. While Coulson is trying and failing to calm her down, Ward breaks into a run to find them.

　

''You did this! You're the reason my dad is dead!''

''Daisy please''-

''I'm an orphan because of you!''

''Daisy you can't blame this all on me''.

''What the hell does that mean?''

''You sent him through Tahiti. He would have never been in that clinic if it weren't for you''.

Every building in the area rumbles dangerously, all the windows shatter.

''How dare you. I sent him through Tahiti to give him a second chance. He was supposed to be safe!''

''How many times do I have to tell you the bomb wasn't my fault?''

''It still happened! He's still dead''.

''And I'm so sorry for that''.

''That's not good enough''.

　

There's a noise that Ward has never heard before, the sound of something being crushed. Bones? He's heard that before but this is in a different context. Coulson starts screaming crying out in pain, soon so does Daisy. It goes on for ten seconds before all noise ends abruptly at the sound of a gun going off. Silence is all Ward hears as he rounds the corner. It's only because he's Grant Ward that he doesn't freeze in his tracks or start crying as he takes in the scene before him.

　

Daisy is on the ground clutching her shoulder blood covering her fingers. Dragging him back to a time he nearly lost her it clouds his lungs and fills his head with dark hopeless thoughts. Sprinting over to her Ward takes her in his arms and assesses the wound, it's clean the bullet went all the way through. She's going to be fine. But that doesn't stop the ice cold panic down his spine or the voices in his head that say she's going to die right here and now.

　

Pressing his jacket into the wound to add pressure he swoops her in his arms and carries her to the black SUV that speeds to a stop in front of him. Kebo looks back from the drivers seat as Ward loads Daisy into the back seat and tells him to drive. She's gone from the world, her eyes glassy as they stare up at the ceiling. Blinking slowly, her breathing even. Ward grabs the medical kit he keeps in all of his vehicles and gets to work.

　

By the time they make it back to the base Daisy is fast asleep in his arms. He carries her to his bedroom and puts fresh clothes on her, lays her in bed. Bear who hasn't left his side since they walked in, hops onto the bed and protectively lays beside her. Alert and ready, watching for any kind of threat. Ward makes sure she's alright before changing clothes as well, crawling in beside her.

　

He's asleep minutes after sending a message to all present Hydra members that he wants full reports and briefs on his desk by the time he wakes up. He grabs his phone and checks the traffic cameras from where Daisy was earlier to see what happened, when the footage rolls he has to clench his fists. Daisy attacked Coulson, held out her hand and he fell to the ground. It seems as if she's crushing his chest and the act not only hurt him but her as well.

　

Daisy never sees May approach from the right but that's who shot her in the shoulder. To save Coulson. Daisy falls to the ground as May helps Phil up and rushes him off to safety, Ward stops watching as he sees himself run up to the scene. He turns to the woman beside him and kisses her forehead, wondering who she's going to be when they wake up. She will feel guilty for hurting Coulson he knows, but will this wreck her?

　

He gets an answer three hours later. After failing to sleep he leaves the room, makes sure Daisy is alright and heads to the kitchen area. Half an hour later he's placing a baking pan on the counter to cool when Daisy walks in. Ward is in the process of transferring his creation onto an actual cooling rack as she leans against the doorway to watch him. His back is to her so she can't see what he's doing and he can't see her face.

　

Turning around Ward studies her slowly. She's not a mess in front of him. In fact she seems calm, breathing steady. The base isn't shaking she's not crying or trembling.

　

''When were you going to tell me about the Inhumans?'' She asks, her tone taking on just a small amount of anger.

''Today. Skye I understand if you're angry with me you have every right to be''.

''But I haven't exactly been myself these past couple of days''. She shrugs, ''I'm not excusing you for keeping it from me but I get why you did. I'm not happy about it''.

''I know. I'm sorry''.

She licks her lips just as tears begin to form in her brown eyes, ''I almost killed him''.

''How's your shoulder?''

''Did you not just hear what I said? I almost killed Coulson! If it wasn't for May shooting me I''-

Ward walks up to her and places a hand on her cheek, ''May could have done a thousand other things to stop you, she didn't have to shoot you''.

Daisy leans into his touch, wraps her fingers around his wrist. ''Am I horrible for not feeling that bad for it?''

''No''.

''Coulson was wrong, you're not the monster with no remorse, I am''.

Ward tips her chin up his chest aching, ''Skye you are not a monster''.

She flings her good arm out, ''I almost killed the only father figure I've ever known and I don't feel anything!''

''He hurt you, you wanted revenge. It's a normal reaction''.

He wipes a tear from her cheek as she says, ''nothing about this is normal''.

Grant pulls her into an embrace as she buries her face in his shirt. He kisses the top of her head and feels every muscle in her body relax against him.

They stay like that for a while and Daisy suddenly pulls away, a small smile on her face. ''What were you making when I walked in here? I didn't know you could bake''.

Releasing her only after being sure she's okay, he walks back over to the cooling rack and holds out a pastry. ''I picked a few things up over the years''.

He watches her entire face light up and happy tears fill her eyes as she examines the treat in her hand.

''You made me blueberry scones?''

The wonder in her voice, the admiration and lightness of it makes them both smile.

''You better eat as many as you can before Kebo comes in here''.

She laughs, feeling a million times better than she did five minutes ago. Her smile, her joy moves something in Ward so hard that he loses the ability to speak for a moment.

Just watches Daisy as she takes a bite, licks the vanilla icing off the top. ''These are amazing''.

Ward swipes one from the rack and joins her as she leans against the counter.

She lays her head on his shoulder as they eat in silence, ten minutes pass before Daisy aks, ''we're going to be okay, right Ward?''

He kisses her hair and promises they will be.

　

He wouldn't settle for anything less.

 


	17. I'm Fading Away & I Used to be On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy decides to ambush the Watchdogs and it does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SKYEWARD MOMENT IN HERE WAS AMAZING TO WRITE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. 
> 
> Enjoy because I did! Also comment because I love it.

 

Healing is a process. A long tiring journey that changes you just as much as whatever trauma you went through to heal from in the first place. Digging yourself out of that grave, dirt and blood under your finger nails you find yourself one day looking at the sun. No longer in that small confined space staring up at the outside world, hoping one day you'll rejoin it. See the people you love and they'll cry because you came back to them.

　

Daisy is still waiting for that day. She's heaved half of her body out of that grave, but still has an arm and leg in there. The question that has kept her up recently is who will be waiting when she finally does crawl out of this mess? Will Ward, Shield? Or will she be alone? Taking a sip of coffee Daisy notices her hands are shaking and quickly slips them in the pockets of her sweater. Hoping the man across from her didn't notice, but of course he did.

　

Ward gives her a look across the booth asking if she's alright. That they can leave, no one is making her do this. Rolling her shoulder that May shot a couple weeks ago, Daisy gives Grant a nod. She can do this, everything is going to be fine. In the days since she tried to kill Coulson Daisy has had a hard time sleeping, even lying next to Ward isn't enough anymore. The guilt and shame plays over and over in her mind on repeat, Phil's face as his bones were crushed.

　

Yes Coulson is responsible for Cal's death and he deserves to be punished for that, but Daisy just can't reconcile that. A life for a life is something she's never stood for, but in that moment facing Phil being in the place where her father died months before, she wanted it. Wanted to see him suffer the way Cal did, the way she's doing now. In that second Dasiy thought her father figure dying would make her feel better, ease the hurt Cal and Jiaying left.

　

But it didn't. And May her old SO, the person who helped her with Shield falling and to become the best fighter she could possibly be, shot her. Ward says she didn't deserve it that May could have stopped her a different way, but Daisy doesn't agree with him. Maybe in some sick twisted way she thought she deserved it. That dream comes back to her now, the one with the man who has a gun pointed at her face and Daisy never makes a move to stop him.

　

_''Do it, I deserve it''._

　

Brown eyes bring her back to the present, Ward is half leaned across the table softly calling her name. The restaurant they are in is buzzing with life, upbeat music drifts through the building, loud conversations and laughter fills the air. Daisy can't even remember what life was like before Shield, before her powers and when she learned how to shoot a gun. Skye would have loved a restaurant like this, a night out on the town with friends.

　

But Daisy wants nothing more than to leave. Crawl back into Ward's warm bed and sleep for three days. She can feel that famiilar weight and darkness begin to crowd, crawl out from behind her ribs and seep into everything. Today isn't a good day which makes her sad and disappointed because as of late she's had more good days than bad. A far cry from a few months ago when she couldn't go a full day without alcohol.

　

Maybe they were right, maybe time does heal wounds after all.

　

There's no sign or twitch from Ward that gives anything away, but Daisy can just tell. He doesn't look away from her but she does see Kebo perk up from the table behind Grant. Which means they're here, this ambush Daisy called for is about to start. Ward isn't a fan of this idea for many reasons and they're all valid. He thinks this will trigger her, that she should have done this in a more secluded and private way, so if she does lose it no one would get hurt.

　

That this is dangerous since both the Watchdogs and Inhumans want her dead. Which is something Daisy is still struggling to come to terms with. It doesn't make sense. She was on their side when Shield invaded the Afterlife, she supported Jiaying till the very end. Who's death was her own fault, she brought it upon herself. The only thing Daisy was guilty of in that situation was picking the wrong side, she should have tried to be more reasonable.

　

Done something anything to defuse what Jiaying started. She still would have tried to kill her, the end result would have been the same. Taking a deep breath and shaking the memories out of her mind, Daisy reaches across the cold table filled with untouched glasses of water and a basket of breadsticks. Taking Ward's hand she squeezes his fingers and he gives her a reassuring look, he's good at those. At making her feel like everything will be fine, that she's safe.

　

That feeling lasts all the way up until Alisha enters the building, the Inhuman who tried to kill her when Shield tried to stop Jiaying. She looks the same, same long red hair and dark eyes. With her is the leader of the Watchdogs Felix Blake who has been very clear in the past about his feelings towards Inhumans. There's irony in there that Daisy would love to laugh at, but she's not feeling very humorous at the moment.

　

The pair is escorted to a table in the back, Alisha is facing the front door while Felix has his back exposed. The plan is to confront them and demand answers, which Ward is not fan of. He'd rather do this himself or gather the intel some other way. Not that he thinks Daisy isn't capable or she's weak, he just doesn't want her hurt. And since she's had a habit of drifting off for hours on end into her mind with no clue as to what's going on around her, he has a right to worry.

　

These people want her dead and they'll stop at nothing to make sure it happens. Which is why Shield is waiting in the wings just in case something goes wrong. More accurately Mack, Lincoln and Yo-Yo are outside in a van with comms. No one wanted May or Coulson here for obvious reasons, though the thought of Mack being a few feet away makes Daisy uneasy. She wonders if he'll ever forgive her for leaving, if any of them will. If she even cares if they do.

　

''Any time you want to go ahead D, we're right here''.

Mack says and Daisy glances out the window, can't see the van from this view.

''You don't have to do this Daisy, you know what Alisha is capable of. No one wants you hurt again''.

Lincoln chimes in and Ward's eyes narrow just a bit.

Yo-Yo says something in spanish that Ward almost smirks at and Daisy has to tune out the conversation around her to concentrate.

''I'm going in''. She tells Ward who releases her hand and nods. Giving her that look again, like everything is going to be fine even though she sees fire and blood behind her eye lids.

''I can't believe you agreed to this stupid plan''. Kebo comments.

''I'm not going to force Skye to do anything, I'm not going to tell her she can't find answers. This entire thing is about her''.

''And since you're with her it's about you too boss, they won't hesitate to kill you''.

Ward rolls his eyes, ''they can try''.

''Cocky is never a good look on you Grant stop trying to make it happen''.

''Oh it works, trust me''.

''God you're the worst''.

Daisy ignores their banter and heads over to Alisha and Felix's table.

　

Alisha is shocked to see her, that much is obvious. Her eyes are wide, she taps on Felix's arm repeatedly. Who turns his head and smirks as he notcies that Daisy Johnson is standing in front of them.

　

''Well this is a welcome surprise. Care to join us Ms. Johnson?''

Daisy doesn't even glance his way her gaze on Alisha, the last time they saw each other running through her mind. ''Can we talk?''

The other Inhuman cocks her head to the side, ''why?''

''Think it's obvious''.

''You and I have nothing to say to each other''.

''I think it's a good idea''. Felix says and gives Alisha a pointed look, a command actually to do it.

Daisy suddenly finds herself grateful that Ward is who he is and would never look at her like that.

Alisha rises from the table and adjusts her black dress, nods to the back door where there's an alley. ''Fine. You have five minutes''.

Felix it seems decides to tag along, he tosses his napkin onto the table and makes it as far as standing halfway out his chair before a hand on his shoulder shoves him back down.

Both Daisy and Alisha stare as Ward keeps a firm hold on Felix, ''I think it's about time we had a conversation Felix, don't you?''

Grant occupies Alisha's seat and Daisy sees Felix begin to sweat.

He tries to sound stoic but his voice is shaky when he says, ''Grant Ward. You're a man of many talents I hear''.

Ward shrugs and Felix continues. ''So tell me what kind of Shield agent betrays the organization he's been apart of for years, for Hydra?''

''A bad one''.

No one finds Ward's humor funny except for Daisy. There's that irony again.

''You do realize how stupid it was to align yourself with Daisy Johnson correct?''

''You do realize how stupid it was to go against her?''

Felix smiles, ''I'm not afraid of Hydra Mr. Ward''.

''I wasn't talking about Hydra''.

When he briefly glances up at her, everyone is aware of what he means. She's the muscle, Felix is an idiot for making her an enemy.

Felix scoffs, ''I'm not afraid of one girl''.

''Weren't you the one who started this vendetta against the Inhumans in the first place? Claiming we should fear them because we have no idea what they're capable of?''

Felix swallows loudly and adjusts his tie. ''I've had a change of heart''.

''How convenient. Word of advice, don't mess with her''.

All eyes turn to Daisy who gives Ward a brief glance of heavy emotion before turning on her heel and leading Alisha outside.

As soon as they're away from the bustle inside Daisy wishes Ward were here. Not there so far away fighting a fight because of her.

''You look like crap''. Alisha tells her, ''the hair cut isn't horrible I suppose''.

Daisy checks the area for anyone but they're alone.

''What the hell are you doing Alisha?''

''Getting justice''.

Daisy leans against the wall facing her, suddenly so tired. ''Justice for what?''

''Like you don't know. Jiaying is dead because of you, the Afterlife is gone because of your precious Shield''.

''What happened with Jiaying was not my fault, I didn't kill her''. The words burn on the way out, her stomach curls.

''You're right, Cal did didn't he? And look what happened to him''.

Daisy clenches her fists as the world begins to shake, Alisha for one second looks nervous.

''You had Jiaying for what a few weeks? We had her few years and now she's dead. Someone needs to pay for that, the Afterlife was our home our safe haven. And you came along and ruined it all''.

''I never meant for any of that to happen! Do you think I wanted my mom to die?''

''I don't care what you wanted Daisy, it still happened''.

''And I wish more than anything that it didn't''.

Alisha looks so sad for a moment, ''and now we're all lost and alone. Lincoln said you were putting a team of Inhumans together at Shield. But I guess you left before it was ever given a chance''.

''You don't know the whole story''.

''I know that you're with Hydra now. The same organization that butchered your mother''.

''This isn't about Hydra''.

''But it is, they're protecting you. Why?''

''I honestly don't know''. It's true, Daisy knows Ward cares about her. But that can't be enough to risk his own life and everything he's worked for.

''Alisha this is crazy, this isn't how it's supposed to be. Inhumans are supposed to work together not tear each other apart''.

''You should have thought about that before you destroyed everything we stood for''.

''I played no part in that! I was on your side when Shield invaded''.

''And then you switched, or do you not remember?''

''Of course I do. Jiaying was going to''-

''It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you get what's coming to you''.

''And what's that?''

Both women turn to find Lincoln at the mouth of the alley, Mack and Yo-Yo behind him.

''You okay Tremors?'' Mack asks when he reaches her side as Lincoln and Alisha face each other.

''Yeah''.

He checks her shoulder and asks how it is, ''it'll heal''.

''So will you''. Is his response and she has to turn away so he doesn't see her cry.

Being around Mack and not talking about all the elephants in the room, the space between them is very uncomfortable. But now is not the time.

''Shield is the enemy here not Daisy''. Lincoln is telling Alisha to which Mack tells him to be careful, Daisy wonders if Coulson is listening.

''She's the reason the Afterlife is gone Lincoln''.

''No Jiaying is, she chose to start a war with Shield, she put us all in danger. Just like you're putting us in danger now''.

Alisha looks devestated as she reaches out to grab Lincoln's jacket, ''you're supposed to be on my side''.

''I can't if you're turning on our own people. Daisy is one of us. You Mark and Joey (two other Inhumans) teaming up the Watchdogs is wrong Alisha''.

''Well we couldn't exactly go to Hydra to help us''.

Lincoln shakes his head, ''thank god you didn't try. The Director would have never helped you''.

''I'm just trying to do what's right''.

''I understand that but this isn't it. You do realize that if Felix does end up getting what he wants, he'll turn on you too the second Daisy is out of the picture? He hates Inhumans''.

''We have an understanding''.

Lincoln scoffs, ''you really think you can trust him?''

''More than I can trust you. I can't believe you joined Shield''.

Lincoln is looking at Daisy when he replies, ''I had a good reason''.

There's an awkward pause and then Alisha says, ''I'm not going to give this up Lincoln''.

He sighs, ''then I'll have no choice but to stop you''.

　

This is exactly what Daisy didn't want to happen, dividing the Inhumans. Suddenly there are six Alisha's standing in front of them and both Mack and Lincoln move a tad closer to her. A fight breaks out shortly after, and ends just as quickly. Daisy holds up her hand and one of the clones goes flying out of the alley, lands harshly against the side of a car. She turns prepared to defend herself again, but the sound of a single shot going off silences everyone.

　

They all turn to find Ward standing at the door ICER in hand Alisha a few feet away on her own, lying unconscious on the ground. Mack gives Daisy a quick look that says he wishes they could talk, before picking up Alisha and carrying her out of the alley. Yo-Yo follows, leaving Daisy Ward and Lincoln alone.

　

''Lincoln I never wanted any of this to happen''. She tells him.

''I know. Alisha made her own choices so did Joey and Mark. They gave up on you, I won't. And neither will Shield''.

She sighs. ''I'm not coming back''.

''You say that now. But once you come to terms with everything you'll come home where you belong''.

He directs that last part at Ward who is shouldering the wall.

''Usually when you talk about a woman as if she's a misplaced object that needs to be returned, it doesn't end well''. Grant comments.

Daisy meets his eye and forgets Lincoln is in the alley with them. She checks for any blood but sees none on his clothes, Ward in turn is looking at her slowly, carefully.

She gives him an 'I'm alright' look before closing the distance between them.

''You okay?''

Ward nods, ''Felix is nothing more than a man with false power who needs to be taught a lesson''.

''And let me guess you're going to be the one to teach him that?'' Lincoln asks causing Ward to roll his eyes.

''It was an observation''.

There's obvious tension between the two males, they both care about her. Lincoln seems distracted for a second and then he nods to no one in particular.

''We'll be in touch Daisy''. Is all he says before giving her one last longing look and walking out of the alley.

　

Daisy blows out a breath and closes her eyes, fights off the image of Jiaying and Cal, that one time dinner they had where she fooled herself into thinking everything was going to be okay. Ward's arms slip around her, his lips in her hair and all the tension drains from her body. She runs her hands up his chest before resting them over his heart, looking up she can't read his expression.

　

''You ready to go? We can get take out from here if you want''.

She wrinkles her nose, ''pass''.

''I suggested tacos''. Kebo appears from nowhere and stands beside Ward. Who doesn't move from Daisy's embrace.

''Tacos are good with me''. Ward slides his hands up her back to settle on her shoulders, kisses her forehead.

''Nothing about what happened at the Afterlife was your fault''. He reminds her.

''I know. I just wish they'd all believe it too''.

They're in the car on the way to the airport when Kebo speaks up from the driver's seat, ''so is no one going to talk about how Felix nearly pissed himself talking to Ward?''

Daisy smiks while Ward sighs at Kebo's dramatics. ''He just needed to know what would happen if he continued to threaten you''.

She leans up and cups his face, runs her thumbs across the stubble on his cheeks. ''You can't save me from everything Ward''.

The determination on his face the strength he holds inside of himself is prominent when he says, ''I can try''.

　

Later when she's on the jet and Ward is asleep next to her Daisy realizes that's one of the reasons that drew her to him in the first place. He always protected her and the team no matter what. Even at the expense of his own life or happiness, she used to think that was just a play to earn their trust. But now while it was, she thinks there was more to it. Because he cared, even when he wasn't suppposed to.

　

She crawling into bed that night, Ward reading a book next to her. It's all very domestic and everything Daisy never knew she wanted until just now. Grant only in striped pajama pants book in hand, her curling up against his chest as he strokes her hair with his free hand. It's a life Daisy thought would never happen because of this lifestyle she chose for herself, but here it is right in front of her and she's so afraid it'll slip through her fingers.

　

That she'll lose Ward after having just found him again.

　

Daisy can't imagine life without him, waking up every day without seeing him, holding him. She doesn't know when they became so tangled but has no desire to remove all the parts of herself that are interwined with his. Wants to take this precious thing between them and grasp it tightly to her chest so no one can snatch it away and tear it to pieces. There's always been something between them from day one and Daisy can feel it growing deeper every day.

　

Their legs wrapped around each other Daisy adjusts her head so her ear is pressed against his heart, her hands resting on his chest. Ward continues reading but doesn't let up on running his fingers through her hair. His entire body is at ease, no tension that she can feel. He deserves that, to be happy and stress free at the end of each day. Daisy starts paying attention to the words on the pages, squints because they are not in english.

　

''Show off''. She mutters when realizing the book is in german.

The feel of his chest rising with a laugh brings a smile to her face.

''Is this another one of those war stories you're so fond of?''

''Yes''.

''What's this one about?''

Ward adjusts his arm so it's resting more comfortably behind her head. ''A solider who finally makes it back home to his family. But when he gets there his wife and daughter are dead''.

''That's so sad''.

He nods in agreement, ''Garrett gave it to me. I've read it a few times''.

Daisy is always careful whenever Garrett is brought up, that conversation she had with Coulson before she almost killed him, she's aware Ward heard the entire thing. They never talked about it.

There's a pause and Daisy feels the slightest amount of stress in his shoulders before rising up on an elbow and kissing the top of said shoulders.

''You should get new material''.

Before she can react he's rolling out of bed and throwing on a shirt, much to her disappointment.

''What are you doing?''

He takes the pair of jeans she threw on the floor and hands them to her, ''getting new material''.

''That was just a suggestion, not something you had to do at'', she checks the watch on his out stretched arm, ''ten o'clock at night''.

　

Ward's smile is so bright Daisy doesn't have the heart to tell him there are no book stores open at this hour. Even though he probably already knows that. She takes his hand anyway and slides on the jeans and shoes, Ward is throwing on his tan leather jacket and opens the bedroom door. The base is dark and empty, only Kebo and a few other Hydra agents are still here. Kebo is in Ward's office while the others are on watch over night.

　

''So what exactly were you expecting to accomplish ambushing Alisha and Felix?'' Ward asks as they leave the base and walk towards the shopping strip designed for tourists.

Daisy didn't fully tell him her plan when she brought it up the other day, and while he hated not knowing all the reasons she had, he went along with it.

''I just don't understand I guess. Why she's doing what she's doing''.

''You wanted to change her mind''.

''That's one reason''.

''And the other?''

Daisy takes a deep breath and takes his hand, threads their fingers together.

''To save her from choosing the wrong thing, going down a path she'd regret''.

He has a feeling they aren't necesarily talking about Alisha anymore and his chest throbs.

Daisy proves him right when she quietly follows up with, ''like I should have saved you''.

''Alisha is in a completely different situation than I was''.

''I know. She chose to team up with Felix and you never had a choice with Garrett. Felix has some kind of hold on her, tell me you notcied it too''.

He did. ''Yes, it was obvious''.

''So yeah she might hate me and want me dead but she's with Felix for the wrong reasons, they all are. I don't want any of them going down this road of revenge that they can never come back from''.

''Skye they're trying to kill you''.

''I know, but they won't. I can handle it''.

Grant pauses to kiss the top of her head, they don't bring it up again.

　

Daisy watches as the shops begin to close up, the lights on the pier are shut off. She's about to tell Ward they're too late when he stops at a tiny book store on the corner by itself, the lights are still all on, a few people are inside. Ward opens the door for her Daisy walks in, drinking in the rows and rows of bookshelves and the smell of fresh paper. She's never been much of a reader, she came here for Ward after all.

　

Who lights up, a smile on his face that she'd sell her soul for. Why a book store is still open at ten at night she doesn't question it, too distracted by Grant's expression. He takes her hand again and starts walking. Going down the first aisle which is a romance section, he doesn't pay much attention to those. But he does gesture to one with his chin about two spies who leave their organizations to be together. She pinches his bicep and rolls her eyes.

　

Three aisles down they come to one filled with nothing but tales of war, biographies and diaries of soliders. Grant pauses for a beat and then takes one step to it, but Daisy tugs on his arm to pull him back. ''New material right?'' She then takes the lead and heads to the mystery section. Daisy hasn't read something she enjoyed in years, there was never any time at Shield. In foster care she was exposed to all genres of books but was never met with an intense desire to read.

　

Letting go of his hand Daisy grabs a random book off a shelf and tosses it to him, watches as he holds it carefully with both hands. Reads the entire summary and flips to the first page, she can't help but drink in the sight. How he reads quickly and doesn't miss one word, his bottom lip pursed as the make believe world comes to life in his mind. He does this with every single book she hands him or he collects himself.

　

Daisy doesn't pick out a novel for herself, too caught up in a side of Grant she's never seen before. How happy he looks, so easy and care free as they move about the store. She loses track of all time and self, happy to watch the man in front of her smile with every turn of a page. This is something she never thought she'd see. There are many sides to Ward all of which are intriguing and brilliant but this soft side, this gentle one is something beautiful.

　

An hour later he's got a stack of books tucked under her arm and she's laughing at the plot of one of them, his hand warm in her own. He comments on the fact that she didn't get anything and Daisy brushes it off but that doesn't seem to sit right with him. Instead of paying like he planned to do, this time it's Ward leading her to a section in the store. Daisy follows as he turns to the sci-fi section and grabs the first thing he sees.

　

Daisy raises an eyebrow as he gestures for her to check out the summary. Letting go of her hand he paces up and down the aisle eyes missing nothing, looking for anything that might interest her. She's telling him she doesn't really need anything that reading has never been her thing when he grins and holds out a large and heavy book. Daisy finds herself drawn to the cover instantly, seeing that it's about a hacker, a woman is sitting at a computer.

　

To amuse him she copies his style and reads the summary, it could be interesting. It's about a hacker who's known for taking down government agencies (she gives him the side eye at that) and who will stop at nothing until the bad guys get what they deserve. She reads the first page and is instantly hooked by the heroine Caroline, and yes she does remind Daisy a little bit of the person she used to be. Skye, the girl Ward is seeing more and more of these days.

　

Finding out the book is part one of the series and there are five in total, Ward grabs them all and pays. She's kissing him as a thank you and because she can, because he's the best person she knows when they head outside. She suggests going to the beach to read because she has no desire to sleep now, wants to find out how this book will go. Ward looks like he'd rather do nothing else and agrees, scouts out a spot and has a agent bring blankets, coffee and flashlights.

　

Daisy settles down next to Ward who has taken off his jacket and put it across her shoulders, the sound of the waves across the way, the cool sea breeze on her face. There are moments of her life she will remember forever, just pieces that will stick with her when everything else fades with time. She has a feeling this will be one of those moments when she's old and gray and may not remember her own name, but she'll recall this with a smile on her aged face.

　

Ward beside her laughing at something in one of his new books, absentmindedly running his lips or hands through her hair. It's perfect. He did it without even realizing, stayed here with her and caused the world outside to not exist. If only for a few hours. Daisy looks up at this man who has become everything to her and kisses his chin. Ward glances down and gives her a smile, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her into his lap, her back to his strong chest.

　

They read in silence, Daisy occasionally slapping whatever body part of his she can reach when something unexpected or exciting happens in her book. When the sun rises and Ward comments they should probably get some sleep, Daisy is telling him to shut up her eyes blurry, about to finish the last page. The ending has her reeling, not seeing it coming. She tosses the book onto the blanket and huffs, wiping at her eyes.

　

Surprised, Ward turns her to face him and cups her face. ''What did that book ever do to you?''

Daisy crosses her arms, ''ripped my heart out''.

''What happened?'' His expression can be described as fond as he gazes at her.

''I didn't expect Caroline to fall in love with Jack but she did! And as soon as they get together he ruins it and is arrested. It turns out he was working for one of the organizations she was trying to take down and he didn't tell her''.

''Maybe he thought he was doing it for the right reasons''.

''That's not why I'm upset Grant''.

He jumps slightly at her use of his first name.

''Then why''-

''because she turns on him! Just says she hates him and that he deserves whatever happens to him. After just confessing that she loves him, what kind of crap is that?''

She grabs the second book and flips to the first page. ''I swear if the rest of these are full of pain, regret, angst and unspoken feelings and Caroline and Jack don't get the happy ending they so deserve, I'm returning them''.

Daisy chews on her thumb nail and wipes her eyes some more, sighs and grabs a book mark. ''I'm too tired and pissed to continue right now''.

She hears Ward chuckle, a beautiful sound against the ocean and seagulls around them.

And then he says something that she doesn't think he meant to.

''I love you''.

The book falls from her hands, she can't breathe. ''What?''

Looking at him Ward has this look on his face, nervous maybe. Like he regrets it already.

Regrets feeling what he feels or saying it?

He clears his throat as she stands up, follows her lead and quickly he grabs her hands because he sees that wild look in her eye.

''Skye just, wait I''-

　

But she can't think the world is too loud, it doesn't make sense. Ward can't love her, it's wrong. He loves the idea of her, the person she was before Cal and Jiaying died, maybe even before Shield fell. The sand is stuck between her toes as she grabs her shoes and doesn't meet Grant's eyes or answer him as he calls her name. She just flees, her whole body shaking. He can't, he can't love this sad version of her. How can he? She doesn't even love herself.

　

No one ever loves her enough to stay.

　

 


	18. That Constant Sting They Call Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward has to deal with the fallout of telling Daisy he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA. This one is full of feels and DRAMA. Like the ending, I didn't even plan that until last week so, enjoy. 
> 
> As always, I love your comments! I have a feeling you guys are going to want to leave some by the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

 

_''Whatever I may have thought there was between me and Skye she made it pretty clear the feeling wasn't mutual. I'm not insane''._

　

Ward watches the waves as they crash against the shore, back and forth, back and forth. The sun is rising higher, the beach is starting to flood with people. Normal every day people here for vacation to escape their boring every day lives. They have no idea of the inner turmoil of the man sitting alone on the rocks, that he thinks he may have just lost the woman he loves. Again. And this time she may not have it in her to give him another chance.

　

Hell he didn't deserve the second one, why give out a third? If he were Daisy he wouldn't. He would pack his bags and stay far and clear away from him. Does she know that was the first time he ever told someone he loved them? Grant never told Kara that and by the time he wanted to she was bleeding out below him. He can't recall ever telling his siblings he loved them, he would like to think Thomas and Rosie heard it at least once.

　

With Kebo it's an unspoken thing, he just knows. Did he just ruin everything with Daisy? Things were going so well and he may have just screwed it all. It's what he does best. He has something good and he destroys it, every time. He never thought Daisy would be next to him ever again and once she was, what did he do? Told her how he really felt. And just like the last time this happened she ran from him, couldn't look at him.

　

The thing is it just slipped out. He saw her sitting there the rising sun behind her, ranting over a book of all things and he just said it. Normally Ward is in control of everything about his body, his movements his words. It's habit, something he's done for his entire adult life. But with Daisy he just, it just happened. Like the words had been locked up for so long and had to come out, clawed their way up his throat and just had to be known.

　

He loves her, he's always loved her. It just might be their undoing. This time it isn't Garrett or Hydra pulling them apart, it's just Ward. Her reaction though is what he's stuck on, of course he never expected her to say it back. He's aware that Dasiy's reaction to any uncomfortable situation is to run, that's never changed. Ward barely had time to open his mouth to apologize or say something anything to make up for it, and then she was gone.

　

Which is why he hasn't gone after her yet, it's been a couple hours and he knows she needs her space. Their phones which are still resting on the blanket a few feet away have been going off every few minutes for the past half hour, Kebo more than likely to check in. Grant knows it's only a matter of time before Kebo comes searching, so he basks in this moment he has alone. It's rare he's alone these days, once upon a time Ward would have relished in this.

　

Being alone was better, easier. But now he finds it uncomfortable, it makes him uneasy. A far cry from a few years ago. There's the sound of feet hitting sand behind him and Ward doesn't turn, already knowing who it is. It's not Daisy.

　

''You can't answer your damn phone?'' Kebo shouts as he sits beside Ward before complaining about the fact that they are sitting on rocks.

Kebo leans over and grabs Ward's cell phone, holds it out to him. ''You see this thing? When it rings you're supposed to answer it''.

Ward's tone is blank when he responds, ''oh is that what you're supposed to do with it?''

''I'm going to assume with the attitude you currently have that you didn't get laid last night''.

Ward sighs, ''not in the mood Kebo''.

''So no then. God you're going to be insufferable. Where's your dearly beloved?''

It's then Kebo gets a clear view of Ward's expression, ''oh no what did you do?''

''Why do you always assume I'm the problem?''

''Because Daisy is a fragile little bird right now and you have a habit of screwing things up''.

He has a point.

Ward looks out to the sea for a long moment before saying, ''I told her I loved her''.

''Oh shit''.

''Yeah''.

''And judging by her absence she didn't take it well''.

''She left''.

''Like left the beach or you altogether?''

''I don't know''.

''Well did you expect her to jump into your arms and say it back?''

''No. I didn't even mean to say it, it just happened. What if I lost her for good this time?''

The fear is raw on Ward's face, a side of him that Kebo is only allowed to see.

''I think you might be overreacting a bit. I see the way she looks at you Grant, she loves you. Maybe she just doesn't want to admit yet because the last time she had feelings for you you betrayed her''.

''I would never do that again''.

''I know, but you still did once. And maybe she's just afraid you'll hurt her again. It's a natural reaction''.

''What if she's really gone?''

Kebo claps Ward on the shoulder and keeps his hand there, ''you'll survive. You always do. And if Daisy really left she wasn't the one for you''.

Grant shakes his head, ''that doesn't make me feel better''.

''Yeah I know''.

　

Kebo strokes the tattoo on his chest underneath his shirt as they watch the sun rise higher into the clouds.

　

When he makes it back to the base after checking on countless things and answering emails, he goes to Daisy's bedroom knowing she's not inside. Bear by his side Ward takes a deep breath and walks into the room, places the books tucked under his arm on her bed. She didn't bother to grab them when she fled the beach and he knows if she comes back she'll want to read them. At the thought of her never returning Ward slumps onto the mattress.

　

He had her. Again, finally after all this time. Daisy trusted him just like she did on the Bus. And what does he do? Screws it up. Maybe Mother and Christian were right, maybe he doesn't deserve love in any form. He sits on the bed for a minute longer before heading to his own room for a shower. He's rinsing the shampoo from his hair, listening to Bear pace the room. Once out of the shower he checks his phone, no messages.

　

He finds himself checking the phone more often than not as the day goes on. Afternoon bleeds into evening and while Ward sent a team to check to see if Daisy was around, they came back empty. Of course they did, if she doesn't want to be found he has no hope. Her comment from the night before keeps coming back even when he pushes it away, _''like I should have saved you''._

　

Daisy has voiced her regrets with him before, usually with alcohol in her system. But to hear that someone wanted to take back all the hurt they caused him, Ward has never had that before. No one has ever apologized for any pain they inflicted upon him. Daisy is the first and he doesn't know how to take that. If somehow she did save him from Garrett and Vault and everything else, who would he be? Would he be the Agent Ward she remembered?

　

Or would he be exactly who he is right now but just on Shield's side? He's in the gym mulling this over for the hundredth time sweat pouring down his back, when someone knocks on the door before opening it. Sensing it's not Daisy or Kebo he doesn't turn around, Ward is proved right when Patrick comes into his line of sight. Hands him a water bottle and he takes a large sip, reading the other man well. He has something to say.

　

''Your girl came back boss. She's in your room''.

　

Grant is out of the gym and about to open the bedroom door in less than a second. But he pauses after realizing it's halfway open and Daisy's voice drifts quietly to him. Bear is in there with her, his tail wagging and barking happily at her. She laughs and Ward shoulders the doorway keeping the door cracked. They can't see each other but Grant can hear her.

　

''Has your dad been on a war path since I've been gone?'' Bear barks in response and jumps onto the bed.

''Please tell me you and Uncle Kebo have been keeping him company so he's not brooding by himself. You know how he likes to dwell''.

Daisy sighs and is quiet for a long moment that Ward is about to open the door and reveal himself, but her next sentence stops him.

　

''Do you know what an amazing man your dad is? He's so good, the best person I know. I used to think he was just this bad guy that destroyed everything he touched, that he didn't care about anyone but himself. But I think a lot of that was just May and Coulson talking, I let them get into my head and didn't really think for myself where Ward was concerned. I didn't want to think about him, I just wanted him to fade away and I wouldn't have to deal with him again''.

　

Ward tried to do that, leave this life behind altogether with Kara. But it came back to haunt him all the same.

　

''But here I am. I left the people that promised to support me through everything and who's the only person I can count on? The same one who betrayed me, irony huh? Your dad should hate me, you know that? The day we saw each other at my van he should have turned around and walked away, sometimes I think it would of been better for him if he did. If I never showed up at all''.

　

After everything they've been through and said, that's still what she thinks? Why can't Daisy see she's the best thing that's ever happened to him?

　

''But then where would that leave me? I don't even want to think about who I would have become if Ward didn't take me in. There are a hundred things that make him a good man, but taking care of me is a big one. I shot him for god sake, I hurt him in ways I can never repair. Who else would invite me into their home and pick me up off the floor when I'm too drunk or sad to stand? Grant thinks he doesn't deserve me, but it's the other way around''.

　

She inhales a shaky breath and he waits for her to say something else, but after a few minutes it never comes so he knocks on the door. Opens it fully to find Daisy sprawled across his bed, a bottle of tequila on a pillow. It looks as if she's only taken a few sips and he can tell she's not drunk, she's looking up at the ceiling, Bear lying on her legs. Grant has heard all of that before from her but it's still a lot to process, it's hard to judge her emotions.

　

Saying nothing he stis down beside her. Daisy doesn't seem angry, just sad. And he isn't sure if it's because she's going to break up with him or because she doesn't love him back. Probably both. Memories flash in his eyes all the good times and bad they shared, her time here and how he wouldn't trade it for anything. If she wants to leave if it's something she had to do and saw no other choice, he wouldn't stop her. If it's really what she wants, needs.

　

''I bought a van''. She mutters, hands rubbing behind Bear's ears.

Ward swallows, hides the fear in his voice. ''You did?''

''Yeah. I got as far as the airport and realized I couldn't do that to you, to us''.

He isn't sure if she means leave him without a word, or she needs to say it's over directly to his face.

Daisy leans over the other side of the bed and places the books he left in her room onto her stomach. ''You brought these from the beach''.

''Figured you wanted to see how it ended''.

Daisy licks her lips and he sees tears begin to form, his own eyes do the same. Thinking this is it, she's leaving. Pain begins to lick it's way up his chest.

''Do you remember that day on the Bus when I told you I wouldn't like the real you?''

''Yes''.

That day is forever seared into his brain.

Her hand moves from Bear's head to his that's resting beside her, fingers are cold as they slide across his knuckles.

''I was wrong. I see who you are, the real you. And he's amazing, he's everything I've always wanted''.

Ward braces himself for the but that's coming, because it has to be.

''You're a good man Grant Ward''.

Denial creeps it's way up his throat, he's done too many things to ever be considered good.

''And it's because you're so good that you take care of me even when I don't deserve it''.

Ward shakes his head, leans across the space between them and cups her face with his free hand. ''Skye''.

Tears fall and glide down her cheeks to his fingers, land on the sheets below them.

''What am I to you Ward? Just this sad thing you have to fix like everyone else here?''

''No''-

Her head is shaking in his grip, ''you can't love me Grant''.

Those words nearly knock him back but he keeps himself grounded and uprooted, shakes off the pain.

''Skye I know things between us,what I did to you and the team''-

''No that's not what I'm saying. What you did to the team and to me is in the past, that's not the problem right now''.

''So what is?'' So his past sins have nothing to do with why she doesn't want him to love her?

She takes a deep breath, ''I'm damaged Ward, I'm bad. I do terrible things, I spent months crying over my dead parents''.

''Sweetheart that's a normal reaction, you are not a horrible person because of it''.

''I'm unstable''.

Grant holds her chin in his fingers until she makes eye contact with him, her brown eyes full of fear. ''And you think I'm the poster boy for stability? Skye your parents died just months ago, you're allowed to grieve in whatever way you want to''.

''I think my grieving hurts you''.

''Did I ever say or act like it did?''

''You wouldn't tell me if I did. I'm scared you're going to lose yourself in my sadness''.

It's too much, how much she cares about him. Ward's chest tightens and his hands start shaking.

But he pushes through because he has to be the strong one right now. ''Skye trust me when I say I won't, I haven't. You don't need to worry about that''.

Her tears are falling faster and harder and he's struggling to stop them.

''Grant I think you love me because I'm broken''.

His heart aches in this moment, there are a thousand times where he wished he could have taken all her pain and put it on himself. But this time, god he wishes it were possible.

Looking down at her at this woman who's so much stronger than she thinks she is he says, ''you are not broken. You're just in pain. You've been through so much and you're dealing with it the only way you know how''.

He's told her this before, never sure if she's actually believed it.

But he'll say it for the rest of his life if he has to, if she needs him to.

''You shouldn't love me''.

His thumbs wipe away her tears and stroke her cheeks, ''but I do''. It surprises him how easy it is to confess that.

She sighs heavily with her entire body, he feels her relax underneath his hands.

''I'm not expecting you to say it back''. He whispers, afraid again.

''Ward''-

''I just, hell I didn't even mean to say it''.

That gets an eyebrow raise, ''you? Super spy Grant Ward couldn't control something?''

He laughs, ''yeah. Guess you just get under my skin''.

Her smile is warm as she runs her hands up his back before wrapping them around his neck, ''haven't I always?''

　

When she leans up and kisses him the fear vanishes, he knows Daisy. If she were leaving it would have happened by now, she wouldn't be kissing him like this. A few minutes later they're lying side by side, her legs tangled together with his. Ward has one arm behind her head and his free hand holds a book he purchased last night, Daisy is starting on the second book she'd been dying to read all day. An hour later she's asleep against his chest, hand over his heart.

　

''Not going to lie Daisy, I didn't think you were coming back''.

''Thanks for the faith''.

Kebo shrugs, ''let's face it, good things hardly ever happen to Ward and if they do it never lasts long''.

Ward rolls his eyes at Kebo who ignores it. ''So tell me again why we're here''.

Grant takes out his gun and slowly walks out of the alley they're in, ''Kebo you're literally the one who briefed me with this mission''.

''Oh right. Yeah I've forgotten''.

''You're the worst''.

''Am I Ward? Am I really?''

Daisy brushes past the two of them and pulls her leather jacket closer to her chest, ''yes''.

　

It's three in the morning and the trio is in Chicago with a lead on the Watchdogs, a team of Hydra agents is spread around the area for backup. Shield is also on the way, should be here any minute. Ward can tell Dasiy wanted to stay home but she also wants in this fight, they way she sees it Hydra and Shield are in danger because of her. She should be the one to end this, even though this is all Felix and the Inhumans.

　

Daisy is not responsible for other people's choices, their reactions. Whatever happens as this war continues on is on them, not her or him. If Kebo's intel is correct as it usually always is, the Watchdogs are having a meeting in the building right across the street. The plan is to bust in capture a few agents and get information from them on their next move. If that doesn't work Ward already has a plan in motion to send his own men undercover to infiltrate them.

　

She glances back at him her expression hard to read before reaching out her hand. Brushes her fingers against his own and Ward grips them fiercely, Daisy shoots him a half smile and lets go, waving her other hand against the building in front of them. The doors fly open and crash against a wall, Ward goes in first gun at the ready. The fight isn't a very long one, especially when Shield shows up and Ward's men take out the remaining Watchdogs in the back.

　

The smoke has long cleared and Ward is crouched in front of Kebo who has a mean gash below his left eye. It's bleeding pretty good, will need stitches. Ward tells him this and Kebo scoffs, claims he's just fine and to slap some super glue in it. They bicker about it for a while until Lincoln comes over and pulls out a needle and thread, says if they don't fix it the cut could cause permanent damage. So with his flask in hand Kebo shuts up and complies.

　

Mack and Yo-Yo are grouped together with other Shield agents a few feet away and Ward searches for Daisy, the last time he saw her was when she walked away from Lincoln attemtping to talk to her. Searching the lobby they're in Ward can't spot her, he turns a corner and there she is, sitting down her back against a wall, knees drawn up to her chest. She doesn't look upset, but her hands are trembling. Grant sits down next to her, takes both her hands and holds them in one of his.

　

''I don't think I can ever go back to Shield Ward''.

He brushes a hair away from her eyebrow, ''that's okay''.

''Yeah?''

''You know just because you found who you are at Shield, doesn't mean you're obligated to stay there''.

''You sound like Hunter''.

''Please don't compare me to him''. He teases and is rewarded with her chuckle.

''I'm serious. It doesn't feel like home anymore''. She shrugs and looks over to him when he asks, ''what does?''

He's not fishing for a compliment or trying to trick her into confessing her love for him, he's genuinely curious as to what would make her happy.

She extracts one hand from his grip and places it on his cheek, her thumb running across his bottom lip. ''You''.

　

Something solid forms inside his chest, his heart skips as emotions rage throughout his body. No one has ever seen him as a home before, a safe place to land. He isn't sure how to respond to that. So he doesn't. Instead he places his hand on the back of her neck and kisses her until he can't breathe. The world melts away, nothing matters but her hands in his hair, on his chest, his shoulders. She breaks away for air and rests her forehead against his own.

　

''In the second book I'm reading Caroline and Jack get into this exact situation''.

'''That's what you're thinking about right now?''

''Except they didn't make out in a hallway. They just yelled at each other but still, similiar. God I really hope they end up together''.

''Tell me if they do''. Daisy smiles and kisses him softly, ''you know I will''.

　

Ward is helping her off the floor when Kebo rounds the corner and tells Daisy Mack is looking for her. She's about to walk away when the back of Ward's neck pricks and he's shoving her onto the ground, his body covering her own. He hears the gun fire, Kebo yelling, more bullets. He doesn't actually feel the bullets pierce his skin until the air is quiet and Daisy is covered in blood. At first he's terrified that she's hurt, but then realizes the blood isn't her's.

　

And then he feels it, the overwhelming pain and sting in his back. Two shots, one in the shoulder the other grazing his hip. Now Daisy is leaning over him fear in her eyes, her hands on his face and she's yelling something but he can't make out the words. And then Kebo enters his line of sight, blood on his hands. Daisy's eyes slide from him to the blood, to her own hands and she pales, starts crying frantically.

　

Ward wants to hold her and tell her everything is fine, he's fine. But it all begins to dim, to fade and go black. The last thing he sees is Daisy becoming trapped inside her own head and Kebo's hands on his shoulder.

　

Bright harsh lights, the dull clouded pain in his body. Breathing is heavy, someone is holding his hand. Familiar breathing fills his senses, Daisy. It takes a second for reality to sink in, for all his senses to come back. Opening his eyes the ceiling is bleach white it actually burns to look at. Obviously they're in a hospital and Ward trusts Kebo to take him to a secure one. Ward feels an IV in his arm, the heavy bandages on his chest.

　

A nurse comes into view and tells him he's lucky, they were able to take the bullets out and stitch him up without issue. But he needs plenty of rest and will be here for a few days, she walks away after checking his IV. Ward rolls his head to find Daisy sitting at his bedside, holding his hand tears streaming down her face. Kebo is on his other side holding a cup of water out to him, Ward drinks through the straw and nods in thanks.

　

''You're a goddamn idiot''.

Here we go.

''Kebo I just got shot, can you''-

''nope. Shut up, I talk you listen. I swear you do this shit on purpose, you almost died''.

Ward tries to smile but he's pretty sure he just flashes gums, ''but I didn't''.

Kebo crosses his arms, ''it's not funny Grant''.

He coughs and then winces, ''I'm not laughing''.

''You're a bloody idiot''.

Ward knows Kebo is coming from a place of fear, Grant leaving him all alone in this world is something he fears the most.

Grant looks over to Daisy who is still silent but back in her own body and mind, she kisses his knuckles. ''I had to''.

''You really didn't''. Sensing there's more to this than Kebo is letting on he turns to his friend, ''take a walk. Come back when you're calm''.

''I am calm''.

''No you're not. I know what you're thinking and if you say one more word I'm going to kick your ass''.

Kebo is thinking that he should have just let Daisy die, those shots would have killed her if he didn't cover her.

''Oh yeah like you're in any position to kick my ass''.

Ward would love to stand but he can't, instead he presses the button on a remote to lift the bed so he's sitting up. ''Don't test me''.

Chewing on his lip Kebo curses a bit more before spinning on his heel and walking out, slamming the door shut in his wake.

　

There's a few loud bangs into a couple walls for the next few seconds, like Kebo punched or kicked them. Probably both. Ward looks back over to Daisy who has his hand tucked under her chin now, the warmth of her skin making him feel better already.

　

''He's right you know, you didn't have to do that''.

''You would have died''.

''Maybe not, I can stop bullets with my bare hands''.

''Could you have stopped those?''

He's seen her do just that, but the attack was so sudden and so close, he's not sure she would have had time to stop it.

Daisy shrugs, ''maybe''.

''That's not a chance I could take Skye''.

At the sound of her name she bursts into tears, the feeling in his arms hasn't fully returned otherwise he would hold her.

Instead he just has to settle with telling her he's alright, he's a survivor. He's been in countless situations like this one before.

''Kebo has been acting weird since you went into surgery''. She tells him, running a warm hand up his arm.

As the minutes pass Ward becomes more coherent everything is clearer, his brain is no longer fuzzy. ''Weird how?''

Daisy runs her thumbs across the stubble on his cheek, ''just distant. I understand him being worried but, I don't know he just seemed off somehow''.

Ward knows him better than anyone which is why replies, ''I'm sure he's pissed this happened in the first place.''.

''He's protective of you''.

''Yeah he always has been''.

Daisy leans into him until her chest is pressed into his side and she kisses the space between his eyebrows, her tears hitting his skin again. Ward can't help but wonder how many times today he's going to make her cry.

''I don't want you to die for me Ward''.

The door opens and Kebo walks in, ''you and me both Daisy''.

　

Grant gets a good look at his friend and can tell something is wrong, he looks guilty. Something clearly happened from the time he was shot and now, he just doesn't know what. What else could go wrong? Kebo won't meet his eyes and he's trying entirely too hard to make everything seem like it's alright, as he turns on the TV and laughs too loudly at the sit com that's on. The energy in the room changes half an hour later, all nervous and scared, coming from Kebo.

　

Who keeps checking his watch and trying to hide it, he's trying to appear closed off so Ward doesn't sense anything but of course he does. At first Grant would have just chopped it up to Kebo's anxiety at Ward almost dying. Grant decides it has to be something Hydra related and he won't tell him because he's lying in a hospital bed. Daisy is quiet for the most part, just keeps holding his hand and asking if he needs anything.

　

It's nearly eight in the morning when Kebo suddenly perks up from his chair and pulls out his phone. He's never been able to lie or keep something from Ward for long, so this is a new record. Grant watches carefully as does Daisy, they both hear him swallow loudly. He turns his back on the pair and places his hands onto his head, as if stressed. Before Grant can speak up Kebo is spinning around his expression so full of guilt and sorrow.

　

''Promise me you won't die''. He demands of Ward as a nurse comes in to give him more morphine.

Is that what this has been all about? Kebo not being able to deal with Ward almost dying? He's been here before, this is normal to them.

To wipe that look off his friend's face Ward replies, ''I promise''.

He's expecting relief to enter him, but the stress and anxiety does not leave.

Instead Kebo sighs loudly and walks over the door, half opens it and turns back to Ward. ''I'm sorry Grant''.

At this Daisy stands her hand still in Ward's grip, ''for what?''

The door opens fully and suddenly the room is filled with Watchdog members, Felix at the head. And Ward can't breathe, the shock spilling over.

''Kebo what the hell did you do?'' Daisy asks, moving to stand in front of Ward's bed, blocking him from view. Protecting him.

Ward meets his eyes as he responds, ''what I had to''.

　

The medicine begins to kick in, making everything appear slower and thicker. Like he's seeing it all through a tunnel as water rushes in. And he can do nothing to stop it. If he were at full strength this wouldn't be happening, which was exactly the plan. Kebo knew if drugs were not in Ward's system no way could he pull this off. Voices are muted it's all blurry, but he sees Daisy yelling at Kebo and him yelling right back.

　

Felix and his men move closer to her and Ward tries he tries so hard to stand but nothing happens, his body refuses to obey him. There's a gun in Kebo's jacket but Ward is too far away to reach for it, the same as Daisy. If he could just get his hands on one this would be over, but his fingers won't work. The world tilts and swirls, becomes muted and dark. He sees hands grabbing for Daisy, the room shakes violently. Kebo yells some more, then it's quiet.

　

Struggling to stay afloat and keep his eyes open Ward sees Daisy being dragged out of the room and he's powerless to stop it, a feeling he loathes more than anything. And then it's just Kebo, who's staring at the floor. Ward thinks he says something but can't be sure, his tongue feels useless and heavy.

　

''I had to Ward, they weren't going to stop until they had her. And you almost died, what the hell was I supposed to do?''

''You betrayed me''. Ward finally forms the words and wants to clench his fists, rant and rage at everyone and everything. Wants to get out of this bed and burn Felix alive.

But he can't move.

The magnitude of what has happened will hit as soon as the drugs leave his system but for now Ward can only lay here as the woman he loves is pulled farther and farther into danger.

His eyes are starting to close but he has enough strength to say, ''if she dies I swear to god I'll kill you''.

''Grant''-

''Get out''.

''You don't understand, I''-

''Get out and don't come back. I'll never forgive you for this''.

　

The last thing he sees is Kebo closing the door, leaving him alone.

　


	19. You'd Rather We Just Sink Than Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to one of the first times Daisy and Ward have a real honest conversation when she comes to stay with him. Ward deals with being shot and Kebo's betrayal, and Felix and Alisha offer Daisy a deal she may not be able to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WRITER'S BLOCK IS TERRIBLE I HATE IT. 
> 
> Anyway this story is about to draw to a close, so enjoy!
> 
> I love this flashback!

_''You should eat something''._

_Daisy picks at her already chipping nail polish, it slowly falls onto her jeans and she makes no move to brush the mess away. Ward is standing in front of her but giving her space, not towering over her. He's doing it on purpose, his posture not intimidating. Relaxing even as his arms hang at his sides, if relaxing could ever be used to describe Grant Ward. She's not even sure he knows how to do that._

_''I'm not hungry''._

_There's no twitch or sigh that shows Ward protests her declaration but she knows he does. She's been with Ward for a week now, since he found her in that parking lot and offered that she stay with him. Instead of hovering or convinving her he's not the monster Shield thinks he is, Ward gives her space. He either doesn't trust her or he's aware she wants to be left alone but not so alone that she goes mad from the silence._

_Daisy can't decide which theory she likes best. The trust one maybe. It would make sense after all, they aren't in each others worlds anymore. He has no idea what she's capable of, what she's done to survive in their time apart. How does that saying go? Never trust a survivor until you find out what he did to stay alive. It's ironic because Daisy used to think that about Ward, and now the roles are reversed._

_He seems to have his life together, knows who he is. While she's the unstable one who can't sleep or eat. But instead of channeling her emotions into working out or trying to claw her way out of this deep dark hole, Daisy drinks and cries herself to sleep. Fades into the corners of her mind so reality has no voice. She'd rather be trapped inside her own head than deal with the pain in her chest. It's easier._

_She's turned away from Ward sitting on a chair, her body curled up in on itself, knees drawn up to her chest. Instead of looking at his face she stares out the window of this Hydra base, it's too small to actually see much of anything, but if she squints she can make out the blue of the sky. Daisy registers Ward crouching down so they are eye to eye, she can smell him. Somehow he always ends up smelling like spice and gun powder._

_''Daisy you haven't eaten anything since yesterday''._

_His voice is soft just barely above a whisper. If Daisy wasn't so wrapped up in her sorrow perhaps the tone would remind her of Providence bases and kisses, lies in the dark. Instead she does not respond and continues looking out that sad excuse for a window, wonders why Ward picked this place to settle down in. He could go anywhere in the world, Shield isn't looking for him as far as she knows._

_Before the thoughts of Coulson can drag her under Daisy rises from the chair and begins walking away, but a hand lightly grabs her arm. Under different circumstances she'd throw that arm off and snarl and claw at the man behind her. Spit out all his transgressions and how much she hates him, how much she wishes he were dead. But she's not the same person, she doesn't want those things anymore._

_Instead she sighs and turns around, waits instead for Ward to drop his hold. He does after a beat and Daisy looks up at him, gets lost in a second in those amber eyes of his. His expression is gentle and kind, like he wants to take care of her. Daisy would like to say this angers her, that somehow she put him in a position that he thinks he has to make sure she's alright, that she's eating and sleeping. But Daisy doesn't feel anything at all._

_''Kebo is out getting food already, I asked him to pick something up for you''._

_Ah Kebo, Ward's best friend. Someone she never thought he'd have. They met not too long after Ward brought her to this base. Daisy walked in, Kebo took one look at her and shook his head. Called Grant an idiot and other harsh names, that he wasn't going to stay if she was. The fit lasted ten minutes before Ward pulled him aside. Daisy still doesn't know what he said to him but he hasn't freaked out since._

_''I said I wasn't hungry Ward''._

_He leans back and crosses his arms, ''so that's your plan then?''_

_''What are you talking about?''_

_''Starvation is a slow way to die''._

_Daisy's brow furrows, ''that's not what I'm doing''._

_''You're self destructing aren't you? It's not a pretty road trust me. I don't reccomend it''._

_She glances at his wrists, the scar on his forehead and frowns. ''I'm not, I don't want to die Ward''._

_''So eat something''._

_The base around them rumbles and Daisy clenches her fists. ''A cheeseburger isn't going to fix me''._

_''Actually it's chinese food and no, it's not. But it will make you feel better''._

_Her powers cease and Daisy is tired, just so tired she could slump to the floor and pass out._

_''I don't think anything could make me feel at this point''._

_Something catches in his expression but it's gone so quicky Daisy can't identify it._

_A minute ticks by before Ward clears his throat and takes a step closer, judging her body language, she's not going to recoil so he closes the distance._

_''You know after Garrett died I thought the pain of missing him would tear me apart''._

_His thumb brushes over his right wrist._

_Daisy crosses her arms and glances at the floor before back up at him. ''How did you stop it?''_

_Tears fill her eyes and he longs to hold her but she won't want him to._

_''It gets easier. Whatever you're going through Daisy I promise it won't last forever''._

_She wipes her cheeks, ''it feels like it will''._

_''It won't. If you trust nothing else I've ever said, please trust that''._

_They're both caught by surprise when her fingers brush against his own, ''I think I can trust you again Ward. Just, just not right now''._

_''I can accept that''._

_That's how Kebo finds them a minute later, fingers just barely touching, staring at each other. When they're sitting in his office and Ward passes her a containers of beef and broccoli and fried rice, she takes it and pretends not to notice the relief on his face. Later that night she wakes from a nightmare covered in sweat and tears flowing down her cheeks. It takes half an hour to calm down, longs for someone anyone to just hold her hand and tell her it's okay._

_After a cold shower and practicing the breathing techniques Ward once taught her, she heads out into the living area. Won't be able to sleep after that dream. The base is dark, Kebo and Grant are probably fast asleep since it's two in the morning. Daisy grabs a jacket from the couch suddenly chilled and slips it on, debates on if she wants to go out or just grab a bottle of alcohol from under the couch when Ward's bedroom door opens._

_They meet eyes and Daisy watches as he checks her over to make sure she's alright. He does that a lot she's noticed. If she's having a bad day and he looks at her like he wants to put all the broken pices back together._

_''Couldn't sleep?'' He guesses as he walks farther into the room._

_She shrugs, ''not really''._

_''You want to talk about it?''_

_''I'd rather drink about it''._

_Kebo hides alcohol everywhere that's why she knows there's some under the couch, she reaches underneath it and plucks out a bottle of Jack Daniels._

_Ward rolls his eyes, ''I just checked that spot this morning''._

_Plopping in the chair she occupied earlier Daisy opens the bottle and takes a large sip._

_Offers it to Ward who sits in the chair opposite of her but he shakes his head._

_They don't think of that mission, their kiss in the storage closet._

_''You remember when we first met?'' She asks a few minutes later._

_Ward is surprised, how could he ever forget that? ''Yes''._

_''I thought you were this annoying government toolbag in a suit''._

_''Yeah you said as much''._

_''You called me a sweaty cosplay girl''._

_He grins, a light in his eyes of simpler times. ''Which you were''._

_''Hey it was one time. You know you never confirmed if Shield has a truth serum''._

_Ward shakes his head and controls from grinning again. Decides there's no reason to keep it from her anymore._

_''Shield doesn't have a truth serum''._

_He watches as some of the darkness fades away from her face as she hollers out in victory and then smiles, ''I knew it! I knew it was an act!''_

_Grant shrugs, ''we had to get you to cooperate somehow''._

_They bask in the past for a moment, how easy it is to fall back into conversation surprises them both. Like it's years ago back on the Bus when everything was so simple._

_Disy sobers up and asks, ''you ever think about what would happen if we never joined Shield?''_

_She's peeling the label from the bottle so she doesn't see Ward's expression. ''I'd be happy, I think. I never knew Shield could cause so much pain. If I did''-_

_''maybe you wouldn't have joined?'' He finishes her pause and she nods._

_Ward thinks on this for a moment, ''if I never went to Shield I'd be dead or in prison''._

_''I would probably still be living in a van''._

_She takes another sip and tucks her legs underneath her. ''We would have never met''._

_Grant is keeping his expression blank so she has no idea what he thinks about that. He asks after two minutes of silence, ''do you wish we never met?''_

_Daisy thinks about everything that's happened between them. The lies and betrayal of course, how much he hurt her. Ward was the only reason she believed in Shield in the first place, he was the one who taught her how to shoot and throw a punch. He was the one who taught her about hard calls, that she would have to commit to this or bail, she would have to sacrifice for this life. And she has, oh how she has._

_And then the better memories come around. The sweet ones, the ones where he made her laugh and she made him smile. Early morning training sessions his hands wrapped around her own, how he always protected her and the team no matter what. Quiet moments that no one but them know about, how hands would linger and stares would be longing. Warm kisses in a base in the middle of nowhere, his hands on her face in her hair._

_That day when Coulson came to rescuse her and brought Ward along because he was the only one who could find her. When their eyes met in the hall and Dasiy swore for a minute the universe stopped moving, everything held it's breath when Ward looked at her. She thought he was dead that she'd killed him, and Daisy can admit now that she was happy when he appeared alive and well. Even if she didn't want to think of it at the time._

_Clearing her head Daisy realizes she's been staring at Ward this entire time and he's very focused on the jacket she's wearing. Clearing her throat Daisy takes a deep breath and goes for another sip of alcohol. Her expression as serious as she can muster as she looks him in the eyes._

_''No Ward, I don't wish I never met you. Despite everything I'm here. And you're here, that means something right?''_

_He gives her a half smile, ''I think so''._

_''I'm no Clairvoyant but I do believe some things are meant to be''._

_The words he spoke to her a lifetime ago hang in the air between them. Maybe he was right back then, though obviously he couldn't know what would happen to them in the future. But in the present Daisy has abandoned Shield and Ward is sitting across from her, there's no hate in her heart for him any longer. Perhaps the universe just brings people together, perhaps even after all this time they could find each other again._

_It's nearly five a.m. when Ward is leading Daisy back to her room, she's leaning on him for support her head on his shoulder. She's drunk but not too far gone that she can't form a sentence or tuck herself into bed. Which is why Ward simply helps her into it and takes off his leather jacket from her shoulders. Makes sure she's alright and begins to leave the room, prepared to check on her every few minutes in case she's sick or has another nightmare._

_''Goodnight Daisy''. He whispers to the dark room and is about to crack the door closed when she calls out to him._

_''Skye''. She says, almost asleep now._

_''What?''_

_''Call me Skye''._

_She can't see his smile but it spreads brightly across his face._

_''Okay. Goodnight Skye''._

_''Goodnight Ward. I'm glad I met you''._

_A warmth spreads through his chest and he finds it hard to breathe. No one has ever said this to him before, no one has ever been grateful for his presence in their life except for Kebo. And John but that was for his own selfish reasons._

_''I'm glad I met you too Skye''._

_She's asleep in seconds and he heads into the living room and sits on the couch. Settles in so he can listen for anything out of the ordinary coming from her room. And he hasn't felt this content this happy in a long time._

　

　

 

 

*

　

　

 

''Thought I told you to leave''.

　

Ward's eyes are closed but he can still sense another body in his hospital room, knows that it's Kebo.The two Hydra agents that are also present in the room cock their guns and tell him to leave, but there's no response. Ward has alsp made sure a small team is set up in the lobby just in case someone wants to take advantage of his wounds again.

　

Kebo's greatest strength is his loyalty but it's also his downfall, example now. He would do anything and everything to protect Grant, even betray him and sacrifice the only woman he's ever loved. Ward fully understands why he did it, but it's no excuse for his actions. If he wasn't on his last leg of morophine he'd punch him.

　

That's what Grant is waiting on, the drugs to leave his system and then he's going to get out of here and find Daisy. His senses are coming around, he doesn't feel so sluggish and tired. Opening his eyes there's Kebo standing by the closed door, looking like a kicked dog with his head hanging low, hands in his pockets. The two men glare at one another before Kebo slowly walks over, pulls a syringe out of his jacket.

　

''Brought you something. It's not the Jesus juice they gave John but it should help you recover quicker''. The agents tense and look to Ward for a response, he waves them off.

''Daisy is in danger, I'll take anything if it guarantees I can get her back sooner''.

Kebo approaches Ward very slowly as if he's a snake that could strike at any moment.

Ward's glare is hot on his face as Kebo takes out the IV and sinks the needle into his vein.

''This doesn't mean I forgive you''.

''I know''.

''And if she dies''-

''You'll kill me I know. Can we skip the dramatic conversation about my betrayal right now? I did what I did and I can't take it back''.

Ward reads in between the lines easily, ''you're not sorry you did it''.

Kebo scrunches up his face, ''of course I'm not. They weren't going to stop hunting her, it put you in danger every single day. I'd risk a lot of things boss, but not your life''.

''But you're perfectly fine risking Daisy's''.

Kebo tucks the now empty syringe back in his jacket, ''I'm not the one who's in love with her''.

Ward shakes his head, the new drug in his bloodstream is already improving his body.

''She's out there alone probably being tortured while I'm stuck here in this damn bed''.

''You put yourself in there buddy, no one made you''.

''I did it to protect her''.

''And that's what you've always done right, protect Daisy? Look where it got you''.

Kebo should know better but he's still caught by surprise when Ward snatches the lapel of his jacket and pulls him closer so they are only inches apart. The threat and rage is very clear in Ward's whiskey eyes.

''This is because of you, you did this. No one put a gun to your head and forced you to call Felix''.

''You could have died Ward, I wasn't going to let that happen''.

''She's worth it''.

Emotion clouds Kebo's face and it almost makes Ward let him go, almost.

''You maybe fine with dying but what about me? What am I supposed to do once you are gone?''

''Don't try to guilt trip me, don't try to justify what you've done because you don't want to be alone''.

Grant releases him and Kebo stumbles slightly before righting himself. ''I did what I thought was right''.

Ward looks up at the ceiling, ''it wasn't''.

''I don't see it that way''.

Sighing Ward gestures for the agent by the far wall to hand him his cell phone, the screen comes up blank, no new messages.

''Let me guess you called Coulson''.

''It's none of your business anymore Kebo''.

''So that's how it's going to be now''.

''What did you think was going to happen? I would just forgive you for betraying me?''

''I thought at least you'd understand and cut me some slack''.

''I understand perfectly why you did it, it's still not an excuse''.

Kebo throws his hands up, ''so that's it then? I do one thing to piss you off and you want nothing to do with me?''

Ward's next sentence is quiet and cold, ''I love her. And she could die because of you''.

''Oh for christ sake Grant I doubt they're even going to kill her''.

''Can you promise me that? When you called Felix did he give you his word?''

''He did actually''.

Ward shakes his head and scoffs, ''and you believed him? I taught you better than that''.

''You also taught me to trust my instincts''.

''Your instincts were wrong. I never thought that would backfire on me''.

''Grant''-

''I trusted you more than I've trusted anyone and this is how you repay me?''

Kebo swallows, puts his hands on his hips. ''Look if it will fix things I'll go with Shield to get Daisy back''.

''No you won't. You're never going anywhere near her again, or me''.

''Grant''-

''Get out. And if you even think about coming back the agents outside have orders to shoot on sight''.

Kebo sags his shoulders and takes one step closer to Ward, ''I always knew she'd come between us''.

Before he can move or see the hit Grant swings back his arm and punches Kebo in the face. Who goes down, mouth bleeding.

Ward has no sympathy when he says, ''Daisy didn't come between us. You did this Kebo, you're the reason I can't look at you. I don't want to see you again''.

Rising from the floor Kebo heads to the door, ''if she leaves you or you break up, don't come crying to me''.

''I won't''.

　

By the time Coulson says they found Daisy and sends coordinates of where she's being held, Ward is still in bed but feels better, the drug working it's magic. He's dispatched a team to help get Daisy back. But he can't help but feel alone, Daisy is gone so is Kebo. It feels permanent and he isn't sure how to make it disappear.

　

　

 

 

*

　

 

''Did you really think Grant Ward could protect you?''

　

Reality comes back in a rush of cool air and the warmth of Grant's fingers fading. Daisy blinks twice before realizing she's not at home. She's face to face with Felix Blake, head of the Watchdogs. Alisha is sitting next to him, Daisy is sitting as well but her hands and feet are bound. She doesn't have to look back to know power inhibitors are strapped to her wrists, her powers feel dull and sluggish in her skin.

　

Felix is sneering at her and Alisha looks as if she's on top of the world. Daisy licks her lips before replying, ''well you did have to kidnap me while he was recovering from a gun shot wound''.

Alisha leans across the steel table in between them and slaps her across the face.

''Sorry was that a sore spot? We both know if Ward wasn't drugged in a hospital bed none of this would be happening''.

''And his right hand man betraying him''. Felix reminds her.

　

Oh right. Honestly Daisy can't wrap her head around that. She understands why Kebo did it, he was trying to protect Ward. He clearly went about it the wrong way and she won't forgive him for this, but his intentions at least were good. She sees his logic behind this, as long as the Watchdogs continued to come after her Ward was in danger. Kebo would do anything to protect Grant. Obviously.

　

What she's having a hard time swallowing and Ward probably is as well, is that it was Kebo who betrayed him. Daisy doesn't know all the history behind their friendship but it's easy to see the bond between them. Even if you'd never met the pair you'd be able to sense the love there, the brotherhood. And if she knows Grant he probably kicked Kebo out and told him to never come back, which he won't listen. He'll linger around the hospital until Grant is released.

　

''Speaking of the Director of Hydra's second in command, he told us a lot about you Daisy''.

This isn't a surprise, Kebo would stab anyone in the back if it meant keeping Ward safe.

''Don't worry it was all good things''. Alisha comments.

Daisy gives her a fake smile, ''I'm sure it was''.

Felix scoots his chair closer to the table, she's being held in a bland interrogation room. No windows, one door. Only furniture is this table and chairs.

''Like how you're in love with Grant Ward''.

The floor falls out from under her, Daisy's throat constricts. Not letting any of this show she simply snorts, ''Kebo reads into things too much''.

''So he doesn't care about you?'' Felix cocks his head to the side, he doesn't believe her.

''Tell me what kind of man would team up with his enemy to protect one girl? I think you're the only person in this world he really cares about''.

Daisy sighs, ''are you interrogating me or trying to play matchmaker? Didn't you want me dead or something?''

Alisha and Felix share a look. ''We've come to a different end for you Agent Johnson''.

''Your mother would be so disappointed in you Daisy''. Alisha says.

''You've been saving that one huh?''

Alisha runs a hand through her hair, ''Jiaying would hate you for teaming up with Hydra. You're with the same organization that tore her apart''.

A shudder runs through Daisy but she pushes on. ''Whitehall did that to my mother, not Ward. And you don't know how the hell she would feel''.

''I was with her for years so I have a pretty good idea on how her mind worked''.

If Daisy's arms were free she would have thrown them up. ''I get it Alisha you knew my mom a lot longer than I did, so did Joey and Lincoln. But that wasn't my fault''.

Felix pulls out a file from his jacket pocket and sets it on the table. ''No that was Hydra wasn't it? And Shield, they're the reason you didn't meet your parents until you were twenty six''.

Daisy says nothing and Felix continues.

''You were loyal to people who kept you from your parents your entire life, and now you're loyal to the organization that killed your mother. What does that say about you Daisy?''

'Well for one it says that you weren't paying attention to what I just told Alisha. And you sound a little obsessive, why do you even care where my loyalties lie?''

''Call it curiosity''.

''Sometimes curiosity gets people killed''.

''You're in no position to threaten Agent Johnson''.

Daisy turns to Alisha, ''this is really what you're doing with your life? This is the person you look to for leadership? You don't need him''.

''We have a common enemy''.

''We aren't enemies Alisha''.

''We were the second Jiaying's body hit the ground''.

Daisy can't hide her wince.

''Whatever happens to you now is all your fault. Your precious Grant Ward can't save you''.

The pair rise from the chairs and head to the door, Daisy doesn't respond to Alisha's comment.

　

Left alone with her thoughts, they drift to Ward in that hospital bed. She's never seen him like that before. Shot and bleeding yes, mind going back to that day so long ago when she riddled his chest with bullets. But never drugged up and so tired looking, broken. Reminding her of when she was shot herself by Ian Quinn, when Garrett was so desparate for a cure for himself. Who would have thought the roles between Daisy and Ward would be so reversed one day?

　

Staring at the plain white wall in front of her Daisy thinks back to the last day, Ward telling her he loved her. A small part of her knew all along that he did, his actions over the years where she was concerned it was obvious. But fresh after his betrayal she buried it, convinced herself that someone so evil like him wasn't capable of love. But as the years went by she realized of course that that wasn't the case at all. Ward isn't someone who feels nothing, he feels everything.

　

This makes her sad for multiple reasons but what she's worried about at the moment is how he's handling the Kebo situation. Not well probably. Kebo is his person. When the world spins out of control that's who Ward looks to to help get it back under control, and vice versa. Will they stop being friends because of this? Daisy can't imagine Ward going anywhere without Kebo, they're always together. Grant is always better with Kebo around.

　

He loves her. Daisy swallows the lump in her throat, never thinking he'd actually say the words aloud. Was Alisha right, does Daisy love him too? She thinks back to the day they met and until now. How he's spent nights watching her cry herself to sleep, have breakdowns in the shower, unable to pick herself up off the floor. Even before Cal and Jiaying died Ward seemed to constantly be there even if she didn't want him to be.

　

Now Daisy couldn't imagine life without him. Wants to hear him laugh every day, wants him to come home and tell her about his day. They'll fall asleep and wake up together, it's something she could have. Whenever she gets out of this mess. An hour later Alisha and Felix return both wearing grins, they take the same seats across from her.

　

''We're here to make you a deal Daisy''.

''Really? Thought you wanted to kill me''.

''Some fates are worse than death''.

She doesn't let the shivers that run down her spine to show.

Felix clears his throat and sets his hands on the table. ''Leave him''.

Daisy feels her face drain of color, ''what?''

''Go back to Shield, disappear whatever. But leave Grant Ward. That's the deal''.

''Why? Why do you care?''

It's Alisha who answers. ''Because you love him, I can see it on your face. And nothing hurts worse than losing the person you love most in this world. You deserve that Daisy, this is for Jiaying''.

The breath leaves her lungs, the room feels as if all the oxygen has been sucked out of it.

''I don't, that''-

''or would you like us to shoot him again? I can promise you my men won't miss the next time''.

Daisy forgets for a second who they're talking about, that Ward is the best of the best and he can survive anything. No one can get the best of him.

　

Before she can respond the building they're in suddenly rocks and a few alarms begin going off. Alisha and Felix glance at each other before springing out of their chairs and leaving the room, locking the door behind them. Recognizing that sound and what it means, someone set off an explosion. Which means it's either Shield or Hydra, possibly both. Quickly she tests how tight her hands are cuffed against the metal chair.

　

Closing her eyes and bracing her body for the pain, Daisy takes a deep breath and breaks her wrist. Gets her right hand out of the cuff and soon releases her left one. Setting the bones back with a wince she manages to get her legs free and gets out of the chair. Running over to the door she's about try to open it when it suddenly swings open. She's half expecting to come face to face with Ward, but to her surprise it's Mack.

　

''Hey D''. He says, a shotgun slung across his massive shoulders.

''How did you''-

''your boyfriend called. Let's go we don't have a lot of time''.

Putting aside the past she follows him out.

　

They reach a hallway when he suddenly hands her a gun and holds out a knife. He gestures to the power inhibitors on her wrists and Daisy nods in permission. He cuts them off quickly and gives her a smile, shocking them both she smiles back. Now is not the time to discuss her departure or the hurt in her chest, but Mack puts a hand on her shoulder. ''You and me Tremors''. She places her hand over his and gives it a light squeeze.

　

The rest of the team are here as well on the other side of the building, Ward also sent Hydra agents along as part of the rescue. Daisy's powers come to her in a rush, adrenaline pumping heavy they round a corner and are hit head on with Watchdog members. Already knowing what she's going to do after months in the field as partners, Mack leans against the wall out of the way. Daisy holds up a hand and the agents go flying into the wall.

　

This is how it goes until they reach a back exit. Mack has always respected Daisy as the muscle and helps when it's required. Daisy never realized how much she missed him, missed this until they're breathing heavy as they walk outside. Coulson and May are already there as are Bobbi and Hunter, Lincoln is also present. Turning searching for familiar Hydra agents, she sees none. Daisy hasn't seen any of Shield since the day she tried to kill Coulson and May shot her.

　

There's new tension now as the three meet each other's gaze. Her being with Hydra has opened up a void none of them are sure it can be breached. Daisy doesn't have the answer on if she wants it to be or not. Felix and Alisha's deal rings heavy in her mind.

　

''Daisy are you alright?'' Lincoln asks coming up to her side.

''Yeah I'm good''.

It's Coulson who speaks up next, ''did they hurt you?''

''No''.

Patrick and Ronald come up behind Coulson and check her over for injuries.

　

Daisy now recognizes that her loyalites have changed. Instead of longing to be with Coulson and the team, she wants to go back to the hospital where Ward is. She has no desire to linger here, Mack must see the decision in her eyes because he nods and winks at her.

　

''The Director sent us, asked us to bring you back''. Patrick tells her.

''She's not a dog''. May snarls like the comment was offensive.

Daisy is looking at Coulson when she responds, ''I'll be right there''.

Phil narrows his eyes, ''don't do this to us Daisy, we're your family''.

She wondered if he forgave her for attempting to crush his chest.

''Not anymore''.

　

With that she gives Mack's hand one last squeeze and heads to the black unmarked SUV Patrick and Ronald are walking to. Head aching and hands sore, she falls asleep in the car. When she wakes they're pulling into the parking garage of the hospital. Daisy practically runs up to the elevator and Ward's room. When she opens the door his entire face lights up as he sits up in bed, checks to see if she's hurt.

　

Hip against the doorknob Daisy says, ''we need to talk''.

　

His smile fades.

　


	20. I Was Dying In A Getaway Car, Said Goodbye In A Getaway Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy & Ward continue to deal with the fallout of Kebo's betrayal, and take a normal day for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this one made me so happy to write.
> 
> Also, comments, I love them. Enjoy don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel!

 

The strip of light coming from the bathroom has Daisy squinting against the rest of the darkness in the room. But that has more to do with the tears in her eyes than the small ray of light. She inhales one shuddering breath and suddenly warm arms wrap around her waist. Lips in her hair close to her ear, a chest pressed against her back. The chill in the air disappears, the sadness in her skin shrinks back before vanishing altogether. It will come back though, it always does.

　

''What's wrong?'' Ward's warm breath drifts across her cheek and Daisy turns so she's facing him, can hardly make out his face in the dim light. Her fingers come into contact with the fresh scar on his shoulder, her other hand drifts down his chest until it reaches his hip, another new scar. Because of her. He could have died because of the vendetta Felix and a few Inhumans have against her. It's not fair. Grant has been hurt enough in his life, why add to it?

　

The deal she was offered three days ago rears it's ugly head again, it's never far away. Pops up whenever she pretty much looks at Ward. He could still be in danger and she has the power to change that. But every time Daisy thinks of leaving him pain enters every part of her body, it's hard to breathe, feels like she's going to break into a million pieces. She hasn't told him and probably never will.

　

They talked in the hospital about her capture, glossed over Kebo's betrayal, and Shield coming with the Hydra agents Ward sent to resuce her. If Ward notices she left details out or senses something is up with her these past few days, he hasn't mentioned it. He was released from the hospital yesterday after his ''remarkable recovery''. The doctos and nurses were baffled at how well Ward improved from his injuries, having no idea of a drug running through his veins.

　

Grant is just sore now which he needs to rest but works out instead. Even if Daisy tells him to take it easy he won't listen. She's not Kebo, he's truly the only one who can annoy the shit out of Ward so much that he listens to what he's telling him. Kebo's actions have taken their toll on Ward, it's obvious. He just seems lonely, like a part of him is missing. Daisy doesn't know how to help him, she can't replace his best friend of fifteen years.

　

He has to forgive Kebo eventually, their friendship is too important to let a mistake tear them apart. Daisy will never let him off the hook for it even though she understands Kebo's drive to that choice, she's been betrayed one too many times for anything other than bitterness to be left behind. Pulling her thoughts away from Kebo, Ward kisses her temple and asks again what's wrong, his thumbs wiping the tears from her cheeks.

　

Sniffling she tosses the book that was resting by her leg onto the sheet between them. Then Daisy turns on the bed side lamp and watches Ward's brow furrow as he glances at her and then the book. She's just finished the second one in the series he bought not too long ago about the hacker and her misunderstood love interest.

　

''You were crying over a book?'' Ward sounds puzzled and she wants to smack him.

''Caroline and Jack broke up''.

This time Ward doesn't hide his surprise, ''what?''

Daisy has been updating him whenever a new turn of events happens in these books.

''The author made it seem like they were solid, Caroline forgave Jack and he apologized. They thought they could make it work because they love each other''.

Ward is rubbing smooth circles into her hip, ''so what happened?''

''He left her. Told Caroline that she may have been able to forgive him for what he did, but he will never be able to forgive himself''.

This time Ward sits up against the headboard and opens his arms. Daisy crawls into his lap, settles between his legs and rests her ear over his heart.

Starts unintentionally stroking the scars she left behind on his chest, guilt swimming in her chest.

''I think we're too invested in this series''. Ward mutters after a while, his hands running soothingly through her hair.

Daisy chuckles and wipes her face, ''I think you're right''.

''Just skip to the ending of the last book and see what happens''.

She raises her head to look at him, ''I have a hard time believing you've ever done that in your life''.

He smirks, ''I haven't. But do you really want to read three more books of them just dancing around each other?''

''If it meant they were happy in the end, maybe''.

They stare at each other before Daisy leans up to kiss him softly. Leans over her side of the bed and snatches up the third book.

Ward releases an amused chuckle before kissing the top of her head.

Daisy is nearly done with the first chapter when he speaks so softly she almost didn't hear it.

''I'll never leave you Skye''.

She can't fall asleep after that.

　

The next morning after she's showered Daisy finds Ward in the gym, he's been here since five a.m. it's now nine o'clock. He's shirtless and covered in sweat, it's entirely distracting and she forgets why she came in here in the first place. Grant doesn't turn around, just finishes his work out and takes a long sip from a water bottle. Once done he glances at her over his shoulder and smiles, puts on a shirt much to her disappointment.

　

''You made blueberry scones again''. She comments and nods to the one currently in her hand.

Ward shrugs like this doesn't mean something, ''you seemed to like them last time''.

　

There's just something in his face, in his voice that causes her to ache for him. Kebo doing what he did is truly taking it's toll on Grant. Which is why Daisy blurts out what she does next.

　

''Can I take you out?''

Wide eyed Ward actually sputters like he has no idea what she means. ''What?''

Daisy clears her throat an idea forming in her brain. ''I'm Grant Ward-ing you''.

She smiles like that makes sense and Ward cracks a grin after a beat. ''You're what now?''

Dasiy takes a step closer to him and puts a hand on his chest, ''Grant Ward-ing you, sweeping you off randomly to play hooky. A normal day, you in?''

Of course he is, he'd do anything for her.

　

Which is how the pair finds themselves half an hour later at the only movie theater on this island, staring up at the lists of movies playing that afternoon. Daisy has snacks shoved in her jacket pocket, courtsey of the stash Kebo left behind that he won't be needing anymore. While Grant whom she tried to make hide bottles of soda in his own jacket, but refused. He and Daisy stand off to the side while couples and families bombard the stand to pay for tickets.

　

''Romantic comedy or action?'' She asks Ward who runs a hand down his face.

''You can pick''.

''Are you sure? Because I'm really leaning towards the one where two spies have to save the world from aliens''. Daisy knocks her hip into his and they both chuckle.

　

Eventually they do decide on a movie, a thriller with Tom Cruise. They're seated close to one exit while also being able to see every other exit in the small dark room, everyone around them. Daisy is munching on popcorn while Ward is sipping water silently, his hand in her's. The previews begin to play and lights dim, she sees Ward tense every so slightly. Doesn't know if it's because in the dark anything could happen, or it just makes him nervous.

　

So she leans over and whispers, ''boys used to take me here all the time when I was a teenager, we always ended up making out and missing the entire movie''.

Ward's reply makes her laugh, ''do you want to make out?''

''Come on you never took a girl to the movies to put the moves on her?''

''No''.

Daisy scoots closer until their legs are pressed together, ''when was the last time you came to the movies?''

Grant pauses to think, ''before boarding school, I think I took my sister Rose to see something''.

Daisy looks at him her eyes wide, ''you haven't been to a movie since you were fifteen?''

''I never had the time''.

Thinking of a younger Grant who must have been so lonely, Daisy leans over and kisses his cheek. Wraps both arms around his bicep and lays her head on his shoulder.

Ward kisses the top of her head and says, ''let me know if you want to make out''.

She laughs and lightly smacks his shoulder, ''shut up''.

''Just saying, the offer is there''.

''I'll keep that in mind''.

　

Two and a half hours later Ward is shaking Daisy awake, she opens her eyes to find the credits are rolling, the lights in the theater are coming back on. After complaning that she fell asleep and asking why he didn't wake her up, the couple leaves the movies and heads back to the car. Ward asks if she's tired and did she get any sleep last night, Daisy replies that the whole kidnapping thing took a lot of her. Which is a lie.

　

If Ward notices he doesn't say anything. The guilt begins to settle in again, the fear. She could be putting him in danger again, but the thought of leaving him makes her want to fall on her knees and cry. They stop for a quick lunch and then walk the pier hand in hand, one of Daisy's favorite things to do. Grant hates the beach so she doesn't venture over there until he mentions it.

　

When she reminds him of his hatred of sand Ward replies that her bikini is in the trunk and it'll be worth it. Sunglasses on they're sitting in the sand on a blanket ten minutes later, the sun slowly rising in the sky. Daisy is sitting between his legs reading the third book in the hacker series, annoyed at the turn of events in the first chapter. Tossing the book onto the blanket with a huff she rises and tells Grant she's going for a swim.

　

There's a dark memory threatening to surface as she steps in the ocean, the time where she almost drowned because she thought Cal was in the waves. Before she can dwell or have a panic attack, strong arms grab her from behind and throw her over his shoulder. Ward ignores her squeals because she's not putting up much of a struggle, in fact they're both laughing as he travels deeper into the water and puts her down.

　

Sliding down his body Daisy takes a second to absorb Grant in this moment right now. The setting sun lighting up his whiskey eyes and sharp cheekbones, rays catching in his dark hair, glimmering on his wet skin. Nothing but blue ocean behind him, it's truly a sight. Something she wants to store in a jar and seal it, set it on a shelf for a rainy day. When the world is ugly and she needs a fond memory, something to smile about.

　

He's so beautiful, inwardly and outwardly even if he doesn't believe it. Daisy hopes someday he will.

''You're staring''. He says, fingers stroking her hips.

 _I love you._ She longs to say, now is the perfect moment if there ever was one.

But instead it comes out, ''you're gorgeous you know''.

Ward rolls his eyes, a slight blush to his cheeks and she wants to throw her fist up in the air at that fact. Here is the same man she used to try every single day to get a laugh out of.

He bends down and rests his forehead against her own, hands on her back now. ''Thank you for today. This is the first time anyone has ever done something for me just because''.

Heart aching for everything he's gone through, Daisy knows how hard that must have been to admit that, she runs her fingers up his spine. ''You're welcome, I'd do it every day if I could. You deserve it Ward''.

　

He kisses her forehead before kissing the space between her eyebrows, her nose and eyelids. By the time he reaches her lips Daisy already has her legs wrapped around his waist, hands in his hair. She isn't sure how long they spend in the ocean fighting the current and keeping hold to one another. All Daisy knows that when they get out her lips are swollen, fingers are pruny and Ward is wearing the most lovestruck/smug expression she's ever seen.

　

Drying off and settling back down on the blanket Daisy finds herself in his lap once again, book in one hand and candy in the other. It's here in the safety and warmth of his arms that she realizes that she hasn't had a panic attack in days. She tells Ward this and he gives her a proud smile before kissing her, telling her she's always been strong and will only get stronger. The sun has nearly set when they decide to call it at night.

　

Daisy is putting the third book in her bag, Ward glimpes at the contents of it and has a good chuckle over the fact that she's carrying around the entire series in said bag. She's telling him to shut up when his phone rings. Daisy puts on a shirt and shorts as he answers, let's out an annoyed sigh. Curses a few times before hanging up and shoving the device in his pocket.

　

''Problem?''

''Some idiot screwed something back up at the base''.

''Why don't you handle it and then meet me for dinner? That seafood place you like''.

''Skye you hate seafood''.

''I hate everything but shrimp''. She corrects and before he can protest she's shoving him towards the SUV.

　

Daisy wrinkles her nose at the smell of fish as she walks into the restaurant and grabs a table for two. She's sitting by a window in full view of the busy parking lot, beer in hand while she waits for Ward. Twenty five minutes later she's on her second beer when a familiar face walks into the building. Daisy debates running out the back door but she's hasn't run from a fight in a long time, and is not about to break that for Felix of all people.

　

The leader of the Watchdogs removes his large hat as he sits down in front of her, smiles like they are old friends. Daisy says nothing as he orders a beer.

　

''Thought we had a deal Ms. Johnson''.

''I never actually agreed to it so''-

''Your precious Shield might be shifty when it comes to deals but I'm not. The message was clear, you were to leave Hydra if you wanted the Director to live''.

She takes a deep breath, ''I''-

''Your friend Kebo seemed to think you would jump at this opportunity, I'm confused. Don't you want the man you love to continue breathing?''

''So that's it? I just leave and you're going to stop hunting me altogether?''

''Exactly. My dear Alisha and I want you suffer, it's a hell of a lot more painful than just dying. Where's the fun in a quick death when you can be in pain for so much longer?''

''You're a psychopath''.

He laughs and tips his beer back to his lips. ''Do we have a deal or not? I'd be more than happy to end his life right now''.

　

Daisy blinks back tears and looks out the window, clenches her fists in her lap. Gives him an answer and five miutes later he's walking out the front door. Fingers shaking she shoots Ward a message that says she's changed her mind, to meet her at a bar nearby. Heading to the bathroom Daisy locks the door and struggles to get control of her powers. They bubble on the surface, threaten to spill over. She goes to the sink to wash her hands, splash water on her face.

　

It's habit now to not look up because she hasn't glanced at a mirror in months. She's tempted, but decides not to. Afraid that seeing her reflection could set her off. Would a stranger be staring back at her? Or is she the same sad girl who cut off her hair in a bathroom all that time ago? It takes fifteen minutes to compose herself, she puts a wad of cash on her table and walks out the door. Fights off the flashback of Cal's blood underneath her fingernails.

　

By the time she makes it to the bar she's sweating and Ward is already there. She walks through the door and sees him perched on a bar stool, glass of whiskey in hand. The bar isn't crowded just a few other people reside in the old booths, a few Hydra agents are by the bathrooms. Daisy has no idea how Felix found them, she should probably mention that to Ward. But as soon as he spots her, the only thing on her mind is what she's about to do.

　

He smiles, looking at her like he always has. Back in the early days on the Bus, in Vault D, when they were captured by Whitehall and Raina said what was between them was love. That day in the hallway when Coulson brought him back to find her, like she's the sun. He will probably never look at her this way again, but maybe not. No matter how many times she's broken his heart or hurt him, he always seems to love her still.

　

There must be something on her face because the smile and love turns to concern, he moves to stand but Daisy gestures he sit back down. When they see each other now, the new normal is to touch, to kiss. Which is why when she stands beside him Ward snakes an arm around her waist. But her stiff posture has him releasing her, the joy bleeding into worry. Daisy feels like a robot, she feels numb and cold inside. This is killing her, this will be her cause of death, this moment.

　

''Everything okay?'' He thinks the reason for the devestated look on her face is because of something from her past. He has no idea she's about to destroy them.

The next few minutes are a blur, Daisy doesn't even feel like she's in her body. Her head feels like it's submerged underwater and none of this is happening this isn't real.

Somehow her hands ends up on the back of his neck and she's stroking his skin. ''I can't do this Ward''.

Her tone is heavy with tears, vision cloudy.

His confusion is obvious, ''do what? We can go somewhere else''-

''no that, that's not what I meant''.

Daisy removes her hand and it sits useless at her side.

He puts down the whiskey and turns his body fully so they are pressed into one antother, Daisy takes a step back. Ward notices, and his expression falls before closing off completely.

''Do what Skye?'' His voice is blank, empty. Protecting himself from the conclusion his mind has already drawn.

Tears are streaming down her cheeks now and she doesn't even try to stop them.

''I can't do this anymore Grant, you and me, I can't''.

''Oh''.

That's all he says, oh.

She thought of a number of reasons on the way over here, every excuse on why she was ending things between them. But now none come to her.

''I just, Grant I thought this was what I wanted but it's not''.

She's expecting him to put up a fight, to why. To say she was fine an hour ago, but he doesn't. Maybe he always expected things to end between them, which makes her cry harder.

Instead he just licks his lips, no emotion on his face as he looks away from her.

''Did I do something?''

''What? No. No, it's, it's not you. Trust me''.

He's still not looking at her, ''please don't go''.

Daisy puts a hand to her mouth, ''Grant please''.

''I love you''. He allows the sadness in his voice to come out full force and Daisy feels like her chest is going to shatter.

Knowing this is only going to be harder the longer she stays, and he may just convince her to take it all back, Daisy puts a hand on his knee, he flinches.

''I love you too''.

Ward snaps his gaze back to her, his breathing hitches and tears fill his eyes.

''I should have said it sooner. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Grant''.

''Skye''-

She takes a deep breath and says, ''someday you'll understand''.

And then she walks away, leaving him pale and shaking.

　

An hour later after breaking down in her car twice, Daisy boards a plane heading back to the states. Just one carry on bag and the clothes on her back. Her face is swollen and red, she can't seem to stop crying. Hands shaking she sits by the window and pulls out her cell phone, sends a message to Patrick that the base has been compromised. It's probably too late but she couldn't just not say anything.

　

Daisy then blocks Ward's number and Kebo's, anyone else she's met at Hydra these past few months. When she lands she'll have to get a new one. She takes a deep breath her entire body hurts like she ripped out her heart and the rest of her vital organs. Looking down at her phone she dials the number by memory, takes a deep breath as the familiar voice answers on the third ring.

　

''This is Agent Daisy Johnson. I'm coming home''.

 


	21. Half Asleep Wishing I Still Had You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Daisy have to live without each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me super sad. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_Three Years Later_

　

 

Ward heard this story once, where he can't recall. Perhaps it was on the news or some other television program. Or some lie Garrett spewed out in their time together. The story was about a man who lost the one he loved in a split second. Like he blinked and she was gone. Later that same evening the man was rushed to the hospital because of chest pains, he died. The doctors claimed there was nothing medically wrong with him.

　

Grant remembers someone commenting that he must have died from a broken heart. In all his years Ward has experience in dealing with pain. Both physically and emotionally. He thought he could store it all in a box like he'd been trained and reflect on it later, that he'd learned not to let it eat him alive. And then _she_ left. That kind of pain refused to be buried, it demanded to be felt, to be heard.

　

Those first few months his chest ached with the weight of missing her, the dreams were the worst. He'd wake up in the morning thinking she was fast asleep next to him only to find the sheets empty and cold. Sometimes Ward still catches himself doing it, still half asleep reaching for Daisy. But in the three years since she left with a half ass explaination that he still doesn't believe, there hasn't been a peep from her. Like she fell off the edge of the world.

　

Which he understands, if Daisy doesn't want to be found he has no hope. His truce with Shield ended so he can't get any information from them, not that that they would give any anyway. Ward's days are filled with still being the Director of Hydra, his original plan in tearing the organization down from the inside out are on the back burner now. He's transformed the once evil empire into somethig else, something more than world domination.

　

He has people that matter to him, people look up to him for leadership, for guidance. Ward has a purpose now, something he realized before Dasiy ever came into the picture. He's making a difference in the world, helping people. The Watchdogs are still an issue but Ward has cut down their numbers to the point where building back up isn't an option. Currently he's walking into the new base of operations, an underground compound in the middle of Greenland. (He did not pick it because it reminded him of Providence.)

　

The cold hasn't bothered him since he was a teen, but he's heard his men complain about it. Wiping the snow from his boots Ward heads into his office, the few agents that are in the halls quickly walk away, either from intimidation or because recently it's been very busy. Unlocking the door Ward drapes his coat over a leather chair, Bear his ever loyal german shepherd leaps up in excitement and Grant spends a few minutes greeting him.

　

Taking off his gloves and hat Ward sits at his desk and unlocks his computer. Finishes some paperwork, a few debriefs, checks emails. He's making a cup of coffee from the plug in machine in the corner of the office, when the door is opened. Not turning around because there's only one other person who has the code to get inside, Ward puts a mug under the coffee maker and leans against the counter.

　

Kebo yelps in surprise when he sees Ward, ''I didn't know you were here, no one informed me''.

Grant shrugs, ''now you know''.

''Why didn't you tell me you were on your way?''

''Because you're not my mother''.

　

Ward swore he would never forgive Kebo for what he did. Offering Daisy up on a silver platter in fear Grant would be hurt again. But after she left and a year passed and then another, Ward found himself missing his old friend. So he swallowed his pride and found Kebo in Texas (he moved there on purpose because it's one of Grant's least favorite places.) And the two worked through the resentment and anger, Kebo apologized.

　

Here's the thing. Grant and Kebo have known each other for nearly twenty years and that kind of friendship is rare to find. Grant is always better when Kebo is around and vice versa, they don't do so well without each other. No one knows Ward like Kebo, he's the one who helped Ward work through all the pain Daisy left behind, this past year Ward has sifted through a lot of that thanks to Kebo. Besides, they're the only family they have left in the world.

　

It's better to live with each other than without. Ward studies Kebo closely now, has been able to tell something is off about the other man the second he walked into the room. Kebo knowing this turns his back on Grant and sits at his desk, not looking at him. If Kebo truly didn't want Ward to know what was going on he would have left the room or the base entirely. Grant takes the now full coffee mug and crosses his ankles, blows on the hot liquid.

　

Waiting for Kebo to spill. He always does.

　

''Stop staring at me''.

''Tell me what's going on''.

''Nothing''. Kebo answers entirely too quickly.

''You're sure?''

''Yup. Everything is fine boss''.

''Then why are you acting weird?''

Kebo relases a loud laugh, ''I'm not, you're the weird one''.

''Kebo''-

''Don't take that tone with me''.

''Whatever it is I'm not going to be mad''.

At this Kebo looks skepitcal which confirms everything for Ward.

The two are silent for three minutes until Kebo sighs in defeat. ''Just so you know I had nothing to do with this and wasn't even aware of the situation until five minutes ago''.

Ward sets down his mug and crosses his arms, ''what happened?''

Kebo starts playing with his fingers, a nervous habit. ''You said you weren't going to be mad''.

''Just tell me''.

''So you know how Hydra hasn't hunted down Inhumans in a while?''

At this Ward's stomach sinks and anxiety starts seeping into his ribs. ''Yes''.

''Well apparently a couple of agents decided to play James Bond to impress you and well there's an Inhuman in the basement. And before you wear your hate face, it's not Daisy''.

Grant can't help but flinch at the sound of her name, his chest throbs. Missing her hasn't gotten any easier.

''It's not someone on the Index so I'm assuming it's a fairly new Inhuman, not one we've ever come across before. The idiots that captured him said they didn't suspect Shield was involved''.

''That gives me no reassurance Kebo''.

　

When he first began running Hydra Ward instated a strict policy on Inhumans, they were to be left alone. If anyone so much as touched them for any reason besides self defense, there would be consquences. It's a rule that's always been followed and respected, until now apparently. Ward closed his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Bear sensing his discomfort whines and scratches at his legs. Grant crouches down and runs his hands down the dog's back.

　

''How do you want me to handle this boss?''

Ward sighs, ''what were you going to do before you realized I was here?''

''Release the Inhuman. Slap around the agents who did this''.

Grant gets a gun out of the top cabinet above him and tucks it into the back of his jeans. ''What kind of powers are we dealing with?''

''Ice. Apparently this kid can freeze anything''.

Ward is reminded of Donnie Gill, remembers how upset and uncomfortable Daisy was after she shot him. When she came down to Vault D and he could tell she felt oh so guilty.

''Has he caused any damage?''

''Not yet. They've kept him sedated and put power inhibitors on his wrists''.

''Great''. Ward's sarcasam is heavy. ''I'm blaming this one on you''.

''What the hell did I do?''

They walk out of the room and down to the basement. ''You're the one who keeps bringing me these trigger happy recruits''.

Kebo scoffs, ''no one said you had to keep them around boss''.

''We need the numbers''.

Ward reaches the basement door and taps the code into the keypad, ''when we get in there''-

''yeah yeah I know the drill. I'll search for a tracker while you glare at your dumb ass agents until they shit themselves''.

''Searching for a tracker should have been the first thing you did as soon as you found out what happened Kebo''.

''Well I'm sorry that I'm not a super spy''.

''I taught you better than that''.

Kebo rolls his eyes, ''I hate that people think you're my mentor''.

Grant shrugs, ''at least they stopped calling you my bitch''.

''Keep it up with jokes boss I really think they're getting better as the years go by''.

　

The two enter the basement to find three agents facing a man tied to a chair. He's out cold, hands and feet bound. Ward hardly uses the basement, it's mainly here for storage or to interrogate a Watchdog member. Which they haven't done in months. Instead of it being dark and ice cold like most rooms used to ''torture'' someone, this basement is well lit and a comfortable temperature. The Hydra agents never understood this but Kebo knows the reason behind it.

　

The way Grant was treated in Vault D is something he never wants anyone else to experience, even an enemy. When the three men turn to see who came into the room they stand at attention, fear swimming quickly into their eyes. Kebo begins looking for a tracker and finds none, scans under the man's tan skin and comes up empty. ''He's clean boss''. Ward crosses his arms and observes the people in front of him, his face blank.

　

They all spout off excuses, plead and apologize, one actually looks like he may start crying. Grant tells all of them to shut up and leave the room, then he tells Kebo to put the base on lockdown. No one leaves. The pure panic in their eyes as they run out the door Ward pays no mind to. Instead he's focused on the Inhuman in front of him and what this means. If Shield is involved in his life they will come looking for him. Ward doesn't need the drama.

　

''What are you thinking boss?''

''Call Coulson''.

''I'm sorry what?''

''You heard me''.

''I heard a stupid decision come out of your mouth and decided to ignore it''.

''Kebo if Shield has been monitoring him and we release him, what do you think he's going to tell them when they ask why he's been missing?''

''Who cares? As long as you release him''-

''It won't matter. Either way Coulson is going to see me as the enemy, not that he ever stopped. He won't believe me no matter what I say, he'll think I did this on purpose''.

''To what end?''

''I'm the Director of Hydra, that's all the reasoning he needs. He'll probably assume this is my way to get into contact with Daisy''.

''By capturing one of her people when you've never done it before? That makes no sense''.

''Well this is Shield we're talking about''.

''Okay so I call Coulson and say what?''

Ward makes sure the Inhuman is still out of it before responding. ''Tell him exactly what happened and to set up a secure meeting sight so we can turn this guy in. I'd rather do that than just throw him back to wherever he came from''.

Kebo's silence causes Ward to glance back. ''Boss do you realize what this means? We don't know if she went back to Shield or not''.

Grant figured she did, where else would Daisy go?

He takes a deep breath, ''I know''.

''Are you prepared for that? If she did go back Daisy isn't just going to sit back and let someone else get involved in this Inhuman situation''.

''She might if she knows I'll be there''.

''You don't have to do this, I can take a team. You don't have to be present''.

''Yes I do''.

''Can you handle it if Daisy turns out to be there?''

Ward briefly closes his eyes, sees her face before him. Can almost feel her hand in his if he thinks about it long enough.

　

_''Someday you'll understand''._

　

He always knew that line would come back to haunt him, he just didn't know it would be like this. Understand what exactly? Why she left? Grant is not an idiot, he's aware that Daisy was fine one hour and the next she was gone from his life. There's no way she was playing him, he knows what that looks like. The only thing he can think of is somenone threatened her. But even then did she doubt their relationship that much to just throw it away after one threat?

　

Doubt him? That he couldn't protect her or himself after everything they went through? Daisy loved him too. Ward always gets stuck on that part. Still doesn't know if she truly meant it or just said because she was leaving. Though what reason would she have to lie? Ward can't tell if he doesn't believe it because he's convinced no one could ever love him, or that she did mean it and he lost her anyway.

　

Why is it that every woman who's ever told him she loves him is gone before he can catch them? Kara, Daisy. Perhaps he's cursed and his mother was right, he doesn't deserve love from anyone. There's a sputtering noise and Ward looks over to the Inhuman who's starting to wake up, opens his eyes and blinks slowly. Ward can tell the second he starts freaking out and walks over to him, bends down so they are at eye level.

　

Before he can speak Ward says, ''I'm not going to hurt you. Those men that grabbed you shouldn't have done that and I apologize.They will be punished for it''.

The man blinks twice his voice shaky when he responds, ''you're not going to hurt me?''

''No I'm not. I'm going to release you''. Grant keeps his voice calm and soft, it starts to have the desired effect.

After assuring the Inhuman for ten more minutes and giving him food and water, he begins to relax and Ward makes his move.

''But since you are Inhuman you have powers and I can't trust that you won't use them on me or my men. So I'm going to have to keep those inhibitors on you, it's not personal''.

And just like the last time he said that to someone, a scowl over takes a face. ''It's not personal? Sure feels like it''.

Grant shrugs, ''I have to keep myself safe first. Surely you can see that''.

''I suppose''. Ward unties his hand and legs, is on high alert as the man stands up.

''Where am I?''

''Torture chamber''. Kebo speaks up while typing on his phone, ignores the look Ward sends his way.

''What's your name?'' Kebo asks, even though he and Ward both know everything about him already. Ward didn't come in here blind.

''Sam''.

Grant wants to tell him to not trust captors so easily but he's also the one that made sure Sam did, but it's just a habit thought that runs through Ward's mind.

''Who are you?''

Before Ward can slip out a lie Kebo answers for him like an idiot, ''that's Grant Ward''.

Sam's face pales and Ward just knows. ''They told me about you''.

''Who did?''

''Shield''.

Kebo curses loudly before sighing dramatically and exchanging a look with Ward, ''and what did Shield say?''

''That you're the Director of Hydra, can't be trusted. Basically an evil son of a bitch''.

Kebo rolls his eyes, ''sounds about right''.

Sam scratches the back of his neck, ''I can't say that I believe them all things considering. Besides there was this one person who told me not to believe everything I heard about you''.

Ward keeps his facial expression neutral but his mind is filled with nothig but Daisy and her hands, her laugh, her body relaxed next to his own.

''Who was that?''

Kebo casts a worried look at his friend and moves closer to him.

''A woman, I only met her a couple times she came to my apartment. Can't really remember her name, it started with a D I think''.

''Daisy''. Ward clarifies, watches as recognition flashes across Sam's face.

''Yeah. I brought you up to her once after her boss or whoever told me to report if I ever saw you. Anyway she just rolled her eyes and told me to not believe everything I heard about you''.

　

Ward longs to ask questions Sam won't be able to answer. How Daisy looked when he was brought up, her attitude in general. Is she okay, did she appear sad? Was she too thin, did she seem healthy? Did her leaving him have any effect at all? Ward would like to think it does, how could it not? Kebo puts a hand on his shoulder just as Coulson's voice fills the room.

　

''Who is this?''

''Iron Man''. Kebo jokes and Phil does not find it funny.

''Wait, is this, is this Ward's second in command? What the hell are you calling me for? How did you get this number?''

''You ask a lot of stupid questions you know''.

''What do you want? Is Ward with you?''

Grant speaks up this time, ''we have a situation Coulson''.

There's a sigh on the other line. ''There's alway something with you Ward. What do you want?''

Ward explains what happened and he can tell that Coulson doesn't believe him.

''You're confessing to kidnapping a member of the Caterpillars why? I swear if this is some kind of ploy to trap Daisy into''-

''That's not what this is Phil''. Ward shoots Kebo an _I told you so_ look.

''Ward didn't kidnap me''. Sam yells, ''his men did but they weren't supposed to. He's letting me go. Can we just set up a meeting place so I can go home?''

''Sam are you alright? Did he hurt you?''

''I'm fine''.

''We'll get you home I promise''.

Ward and Coulson work out a place to drop Sam off and twenty minutes later they're in a jet on the way to Seattle.

''I have a bad feeling about this''. Kebo comments.

''You always have a bad feeling when Shield is involved''.

''For good reason! They're always trying to kill you''.

Ward makes sure Sam is secure in his seat and the inhibitors are doing what they're supposed to before sitting down next to Kebo.

He hates using them but doesn't really have another choice.

''I think it's pretty obvious that Daisy is going to be there''.

''I know''.

''Are you okay with that?''

　

No. But he doesn't really have another option. Sam is being recruited into the Caterpillars, a team Daisy told him about once of Inhumans. Lincoln was apart of it, so was Alisha and Joey. Mack acted as her partner. Obviously she started that up again. Last Ward heard Alisha and Joey both left the Watchdogs and disappeared, not joining Shield. Grant can't help but wonder if they were offered forgiveness, probably. Coulson offers that to everyone but Ward himself.

　

Hours later he's walking into an abanonded office building, the night is dark and only a few street lamps are lit. Kebo has a gun out just in case while Ward has a firm grip on Sam's arm. He already had a team come here and sweep the area earlier, it's safe. Coulson said to meet on the second floor, Ward climbs the stairs and ignores Kebo's comments about there being too many damned stairs.

　

His heart is beating out of control, palms are sweaty. Outwardly he seems perfectly fine, controlled. But the thought of seeing Daisy after all this time puts rocks in his chest, his tongue feels heavy. What do you say to the person you love who broke your heart? Ward would like to compare this to the first time he saw her in Vault D after months of silence, but they were different people then and he has nothing to prove to her this time around.

　

It's without question that Coulson sent her to retrieve Sam, he's Inhuman, one of her own. She wouldn't trust anyone else to do it, which brings up the question does she know Ward is involved at all? If not, she's in for one hell of a surprise. They enter an empty area a lobby of sorts, a dusty desk and one elevator that isn't in service. Ward scans the room and doesn't see anyone else, but that doesn't mean anything. He senses another body here.

　

Knowing Daisy can feel a heart beat and she clamied once to be so in tune with his own that she could make it out in a room full of a thousand people. So did she spot him and just hid out of panic? Or is she not here at all. His question is answered when Mack comes out of one of the rooms and keeps the door open. Grant has never had a problem with Mack, he's only interest was that Daisy was happy. He didn't care that it was Ward who helped her through a dark time.

　

Which raises another question that he hates thinking. Was that all he was to her? Someone to make her feel better and once she was all glued back together he was no use to her any longer?

　

''Ward''.

''Mack''.

The other man turns to Sam, ''you alright?''

Sam glances around the room, ''where's Daisy?''

The magic words.

　

Ward watches out of the corner of his eye as a shape takes space in the open doorway, there's a hesitant pause and a body comes out to join them. It's like a pile of bricks smacks him in the face, his chest. Everything freezes, he stops breathing. There's violent pain that starts at his shoulders and ends at his feet, like his whole body is on fire. Ward forgets how to speak for a moment as Daisy's eyes meet his.

　

She looks good, that's his first thought. Hair is long again grown past her shoulders like when they first met. In the time they spent together Daisy used to wear grief on her sleeve, everyone could see it. Ward can't anymore. She's no longer skin and bones, no lingering sadness hides behind her brown eyes. Her cheeks aren't sunken in, she's not a trembling body with blood and muscles. She seems healthy, put together and whole again.

　

Daisy freezes mid stride, doesn't hide the surprise at seeing him. Late nights underneath him pass through her mind, memories of another time pass between them. A time where nothing else mattered but Grant picking her up off the floor and helping her sleep. How he made her laugh when she wanted to cry, he was the only one who really understood what she was going though and accepted her without question.

　

Ward feels like he's staring at a stranger but not. He's seen many different versions of Daisy but this one he has no clue how to react. It's been three years, she could have a whole new life. She could have moved on, found happiness that Ward has always wanted for her. There's a selfish thought that he loathes but it happens anyway. That someone else is reaping the benefits of the Daisy he helped create. Without him who knows what would have become of her after Cal died.

　

''Ward''. She always says his name the same surprised way. Breathes it like if she says it too loud it could spook him. Set him off or cause him to disappear.

''Daisy''. She can't hide the hurt that flares up at the sound of her real name.

He did it on purpose, they both know it. There's no warmth left for her anymore. Or so she thinks.

''I didn't''. She glances nervously at Mack, ''I didn't know you would be here''.

Ward glances down at her trademark 'Quake' suit he saw her wear only once before Cal died.

''Coulson keeping you in the dark? What a surprise''. She raises an eyebrow at the sarcasam and decides to match his attitude.

''So you're kidnapping Inhumans now?''

''Jesus. Do you people not listen at all? I already told your precious Coulson he didn't kidnap me''. Sam comments and Ward can't help but start to enjoy this kid.

''So you're just returning him out of the kindness of your heart''. Daisy states and Ward nods.

''You okay Ice Man?'' Mack asks and Sam grimaces at the nickname. ''I told you not to call me that''.

Ward removes the powers inhibitors and already knows Dasiy will have something to say about them.

''Before you yell at me, what else was I supposed to do?''

Daisy scowls, ''I don't know, not use them?''

''And leave myself and my men defenseless? Not likely''.

''You've never been defenseless Ward''.

He was with her. Daisy seems to remember that as well.

''Well here he is safe and sound. We're done here''. Kebo comments but neither Daisy nor Ward make any move to go.

Mack tells Daisy he'll give her a minute alone and gestures for Sam to follow. The Inhuman turns to Ward as he walks out, ''nice to meet you man. You're not as bad as Shield says''.

Daisy closes her eyes and wraps her arms around her mid section at that.

Once they're alone Daisy opens her eyes and Ward isn't even surprised to see that she's cleared all emotion out of them, he figured she'd act this way.

''Daisy''-

She holds up a hand, ''no. We're not doing this''.

Grant crosses his arms and sighs. ''So we're back to the Ice Princess act''. (It's always been easier for him to be the villain in her story.)

''What?''

Ward gestures to her, ''Ice Princess act. Where you act like I'm Enemy Number One again and pretend that we didn't spend months together''.

''Ward''-

''I'm not the enemy Daisy, I haven't been in a long time. So don't stand there and act like I'm the bad guy in this scenario. You're the one who left, you don't get to be pissed. I didn't do anything''.

Her face falls, ''I know''.

　

Ward deflates, the hurt coming back. He wants to ask her why she left, if she meant it when she said she loved him. Most of all he longs to tell her he misses her, that he'd do anything to make things right between them. Taking a leap of faith Ward takes a step to her, reaches out to touch her face. But she recoils much like she did right after he found out she was Hydra that day on the Bus. Instead of disgust spurring her actions this time it's sadness, it's hurt.

　

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Daisy leaving didn't just destroy him.

　

''I have to go''. She moves on toe in the direction Mack went and Ward lightly grabs her arm. Immediately she spins around prepared to fight him off, but as soon as she registers his close proximity Daisy goes slack in his grip. Their shoes pressed together, his left arm brushing against her own. If he were to tilt his head just an inch they would be kissing. Ward can feel her heart pounding against his own, her body heat her perfume is all he can concentrate on.

　

''Don't, please''. She whispers as his hand drifts from her bicep to her cheek.

　

Missing her takes over everything else, the longing. The fact that he's still in love with her. He's been in love with her since forever. The whisper of pain she left him in comes back as a scream and Ward knows he should drop his hold. It hurts, this hurts. But he can't, the draw the pull to Daisy has always outweighed everything else. Her eyes are closed which proves she still trusts him, something he wasn't sure about and now he is.

　

Daisys lets out a sigh and steps away, regret in her eyes before walking away. Out of his life once again.

　

Ward watches until she disappears from sight, keeps his gaze trained on the spot she was just in. Feels Kebo come up beside him, hears the opening of a flask. Ward takes the alcohol offered and swigs a large sip.

　

''So am I the only one who thinks Daisy is hiding something?''

''It's none of our business Kebo''.

''Bullshit. She left you Ward and if her actions were any indication today, maybe she didn't want to''.

''I can't think like that''.

''Why the hell not?''

Ward sighs and fights the tears that sting his eyes. ''Because hoping for something and losing it hurts worse than never hoping for anything''.

''That's a backward logic to this situation but I see where you're going with that''.

　

At this point if she is hiding something, if she did leave him for some reason does he even want to know? It's not going to fiz anything, it's not going to make up for the last three years. And more importantly it's not going to bring Daisy back to him. He's lost hope that that will ever happen.

　


	22. Haunted By the Ghost Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is learning what life without Ward means. And a mission just may set the course for the rest of her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIGH. THIS ONE, THIS ONE JUST HURT. But I love it.

 

> The face in the mirror is no longer a stranger. Daisy stares at her reflection, no longer afraid of the woman looking back at her. The steam of the shower crowds the glass and she wipes away a clear path, glances at her long dark hair stuck to her shoulders and cheeks. Removing the wet strands Daisy reaches for the tube of makeup concealer and applies it below her eyes, in a second the dark circles from lack of sleep vanish.

　

The team is already worried enough, the last thing they need to know is that she stayed up all night crying. Drying off and dressing Daisy heads into back into her bunk, the pale lifeless excuse for a room with a bed that's too small and sheets too scratchy. Even after three years she still hates it, the mattress and pillows pale in comparison to what she had. Everything pales in comparison to what she had. Now all Daisy can recall is what she lost, who she lost.

　

She hasn't had a bad night like the previous one in years. In one twisted way to look at it her leaving Ward ended up resulting in one good thing. Daisy had to learn to stand tall on her own, she finally pulled herself out from underneath everything that happened the past few years. Accepted Coulson's apology for the part he played in Cal's death, learned to let go of the life she will never have with her parents.

　

Most of all Daisy realized she put so much faith into Ward to help her, to make her better than what she was after Cal and Jiaying died. And that wasn't right, it was an impossible task she had no right placing upon him. Ward could have held her up every day for the rest of their lives but it wouldn't have done any good if she wasn't willing to put up an effort to get better. To deal with her grief and trauma instead of just burying it in booze and men.

　

Daisy has reminded herself of that often these past couple years, especially when she finds herself wanting to jump on a jet and go find him. As soon as she came to the Playground three years ago after making that deal with Felix, the team welcomed her with open arms. All was forgiven and no one ever talks about her time spent with Hydra. It's like a bad dream that's been swept under the rug, never heard or seen again.

　

Daisy has spent these years alone rebuilding the Caterpillars, the team of Inhumans Coulson wanted her to lead right after Jiaying died. Not only has throwing herself into work occupied most of her time, it's kept her mind off the man she loves. His face when she told him she loved him too, Daisy can't help but wonder if he believed her. Probably not, Ward has always seen the worst of himself.

　

Nights are the hardest. Going to sleep alone it's a lot harder than Daisy imagined. She thought sleeping next to anyone would solve the lonliness, the longing, but it didn't. It's not just a warm body to curl into that she needs, it's the person. The one with sharp cheekbones and a jawline that could cut glass, it's the one with whiskey eyes who saw every dark part of her soul and didn't hide. It's the arms around her waist and the hand in her hair, her cheeks.

　

It's just Grant. That's all she needs. And she screwed up every chance to be with him. Not once, but twice. If there ever is a third one she doubts he'll give it to her. Sitting on the bed chest tight Daisy breathes slowly, drags her hands down her face. She saw him yesterday and he's haunted every thought since. Apparently some Hydra agents grabbed Sam (a fairly new Inhuman she's been trying to recruit for months) and took him to their base.

　

According to Coulson Ward had no part in it which was proved by both Sam's debrief, and Ward being there to return him. Daisy had no idea he would be in that abandoned office building where Coulson set up the meeting. She thought Kebo or someone else would, that Ward knew she could possibly be in attendance and he wouldn't want to risk seeing her. Seeing him after being apart for so long rattled her.

　

Half of her wanted to run into his arms and apologize for everything, tell him the truth. The other half wanted to demand why he just let her go and didn't fight for them. Which Daisy knows the answer to, because he thought it was what she truly wanted at the time. And he would never want her to stay just for his benefit. His cold attitude took her by surprise though, Ward hasn't reacted to her like that since he found out about Miles all those years ago.

　

Daisy played their encounter over and over in her mind all night, drank in every detail of his face like she'd never see it again. Perhaps she won't. As soon as Sam was in the clear Daisy tried to leave, not trusting herself to be in close quaters with Grant. But those hands, the ones that held her while she slept or calmed her shaky unsteady limbs with a touch, grabbed her arm and all of her false bravado fell through.

　

It was too much. Being so close to him being reminded of everything that had and she just threw it away, Daisy couldn't look at him. If she didn't escape when she did it all would have just came out, how sorry she was, how much she still loves him. And he deserves better than that right? Better than Daisy leaving him without warning and a few years later trying to worm her way back in like it never happened, like she didn't hurt him.

　

Checking her watch Dasiy realizes she missed her morning training with May, and her daily workout, it's nearly eight a.m. With a sigh she throws on a leather jacket and steps out of her room, heads to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Hunter is there and looks up from his newspaper, nudges Bobbi's shoulder and they both stare at her in concern. The entire team has done this since she returned to the Playground yesterday with Sam.

　

They either think she's going to wallow and cry over Grant for weeks, or pack up all her things and stay with him again. Neither of which is going to happen. Simmons brought her hot tea last night and asked if she wanted to talk, which proves what a good friend the woman is because she'd listen to Daisy talk about their ''enemy'' for hours if it made her feel better. She declined Jemma's offer and isolated herself in her room.

　

Grabbing a mug she pours fresh coffee in it and turns to leave when Hunter speaks up.

　

''You alright love?''

''I'm fine''.

''Because you look terrible''-

''What Hunter means is that we're here if you want to talk''.

At this Daisy raises an eyebrow, ''you two want to hear me talk about Grant Ward?''

The scowl that's always followed by his name takes over both their faces.

''Look he's not our favorite person but''-

''Because he's a raging psychopath''. Hunter mutters, cutting Bobbi off who kicks his shin.

''but we're here if you need to spar or just talk''.

Hunter rolls his eyes, ''if she wants to spar you be her partner, I'll talk a hard pass''.

Daisy smirks into her mug, ''so if I need to cry about my ex-boyfriend I'll just find you Hunter''.

He winks though his face remains displeased, ''at your service love''.

''Thanks but I'm fine''.

　

Before they can ask anymore Daisy leaves the kitchen, passes the lab and smiles at Fitzsimmons who nod at her. Too engrossed in whatever they're working on to say hello. Mack is at the gym and she tells him to meet her at the containment modules when he's done, she doesn't go near Coulson's office. Yesterday he grilled her for an hour about every single detail of her encounter with Ward, it left her with a headache and stinging eyes.

　

Sam is awake when she reaches his module. He's sitting on one of the white couches, feet bare and hair unruly like he had a hard night as well. Daisy unlocks the door and tosses him the muffin she swiped from the kitchen, he nods in thanks before biting into it.

　

''Morning Agent Johnson''.

''Morning Sam. Rough night?''

He scratches his curly blonde hair, ''slept like a baby. When can I go home?''

''As soon as Director Coulson and Agent May are done with your brief from yesterday''.

''What more could they possibly go over? I already told them everything that happened in vivid detail''.

''They just want to be sure''.

''Because they don't trust Ward''.

Daisy licks her lips, ''something like that''.

''What's his deal anyway?''

Now Daisy treads lightly. ''What do you mean?''

''Everyone talks about him like he's this evil person but I didn't get that impression at all. Dangerous? Yeah, wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley. But the way your team talks about him I was expecting Satan in a leather jacket, I didn't get that''.

Daisy cracks a smile at the leather jacket thing.

''You told me not to believe everything they told me and I'm glad I listened. The Director of Hydra doesn't seem like a bad guy''.

Daisy sits down next to him, ''he's not. Just misunderstood, got caught in a bad situation and no one helped him get out''.

Sam scratches the back of his head and seems nervous all of a sudden.

''Ask me''. Daisy has a feeling she already knows where this is about to go.

''Is it true about you and him?''

''Depends on what you heard''.

''That you left Shield for him''.

Daisy chokes on the coffee. ''Is that what they're saying now?'' She stopped listening to the rumors that circle around the base, they hurt too much.

''Sam I didn't leave Shield because of Grant Ward, I just happened to run into him afterwards''.

''Can I ask why you did then?''

While Daisy has healed for the most part from those wounds, she doesn't want to open up her scars to someone she barely knows.

So she pats his knee and says, ''that's a story for another time. Come on let's train''.

He groans, ''can I have five more minutes?''

''Nope. Get the hell up''.

''Anyone ever told you you're a real hard ass?''

Daisy shrugs, ''once or twice''.

　

An hour later she's taking another shower, rinsing shampoo from her hair when a loud knock sounds at the door. Lincoln tells her she's needed in Coulson's office, to be there as soon as she can. Daisy takes her time, doesn't bend to Coulson's will like she used to. That's something that has changed since she's been back. Daisy isn't so blind when it comes to Phil anymore, she doesn't follow him without question.

　

Changing into dark pants and a sweater she heads to Coulson's office, the halls are quiet, Fitz and Simmons are still in the lab. Pulling out her phone to send a message to Mack she walks through Phil's door, ''you needed me sir?'' She's met with silence and it causes her to look up. Surprise is not the way to describe what flows through her, shock doesn't do it justice either. Daisy's body runs cold, freezing in place.

　

Why the hell is Ward in Coulson's office? How did he get in the Playground, how did he find them? And why was he let in, what's going on? Daisy doesn't realize she's dropped her phone until it clatters to the ground and Bobbi picks it up. Coulson is the first to speak, Daisy sees his lips moving but hears nothing. May is present in the room of course, so is Bobbi, Hunter, Mack and Lincoln. Daisy registers their bodies but can't get past the fact that Ward is here.

　

Same blank expression he's always worn, that tan leather jacket he used to wrap around her shoulders when it got cold. Stubble on his cheek that she can recall exactly what if felt like against her skin, under her lips. Seeing him again in less than twenty four hours after going so long without throws her off balance. Causes the breath to leave her lungs in a rush, there's a buzzing in her ears, the air feels like it's slowly being sucked out of the room.

　

The bucket of cold water that causes reality to crash back is Kebo standing next to him. She saw him yesterday and honestly couldn't believe that Grant forgave him. Let him back into his life after the stunt he pulled. If it wasn't for Kebo's deal Daisy has no doubt that she would have never left Ward. They would still be together, she'd be happy instead of going through the motions of life. Things would be so different.

　

There wouldn't be this space between them again, this void that might be too far and wide to breach now. They sucessfully repaired it once, built a bridge and closed the distance between each other. But she burned it down, ruined them and there may not be hope to ever try to be together again. It's Kebo's fault, it's her fault. Ward was just an innocent bystandard in the deals they made with the enemy, they made choices for him.

　

And Kebo is the only one who came away unscathed. He got everything he wanted when it was all over. Somehow Daisy ended up alone. The anger and hurt over Kebo's betrayal of everything that occured afterwards, and Ward forgiving him seemingly so easily, boils on the surface of her skin. She has to clench her fists so her powers remain on the inside, not destroying everything in it's path outside. She watches Ward follow the movement.

　

There's no warmth in his gaze, just empty and indifferent. Like she means nothing to him, like he's forgotten the months they spent together. But yesterday the way he looked at her like he wanted her like he missed her, it's summer compared to the cool winter he is right now. Perhaps it was a moment of weakness for Grant, he hadn't seen her in so long and there she was right in front of him. It seems that has worn off now.

　

''Agent Johnson''.

Daisy holds up a hand to Coulson, ''just, before we get started on whatever the hell this is''.

She walks over to Kebo who crosses his arms, ''I have to say I preferred when your hair was short''.

Ward could stop her but doesn't when Daisy swings back her arm and punches Kebo in the face. He goes down with a groan, hitting the floor hard and cursing loudly.

''You know you deserved that''. Is all Ward mutters when Kebo gets off the floor and stops being dramatic.

''Hey you forgave me''.

Ward nods to Daisy while at the same time not even looking at her, ''she didn't''.

Daisy flexes her hand glancing from Ward to Coulson, ''what the hell is going on? What is he doing here?''

''Trust me Daisy no one is happy about it''. May comments, Grant winks at her.

''Oh May feel free to thank me anytime''.

''Our friendly Director of Hydra captured Felix Blake''.

Daisy's back is to Ward so he doesn't see her face drain of color, ''what?''

Coulson sighs, ''he won't tell us how he found the Playground. Just showed up here with Felix tied up and I let him in''.

''I'm standing right here''. Ward comments, ''you're all welcome by the way''.

''We don't need you''. Bobbi tells him.

''You do actually but are too prideful to admit, it's okay. I know''.

''Enough with the attitude Ward''.

Grant gives Coulson an unfriendly smile, ''sure thing Dad''.

　

Daisy takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling, fights to compose herself. Why did Grant bring Felix here? What was the point, what's his play? He could have easily kept him at a Hydra base, tortured him for information and then disposed of him. Shield would have never known, so what does Grant gain from this? A small part of her, the one that knows Ward well, says it's an excuse perhaps to see her again. If true, he went to a lot of trouble.

　

A minute passes before Daisy turns back to Ward, ''why did you bring Felix here?''

He looks at her, really looks at her. He's always been able to see through her, the person underneath her skin. Once upon a time he could say the same thing about her.

''You know why''.

And she gets it, it's there all over his face. This is their closure.

Somehow he knows that Felix was part of the reason she left. Did he torture that information out of the Watchdog leader or did he figure it out over the years?

''This doesn't mean anything Ward, you're still the Director of Hydra. Our truce ended''.

''Three years ago Coulson, I remember''.

The day she left him surfaces in her mind, the pain of that day must be obvious in her eyes because Grant looks away, goes back to Coulson. ''I have the coordinates to Blake's base of operations, you're lucky I'm giving it to you''.

''Why are you giving us this information?'' Bobbi wonders, places her hands on her hips.

''It can't be out of the goodness of your heart''.

''He doesn't have one of those Bob''.

Daisy can vouch that yes he does.

　

Nights with his hands on her shoulders, whispering calming words in her ear until she stopped crying. Making sure she didn't fade away before his eyes so he'd remind her to eat, when he held back her hair because she got sick from drinking too much. Grant was there when no one else was, when the pain in her chest was too much to carry and he put her back together every night, held her when she fell apart all over again.

　

It's a side no one will ever see of him. The side he exposed because she needed it. And how did she repay him? Broke his heart, destroyed the life they were building together. Daisy misses him every single day, not one goes by where he isn't on her mind. While everything else about her has changed and relaxed, that has remained constant. And it probably always will, he may never forgive her for what happened, even if he knows the truth.

　

''Why are you really here?'' May asks and Ward isn't the only one who's eyes are on Daisy.

''To end this, finally''. His answer has a double meaning that everyone understands, and it causes a sharp pain to slice through Daisy's ribs.

Her reaction Ward can easily read but he shows no sign of sympathy, just stares as her face falls and she has to excuse herself from the room.

　

She gets as far to the gym before closing the door and breaking down. Sliding against the frame and burying her face in her arms. Sobs tearing out of her throat, tears running hot and out of control down her face. She deserves it, his hate and anger and resentment. Ward should be able to move on and turning Felix into them is a way to do it. No more Watchdogs, the thing that began the end for he and Daisy. It makes sense.

　

But hearing the words come out of his mouth tore something inside. The thing with Ward is he was always waiting for her. To understand him someday, to come back into his life one way or another. And she did. He was just always there in the wings for her to return. A part of Daisy knew that, it was something she could count on even if she didn't want it. But now he's not. He's done, which he has every right to be.

　

He loved her and she threw it back in his face like she always does. Grant deserves to be happy, to be with someone who doesn't run away at the first sign of danger. Daisy has stood by her decision to leave for three years, stuck to the reasoning that Ward would have died if she stayed with him. Oh she knew it was a mistake but justified it by convincing herself he was safer without her. But this is the first time she starts to doubt it.

　

God did she just toss him aside out of fear that some _could_ happen to him? Did she really let Felix get to her that badly? What would have happened if she just told Grant that he threatened her? Daisy doesn't realize someone else was in the gym until a deep voice calls her name, a body sits down beside her. Not removing herself from the safety of her arms Daisy just listens as Mack asks her what's wrong, wraps his arms around her.

　

Repairing the relationship with Mack was easier than she thougt it would be. Daisy came back to the Playground and they picked up right where they left off like nothing changed. He holds her closely and Daisy hides her face in his shoulder now, her arms clutching his bicep. This isn't the first time she's broken down in front of him. A few days after she came back she was in the kitchen and saw a box of pumpkin pancake mix, and lost it.

　

Mack found her half an hour later eating a mountain of said pancakes and crying into the pecan syrup. It takes fifteen minutes for Daisy to resemble herself again, wipe her eyes and face the world. Mack keeps his hold on her, making sure she's alright.

　

''Ward is here''. She croaks out.

''Really? Why?''

Daisy explains the situation and Mack looks at the wall across from them, ''so you think Ward knows about Felix threatening you?''

''If he does he doesn't seem to care''.

''Isn't he this master at manipulating people? Hiding his real emotions? Who's to say he's not doing that with you?''

''Why would he?''

''I'm on your side D always, you know that. But you did break up with the guy without any kind of warning, maybe he's acting like an ass to protect himself''.

She wipes her nose, ''maybe. Guess it doesn't matter now. Once the Watchdogs are destroyed we'll never see each other again''.

''Do you want that?''

''You know I don't, I didn't want to leave him. But if Ward wants closure I can't stop it''.

Mack cocks his head to the side, ''you could just tell him what happened, how you feel about him''.

She sighs, ''maybe I should just let him go, it never ends well for us no matter how hard we try. Maybe we're just not meant to be''.

Mack seems to hesitate before she tells him to spit it out. He shrugs trying to appear nochalant. ''I just, I saw the way you looked at each other. And that just can't fade away and die''.

''It can if you ruin it enough''.

　

Twenty minutes later after erasing all evidence of her breakdown with Mack, he and Daisy are walking back into Coulson's office. She's changed into her suit and is strapping a gun to it's holster when everyone looks up at her. Grant seems distracted by something on the wall behind Coulson and it would seem so natural to anyone else, but Daisy knows he's doing it to avoid looking at her. A pang sounds deep in her chest that she can't shake it off.

　

''Are we going to destroy the Watchdogs once and for all or not?''

　

May smiles while Coulson begins spouting off orders. It's unspoken that Ward will go with them which is why Hunter is being grounded here with Fitzsimmons. While it seems he and Bobbi have gotten over their mission to muder him, Coulson can't risk that they could shoot him before they reach the base. Daisy sticks to Mack's side the entire ride on the quin jet. Avoiding Ward, he does the same. Never straying from Kebo.

　

There hasn't been distance like this between them since the Hydra reveal. All Daisy can think about is the moments they shared. Waking up next to him, those normal days where he tried so hard to get her mind off things and pretend like they weren't spies stuck in a war. Nights on the beach, nights in his bed where Daisy never felt closer to him. Seconds, hours, spent in his arms where she felt safer than ever. She will never have that again.

　

While she came to terms with that a while ago, it hasn't stopped hurting. A selfish thought swims in her head and she tries to shove it away but it won't move. With Felix captured and the Watchdogs about to be thrown into oblivion, doesn't that mean she and Grant could be together again? Daisy catches herself, it's obvious he doesn't want that. Ward wants to be free of her, of course she'll give that to him. She loves him enough to let him go, to be happy without her.

　

That's what she wants right? If so, why does it hurt so much?

　

When they land Ward is the first to leave the jet, Kebo follows like he always does and they disappear from view. Daisy stares at the space he was just in, her hands shaking. She shouldn't be here. She should be back at the Playground with Hunter so she wouldn't have to see Ward vanish from her life for the last time. That is going to hurt more than anything she thinks, having full knowledge that he has given up on her, on them. Seeing it with her own eyes.

　

Daisy, Mack and May all get into position while Ward is silent in their comms. Coulson is about to ask what is taking him so long when the left wall of the Watchdog compound explodes. That's Ward. Using the mission as a distraction Daisy goes in head first, channeling every emotion into her fists, her powers until she feels nothing at all. It's the good kind of numb, the kind May talks about. Where the only thing that matters is getting out alive, accomplishing your goal.

　

She doesn't think about Ward, about her sadness, about how much she misses him. There's nothing but taking down the enemy one at a time. When the bodies run out and the smoke clears, Coulson announces it's all clear. That it's safe to say the Watchdogs have been defeated. Daisy checks to make sure everyone is alive, sighs in relief when her team is all accounted for. Daisy can't spot Ward, she saw him a few minutes ago kicking the crap out of someone but now she can't find him.

　

Ignoring the voices in her head that say he's gone or dead, she walks up a set of stairs to complete the mission. Get to the contol room and get as much information as she can onto a flashdrive. Pulling the device out of a pocket she opens the door and isn't even surprised that someone beat her to it. There's Ward pulling a gray flashdrive out of one of the many computers and tucking it into his leather jacket, he does not acknowledge her.

　

It shouldn't make her angry. He's earned the right to ingore her, to pretend she's nothing more than a member of Shield. It's her fault, she did this to them. Kebo shakes his head once at her and takes a sip from his flask. Obviously that's some kind of signal but it's ignored.

　

''You're leaving after this aren't you?''

Ward takes the gun off the table next to him and slips it into a thigh holster. ''Yes''.

His expression is hard stone giving nothing away. ''Ward I''-

''We don't have to do this''.

''Do what?''

''Talk. What's done is done. Felix was a just loose end that I cut''.

Daisy crosses her arms, ''just a loose end? That's it?''

Ward copies her movement, ''yeah. Why? Did you think there was another reason I was at the Playground? I didn't do it for you''.

The bitterness seeps into his tone and burns her skin. ''I know''.

Kebo sighs and begins walking out, ''when you're done being dramatic boss I'll be at the helicopter''.

He pauses when he brushes past Daisy, ''try not to break his heart anymore than you already have''. And then he's gone, leaving her and Ward alone.

　

Grant after a few moments of silence tries to leave as well but Daisy body blocks him, causing him to sigh. Looking up at his face Daisy feels that pull that's always been there, that desire to be close to him and learn all his secrets, his ghosts. There are still a few she was yet to discover, maybe he would have let her in time. Ward glances down at her he's close but holding his body a modest distance away, on purpose.

　

She can feel the heat of his skin, smell his familiar spice and gunpowder scent. His lip is bleeding slightly, there's a cut on the right side of his face. That constant wave of missing him crashes against her louder and louder until it physically aches to be near him without touching him or telling him why she really left, that she's still hopelessly in love with him. He tries to move again but stops and freezes when her fingers graze his arm.

　

It seems the roles are reversed from yesterday. This time it's him desperate to go and her fighting to make him stay. Daisy feels tears swim in her eyes, ''don't go''.

　

Ward takes a deep breath, ''don't do that''.

''Grant I don't want it to end like this''.

He seems puzzled, confused. ''It's over Daisy, it has been for three years. You walked away''.

''Maybe I shouldn't have''.

The words tumble out before she can stop them and Grant sucks in a shocked breath.

Her hand is still on his arm, ''can you just please give me a minute, just one minute to talk to you? To explain''-

''You left without a fight Daisy. And now all of a sudden when I'm ready to leave this behind you decide to bring it all up again? That isn't fair''.

She's crying now and Ward is trying to be indifferent to it.

''I know, I know I'm selfish but I just, you're here. And I never expected to see you again''.

A deep sigh leaves his chest and Daisy waits on pins and needles for what's coming next.

　

He could break this right now, he has all the power. One word and they're gone from each other's lives again, Daisy wouldn't blame him at all if that's what he wanted. This could be it, this could be the last time she ever sees him. Ward realizes this as well and Daisy jumps when his fingers brush her cheek.

　

''Maybe we can get that drink''.

　

Hope flares between them, even though they deny the burn.


	23. Hello Love My Invincible Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD, JUST BRACE YOURSELVES.

 

Ward stares up at a telephone pole, watches as birds land on the thin wire. They spread their wings but don't fly yet, like they want to but something is holding them back. Grant remembers taking up bird watching in his time in the middle of the woods. Out in the cold just like he is now decades later, wondering why the birds he saw weren't anywhere else yet. Someplace warmer, safer, away from the danger they currently faced in their enviornment.

　

As a kid and teenager Ward always looked for an escape, longed to be anywhere other than where he was. The idea of becoming a bird and migrating always appealed to him. But no matter how many times he wished it, it never came true. And he watched, listened as those birds disappeared as winter went on. They always came back when spring neared, back where they belonged, singing in the early morning light.

　

Snow is falling harder now and he's surprised that these specific birds he's watching now haven't vanished already. Perhaps they're winter birds, having no need to leave. The park he's in is quiet, too cold for anyone else it seems. Fresh snow blankets the ground, no foot prints to ruin the perfect picture. Grant doesn't shiver in his coat or flex his fingers in the gloves he's wearing, too used to even colder temperatures than this.

　

Winter though for the past decade has always made him nervous, a fact no one but Kebo knows. It just brings up those years alone where he wasn't sure he'd live or die, if Garrett would ever come back. If he'd be stuck in the middle of nowhere forever, never to see another living soul again. Grant adjuts the hat on his head and looks around, still alone. It feels like a step backwards, like he's putting on his old shoes as a teenager, waiting for Garrett here.

　

Knowing that's not the case but cursing himself nonetheless for this idea, he pulls out his phone to send a message to Kebo about his current mind set. And why he chose this place to meet out of the million others. He sends the message and tucks the phone back in his pocket just in time to hear foot steps to his left. Turning he watches as Daisy walks towards him in a dark coat and purple hat, her long hair blowing around her face with the breeze.

　

This reminds him of Providence bases and a warm kiss on a couch that tastes like scotch. A late night in a book store, coffee at three in the morning because she couldn't sleep. She reaches him and doesn't say a thing, he looks back up at the birds and she follows suit.

　

''I thought they left for the winter''. She says.

''Some don't, depends on the breed''.

''I didn't know that''.

''I used to bird watch, took me a while to understand that some stay no matter how cold or hard it gets''.

She winces at his words, rubs her bare hands together to create friction. Frowning, Ward doesn't even think before he's strippng off his own gloves and handing them to her.

''You don't have to''-

''you need them more than I do''.

Daisy slips them on and nods in thanks, blows out a breath that curls in the air, Ward watches it until it disappears.

They don't say a thing, just watch the birds who watch them as if they're waiting to see what will happen. They aren't the only ones.

　

Here’s the thing about Daisy Johnson. Ward knows all of her tells, every facial expression, nervous gesture, when she’s lying. She’s always worn her heart on her sleeve, something he thought in their time on the Bus that would ruin her eventually. You can’t be soft at Shield and if you are they mold you into stone pretty quickly. Skye didn’t know that. Skye thought she could be both spring and fall, that she could keep every good part of herself while still getting the job done.

　

But Shield snuffed out the light in her like it always does, it’s just the job. The life they lead. That spark came back in the months she was with him, away from the Playground and Coulson. But sitting in front of her now Grant can tell that light is trapped in shadow, so stuck in whatever darkness she’s seen that perhaps it’s gone forever. Ward doesn’t want to believe that of course, still looking in her eyes for the girl he knew.

　

He tries to block out the memories his mind conjures up of nights on the beach, her smile, her skin underneath his hands. But her happiness is all he can focus on. The girl who walked around a museum with him for hours, the one who tried everyday to make him laugh, she’s a far cry from the one in front of him. Eyes are darker, body tense and strained. He can’t help but wonder at the things she’s seen and done since they’ve been apart, if she’s truly a stranger now once again.

　

This version of her is not a shaking sweaty mess who’s pain you can see on every inch of her skin. Daisy is steady, collected and confident. Which she’s always been those things but instead of being bubbly and carefree when they first met, she’s just colder now. Like if he were to reach out and touch her she’d freeze his skin. Again, completely different from when they were together. She’s even farther away from the girl he knew after his betrayal, this version of Daisy has nothing on the Ice Princess she was when she used to come down to Vault D.

　

Ward finds himself wanting to know everything she's seen and done since they've been apart, wants to hear all her stories both good and bad. Grant wants to ignore the heartbreak. The pain she left him in and just hold her, tell her that someday she mentioned is here. He knows exactly why she abandoned him, Felix sang like a canary.

　

But he's not sure if that makes up for anything. Sure he gets why Daisy left, she thought she was protecting him. It doesn't make it okay. She didn't fight for them she apparently had no faith in him or their relationship. So can he really excuse and accept her choice? If she cried and asked for a second chance would he give it to her?

　

Daisy is nervous, he can tell that her leg is bouncing up and down. She's avoiding looking at him, keeps toying with her covered fingers. Bringing Felixt to the Playground wasn't planned, originally after Kebo captured him Ward was just going to kill him. But the second he walked into the room Felix started spilling his guts, told Grant the deal he made with Daisy. It all made sense after that, he knew there had to be a reason she just walked away so suddenly.

　

It was then Ward realized that if both Felix and the Watchdogs were out of the picture, could he and Daisy try again? Would she want to? Would he? Is it even worth it anymore? Daisy could be an entirely different person now, she could not even want him. But the way she looked at him after the mission with Shield spoke volumes, as did her expression at the Playground. If she no longer loves him (if she ever did) fine. But she still cares, that says something.

　

''So what did Kebo do to earn your forgiveness so easily?''

Daisy asks, judgement in her tone. He figured she'd start with that.

''It wasn't easy, up until a year ago we hadn't spoken since you left''.

''But you did forgive him''.

Ward nods.

''Why?''

He sighs watches the breath leave his body, the ice air entering and leaving his lungs.

''You know my history with Kebo. I've known him for almost twenty years, not having him around is the one thing I've never been able to compartmentalize or ignore. He just, he understands who I am. It's hard living without him''.

Daisy has always used humor as a defense mechanism which is why she responds, ''I hope you two have a long and happy life together''.

''He's the only person in my life that has never abandoned me. Everyone else either left or died''.

So many ghosts follow him around now. The bodies keep on growing.

Instead of standing next to him now Daisy is in front of him looking up, snowflakes clinging to her eyelashes.

''Kebo betrayed you, he''-

''I know exactly what he did. And I hated him for it. But he did what he did out of fear, I can understand that''.

He sees it in her eyes, the hope. That if he can forgive his friend surely he can forgive her as well.

Which isn't the issue here but she seems to think it is.

Daisy licks her lips and says, ''you interrogated Felix before you brought him to the Playground''. It's not a question.

''Yes''.

She fidgets, her leg bouncing up and down. Pain floods her face and he watches as she quickly tries to cover it up.

His own pain flares up and Ward pushes it down, he can't focus on that right now.

''Did he, did he tell you what you wanted to hear?''

Grant fights the urge to draw her into his chest and kiss her.

''He told me everything Daisy''.

''Oh''.

Ward shifts, the snow crunching under his boots.

''Why didn't you tell me he threatened you?''

The bouncing of her leg increases, the sound of her snow breaking under her shoe grows louder and louder until Ward taps her ankle with the tip of his boot and she stops.

Not looking at him anymore Daisy responds, ''I thought if I didn't do what he said he'd hurt you''.

Grant could laugh. Not because it's funny but because the thought of Felix harming him in any way is amusing.

''And don't give me that crap about how you can survive anything. You were shot and lying in a hospital bed, I know you remember that''.

''We could have worked through it if you told me''.

She shakes her head, ''I was scared. I didn't think''-

''that's the problem isn't it? You let him prey on your fear and he won. Now look at us''.

Daisy narrows her eyes at him, ''not all of this was my fault you know. If Kebo never made that deal we wouldn't be here at all''.

''I'm aware''.

She crosses her arms, ''so why can you forgive Kebo but not me?''

''It's not about forgiveness Daisy''.

''But Kebo''-

Ward pinches the bridge of his nose. ''I wasn't in love with Kebo! He didn't walk out on me without any kind of warning''.

Daisy sucks in a sharp breath, tears fill her eyes. ''You have no idea how much I regret that day. If I could take it back I would in a second, but I can't. You think I wanted any of this?''

She gestures in between them, the space the void that they can't breach.

''One hour you were fine and next you were leaving me, did you really think I wouldn't notice that?'' He asks, remembering how her attitude shifted so quickly.

Her face crumples, ''and you just let me go?''

Ward feels tears sting his own eyes, ''I thought it was what you wanted''.

''You thought it was what you deserved''. She corrects and wipes her face, ''you always did see the worst in yourself''.

Ward looks up at the sky his hands in his pockets, ''I knew we couldn't last, I think a part of me always knew you would leave. There's too much''-

''If you say anything about how you betrayed Shield I'm going to punch you. That has nothing to do with what happened between us''.

''Doesn't it though? It always comes back to that Daisy''.

''Because you haven't forgiven yourself! That's not my fault. Yes Ward you did a bad thing but that doesn't make you this bad person who doesn't deserve anything good to happen to him''.

He smiles without humor, ''maybe you should tell the universe that''.

''Maybe you should just forgive yourself for it. I have''.

Ward doesn't think she meant to say that, it doesn't stop the woosh of air from coming out of him. It feels like his chest is on fire, the shock is all over his face.

He can't move or breathe or think clearly, can't recall a time when anyone ever forgave him for a sin he committed.

''What?'' His voice is hardly above a whisper, he can't believe what he's hearing.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would hear her say those words.

Daisy closes her eyes briefly and then her gloved hands are on his arm, her face open ready for him to read.

''I forgive you Ward. For everything, all of it. And I wish it didn't take me years to reach ths point''.

It feels like there's something in his throat blocking him from speaking.

''And I am so sorry for leaving you, for not telling you what happened with Felix. I know it doesn't make up for anything but I am. I wish I never walked in that bar and did what I did''.

　

All Ward can do is stare. At this woman who he hurt more than anyone by his betrayal he would say. And if she can find it in her heart to pardon him for his actions, could he do the same for her? They've hurt each other so much over the years, it's like a bad habit they can't stop doing. A cycle they seem to be stuck in over and over again. This could be the moment it breaks or continues, all depending on what he says next.

　

Grant files through every emotion he's feeling and stores it up for later. No need to break down right now, he can do that when he's alone. He can only focus on one thing now, not her happiness or his own, not memories from the past that threaten to swallow him whole. The pain of her leaving out weighs everything else, the years apart. They always seem to be leaving each other one way or another.

　

Silence follows until Daisy uses that humor again to deflect, ''when you said we could get a drink I thought you meant in a building where it's warm, not in a park in the middle of nowhere where there's no actual alcohol''.

Instead of answering Ward takes out a flask and hands it to her, she raises an eyebrow but takes a swig, ''should I start calling you Kebo Junior?''

''Please don't''.

She takes another sip before he speaks again. ''I don't know what to say about you, about me''-

''you don't have to say anything. I forgave you, eventually everyone else at Shield will too''.

Ward doesn't care if they follow in Daisy's foot steps, but he doesn't tell her that.

''Why did you go back to Shield?''

Daisy hands the flask to him and shrugs, ''it was comfortable. I didn't have anywhere else to go. Besides they're the first real family I ever had''.

''And Coulson?''

She sighs heavily, closes her eyes, leans back her head until her face is wet with snow.

Grant can't stop staring.

''He apologized for what happened with Cal and I accepted''.

''How are you doing with everything else?''

She keeps her face turned towards the sky, ''you mean if I still have panic attacks and nightmares? Not anymore. You were right you know, things do get easier with time''.

''Glad I could help''. There's bitterness in his tone that she chooses to ignore.

''So now that you know about Felix, where does that leave us Grant?''

The million dollar question he doesn't want to answer.

''Daisy we can't just go back to how things were''.

''That's not what I'm asking and you know it''.

''I just, I'm not over it. I don't know when I will be''.

She comes back to face him, tears in her eyes once more. ''So I ruined this, us''.

Ward hides his shaking hands in his coat and nods. Slipping on that perfect blank mask he wears so well.

Her face falls and she takes in a shuddering breath, ''so this is really it''.

''Daisy I, I just can't right now''.

''Yeah I get it. I know''.

She wipes at her face and Ward feels as if she just fell through his hands again, this time he might not get her back if he tried.

　

Being here is too painful, that tugging awful feeling his back in his chest. Like it may crack open and he'll bleed out in front of her, staining the snow red. He didn't know how this meeting was going to go, but he didn't expect it to end like this. That he would be the one not ready to forgive, that he would be letting her go again without any kind of fight. She made a mistake and they are both continuing to pay for it.

　

Slowly Ward places both hands on her shoulders and drinks in every line and detail of her face, doesn't know when he'll see her again. Daisy says nothing, just bites her lip and focuses on his shoes, not looking up at him. Feeling as if he's breaking into a hundered pieces Ward kisses the top of her head, closes his eyes for a brief moment. ''Goodbye Skye''. He pretends not to hear her sob as he spins on his heel and walks away, tears rolling down his face.

　

Behind him on that telephone wire, the flock of birds take flight. Disappearing, gone for good. Just like him.

　

 

 

*

　

 

When Daisy makes it back to the Playground there is no evidence she broke down in the quin jet for two hours before returning. The team has no idea she saw Ward, just accepted the lie she told Coulson in order to meet with him. She's on auto pilot mode as she takes a shower, brushes her teeth. Doesn't look in the mirror, doesn't think about how she lost the love of her life again. There's only one thing on her mind as she heads out of her room.

　

Punishing the person who started all of this in the first place.

　

No one is monitoring the cell Felix is being held in, thankfully Coulson had enough sense not to put him in Vault D. Daisy wouldn't be able to handle that. Unlocking the door she steps in the room and as soon as Felix recognizes her he starts laughing. It doesn't last long, his laughter soon turns to sounds of pain as she raises her hand and slams him into the nearest wall.

　

''Do you have any idea what you did to me?'' She flexes her fingers and he cries out in pain again.

Letting him go Daisy doesn't give him time to recover before she elbows him in the face and the crunch of his nose breaking is the loudest sound in the room.

''Your boyfriend was much more pleasant to be interrogated by, and that's saying something because he's a dick''.

Felix wipes his nose and attempts to stop the flow of blood with his hands. ''But I never pictured you to be the rogue agent who started beating prisoners''.

''You don't know me''.

''Oh but I do. Agent Daisy Johnson who left her Hydra boyfriend and became like the Calvary, hard as stone''.

She punches him in the jaw this time, ''that was all your fault''.

He laughs again and spits out blood onto the floor. ''Sweetheart I didn't hold a knife to his throat and make you do anything. All I did was load the gun, you're the one who pulled the trigger''.

Daisy grabs him by the throat and slams him back into the wall, her fingers squeeze slowly draining him of oxygen.

''He's gone, he's not coming back''. She says aloud, feels like a knife is in her chest.

''Looks like Alisha and I succeeded after all''.

''You bastard''.

''Guess me and your boyfriend have that in common''.

Her hold tightens on his throat and he starts choking his eyes wide.

　

Suddenly arms are around her yanking her away, Daisy thrashes against the hold, her powers causing the entire room to shake. But the hold is too strong and soon it's dragging her out of the space, away from Felix into the hallway. The red haze vanishes and she slowly comes to, registers that it's Mack who pulled her away. His arms are still around her, Coulson and May are both standing in front of her, Bobbi and Hunter go into Felix's room.

　

''Agent Johnson would you care to explain what the hell that was?''

She takes a deep breath, uses the breathing techniques she's been taught to calm herself.

She gestures for Mack to release her that she's alright, his worried look doesn't go away though.

''Daisy''. May's tone is hard and unforgiving but it's Mack's soft and concerned, ''Tremors'', that pushes past the anger and hatred.

　

There are a thousand things she could say right now to explain what just happened. Daisy never told Coulson or May why she left Ward, why she came back after months of being away and blaming Cal's death on them. She doesn't know what they think and can't find it in herself to wonder or care. Tears cloud her eyes and she let's them fall, what happened with Ward is coming back full circle causing her entire body hurt.

　

''Felix is the reason I left Ward. It's not because I all of a sudden came to my senses or whatever you guys think. The Watchdogs threatened to hurt him if I didn't leave, I used to think I didn't have a choice but now, now I realize what a horrible mistake I've made. And it's too late, Ward wants nothing to do with me''.

　

Mack takes her in his arms and she cries into his shirt, ''I don't think he's coming back this time''. He shushes her, Daisy doesn't notice Coulson and May leave the hall but he does.

''I love him, I love him so much''.

''I know you do''.

　

Daisy has no idea how much time passes until Mack leads her into the kitchen and gets her a glass of water. The decision on what to do next comes so easily, Daisy puts down the water and stands. Mack watches her movements carefully.

　

''You're leaving again aren't you?''

Daisy puts her face in her hands, ''I just need some time. I can't go out on missions and pretend everything is okay again''.

Mack stands and hugs her to his side, ''whatever you do D you know I'm on your side''.

''I'll come back'',

He gives her a small, ''you always do''.

　

Twelve hours later Daisy finds herself on a beach she never thought she'd see again. The sun setting, painting the sky in the most beautiful reds and yellows. She walks a little further into the ocean and tips back her head, letting the sun and the salt of the waves brush her face. This is the one place that's always felt like home, this is where she began to heal from everything that hurt her.

　

This is where that healing will start again.

　

 


	24. If I Could Do It All Again, I Know I'd Go Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy continues to stay on the island and attempts to heal.

 

Daisy wakes up to a quiet unfamiliar room, a stranger's snoring close to her ear. Turning her head she's met with a fast asleep male, all his clothes still on. They're in a bed under a blue quilt, pillows soft underneath her head. Looking down Daisy breathes a small sigh of relief that her clothes are still on as well, she didn't do anything stupid last night. It's week one of leaving Shield, of Ward letting her go and Daisy hasn't been herself since.

　

She arrived on the island and has been living in the old Hydra base for eight days, every night she's either cried on the couch she purched upon coming back, or went out to a bar and had a few beers. Nothing too bad, she has no desire to go back to the woman who lived here three years ago post Cal. Dasiy doesn't recognize that person anymore, a small amount of shame follows her when those months with Ward are brought up.

　

Not becasue of him but because of the things she did. Drank like she was twenty one again, spent nights in strange beds with people she can't recall. Ward always brought her back from the edge and she left him for it. Made a deal with Felix that she regrets now more than ever. Because Ward is gone and he may never come back. That's the one thing Daisy could always count on even if she didn't want to admit it, Grant would always come back to her.

　

Even when she hated him and didn't want anything to do with him, he was always there. And now he's not, Daisy has no one to blame but herself. Ward didn't do anything, he was smart to let her go. But that ache that buried itself in her chest after his betrayal and the years that followed, the one that only stopped throbbing when she stayed with him, is back and hasn't left in the past three years. It feels as if it's been cut open once more and she's the one left holding the bloody knife.

　

She and Ward always seem to lose and find each other, but this time is different. This time he's the one who walked away, who wants to move on from how she hurt him. And Daisy is the one left to pick up the pieces, to love him from afar, to wait. For him to come back or not at all. It's painful waiting for someone who will probably never show up. Tears prick her eyes and she rises from the bed, careful not to wake the stranger beside her.

　

Grabbing her jacket and shoes Daisy leaves the apartment and heads into the bright sunny morning. Being here isn't easy. She's walked the pier, along the beach, all the shops they used to visit on those ''normal days''. Ward was there for her when no one else was he just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. The stand where they got pumpkin pancakes is gone, the bookstore where that one perfect night was spent went out of bussiness.

　

Their favorite breakfast spot where they would get free burritos has been shut down, it's like everything disappeared when she left three years ago. Daisy breathes in the chill in the air, going to the beach when it's winter is never a good idea. But she walks barefoot in the sand anyway, let's the freezing ocean lap at her feet. Daisy closes her eyes for a moment against the rising sun and tries not to think about she and Grant's first kiss after years apart.

　

It was a hell of a kiss, the kind that deserves fireworks and chocolate and declarations of a forever kind of love. But she threw it all away and for what? Ward had a point, if she just told him what was going on he could have helped. They could have worked through it together instead of her just running out of fear. Perhaps they are just destined to lose each other, over and over again. Because the universe doesn't deal out happy endings to people like them.

　

Daisy grabs a cup of coffee and starts to head home, to a cold and empty building filled with memories that threaten to choke her every night. Ward will never come back here after this island was compromised, it's a safe place. Hydra wouldn't stumble in here, Shield has no idea the building exists and the Watchdogs are destroyed. Selfishly Daisy thought since the organization was gone Ward would surrender and fall into her arms.

　

Hope has never been a friend to her. So she's going to stay here until it doesn't hurt as much, until she can go back to Shield with a smile on her face. When she can run into Ward one day (because she will it's inevitable) Dasiy wants to be able to look at him and not feel like this. Like she's going to break into pieces. Three years without him glued her back together, made her believe the lies she told herself and to her team.

　

But seeing him again, having him break things off this time, that reopened every wound. She has to heal all over again, time is the only thing she needs right now. Daisy is passing one of the bars she used to frequent when her phone rings, she's not isolating herself from Shield like she did once before. Mack and Fitz call her every day, Jemma calls in the evening. Coulson and May have only called once and that was yesterday.

　

Seeing that it's Simmons Daisy smiles and answers, is caught up on whatever drama she's missed that morning.

''Fitz wants to move in together''. She almost chokes on her coffee, ''what?''

Simmons begins talking faster, flustered. ''He brought it up this morning, it's mad isn't it? We can't possibly move in together right?''

''Wait why is that a bad thing?''

Simmons begins listing all the reasons why and Daisy rolls her eyes, knowing the other woman is just scared to take this leap with Fitz in their relationship.

''Do it''.

''Come again?''

''Move in with Fitz you guys belong together, he loves you. You're going to regret it if you don't''.

Jemma sighs. ''Daisy I just''-

''You love him I know you do. And you don't want to wake up one morning and regret not moving in with him or being with him, this is the right thing Jemma''.

Simmons is silent for a while and Daisy continues walking. ''Are we talking about my love life or yours?''

She winces, ''I was talking about you and Fitz''.

''I don't think you were''.

''Simmons''-

''Look I may not understand why you left three years ago and why you've left now, but I do know that Ward is not worth it. Daisy all he's ever done is break your heart''.

''I don't want to talk about Grant''.

''But he's the reason for all this madness! He's the reason you left home''.

Daisy can't deny that.

''I just need some time, I told you that''.

''You promise you're not running off and playing house again with him?''

Jemma's tone is light and teasing trying to soften the mood, but Daisy still feels a pang in her chest.

''I promise. Nothing like that''.

She rounds a corner and looks down at the phone to check the time, not paying attention to where she's going.

A body slams into her, causing Daisy to drop the coffee, a voice hollers out, ''I am walking here! Jesus, watch where you're going. People these days''.

She freezes eyes wide, looks up and there's Kebo. Shock on his face as well when he realizes who he just nearly ran over.

''Jemma I'm going to have to call you back''.

　

Hanging up the phone Daisy faces the man who she once called friend, who she used to go out and get drunk with nearly every night for months. The same man who betrayed her and put her into an impossible situation where she was forced to make a choice she'll regret forever. While Daisy understands why he made that deal with Felix, she practically did the same thing, it was all to protect Ward. She'll just never forgive him for it.

　

''What the bloody hell are you doing here?''

''Me? Why are you here?''

Kebo laughs without humor. ''I'm here on vacation love, obviously''.

''Liar, you would never leave him for that long''.

''We were apart for two years so I could manage a few weeks away''.

Daisy crosses her arms, ''and who's fault was that?''

''It's mine, you win alright? I admit it. I made a choice I thought was right at the time to protect someone I care about. Sounds familiar right? Isn't that what you did?''

''Don't ever compare us again''.

Kebo pulls out a familiar silver flask and takes a sip, ''what the hell are you doing here Quake?''

''Am I not allowed to be here or something? Didn't know the island was off limits''.

''It is to you''.

Annoyed Daisy takes a step closer, ''you don't tell me what to do, neither does Ward. If I want to live here I can''.

''Fine. Do whatever you want but can you do it somewhere else? Grant is in a bad mood already and if he sees you''-

A noise comes out of her that has Kebo backing up, realizing he's revealed too much.

''Ward is here?''

''Shit. No, he's not. He's not here at all''.

''Kebo''-

''Wait you're the reason we can't get into the base, we can't ulock the door, none of the old passwords are working''.

Daisy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, ''yeah''.

The second she landed here she went to the base and hacked in, changed the security and every password.

Kebo pullls out his phone, ''there's a flight that leaves in twenty minutes, please get on it. Please just leave Ward alone okay? Haven't you caused enough damage?''

Daisy opens her eyes and clenches her fists, anger flooding through her. ''He left me, I didn't want any of this''.

''You left him first''.

''Because of you! If you never made that deal with Felix none of this would have happened''.

Kebo runs a hand down his face, ''I made a shitty call, yes. But you didn't have to take Felix's offer, no one made you, I sure as hell didn't. You made a choice Daisy and you chose wrong. You and Grant have both suffered for it, so just leave it alone already. Let him be''.

''You have no idea what I''-

''Please don't tell me how hard this has been for you or the sacrifices you had to make, I get it. And I'm sorry Daisy I am but it's over''.

Tears cloud her eyes, she looks away from Kebo who sighs.

''You and Ward, maybe it's just not meant to be''.

Daisy doesn't want to accept that, there's always been a part of her that's believed she and Ward would end up together one way or another.

Apparently deciding there's nothing more to say Kebo squeezes her arm and walks away.

　

She has two options. Leave like Kebo wants her to or stay. She was here first, why should she be the one who has to leave? If Ward wants her gone he can tell her himself. Locking every memory of Ward she has that are dying to come out in a box, Daisy heads back to the base. Preparing herself, bracing her body for whatever reaction Ward will bring out in her. It's only been a week, Ward truly ending it still hurts, the wounds still throb.

　

Ten minutes later she's walking up to the base to find two black unmarked SUVs parked outside, Kebo leaning against one. Drink in hand, sunglasses on, Ward is nowhere in sight, there are only six Hydra agents present.

　

''Locked out?'' Kebo whips his head around in her direction and sighs dramatically, ''you know I'm not even surprised''.

When the agents tense up and grab their guns Kebo tells them to stand down. ''Relax she's not going to kill anyone''.

''I might kill you''.

Kebo grins, ''and Ward would hate you for it''.

Daisy pulls out her phone, ''where is he?''

''Around. Look can you just let us in and''-

''Skye?''

　

That name instead of Daisy sends her in a tailspin of nights on bathroom floors, sobbing into his shoulder, staying up until the sun rose because she couldn't sleep. Those normal days that she loved more than anything, Ward just wanted to see her smile. She's said it before and she'll say it again, Ward was there when no one else was. He saw the worst of Daisy and didn't run away or tell her she needed help, he put her back together when no one else could.

　

She will be grateful to him for the rest of her life, if it weren't for Ward she could be dead right now. He showed up every time, picked her up off the floor. And he didn't have to, most people would have just left her to fall into that black pit of sadness and despair. Ward has never believed he's a good man, but who else would do that? Help someone who tore him down every second in the past, shot and left him for dead?

　

Those memories she shoved in boxes break open, nights of his skin against her own, lips on her neck, his laugh early in the morning. Sitting across from him as he drank coffee, watching him unload a gun. All these small moments flash through her eyes before the cold sets in, the snow and the birds, when he said goodbye. Turning around she faces the man she has both hated and loved, spent years apart and found happiness for just a few stolen months.

　

She still can't get a good read on him, his face that stupid blank mask. He still looks the same of course, stubble on his handsome face, leather jacket and black Henley, gun at his hip. Still attractive as ever. Daisy finds herself wanting to ask what he's been up to these past few years, just get to know him again. Ward was her friend first and she's hit with a wave of missing him, the people they used to be before Hydra, those days of innocence on the Bus.

　

He recovers first, ''should have known it was you''.

''What?''

Ward nods at the building beside them, ''all my passcodes were changed''.

''Oh right''. She pulls out her phone and in one second the door unlocks, the click of it turning audible.

Daisy shifts on her feet, glancing at Kebo who is ushering the agents away while giving Ward the finger at the same time.

''What are you doing here?''

Ward's voice isn't warm or gentle, it's not cold or sharp. It's just formal and empty.

''I just needed a break''.

''So you came here?''

She shrugs, ''I just, it felt right''.

　

Daisy is not about to tell him this place felt like home, that coming here sounded like the only good and comfortable option she had. Before he can reply a dark shape sprints out from a corner and heads straight for her. Recognizing Bear, Daisy's response in automatic. She gets on her knees as he runs into her body, jumping around and barking happily, tail wagging as he happily licks her face. She hugs and pets him, tears filling her eyes.

　

''Hi buddy! I missed you!'' Daisy isn't paying attention to Ward so she misses the look on his face. If they both would just admit they were still in love with one another, they would easily see the passion in his eyes, the longing. Bear excitement gets the best of him and he jumps up his large paws on her shoulders, knocking her to the ground and curling up on her chest. Laughing Daisy continues petting him, kissing his nose as he licks her cheeks.

　

Ward says a few words in Latin and Bear rises from her, sits calmly at her feet as she stands. Daisy bends down slightly to continue running her her fingers through his fur. Looking up her chest feels tight as she and Grant lock eyes, her knees shake. What is she even supposed to say? He broke things off permanently he doesn't want her anymore, he's moving on. She should let him, get on a plane without looking back.

　

Daisy adjusts the leather jacket around her shoulders unsure of what to say and then Ward opens his mouth.

''No eyeliner this time''.

A laugh bubbles in her throat, ''yeah that was a one time thing''.

Awkward doesn't even begin to cover the setting, the ocean is the only sound between them.

Daisy hooks a thumb in the direction of the front door, ''look I can go. I didn't know you would be here and''-

Grant shakes his head, ''you can stay, if you want''.

She refuses to acknowledge the memory attached to that statement.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah I wasn't planning on staying over night anyway''.

''Oh. So why are you here?''

He doesn't tell her that Mack called him last night and said he was worried about Daisy, asked Ward if he would check on her.

Grant promised he would never lie to her again though. ''Unfinished business''. It's the truth, just the version neither of them wants to hear.

　

Daisy follows him inside, her chest throbbing the entire way. The base of course was empty when she arrived, she bought a couch a few pillows and blankets to fill the lobby area. All the bedrooms of course are vacant, Ward made sure nothing was left behind when he cleared out three years ago. He glances at the small leather couch strewn with throw blankets, a laptop and bags of chips but doesn't comment.

　

She heads for the couch and Bear jumps up, crawls into her lap. Daisy tries hard to ignore Ward but it's no use. She listens as he opens the door to his old office, moves around in the room where so many hours between them were spent. Turning on her laptop she doesn't meet Kebo's eyes who walks into Ward's office and asks if he's alright. Of course he's not, she's not. Nothing makes sense here anymore.

　

Hours later Daisy shuts her laptop, Ward hasn't left his office. The sun has long since set, about to rise in an hour or so, the base is so quiet. Kebo is drinking on the floor in the corner of the lobby, Bear is fast asleep in her lap. About to call it a night Daisy lays down and closes her eyes, feels tears threaten to spill but she fights them off. She will not cry in front of Grant again.

　

There are no foot falls, nothing to alert her to his presence but suddenly Ward asks, ''may I sit?''

Opening her eyes Daisy sees him standing off to the side of the couch and she nods without thinking it through.

She didn't see the bottle of whiskey in his hand but he screws it open and takes a long sip. ''Why did you agree to stay with me three years ago?''

The question takes her by surprise, he's asked and she's answered this before.

''Ward''-

''I've been thinking about it a lot recently. And I know you said before it was because I understood you, I was the best option. But''-

''you don't believe me anymore?'' This makes her sad, is he starting to question everything that happened between them?

He takes another sip before responding. ''I don't know''.

She sits up and Bear lifts his head, sees Ward and his tail begins to wag as he gets up from her lap to settle into his.

''Why do you think I did?''

Grant spends a few moments thinking, leaving Daisy's heart thrashing against her ribs.

''Maybe that I'd glue you back together, and once I did you were just gone. Mabye you used me''.

Has he always thought that or is this a recent development? Was she too blind to notice that before, that he truly thought she was just using him?

''Do you honestly think I was with you so you could help me for a few months and then once I felt better I'd go back to Shield like nothing happened? You know why I left''.

''Do I?''

She wants to slap that arrogant look off his face.

Looking up to the ceiling she says, ''I wasn't with you for some quick fix. Because your darkness made me feel better about myself or whatever else you may think. Ward you were the only person in the world who actually cared''.

''And you just threw it all away''.

''I told you I was sorry about that''.

He takes another gulp of whiksey and shrugs, ''guess I deserve it''.

Before she can say he doesn't an object sails through the air and hits his shoulder. They both glance over to Kebo who is shaking his head, ''shut up Grant you do not''.

Ward tells him to get out and turns back to Daisy, ''you wanted to hurt me like I hurt you''.

''Oh my god Ward I never wanted to hurt you, I only took Felix's deal because I thought I was protecting you. You know that''.

''I wouldn't blame you if you had another motive. I helped destroy Shield I''-

''I forgave you, I know you remember me telling you that''.

His eyes are wide he looks so guilty, Daisy puts her fingers under his chin and they both are about to cry.

''Skye''.

He's looking at her like she created the world with her own two hands.

When she responds it's something she's wanted to tell him for so long. ''You think you broke me Grant? You're the only reason I'm whole again''.

　

For years Ward has always believed he destroys everything he touches, death has followed him. Everyone in his life is either dead or hates him too much to ever see him again. So to hear that he did something right, something good, that he actually helped someone it stirs something in his chest. And it's not just because it's Daisy saying these things though it's part of it. Christian and his mother were wrong, Grant isn't this black sheep who deserves nothing.

　

Suddenly his hand is cupping her cheek and their thighs are pressed against each other, Daisy can smell the alcohol on his breath. His eyes are smoldering, he's so warm and she finds herself leaning into him. Reality catches up though, they aren't together. She shouldn't torture himself or her like this, it's not fair. He clearly doesn't want anything to do with her, right? He said as much a week ago, did something change? If it did he needs to tell her.

　

But he remains silent. Even when she pulls away and stands. Heart beating widly Daisy doesn't even processs what she's doing before her feet are carrying her out the back door and onto the beach. The sand is warm between her toes as she stares out to the ocean, the water looks black, it's already up to her ankles but she doesn't move. Just crosses her arms at the chill in the air, wondering what the hell she's doing, what Ward is doing.

　

Why he's here, why she's still here. He can't honestly think she was with him for months for selfish reasons, and then left to hurt him back. Daisy never got that impression from him at all, this has to be a recent thought process. The fact that he's even questioning it hurts so much it's hard to breathe. Daisy is left alone for an hour and then Ward is suddenly beside her. Staring out to sea just as the sun begins wake and paint the sky.

　

''You ended things between us''. She says.

''I know''.

''So you can't do that''. She doesn't need to elaborate, what happened on the couch can't happen again.

''I'm sorry''.

Daisy sighs, ''look I'm just going to go. Clearly we can't be in the same room as each other''.

''Skye''-

She turns to face him, ''please don't ever think I was with you just because I wanted you to save me. I never wanted you to do that''.

His expression softens, ''I know. I just, I don't know why I said that''.

''You were hurt, people do stupid things when they're hurt''.

She's talking about the bullets in his side and Ward is talking about breaking things off for good when he responds, ''yeah they do''.

''We really make a mess of each other don't we?'

Ward chuckles, ''yes we do''.

Not being able to take anymore Daisy turns about to walk away but Ward's warm hand curls around her wrist.

They lock eyes over her shoulder, the sun lighting up the ocean.

''What?''

He licks his lips, ''I've been thinking about what I said to you last week and, I, look it's not fair to say any of this now and you deserve better but''-

　

Ward sighs, trying to compose himself. Daisy has always loved this side of him. It's rare for him to struggle with words, only if his emotions are involved. Hope is a dangerous game but she still feels it spreading. Grant's eyes are burning his face stripped bare, he's letting her see every emotion as it rips across his face. Regret, sorrow, longing. Daisy holds her breath as he finds the right words to say whatever he needs to.

　

''I'm sorry. I thought leaving was what I wanted but it's not. And you deserve better I know, I shouldn't lead you on or''-

Daisy covers his mouth with her hand, her eyes shining.

''You thought you were doing the right thing at the time, I get it. But Ward we've been apart for three years, you hate me for leaving you. I can't take that back''.

She removes her hand and he acutally rolls his eyes, ''you know I don't hate you for that. There's nothing you could do that I wouldn't forgive''.

Like calling him a serial killer, telling him he should have tried harder to die in Vault D, shooting him when he was unarmed and leaving him to die.

Tears fall down her face, ''you said that me leaving wasn't about forgiveness''.

''It's not, but I do anyway''.

''So you just decided leaving me was the wrong thing to do and now you're trying to make amends?''

Ward's thumb begins drawing circles on the inside of her wrist, ''something like that''.

They're inches apart now unconsciously leaning into each other. ''And if I apologize to and tell you that I've missed you every single day these past three years?''

Ward's lips brush against her own, ''then I have just one question''.

Her free arm is around his waist, ''what?''

''Did Caroline and Jack end up together?''

Daisy laughs loudly, removing her hand from his grip to touch his cheek.

The book series he bought her ages ago that they were invested in, she did promise to tell him how it ended.

Leaning her forehead against his own Daisy whispers, ''yes they did''.

　

He kisses her. All the months spent apart all the days they just wanted to be next to each other bleeds into it. Ward stands in the ocean wth her thighs around his waist as the sun rises. The woman he loves cupping his face, her lips warm against his own. Nothing compares to how happy they are right here in this moment.

　

''I love you. I've always been in love with you''.

He tells her when they break away for air.

Daisy is crying but smiling as she kisses his nose, ''I love you too. I never stopped''.

　

They continue to kiss, here on the beach where their relationship truly began. Where Ward helped Daisy find out who she was without her parents, where they healed from all the damage done to them throughout the years. Together. How it's always meant to be. They will never leave each other again.

　

If they could turn back time and do this all over again just to end up together right here and now, they'd do it all again.

　

Forever.

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT FOLKS.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! This story really holds a special place and I'm so happy to have been able to tell it. 
> 
> I love Daisy and Ward.


End file.
